Never Gone
by OrtonsMistress
Summary: John Cena thought he had it all. The perfect girlfriend, and the chance to become the only thing he has ever wanted. What happens when something goes wrong with his dreams? What will happen when he finds out 4 years later why she left? *Story DISCONTINUED*
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nobody you may recognize. I only own Cassidy, her parents, and Caitlynn.

Prologue- April 1998

Cassidy Baker and John Cena were the perfect definition of the "it" couple. They had practically grown up together after Cassidy's father got transferred to Boston, and they moved to West Newberry, and right next door to the Cena's. That was 8 years ago, a time when John and his brothers looked at Cassidy as the sister they never had. That all changed for John when they started high school. It was then he realized that he was in love with Cassidy, and they had been inseparable ever since. Tonight was the night of their Senior Prom, and they both were looking forward to what would be taking place, after the glitz and glamour of the night was over.

Around 5:30 that evening Cassidy's mom, Diane, knocked on her bedroom door. "Sweetie, John's downstairs. Are you ready yet?" She asked, before opening the door slowly.

"Yeah mom, I just need to get my shoes on." Cassidy replied, stepping away from the full length mirror, and going over and sitting on her bed.

"I can't believe how grown up you look. I swear it seems like it was just yesterday…"Diane started, but was quickly interrupted by Cassidy.

"That you used to go outside and play football with the boys. I can't seem to get away from that fact. Although, my playing football with them was short lived after Dan tackled me, and Carol almost killed him. Funny thing was, he didn't even hurt me." Cassidy said, clasping her shoes and standing up to go greet her prom date. Making her way downstairs, John was taken aback at how beautiful Cassidy looked. Her sapphire blue dress brought out her already noticeable blue eyes. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, complete with curls and a few ringlets were left to frame her face.

"Cassie, you look absolutely gorgeous." John said lovingly, as Cassidy made her way over to him.

"You look handsome, all decked out. In fact, I think this is the first time I've ever seen you wear actual pants." Cassidy said, taking his hand in hers.

"Let me get some pictures real quick." Diane said, running to get her camera.

"Mom, I swear, you've got more pictures of us, than I do." Cassidy called after her, while her dad Michael just shook his head.

"Let her have her fun. You're her only baby, going off to her prom. It's not something that happens all the time. If you're lucky that is." He joked, while Diane started taking pictures. After getting some of John putting the corsage on Cassidy's wrist, Cassidy 'attempting' to put John's boutonniere on, and a few of them hugging each other close, they were on their way to the prom.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Cassidy, John. Look over here?" Jasmine, Cassidy's best friend yelled, taking a picture of them.

"Let's try and get a group picture now. Find some poor soul who wants to try and get a picture with all of us in it. That should be so much fun." Marc said, looking over at his cousin and his girlfriend.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea. I mean, we've gotten pictures of everyone tonight, just not all of us together. Come on Marc, let's go get everyone." John said, grabbing his cousin by the shoulder, leaving Jasmine and Cassidy laughing at them.

John and Marc had gathered up all their friends, and their girlfriends or dates, and brought them all back to where Cassidy and Jasmine were standing with their Government teacher Mr. Kavorus, who was the unlucky guy who would be taking this groups picture. John pulled Cassidy in close to him, and rested his chin on her shoulder, while Mr. Kavorus snapped pictures with each camera that the girls had given him.

After dancing and hanging around with their friends, and having a few more pictures taken. John pulled Cassidy into his arms, as the sounds of their song started playing.

"Can you believe we've been together for almost 4 years now?" Cassidy asked, looking up into John's blue eyes, while the sounds of It's Your Love, played in the background.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't change a single thing about it. I love you so much Cassie." John said leaning down and capturing her lips, in a gentle, yet passion filled kiss.

Finishing their dance, Cassie laid her head on John's chest and said, "I'm ready John. I want to be with you completely tonight." She whispered, before looking up into John's eyes.

"Are you sure baby? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to. I don't want you to do something you're not ready for." John told her, stroking her cheek lovingly.

"I'm sure I want this, I want you. I always pictured my first time being with the man I truly love, and you're that man. I always thought it would be something like out of a fairytale, and tonight is like that John. There is no doubt in my mind, or any kind of insecurity. I never thought it could be with anyone else, but you." Cassidy said, knowing in her heart that tonight would be something special.

"Okay, well let me go tell Marc that we won't be leaving with them, and then we'll head on up to the room." John said, giving Cassie a quick kiss, before heading over to his cousin and letting him know their change of plans.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still only own Cassidy, Hannah, and anyone else that you may not recognize. I tried calling Vinnie Mac to try and own John and Randy

A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but Ifor this story, but my calls have gone un returned. can't help it. My John Cena muse hasn't let go of me, and it needs to be fed. I actually have more ideas for this story, then for my others at the moment. Let me know what you all think, and any ideas you may have, I'll try and use them. If I do, you will be given full credit.

Chapter 1

_May 2000_

Cassidy had been running around her apartment all day, trying to get ready for John to arrive.

"Girl, would you calm down? It's not like ya'll haven't been together since graduation. He flew out here for Valentine's Day, and ya'll talk on the phone all the time. What's so damn special about this week?" Cassidy's roommate/best friend Hannah asked, ducking the pillow that went sailing at her head.

"I don't know, it's just something feels different this time. We've been through so much together, that I can't see anything taking that away. I want to thank you again for stayin with Randy this week." Cassidy said, referring to Hannah's boyfriend of just over a year, Randy Orton.

"Yeah, well you know how much I just _hate_ staying with him." Hannah replied sarcastically rolling her eyes, just as someone knocked on the door. "Well it's either my boyfriend or yours." Hannah said laughing, before getting up to answer the door. "Hey babe, let me go grab my bags real quick, and we'll head out." Hannah said, giving Randy a quick kiss, before going down to her room.

"Hey C. How's it going?" Randy asked, fighting back the laugh he had, looking at the frazzled look on Cassidy's face.

"I'm fine, just wishing John would hurry up and get here." She answered, flopping down on the couch.

"Ask and you shall receive." A voice came from the front door. When Cassidy turned around and saw it was John, she jumped over the back of the couch, and into his arms. "Are you glad to see me baby?" He asked, his only answer was Cassidy pressing her lips to his. The kiss was one filled with love, want, and need, as they poured every emotion they felt into the kiss.

"Damn, I'm glad I'm going to be gone for the week." Hannah laughed while Cassidy flipped her off; never breaking the kiss she had with John. "Come on hon, let's get out of here before we see something we don't want too." Hannah said, chuckling while pulling Randy out behind her.

xoxoxoxoxo

Cassidy was leaning back against John's chest, while they sat out on the balcony watching the sun set.

"This feels nice." Cassidy said snuggling more into John's arms, wanting to take out the chill of the cool night air.

"What does baby?" John asked, pulling her into his arms more, and resting his head on her shoulder.

"All of this. Being here with you like this." Cassidy explained, wrapping her arms around with his.

"Listen Cassie, I want you to wait out here for a little bit. I have a surprise for you, but I need to finish it." John said sitting them both up, before pulling his Boston Red Sox hoodie off, and giving it to Cassie to wear.

"Hon, you didn't have to plan anything. Just getting to be with you this week is more than enough." Cassidy replied, looking up at John's smiling face.

"Baby, this is our last night together until summer. I want to leave you with something you can think back on, until you come out to California in July." John told her, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss before disappearing inside her room.

xoxoxoxo

30 minutes later, John had finished setting everything up to his liking and walked back outside to get Cassidy. "Cassie baby, you can come in now." John said, walking over towards her. When she didn't make a motion to respond, he walked around and saw her snuggled into his sweatshirt, and asleep. Laughing quietly to himself, John kneeled down in front of Cassidy, leaning in and kissed her. When Cassidy started to respond to the kiss, John wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body to him. Finally after a few minutes, they broke apart to get some air. "I can't believe you fell asleep. Good thing I know how much you love me, otherwise you would have hurt my feelings." John cried, earning a playful slap on the arm in response.

"I didn't mean to, I was wearing your sweatshirt and it smelt like you, and it relaxed me. By the way, this is staying here with me you're not aloud to have it back." Cassidy joked, extending her hands out to John, for him to help her up.

Turning her, so that her back was to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head down close to her ear, he whispered. "Close your eyes sweetie. I won't let you run into anything. Don't open them till I say so." John said, walking in with Cassidy still wrapped in his arms

"John Cena, what have you done?" She questioned, knowing how he was when he did stuff like this.

"I am giving you a night filled with love and passion." He said, moving to stand in front of her. "Okay, open your eyes." John said, watching the flabbergasted expression cross Cassidy's face, before a smile replaced the shock. The room was dark, except for all the strategically placed candles all throughout the room, casting off a warm glow. Her sheets had been changed to red silk sheets, and the covers were already pulled back.

"I can't believe you did all this John. I love you so much baby." Cassidy exclaimed, going over and wrapping her arms around his neck. Running his hands down her back, he reached the hem of the sweatshirt. Bringing it up, he slowly took it off, before bringing his lips down to hers. Backing up to the bed, he gently laid Cassie down. Not taking his gaze off of her, he pulled off his shirt, before moving over top her to reclaim her mouth.

_2 months later_

"Hannah, did C say why she was coming back from her parents early?" Randy asked his girlfriend, while they were waiting in the Cincinnati airport for Cassidy's flight.

"No, she just said that she was coming back, and to bring you along, cause she was bringing a lot of luggage. She didn't sound like herself, almost sounded like she was trying to convince me that she was fine." Hannah replied, right as Cassidy's flight was announced as just arriving. When Cassidy made her way over to her friends, Hannah cast a worried look to Randy. "Cass, girl what's wrong?" Hannah asked, concern etched on her face. Before she could reply, the tears she had been holding back since she left, came streaming down her face.

"My parents kicked me out, and told me they no longer have a daughter." Cassidy cried, while Hannah pulled her into a hug.

"Why would they do something like that?" Randy asked, taking the carry on bag from Cassidy.

"Because I'm pregnant, they said they wouldn't allow me to disgrace the family name like that. They said I had two choices I could either have an abortion, or just go upstairs and pack my things and leave. So that's what I did." Cassidy explained, walking down to the baggage claim.

"Have you told John yet?" Hannah asked, fighting the urge to call Cassidy's 'parents' and tell them a thing or two.

"No, you both have to promise you won't say anything either. I can only imagine how he'll react. I don't want to ruin his dreams, by telling him that he has to take care of a kid now. I've decided to leave Louisville and start over someplace else. I don't want to take a chance of him coming here to find me. At least this way, he can just hate me, and not our baby." She said, grabbing her last suitcase from the conveyor belt.

"He has a right to know C. Don't you think you're underestimating him?" Randy asked, not understanding how she could just not tell him.

"Randy, my parents have hurt me enough. I don't want the only man I have ever, or will ever love, to hurt me too." She said, walking over to Randy's truck. "Look, you both may think I'm crazy, and maybe I am, but I just can't face him right now." Cassidy finished, throwing the last of her bags, into the bed of the truck.

"So what are you going to do? Just run away and never talk to him, and tell him that you're breaking up with him? Cass, you know he's not going to hate you, or be mad at you. Don't let what your parents did stop……"Hannah started, but was interrupted by Cassidy.

"Han, stop it. I know all this, but what do you think John would do if I told him I'm pregnant? He'd give up wrestling, and be with me and the baby all the time. He may say he wouldn't be mad, or feel cheated of his dreams, but in 10-15 years, he'd start looking back and wonder what might have been. I don't want him to resent me or the baby for ruining that for him." Cassidy yelled a new onslaught of tears making their way down her cheeks, as she just turned her head and looked out the window, her heart shattering into a million pieces.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the names of those you don't recognize. Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah. They all belong to me. Anyone else belongs to themselves and/or the WWE.

Chapter 2

_January 2005_

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Caitlynn Happy birthday to you." Everyone sang, as Caitlynn sat on Cassidy's lap, waiting to blow out the four candles on her Disney Princesses birthday cake. Setting Caitlynn down so she could start to open her presents, Cassidy walked over to Hannah, who was filming the party. Watching as she opened gift after gift from her friends, Cassidy felt the same pang she felt, whenever she saw Caitlynn smile.

Caitlynn Rose Baker is the apple of Cassidy's eye, yet there were times like now, that she wanted to cry when she looked at her. Caitlynn is the exact replica of John, her eyes the same shade of blue, all the way down to the two dimples that shown when she'd smile. Shaking her head clear of the thoughts, Cassidy focused her attention back to Caitlynn.

"Mommy, lookie. Hailey got me a Bratz doll, and Jenni got me a car for her too." Caitlynn yelled out, referring to her two best friends, who just happened to be twins.

"I see that baby. Did you tell them thank you?" Cassidy asked, causing Hannah to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, she's going to stop opening her gifts after each one, just to say thank you." Hannah whispered, not wanting her voice to be picked up on camera.

xoxoxoxo

About an hour later, the party already over, a knock came on the door.

"Cait, sweetie. Why don't you go see who's at the door?" Cassidy suggested, picking up the video camera and following Caitlynn to the door.

"Uncle Randy!" Caitlynn squealed, launching herself into his arms.

"Happy birthday munchkin." Randy said giving his 'niece' a kiss, before saying. "You know, I ran into this delivery guy on my way here, and he asked me if I could deliver some presents to this address. He seemed to have a lot of stuff coming here. It almost didn't fit in my car. Want to come and see what it is?" Randy asked Caitlynn, ignoring the look he was getting from her mother.

"Yeah. Mommy, Aunt Hannah let's go." Caitlynn said, bouncing up and down in Randy's arms. Walking down the sidewalk, to over at the side of the house, Randy stopped them before the presents could be seen.

"Oh yeah, the delivery man said that little 4 year old girls should close their eyes." Randy said, with a mock serious look on his face, causing Caitlynn to giggle, as she closed her eyes. Putting his own hand over her eyes, as an added 'precaution' he claimed. Setting Caitlynn down, and making sure Hannah was in place to capture Caitlynn's reaction on film, he told her to open her eyes. When she did, the squeals she screamed would have had someone thinking she was being kidnapped.

"Mommy. I got a bike, and it's got Barbie on it." Caitlynn exclaimed, running towards the bike.

"You like it Cait?" Cassidy asked, walking over to where Caitlynn was riding around on the driveway.

"Yeah Mommy. Can we ride to the park?" Caitlynn asked. Not really waiting for an answer, she started heading down the long driveway. Trying not to laugh at her daughter's excitement, Cassidy yelled out at her.

"Maybe later sweetie, I think you have more presents inside. Come on, let's go see what else Uncle Randy has spoiled you with." Cassidy said smirking at Randy, before giving away to the laughter, as she watched Caitlynn grow frustrated at not being able to turn around. 'Yeah, she definitely gets her determination from her father.' Cassidy thought, watching Randy go down to help Caitlynn inside with her bike.

"Come on Munchkin, you go inside with your Mommy, and I'll put your bike in the garage for you." Randy offered, helping Caitlynn back up, and get off the bike.

"Okay Uncle Randy." Caitlynn answered, running to catch up with her mom and Hannah.

xoxoxoxo

After another hour or so, Caitlynn had finished opening the rest of her presents from her mom, Randy and Hannah. Her new favorite gift was an Orange and White stripped kitten, that Cassidy had gotten for her. Caitlynn insisted it sit on her lap while she opened the presents. Of course, wanting to play with each new thing after she opened it had made the process longer. While Caitlynn was upstairs with her new kitten, 'supervising' Randy in putting together her new Cinderella Enchanted Evening Castle, along with the kitchen play set, the talking vanity, and the Leap Pad learning desk, Cassidy was downstairs talking to Hannah.

"Would you and Randy mind watching Cait for a little bit tonight? I have to go to work for a few hours." Cassidy asked, while they finished picking up the disregarded wrapping paper, and extra plates and cups.

"Yeah, that's no problem. Why do you have to go to work so late though?" Hannah questioned, not fully understanding why her friend would work on her own daughter's birthday.

"Well, they uhm, they asked me last night if I could work, and I told them about Caitlynn's birthday, so they said I could come in after she goes to bed. They have a new bartender, and they wanted me to show him how to close it down." Cassidy explained, before turning to go upstairs to get ready.

xoxoxoxo

"Uncle Randy, do you know what you doing?" Caitlynn asked, giggling at the frustrated look on Randy's face.

"Of course I do Lil C." Randy answered, using another nickname he had for Caitlynn.

"Oh, okay. Well me and kitty don't think you do." Caitlynn giggled, trying to run from Randy before he could tickle her.

"You know kiddo; you're too much like your mom." Randy chuckled shaking his head, before going back to work on the 'evil castle' he mentally called it.

"Yeah, I know." Caitlynn replied simply, sitting down to play with her Batgirl Barbie.

About 10 minutes later, Randy had finished putting the castle together, and moved onto the vanity, when his cell phone started ringing. "Uncle Randy, can I answer it?" Caitlynn asked, looking up at Randy with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Randy caved, knowing he couldn't say no, even if he tried. Picking up his cell phone, Randy hit the answer key, before handing the phone to Caitlynn.

"Hello?" Caitlynn asked, causing the person on the other end, to think they had dialed the wrong number.

"Uh, is Randy there?" The person asked, taking a chance they may have the right number.

"Yes. Can I ask who calling?" Caitlynn asked, sitting down across from Randy on the floor.

"This is John. Who are you sweetie?" John questioned, getting a kick out of Caitlynn.

"My name is Caitlynn. You Uncle Randy's friend?" Caitlynn asked, while Randy kept holding his hand out for the phone.

"Yeah, I work with him on TV." John answered, not entirely sure if this little girl watched or even knew about wrestling.

"Oh, well here's Uncle Randy. Bye Mr. John." Caitlynn said, handing the phone over to Randy. Knowing he only knows one person named John, Randy's eyes widened in realization…Caitlynn just talked to her father.

xoxoxoxo

After finishing the last of the toys, Randy looked over and saw Caitlynn curled up next to her kitten, and they were both fast asleep on the floor. Gently picking Caitlynn up, Randy put her on her bed, took her shoes off, and tucked her in. Placing a light kiss on her forehead, Randy quietly left her room, leaving her bedroom door slightly ajar. Walking downstairs, Randy noticed Hannah in the living room, watching TV by herself.

"Honey where's Cass at?" He asked sitting down next to Hannah, and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, she asked if we'd watch Caitlynn for a few hours. She had to go into work for a little bit tonight. Show the new bartender how to close or something like that." Hannah answered, looking up at Randy. "Sweetie, you look awfully pale. What's wrong?" She asked, when she noticed Randy's paling complexion.

"Well, John called while I was upstairs putting together Cait's toys. Anyway, she asked if she could answer it, so I told her yeah. Well, when I opened it to answer, I saw it was Dave's number, and thought it'd be funny when he thought he'd get me, but got Caitlynn. Only it wasn't Dave, it was John. So now I'm lying my ass off even more to one of my best friends. He said he got a kick out of talking to my 'niece' and that he wants to meet her sometime." Randy explained, wondering just how in the hell he would get out of this one.

"Randy, you know Cass is gonna freak if she finds out. Although, I still think John should know about Caitlynn, and I don't like lying to him either. Maybe this could be what finally forces Cassidy to talk to him." Hannah stated, before Randy asked a question of his own.

"Where is Cass working at? I thought she worked for the newspaper?" He questioned.

"She's still working at the paper. She just got this extra bartending job to help pay for Christmas and Cait's birthday." Hannah explained, looking back over at Randy.

"What's the name of the bar? I want to go talk to her about this John situation. Plus I want to find out why she didn't come to me, she knows I would help her." Randy asked, still not understanding Cassidy's motives.

"I think she said the name was Diamonds." Hannah answered.

"She's working at a strip club!" Randy exploded, hoping he hadn't just woke Caitlynn with his outburst.

"She never said it was a strip club, you must be thinking of someplace else." Hannah said, not believing her best friend would degrade herself like that.

"Babe, trust me. Diamonds is a strip club, and there are no female bartenders there." Randy said, before grabbing his coat and keys, and heading to the club, hoping to talk some sense into Cassidy.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the names of those you don't recognize. Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah. They all belong to me. Anyone else belongs to themselves and/or the WWE.

Chapter 3

Pulling up outside of Diamonds, Randy cut the engine, and sat thinking on what he wanted to say. He knew he couldn't just rush in there, and grab her off the stage. He also knew he couldn't make her feel like a child either. Deciding that it would be better if he was calm and rational, he put his game face on, before stepping out of his car, and into the cold St. Louis air. Making his way inside, Randy was shocked to see Cassidy, twirling around a pole, and about 15 dirty old men, trying to stuff money into her g-string. Walking down closer to where she was dancing, Randy was almost to the center of the stage, and that was when Cassidy made eye contact with him. By the look on his face, she knew he was far from happy.

xoxoxoxo

"Cass, I just don't understand why you put yourself through this? If you needed the money, you could have come to me. I would have given it to you." Randy said, sitting in Cassidy's 'dressing room', while she changed in the adjoining bathroom.

"You think it was easy for me to decide to do this? All I wanted to do was to be able to give my little girl, the kind of Christmas she deserved, without losing our home. However, I needed to find a job that would enable me to make some fast money, short of drug dealing or robbing a bank. Do you know how close I was to losing my house, the car, and having my phone turned off?" Cassidy asked coming out of the bathroom, facing Randy with tears pooling in her eyes. "Randy, when my parents kicked me out, I had nothing. I had to get a job, plus try and stay in college so I wouldn't have to resort to this. Guess what? That college education, that I'm still trying to pay for, hasn't amounted to shit. I mean look at me, I'm a 24 year old college graduate, and a single mother, doing the one thing I said I would never do." Cassidy finished the tears now falling down her cheeks, as all the years of pent up emotion took its toll on her.

"Cass, you could always tell John. I know he still misses you, and he definitely still loves you…" Randy started, but was quickly interrupted by Cassidy.

"Randy, can you honestly tell me that John would want to be tied down with a little girl? I can't do that to him, and then face the same rejection I felt from my parents." Cassidy explained, drying her eyes.

"Cass, he talked to her tonight on the phone. He called me from Dave's phone, and Caitlynn wanted to answer. I swear I had no clue it was him, but anyways he liked talking to her, and he wants to meet her sometime." Randy said, figuring it was best she heard this from him, instead of Caitlynn.

"Oh my God, Randy. He's never going to understand." Cassidy cried, as she felt her world start to crumble.

xoxoxoxo

"Aunt Hannah. Where's my Mommy?" Caitlynn asked sleepily, walking into the living room, where Hannah was reading Little Women.

"She's at work for a little bit sweetie. What do you say we watch Uncle Randy win the World Title? First though, we need to get you in some pajamas." Hannah said, picking Caitlynn up, and carrying her upstairs.

"Uncle Randy is silly. He said he knew how to build the castle, but me and kitty don't tink so. Then he said some bad words, but I not aloud to say 'dem." Caitlynn rambled, while Hannah was changing her into her Barbie pajamas.

"What do you think his punishment should be?" Hannah asked, laughing at Caitlynn's expression.

"He needs soap in his mouth." Caitlynn laughed, as Hannah carried her downstairs.

"Well when he comes back, I'll be sure to wash his mouth out." Hannah laughed, putting Summerslam into the DVD player.

About 30 minutes later, Randy and Cassidy got back to the house, and found Caitlynn and Hannah watching Randy hit the RKO on Chris Benoit to become the youngest World Champion.

"Hey you two. Whatcha watching munchkin?" Randy asked Caitlynn, picking her up from her spot next to Hannah, before sitting back on the couch.

"You's won Uncle Randy." Caitlynn replied sleepily, when Cassidy sat down across from them.

"Yeah sweetie, I did win." Randy answered, looking down at her tired face.

"Aunt Hannah said you in trouble." Caitlynn mumbled, laying her head on Randy's chest and closing her eyes. Laughing at Caitlynn's statement, Randy and Cassidy looked over to Hannah for some sort of explanation.

"Hannah, what in the world is she talking about?" Cassidy asked smiling softly at her daughter, who was curled up on Randy's lap sound asleep.

"Well, it seems that Randall here used a few choice words when he was putting together Cait's toys, and she thinks you should have your mouth washed out with soap." Hannah replied, as she and Cassidy laughed at Randy's shocked expression.

"Really, she just came up with this idea, all on her own?" Randy asked, smirking at his girlfriend.

"She did! I was just playing around with her, and when I asked her what she thought your punishment should be, she said that. I figured she would say you shouldn't get in trouble." Hannah told them, still laughing slightly.

xoxoxoxo

The next morning, Randy left to go back on tour, and taking a chance, left John's number with Cassidy. That was 2 hours ago, and Cassidy was still staring at his number.

"How could Randy possibly understand? His parents would have never disowned him, and kicked him out." Cassidy whispered to herself, while she watched the Summerslam DVD again.

"Mommy." Caitlynn's small voice called, as she walked into the living room.

"Morning sweet pea. Did you sleep well?" Cassidy asked, when Caitlynn climbed onto the couch next to her. Nodding her head in reply, she fixed her attention towards the TV, where Randy was being interviewed by Todd Grisham. While Randy was telling the world how he would become the youngest World Champion, his focus shifted to a figure that had just walked up.

When Cassidy saw John on the screen, she couldn't help the small smile that escaped. Her mind filled with memories of their time together and everything they shared. She was brought out of her reverie, by Caitlynn's giggling.

"He's funny Mommy. He made Uncle Randy mad." Caitlynn said, in a fitful of laughter.

"Yeah he is sweetie." Cassidy answered looking over at her daughter, and seeing so much of John in her. "Cait, what do you want for breakfast?" Cassidy asked, needing to get away from the TV.

"Pancakes." Caitlynn replied, her attention not leaving John as he entered the ring.

"Okay, you sit in here and watch this. I'll tell you when they're ready." Cassidy said, kissing Caitlynn's head, and going into the kitchen to start breakfast.

xoxoxoxo

"Yo Orton!" John yelled, across the lobby of the hotel.

"Hey man, you just getting here too?" Randy asked, as the two shared a handshake.

"Nah, been here for a few hours. Just looking for a gym around here." John answered, when the receptionist came back out, with the list of gyms in the area.

"Cool, well if you want to wait about 10 more minutes, I'll go with you, before we have to be at the arena." Randy said, handing the same woman his credit card so he could check in.

"Alright, hurry your slow poke ass up though. Don't want to be all day waiting to get there." John joked, knowing how his friend tends to be.

"Hey, all I got to do is, get my room and go change clothes." Randy said, trying to defend himself. Once the woman came back with Randy's credit card, and room key, John's phone rang.

"Hey, I'll meet you over here." John said, pointing to some chairs by the window, nodding his head Randy headed towards the elevators. Trying to answer his phone before it went to voice mail, John quickly hit the answer button, and said hello.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn and Hannah. Anyone you recognize is either owned by their respective person or Vince McMahon. Santa didn't bring me what I truly asked for this year, that being John Cena and Randy Orton. I also DO NOT OWN the rap in this story. It WAS NOT written by John Cena, but by a friend of mine, who wrote it specifically for this story. So props to Aaron for writing and letting me use the rap. So do not report me for using this song, that DOES NOT EXIST. IT WAS DONE FOR THIS STORY ALONE!

A/N: This chapter is going to reflect mostly on John's POV. You'll see how he's dealt with things in the last 4 years or so.

Chapter 4

"Hello." John said again, once he didn't get an answer. Once again there was silence on the phone. He shrugged to himself, and flipped his phone shut, putting it back into his pocket. Figuring Randy would be awhile, regardless of what he said, John decided to go ahead and take his things to his room. Finding his room, he mentally groaned to himself, he had asked for a single bed, but they had given him 2 double beds. Going to the phone, he was about to call the front desk, when the door opened again. Looking up, John saw Randy coming in with his luggage. Putting the phone back in its cradle, he looked up at Randy confused.

"Hey." Randy said, smiling cheekily. "The girl at the front desk found out a problem about your room, while I was waiting on mine. Apparently, she booked you in a double. So me, being the good friend I am, said I'd share, and just put half the bill on my card." Randy smirked at John, causing John to send him a look of annoyance that wasn't totally serious.

"Be glad I like you so much." John joked, going into the bathroom and changing clothes.

"Dude, I don't swing that way." Randy joked back, as John came out of the bathroom. He was about to reply, but Randy shutting the bathroom door as he went in, cut him off. About that time, his phone rang again.

xoxoxoxo

After Cassidy had slammed the phone back down when she heard John's voice, she felt stupid. She stood there, and smacked her forehead. "God, I'm such an idiot." She whispered quietly to herself. She picked the phone back up and redialed the number.

"Hello." John said, as he answered the call. "Hello." No one answered.

"Mommy, I hungry. Are pancakes ready yet?" Caitlynn asked, coming into the kitchen where Cassidy was still holding the phone to her ear. When she heard Caitlynn's voice, she hurriedly put the phone back on its hook.

"Not yet honey." Cassidy answered, smiling at her daughter, "almost" unknowingly to Cassidy, John had heard everything.

xoxoxoxo

John disconnected the call, as the dial tone rang through to his ear. He was confused by the exchange. He was pretty sure the child's voice was the same one Randy had let him talk to before, and the woman's voice sounded familiar to him also.

"Dude." John said, as Randy came out of the bathroom. "That little girl you let me talk to the other day, would she have my number? Better yet, would her mother?" Randy's eyes bugged out of their sockets, and he was rapidly trying to figure out what to say to John.

"You mean Caitlynn?" Randy asked, trying to by time. "That little girl? Did I tell you, on her birthday she had all these presents, and I was the one who had to put them together. Man little kids toys are so hard…" Randy rambled, trying to come up with anything, when John interrupted him.

"Why are you rambling for? Either she has it, or she doesn't." John said, getting slightly annoyed at Randy's ramble.

"I don't think they have it. Unless Cait knows how to get phone numbers out of cell phones, I don't think they have it. Why are you asking anyways?" Randy questioned, although he had a very good idea as to why.

"Well I got like two hang up calls earlier, but the last one I heard a little girls' voice and she sounded like the one I talked to the other night. Then this woman, who I'm assuming is her mother sounded familiar too. Only neither of them actually said anything to me on the phone." John explained, while he and Randy headed down to the elevator.

"Man, I don't know what to tell you. If I find out anything, I'll let you know." Randy said, as they headed out to the car.

xoxoxoxo

"Where we goin Mommy?" Caitlynn asked, while Cassidy buckled her into her car seat.

"We're going to go pick up Aunt Hannah, and go shopping with her to get Uncle Randy something for Valentine's Day." Cassidy answered, looking back at Caitlynn through the mirror.

"What Valemtime Day?" Caitlynn asked, her curiosity not wavering, while Cassidy kept driving.

"Well, it's Valentines, not Valemtime." Cassidy started, a smile coming to her lips, as she looked back and saw Caitlynn with a look that clearly said, 'that's what I said.' "Anyways, it's a day usually for couples, like Uncle Randy and Aunt Hannah, to show how much they love each other. Mommies can also get their kids something; basically it's just a day of love." Cassidy tried to explain, but knowing she just confused her more. Pulling up outside the house Hannah shared with Randy; Cassidy honked the horn, and waited for Hannah to come outside.

"Mommy, do I have a Daddy?" Caitlynn asked, causing Cassidy to choke on the sip of coffee she just took.

"Hey you two. How's my favorite munchkin this morning?" Hannah asked, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Good. Mommy say we go shopping." Caitlynn exclaimed happily from her car seat. It was at this moment Hannah noticed Cassidy being unusually quiet.

"C, what's wrong?" Hannah asked, worriedly.

"I'll tell you later." Cassidy replied, backing out of the driveway and heading towards the mall.

xoxoxoxo

"So man, you have any plans for Valentines Day?" Randy asked John, as they finished their workout. Having already figured what he'd say, Randy was shocked when John replied.

"Yeah, Marc's girlfriend has a friend that she wants to set me up with." He said, the excitement in his voice, not matching the look in his eyes.

"Man, why are you even going? You don't look the least bit thrilled about the idea." Randy stated, pointing out the obvious.

"I know, but Marc's right. I can't spend the rest of my life living in the past, can't spend the rest of my life thinking about Cassie. She made it pretty clear when she left; she wanted nothing to do with me. It's been 4 ½ years, and I have never heard from her. I'm done wishing and hoping she'll come back. Besides, she's probably already moved on too." John finished getting in Randy's rental, with his thoughts clouded of memories of Cassie. John knew Randy could tell he was lying. He would never be completely over Cassie, and he was sure anyone who knew them, would be able to notice. Pulling out his notebook, John began working on the final rap for his CD.

_Lookin Back by John Cena_

_I remember the good ol' days  
Remember we'd stay outside feelin' the suns rays__  
Our relationship was like none other I've felt before__  
Then you left and I feel like I gotta settle the score_

_Lookin back on those days makes me wanna smile through the tears  
Lookin back on those days makes me miss you more through the years__  
Lookin back on those days, I always look back_

xFlashbackx

"John Cena. Put me down right now!" A 16 year old Cassidy exclaimed.

"I intend to put you down. I'm just heading to the spot." John said, carrying Cassidy towards the swimming pool in his backyard.

"John, you wouldn't drop me in that pool. Would you baby?" Cassidy asked, batting her baby blue eyes at him.

"Well, I wouldn't have thought about it, except someone thought it'd be funny to pour ice cold water on me, in my bed." John taunted, holding Cassidy over the pool. Using his one weakness, she turned on the water works, and gave him a small pout.

"I just wanted to spend as much time with you as I could." Cassidy said, knowing John was about ready to cave.

"Aww baby, I want to spend time with you too." He said, putting Cassidy down, before pulling her into his arms for a kiss. "For the record, I'm not going to forget this cold ass water incident anytime soon. I just happen to like kissing you more than revenge." John said, before continuing the kiss.

xEnd Flashbackx

_We had nights where each other was the only thing in the world  
I felt my soul shake, felt the earth quake cause I knew you would be my girl__  
But then you disappeared never heard from you again__  
Wish I had you back if only we were just friends_

_Lookin back on those days makes me wanna smile through the tears  
Lookin back on those days makes me miss you more through the years__  
Lookin back on those days, I always look back_

John sat looking over the verse he just wrote, and his mind went back to the last time he saw Cassidy…..Their week they had together in Louisville.

xFlashbackx

"Cassie." John whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"Hmmm." Came her reply, as she was relaxed in her spot next to him.

"You know I love you right?" John asked, moving a bit so he could look down at her face.

"Yeah, just like I love you." Cassidy answered, leaning up and giving him a gentle kiss.

"Well, I know right now we're young, and live on opposite sides of the country, but…"John trailed off, turning to grab something from the nightstand.

"This isn't much, but it's showing my promise to you, and to our future, that one day I'll be able to buy you a real ring and that we will be together forever as husband and wife." John said, pulling the ring from the box, and sliding it onto Cassie's finger.

"John, I…" Cassidy started, before John interrupted her.

"Sweetie, let me finish before you say anything. Right now, I need to know. Cassidy Marie Baker, will you marry me, someday?" John asked, as he saw the tears fill her eyes, and the smile cross her face. Throwing herself into his arms, Cassie looked down into his eyes.

"What does this tell you?" She asked, before crushing her lips to his, as they continued to make love the rest of the night.

xEnd Flashbackx

"Hey John, we're at the arena now." Randy said, breaking John from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll be in, in a second. I just want to finish this song." He replied, absentmindedly.

_Don't know why, can't say I understand  
Don't understand why you won't let me be your man?__  
Wish I could hold you in my arms just one more time__  
But till then I'll go through those lonely nights and try__  
Try to get back my life from when you turned it upside down__  
try to turn my face to a smile from a frown_

xFlashbackx

John-

I'm sorry to be doing this in a letter, but I know if I were to see you, it would be ten times harder. You deserve someone better than me. Someone who won't wreck all of your dreams. You were the first love of my life, as you were also many other firsts. I'm not doing this to try and hurt you; I just don't want to be the cause of you giving up your dreams. I love you John, and I just hope someday you'll be able to see that.

Love,

Cassie

xEnd Flashbackx

Folding the note back, John placed it in his wallet. The place where it had been, since he first read it 4 ½ years ago. If Randy or even his cousin knew he kept that letter, they'd think he was crazy, but he always hoped that one day he'd see her again, and could find out why she left, and why he wasn't her man anymore.

_Girl you on my mind all the time  
Want someone to tell me these feelings I feel inside__  
Are alright__  
Cause baby I feel like I can't go on without you in my life__  
I might as well curl up in bed and die_

_Lookin back on those days makes me wanna smile through the tears  
Lookin back on those days makes me miss you more through the years__  
Lookin back on those days, I always look back_

_Lookin back, Lookin back, Those days are the days that I always will look back on _

xFlashbackx

John had walked into, what he deemed, 'the millionth' jewelry store with Randy, and he was getting annoyed.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this." Randy exclaimed, waiting for a salesperson to help them. Not wanting to ruin Randy's mood, John put on a fake act.

"So when are you gonna ask her? You figured that out yet?" He asked, looking down at some of the rings.

"Yeah, I've thought about askin her on Valentines Day. Hopefully I can throw her off enough, that she won't suspect anything." Randy replied, while John nodded his head, but truth be told, he had only heard him until he said Valentines Day. Looking back at the rings, he couldn't help but think how this should be him and Cassidy right now.

xEnd Flashbackx

John looked up from his notebook, and noticed more superstars arriving. Placing his things into his bag, he got out and headed into the arena, and psyched himself up to entertain the fans.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, and Hannah. Everyone else is owned by themselves or Vince McMahon.

Chapter 5

"Hannah, would you mind keeping an eye on Caitlynn for a few minutes? I need to go make a phone call." Cassidy asked, while they were sitting in Cassidy's living room, watching Piglets Big Movie with Caitlynn.

"Yeah, no problem. You okay though?" Hannah asked, knowing Cassidy had been weird, since Caitlynn asked about her father.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to call someone again." She answered distantly, before casting a glance at Caitlynn and heading upstairs. When she got in her room, Cassidy stared at John's phone number, even though she had it memorized. "You can do this Cass. All you need to do is just say hello, after he answers. Don't wimp out this time." She said to herself, before dialing the all too familiar number.

xoxoxoxo

"Cass, you home?" Randy shouted, walking in the back door. When he got to the living room, he saw Hannah and Caitlynn watching Cinderella now, and Caitlynn was acting it out.

"Hey sweetie. Cass is upstairs making a phone call. I think she's still freaked from what I told you about the other night." Hannah answered, shifting her eyes in Caitlynn's direction, so Randy would get the hint.

"Okay, well I'm going to go upstairs and check on her." He said, walking up the stairs.

xoxoxoxo

"Hello." John said, getting annoyed by the sound of silence greeting him once again on the phone. "Look, whoever you are, I know you're there, so you might as well say something." John said, and was shocked by what he heard next.

"Cass, I really need to talk to you." John heard Randy's voice say, right as the line went dead again. Shutting his phone off, John sat in shock.

"There's no way Orton still talks to Cassie. I mean, he'd let me know if he had talked to her." John tried to reason, hoping that one of his best friends hasn't been lying to him.

xoxoxoxo

"Randy, don't you know how to knock?" Cassidy asked, turning around to face him.

"Yeah, but that's not as much fun as scarin the hell out of you." Randy joked, sitting down next to Cassidy.

"Funny." Cassidy replied dryly, before asking. "So what do you need anyways?" Randy looked around nervously, bouncing his leg up and down before answering.

"Okay, I need you to let Hannah get ready over here tonight. I've got something special planned for tonight, but I can't have her be at the house. Can you please let her come over here?" He asked, giving her a puppy dog look.

"Sure, but what do you have planned?" Cassidy asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Well, I'd love to tell you, but I know you'd love to tell Hannah. Since I want this to stay a secret, I'm not saying. Hannah did mention that Cait asked if she has a Daddy. What'd you end up telling her?" Randy questioned, getting the topic off him, and the concern for his friend growing, as he knew Cassidy was dreading that day.

"Well, I told her that she does have a Daddy, but that his job keeps him away a lot. She seemed okay with that answer, so I didn't say anymore." Cassidy replied, looking down at her shoes.

"That's it! Wednesday, you and Cait are going on the road with me. You are finally going to face John, and tell him he has a daughter. You both are so damn miserable, and can't let go of each other, to move on with your lives. If you decide you want him again, and he wants you, then maybe you both can be happy. It's not like you even gave him the chance to say goodbye to you. Then you have Caitlynn, who's being cheated out of knowing who her father is." Randy exploded, the events of the last 4 ½ years finally coming to the surface. He calmed down a bit when he saw the scared look on Cassidy's face. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. It's just, I know you've been calling John, not saying anything, then hanging up. Just say you and Cait will go with me this week?" Randy pleaded, wanting to see two of his best friends happy again.

"Alright, I guess I can't keep running away forever." Cassidy answered, getting up and leaving the room, and leaving Randy wondering just how much this one meeting would take out of everyone.

xoxoxoxo

By Tuesday night, Cassidy was a ball of nerves. She had spent that morning, packing her and Caitlynn's bags, and had talked to Hannah, who kept screaming in her ear that she was going to become Mrs. Randy Orton soon. After listening to her squeal and promising as soon as this meeting with John was over, she'd help plan the wedding. Now all that was left was to sit around and wait. Randy and Hannah would be there at 5:30 in the morning, but Cassidy was too nervous to sleep. She kept playing all the scenarios in her mind, and none of them were good. 'Would John accept Caitlynn?' 'Would Caitlynn even like John?' 'Would John try and take her away?' By 3:30 am, Cassidy had given up on sleeping. Figuring she could go ahead and get her shower now, she grabbed the clothes she wanted to wear on the flight and headed for the bathroom. Turning on the shower radio, she stood frozen at what song was playing. Catching the chorus of her and John's song, she started tearing up. When the song was over, Cassidy had to wipe a few tears from her eyes. After finishing washing her hair, she got out and dried off, before starting to put on her make up. By the time she finished getting herself and Caitlynn ready, it was almost time for Randy and Hannah to get there.

xoxoxoxo

"Cass, I don't know why you're freaking out. You've been on an airplane before." Hannah joked, seeing the white knuckle grip she had on the arm rest.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I like them." Cassidy retorted, her expression not changing from the look of sheer panic.

"Well it's almost over. You could have been like your child, and slept through it all." Randy laughed, looking over at Caitlynn, who was curled up in her seat, oblivious to her surroundings. After the plane had landed, they quickly made their way to the rental car Randy had.

"You doing okay Cass?" Hannah asked, walking beside her.

"I guess so. Just totally nervous." Cassidy replied honestly, while they put their things in the trunk.

"Well, you know you'll always have me and Randy, no matter what happens today." Hannah said, placing a reassuring hand on Cassidy's shoulder.

xoxoxoxo

20 minutes later, they arrived at the arena to check in, and for Randy to get his match for the night. Randy took the girls down to his locker room, before heading out to talk to his opponent that night, Ric Flair.

"Cass, I'm gonna get a pop. You want me to bring you or Cait back anything?" Hannah asked, after they had gotten settled in there.

"Yeah, bring me back a Mt. Dew, and get Cait either milk or a water." Cassidy answered, standing up and going to Caitlynn as Hannah left. "Sweetie, Mommy's going to use the bathroom, right in there. Stay right here, and be good." Cassidy said, kissing the top of Caitlynn's head.

"I be good Mommy." Caitlynn answered, looking up at her mother. About 2 minutes after Cassidy went to the bathroom, a noise in the hallway got Caitlynn's attention. Curious, she went over and opened the door to see what was going on. Seeing all the people walking around the halls, Caitlynn stood in awe. Deciding to walk down the hallway some, she saw the man she knows as The Undertaker, every week on TV. Going down a different hall, she saw a bunch of people she didn't recognize. Getting about halfway down the hall, she realized she didn't remember where Randy's locker room was. Stopping where she stood, she started to cry.

xoxoxoxo

"Hey John! Wait up a second." Shawn Michaels yelled down the hallway. Turning around, John saw his tag team partner that night, jogging towards him.

"Hey Shawn, what'd you need?" John asked, as they continued down the hall.

"Stephanie wanted me to let you know, our match has been bumped to the main event. Paul just got a call from home, and his Grandma is pretty sick, so he's flying back to New Hampshire right now…" Shawn told him, before trailing off when he heard a small cry. Looking over at John, he saw he noticed the cry as well, and turning back to his right, he saw Caitlynn sitting by some boxes, and knelt down in front of her. "Hey there sweetie. Are you okay?" Shawn asked in a gentle voice, so he wouldn't scare her.

"I want my Mommy." Caitlynn cried, looking up at John and Shawn kneeling by her.

"Well, what's your Mommy's name princess? Maybe we can help you find her." John said, feeling some sort of connection to her, but he wasn't sure why.

"Mommy." Caitlynn answered, as if her answer should have been obvious.

"Is your Mommy a wrestler? Is she on TV a lot?" John asked, trying to be patient. Shaking her head no, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You know Uncle Randy?" She asked, looking up at both men, tears filling her blue eyes again.

"Yeah, we know him princess. Let's get you back down there. I bet you have everyone scared to death." John said, picking Caitlynn up in his arms.

xoxoxoxo

"Randy, do you have Caitlynn with you?" Cassidy asked/yelled frantically, when he walked back into the locker room.

"No, why?" He asked back, looking around the room, and seeing the head of security Jim Dotson in there.

"Okay Miss Baker. What did Caitlynn have on when you last saw her?" Jim asked, wanting to get as much information as possible.

"She had on a dark Pink t-shirt that said, 'I am a Princess', and blue jeans, and white tennis shoes that has Barbie on the sides, and a pink ribbon in her hair. Her hair is pulled back on the sides, and the ribbon is holding it in place." Cassidy told him, tears falling down her face.

"Yo Randall. I found something that belongs to…" John trailed off, when he walked into Randy's locker room and saw Cassidy in there.

"Mommy!" Caitlynn exclaimed practically jumping from John's arms, and into Cassidy's. Seeing that Caitlynn had been found safe and okay, Jim excused himself, leaving the 3 remaining adults staring tensely at each other.

"Let me see if I got this right. One day I think I'm on top of the world. I've got a shot of becoming the only thing I've ever wanted, and I had the only girl I ever loved. Next day, I find out she left me a 'Dear John' letter, and I never saw her again. Then come to find out, one of my 'supposed' best friends sees her all the time, and never bothers to tell me, even though he sees how upset I am. I'll be you're not really her 'uncle' are you?" John asked, sparing a glance towards Caitlynn. "You know what, I don't even want to know. I'm out of here." He finished, storming out of the locker room, and passed Hannah in the hall. Knowing that Caitlynn had been found, she put 2 and 2 together, and hurried back to the locker room, where she found Caitlynn coloring a picture, and Cassidy crying.

"Randy." She whispered, when he looked up she continued. "Is she okay?" She asked, pointing towards Cassidy, who had stopped crying.

"Yeah Hannah, I'm just great. My daughter wanders away, gets found by her father, he brings her back here, gets pissed at Randy and insinuates that Caitlynn is Randy's daughter, then he stormed out of here. So yes Hannah, I'm peachy. Not only did I screw up my life, but I managed to screw up my little girls as well." Cassidy yelled, pacing Randy's locker room.

"Cass, you didn't screw up anyone's lives." Randy said, standing up and stopping her pacing.

"Randy, how can you say that? Look at the mess I've caused. John hates me, he's pissed off at you, hell he can't even notice that Caitlynn looks just like he did when he was little. You two were right, I should have just told him, but after being hurt by my parents, I couldn't handle John hating me too." Cassidy said, dissolving into tears once again. Hannah wrapped her in a hug, while Randy held Caitlynn in his arms.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and anyone else you do not recognize. The superstars are owned by themselves and Vince.

Chapter 6

When John got back to his hotel room, he was not in the best of shape. He spent nearly an hour in the hotel bar, drinking shots of Jack Daniels, and he managed to talk the bartender into letting him buy a bottle to take back to his room. Sitting down on his bed, John pulled out his wallet, and took out a picture he had of him and Cassidy together. It was taken the last week they were together, at Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom. Someone in the park had taken it, right as they walked through the gates. They both had their arms wrapped around each other, and you could see the love in their eyes.

"Too bad you had to screw my best friend." John said bitterly, throwing the picture beside him.

xoxoxoxo

At the same moment John was looking at his picture, Cassidy was sitting in her room, looking at her copy of that very picture. She was brought out of her reminiscing by someone knocking on the door. Wanting to get to it before they woke up Caitlynn, Cassidy ran over to the door.

"Hey sweetie, you're coming with me and Hannah will stay here with Cait. We're going down to John's room, and we're straightening some shit out." Randy said, pulling Cassidy out of the room, with Hannah being heard, wishing them good luck.

xoxoxoxo

The incessant banging on John's door wasn't making the banging already going on in his head any better. Stumbling his way to the door, he was less than thrilled when he saw it was Cassidy and Randy.

"What do you two want? If you're here to invite me to your wedding, you can forget it." John slurred, attempting to shut the door in their faces, but was blocked by Randy's hand.

"John please, I just want to talk to you, and explain everything." Cassidy said, the sadness and tiredness showing. Looking down at her face, John felt all the old feelings rush back. Stepping aside he allowed them to enter. When Cassidy saw the half empty bottle of Jack Daniels on his bed, she immediately felt worse.

"So you want to talk, let's hear it." John shouted, startling Cassidy, causing Randy to go into his protective mode, and he gave her a reassuring hug. "Aww, how precious, your knight and shining armor." John spat out, glaring at Randy.

"Look John, I'm not with Randy. Not now, nor have I ever been. Caitlynn is your daughter, not Randy's." Cassidy blurted out, tired of how John was acting.

"Really, I'm just supposed to believe that? Tell me something Randy, how can you even come in here? You know how bad I just want to punch your face in?" John asked, his mind trying to process everything.

"If that would make you feel better, then hit me John." Randy replied, throwing his arms out to his sides. Taking the opportunity, John brought his fist back, and almost connected with Randy's face causing Cassidy to flinch, when he stopped. Dropping his fist, John looked at the both of them.

"Get the hell out of here. I can't look at either of you right now." He said, turning around, and picking up the discarded whiskey bottle. Sighing Cassidy followed Randy, but stopped before leaving.

"Randy, go on back to your room. I'm going to stay and talk to him. If I don't do this now, I may never get the guts to again." She said, looking back into the room and saw John with his back to the door, looking at something.

"Are you sure? I don't want you getting hurt." Randy said friend or not, he knew he'd kick John's ass if he laid an uncaring hand on Cassidy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just go back to your room, and tell Hannah I'll be back in a little bit." Cassidy replied, before shoving Randy out of the room.

xoxoxoxo

"Why did you have to hurt me Cassie? God, I thought you loved me." John said aloud, taking another swig of the whiskey, and looking at the picture.

"I do love you John." Cassidy whispered, walking slowly up behind him.

"Oh yeah, you could have fooled me. Tell me something though, if you love me like you claim, then why after almost 7 years did I get a fucking 'Dear John' letter?" John yelled, taking the letter from his wallet, and throwing it at Cassidy.

"I was scared John." She told him softly, her gaze moving down to the floor.

"Right, I mean it would have to be scary telling your 'supposed' first love of your life, that you were pregnant with someone else's child. Let me guess, you need money now, and the kids Daddy left you and took all your money. So you thought you'd come back to me now?" John yelled angrily, the alcohol impairing any rational thinking he may have had.

"No John, I don't need your money. Trust me when I say I've done this all on my own, without any money from anyone, including my parents. You want to know why I left, and left you a letter, I'll tell you." Cassidy yelled back, anger taking over her now, at his insinuation. Going to stand in front of John, she glared down at him.

"Don't glare at me. I didn't walk out on you, and ruin your fuckin life." John said, looking up at her.

"Just shut up John. Sit there and keep your mouth shut. The last week we were together, was so great, and so special. That last night when you gave me the promise ring, we both got a little carried away, and forgot to use protection. It wasn't till I went back home that summer to visit, that I found out I was pregnant with Caitlynn. When my parents found out, they weren't happy. They told me to either have an abortion, or to pack my things. I went upstairs and packed all my things and went back to Louisville." Cassidy started explaining, while John had an unreadable expression on his face. Letting out a small sigh, she continued. "Anyways, with the way my parents reacted and hurt me, I couldn't bear the thought of you doing the same. So I had Hannah and Randy pick me up from the airport, and I went and packed my things there. I knew how much wrestling was your dream. I didn't want you to give up your dream, and then have you end up resenting me or Caitlynn. I was hurt by my parents, 2 people I thought would never hurt me. I didn't want to face that with you. I wrote you that letter, cause I knew you would try and do the honorable thing." Cassidy said, the emotional drain taking its toll on her, as she felt the tears falling unchecked down her face.

"Just tell me, how do I know, I mean really know, you didn't sleep with someone else, and then want me to pay child support?" John asked once again, looking up at her face.

"John, I don't need your money. I just wanted you to finally know you have a daughter." Cassidy explained, sitting down across from him, and wiping away the tears.

"Why now? I just don't understand how all of a sudden, I'm finding out about her. Didn't you ever stop to think I had the right to know her from the day she was born? Damn it Cassidy, I loved you. For 7 years you were all that I could think about. When I got the chance to go to California to train in UPW, I didn't want to leave you behind. You told me to go and chase after my dreams. I guess you never realized you were a part of those dreams. I swear, it feels like I don't even know who in the hell you are anymore." John yelled, pacing around his hotel room.

"Don't you think it didn't hurt me? Don't you think I wanted to find you, to tell you? I'm sorry John, I'm not sure of what else you'd like for me to say or do right now, but I'm sorry. If you want to keep on pretending Cait isn't your daughter, then it's your loss. If you do however decide to remove your head from your ass, and see that she is your daughter, and she looks just like you, then I won't stop you from seeing her. Until then, I'll go back to pretending that I told you, and you didn't end up hating me." Cassidy said before getting up, and going back to her room, leaving John sitting there with a look of shock and hurt on his face.

xoxoxoxo

After Cassidy left, John sat on his bed thinking. Finally, he picked up the phone. "Hey man, can you come down to my room? Thanks." He said, hanging up, and waiting for Randy to get there. Once he did, John looked over at him.

"Do you have a picture of Caitlynn" He asked, as Randy nodded his head. John knew what the little girl looked like, but he wanted to make sure of something. Randy pulled out his wallet and handed John several pictures. John looked at them for a second before talking. "It's like looking into a mirror." He said, his voice in complete awe.

xoxoxoxo

When Cassidy got back to her room, she sent Hannah and Randy back to theirs with the promise that she was fine, she just needed some sleep. Tossing and turning, Cassidy was in the middle of a bad dream, she was 21 again, and telling her parents that she was pregnant.

xFlashbackx

"Mom, Dad. I…um, I need to talk to you." Cassidy stuttered walking into the living room, where her parents were watching the news.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Diane asked, getting up and leading Cassidy to the couch.

"Well, um, first I wanna just say I'm sorry. There's not an easy way to tell you this, but I'm uh, pregnant." Cassidy said, keeping her gaze fixed on the muted TV.

"You're what!" Michael shouted, causing Cassidy to jump slightly in her seat.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Cassidy cried, starting to feel even more alone.

"Well, what do you plan on doing to rectify this mistake?" Diane asked, a bit of harshness in her voice.

"I'll tell you what she's going to do. She's going to go to the doctor, and get rid of that thing." Michael said, gesturing towards Cassidy's stomach.

"No Daddy, I'm not killing my baby." Cassidy replied, standing up and walking over to her father.

"Well you have 2 choices. You either make an appointment with a clinic to get rid of that thing, or you go upstairs and pack your things and get out. I will not be disgraced by having an unwed pregnant daughter." Michael shouted, causing Cassidy's eyes to fill with tears. Looking over at her mother, she saw the same scowl as before. Deciding right then, Cassidy gave her parents' one final look, before walking back towards the stairs. Stopping at the bottom, she said.

"I will never hurt my child, the way you both have hurt me."

xEnd Flashbackx

Sitting up in her bed, Cassidy looked over at Caitlynn and whispered. "I'm so sorry I hurt you baby." Tears falling from her eyes, while she started packing their things to head back home.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, and Hannah. Anyone you recognize, I unfortunately do not own.

Chapter 7

"What do you mean she checked out?" Randy demanded, the guy at the front desk just informing him that Cassidy had checked out in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry sir. She did ask that I give you this." The man said, handing Randy a letter. Mumbling thanks, Randy took the note and headed back to the elevators. Waiting for it to reach the lobby again, Randy opened the letter.

_Dear Randy and Hannah-_

_If you're reading this, then it means that Randy didn't kill the man behind the desk, when he found out I left. It was a mistake coming out on the road with you. I did what I needed to do, and got hurt just like I thought I would. Randy, don't go beating him up, cause it's my fault anyways. I'll talk to you guys when you get home. Love you both._

_C_

By the time Randy got back to his room, he was more than just pissed. Throwing the door open, he yelled out for Hannah.

"What's wrong?" She asked, pulling her curly brownish blond hair in a ponytail.

"She checked out early this morning, and left us a note. I knew she wasn't okay after her talk with John. He seemed like he was accepting the fact that Caitlynn is his, when he called me back and wanted to see pictures of her." Randy said, sitting down on the bed, and running an agitated hand through his spiky brown hair.

"Alright, first you need to calm down. We knew that if she ever told him, he wasn't going to just instantly forgive her, or us for that matter. You and John need to work on repairing your friendship, and Cass and John need to come to some sort of understanding. Go down to his room, and find out what he said to her, and I'll try calling her." Hannah said, kneeling in front of him, and taking his hands in hers.

"Alright, but I can't promise I won't punch him." Randy mumbled, leaning forward and giving Hannah a quick kiss, before standing up to leave.

xoxoxoxo

When Randy reached John's room, he wasn't sure what shape he'd find him in. Deciding he didn't really care, Randy started knocking on the door. Hearing John moving around in there, Randy knocked again.

"Yeah, I'm coming." John grumbled from the other side. When he opened the door, his expression changed from neutral to annoyance. "What do you want?" He asked, fixing a cold gaze at Randy.

"Well for starters, your ass needs to wake up now. Second, I want to know what you said to Cassidy last night." Randy said, walking past him and into the room.

"Sure Randy, come on in." John mumbled, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Cut the sarcasm Cena. What did you say to her?" Randy demanded getting more and more aggravated by the minute.

"I told her the truth. That she never realized obviously, that she was part of my dreams as well. She just needs my money, so here." John started, walking over to his bags, and grabbing his checkbook. "Go take this check, down to her room, and tell her I'll send her some money every month." He finished, handing the check to Randy, who tore it up immediately.

"She's gone Cena." Randy spat venomously.

"What?" John asked, feeling a small twinge of hurt again.

"I said she's gone. She packed her things, and took your daughter back home." Randy said, noticing the small look of hurt on John's face.

"Well she's doing what she does best then. Just taking off, because someone was mad at her." John replied, the bitterness seeping back into his voice. Randy noticed this as well, before an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, what do you say about coming back to St. Louis this weekend? Give me and Hannah a chance to make up to you, for not letting you know about them." Randy suggested, knowing he could get John to go to Diamond's with him, and he could see that Cassidy wasn't just after his money.

"Okay, sounds good to me I guess. Now if you don't mind, I need to finish packing." John said, going back to defensive mode.

"Alright, well I'll see you later then." Randy said, walking out of the room.

xoxoxoxo

John was walking down the hall of the arena that night, thinking over everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. He saw Cassidy again, found out that he's a father, and loses them both again. Making a silent vow right then, that he wouldn't be missing anymore in his little girl's life, even if he never spoke to Cassidy again, he couldn't stand not being there for Caitlynn. He had already missed too much, like the day she was born, her first steps, her first words, Christmases, birthdays, and it killed him to think of all that. Not paying much attention to where he was walking, he bumped right into Shawn Michaels.

"Hey John, you okay there? You look like you're a million miles away." Shawn asked, concerned for his fellow co worker.

"Yeah…no, hell I'm not even sure anymore." John replied, a sigh escaping him, as he leaned up against the wall.

"Want to talk about it?" Shawn asked, hopping up onto a crate across from him.

"Well, you know that little girl we found last night?" John asked, at Shawn's nod, he continued. "Well, when I got her back to Randy's locker room, I saw her mom in there. Her mom is my ex girlfriend, and the little girl is my daughter. Anyways, I kind of insinuated that Caitlynn belonged to Randy, and after the show last night, I went back to the hotel and had, I don't know how many shots, and then bought a whole bottle of Jack Daniels and took it back to my room." John started explaining, bringing up everything that was said between he and Cassidy, all the way to Randy showing up that morning at his hotel room, telling him that Cassidy left.

"Wow man, I'm not sure what to tell you. It's pretty obvious, at least from your end, that you still have some sort of feelings for this girl. My advice to you is, when you go back to St. Louis with Randy this weekend, find her and talk to her. I mean, really talk to her, and try to stay away from the blaming and insinuations." Shawn said, patting John on the back, and heading on down the hall.

xoxoxoxo

"Have you talked to Cass yet?" Randy asked, sitting beside Hannah at the airport.

"No, she's still not answering her phone." Hannah answered, looking up from her magazine.

"Well she's going to have a lot of talking to do, cause this is getting ridiculous. They're both hurting, and it's going to kill them both, if they don't straighten it out now." Randy said, looking over at John who was fighting with the coffee machine.

"Look Randy, I don't know what else we can do. You can't force her to talk to him, you know that. They just need to do this on their own." Hannah tried reasoning with him, as John walked over just as their flight was called.

"You think you can take me to Cassie's when we get there? I want to see my daughter." John asked, looking over at Randy as they boarded the plane.

"Sure man, I'll make sure you see Caitlynn this weekend." Randy answered, as they found their seats.

xoxoxoxo

When they finally arrived at Randy and Hannah's, Randy pulled John aside. "Okay, I know of this strip club here, that has some of the finest women there, this side of the Mississippi. Wanna go and check it out?" Randy suggested, knowing Cassidy was at work now.

"Hell yeah man. Maybe I can get my mind off of Cassie." John said, taking his things up to the guest room.

"I really hope you know what you're doing. She's not going to be a happy camper when she sees him again." Hannah said, walking up behind Randy.

"No, but I can see how much John still cares about her. He thinks Cass is just wanting his money, and I'm hoping when he sees her up there performing, he'll realize she doesn't want his money, she's doing what she thinks she has to do to survive. They still love each other, and I'm sure once things settle back down, if he asked her back, she'd go. It's like Ross and Rachel, they're each others lobster." Randy said, joking a bit at the end, but knowing it was very much the truth.

"So Orton, you ready to hit the…" John trailed off, stopping when he saw Hannah.

"It's okay John. I know ya'll are going to some strip club. I'm only alright with it, cause Randy wants to cheer you up, and make amends with you for everything." Hannah replied, before walking upstairs herself to unpack.

"Well let's head on out dawg." John said, laughing as he and Randy headed down to Diamond's.

xoxoxoxo

After taking a quick drive down Cassidy's street, Randy saw that her car wasn't there, and knew she was now at work.

"So, if Cassie's at work, who's watching Caitlynn?" John inquired, curious to where his daughter was.

"Well usually Hannah will watch her, but if she can't either my Mom or Michelle will." Randy answered, driving the extra 5 minutes to the club.

"So what's she like? I mean, I only got to see her for about 10 minutes the other night." John asked, wondering if his little girl was like him at all.

"Well, she's got a lot of Cassidy in her. Guess it makes up for her not looking a thing like her. You can see some of your determination, like her birthday for example. She got a Leap Pad learning desk, and a few books to go with it, she wouldn't let any of us help her with the words. She sat there, till she learned how to say them, and read the sentence." Randy said, pulling into the lot. "She is also very loving and caring. Always has a smile for you when you need one." He finished, shutting off the engine.

"She sounds like a great little girl." John said quietly, wondering how he was going to make up for these last 4 years.

"That she is man, you got lucky with her. I've seen kids her age in restaurants, running all over the place and screaming, Cassidy would never allow that from her." Randy said, while they walked in the front door. When John's attention wasn't at the stage, Randy looked and saw Cassidy dancing around the same pole he saw her on, the night he found out she worked there. Looking back at John, he said. "If you really think that Cassidy needs your money, do you think she'd degrade herself to dancing around a pole and taking her clothes off?"

John's head snapped up, and saw his Cassie on the stage in a little schoolgirl outfit, about to take her top off. Moving before his brain kicked in, John rushed up to the stage, climbed up there, picking her up and carrying her off. Before she had a chance to yell at him though, a big bulky security guard ran up to them.

"You put her down right now, or I'll be forced to shoot you." He demanded, reaching for his stun gun.

"It's okay Henry, I know him." Cassidy said, turning to glare at John as he put her down. When he made sure she was okay, Henry went back to his post. Looking into Cassidy's eyes, John started talking.

"What in the hell are you doing Cassie?" He yelled, still not believing what he just saw.

"Well I have to support MY daughter somehow. I mean, you think I told you she was your daughter, just to get your money." She told him, before storming off to her dressing room. Watching her walk away from him, John yelled out to her.

"Cassie!" Hearing him, she replied.

"What?" She asked keeping her back to him, so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Please don't do this anymore. I know Caitlynn's mine, and I'm sorry for what I said the other night. I don't like the thought of you degrading yourself like this. Let Randy and I help you get a job with the WWE." He pleaded the thought of her up on that stage, made him feel sick to his stomach.

"John." Cassidy started, turning around to face him. "I don't need your help. I'm doing just fine on my own, and I can find my own job." She said, not caring if he saw her tears or not. "You storming in here, acting like you still give a damn about me, when just 48 hours ago, you thought I was a lying slut; it really means nothing to me now." She yelled, her eyes blurred with tears.

"Cassie…" John started, but was quickly interrupted by Cassidy continuing.

"Let me ask you something. Let's say I had stuck around, and I had told you I was pregnant. What kind of reaction would I have gotten then? Would it have been like the one I got the other night?" She asked looking up into his eyes, the same eyes she used to feel herself get lost in. When she didn't get an answer, she let out a sad laugh. "That's what I thought. If you want to see her, tell Randy or Hannah to call me. Right now, I'm through being hurt by everyone that's supposed to love me." She said, before storming into her dressing room, as John gave a defeated sigh.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, I do not own. I only own my OC's. Thanks to Aaron for helping me out with ideas for this, and will most likely be helping me with ideas throughout the whole thing. Major props to you. Lol.

Chapter 8

John walked back out to Randy's car, and saw him sitting in the driver's seat, talking on his cell phone. He opened the door, and got in, without saying a word to Randy.

"Okay Mom…Yeah, we'll be over in a little bit…Love you too, bye." Randy said, flipping his phone shut.

"You knew when I saw her I'd react like I did, didn't you?" John asked, when Randy started the car, and pulled out of the lot.

"Well, I knew you'd be shocked. Didn't really see the bum rush of the stage, and you hauling her off happening though." Randy admitted, passing the road to get to his house.

"Where are we going? You just passed the street." John said, looking over at Randy.

"You said you wanted to see Caitlynn, didn't you? Well she's over at my parents, so that's where we're headed." Randy answered, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah, but I was kind of hoping she'd know about me being her dad, before that though. She has no clue who I am." John said the worry heard in his voice.

"Well, she can find out later. I'll be there with you, so she won't be uncomfortable. I promise, it will all work out." Randy said, pulling into his parents' driveway.

Getting out of the car slowly, John felt the butterflies in his stomach. 'This is it.' He though. 'I'm going to spend time with the daughter I never knew I had.' As he finished his thought, Randy opened the front door, before calling out to his parents. Hearing a child squeal, Randy stopped in front of the door, and waited for Caitlynn's attack.

"Uncle Randy!" Caitlynn yelled, running into his waiting arms. Watching this, John had a small smile on his face.

"Cait, you remember my friend John?" Randy asked, when Caitlynn looked over at John.

"Yeah." She answered shyly, hiding her face in Randy's neck. "You pway Go 'ish?" Caitlynn asked, looking back at John.

"Yeah, I love that game." John answered, smiling at her.

"'et's go den." She said, wiggling out of Randy's arms, and leading both guys into the living room, where the game was set up.

xoxoxoxo

Cassidy stayed in her dressing room, for about a half hour, after she left John in the hallway. The fact he couldn't disagree when she asked what it would have been like, had she stayed, hurt her all over again. It was like the same abandonment she felt the day her parents kicked her out. She wasn't quite sure how or when to tell Caitlynn John was her father. 'Caitlynn is only 4. She won't understand some big drawn out thing.' Cassidy thought to herself, as she drove around St. Louis, trying to clear her head. Noticing that 2 hours had passed, she grabbed her cell and called Randy's mom, and let her know she was on her way. Deciding not to say too much to Caitlynn about John, until she found out if he really planned to be a part of her life, Cassidy pulled onto the street, and recognizing Randy's Blue Ferrari Spider in the driveway, she dreaded what she was going to walk into. Pulling in front of the house, Cassidy took a deep breath before getting out of her car, and walking up the front walk.

Knocking on the door, Cassidy waited and heard the running footsteps of Caitlynn. When the door opened, Caitlynn launched herself at Cassidy, and Randy started talking.

"He wanted to see her. She doesn't know who he really is, but she seems to like him." Randy said, while they stood in the foyer.

"Sweetie, go get your bag and your coat. Make sure you tell everyone goodbye and thank you. We need to get home, and you still need to get in the bath." Cassidy said, putting Caitlynn back on the ground.

"I not done yet. John and me make a castle." Caitlynn cried, not wanting to leave yet.

"You can finish it later. Mommy's tired and had a bad day. Please just do what I asked you too." Cassidy said, not noticing John walking up to them, or the pout on Caitlynn's face.

"Hey princess, you oughta listen to your mom. We'll finish the castle later, maybe we can talk Uncle Randy here into bringing me over to your house, maybe tomorrow and we'll hang out. How does that sound?" John asked, picking Caitlynn up, so she could look him in the eye.

"Okay." Caitlynn mumbled, wiggling to get out of John's arms. When she was in the living room, John turned to face Cassidy.

"Is it okay if I come over tomorrow? I really want to spend more time with her." He asked the argument from earlier, still in his mind.

"Yeah, that's fine. Don't let her get too attached to you, if you're not going to come around after this weekend." Cassidy replied, her voice almost a whisper.

"I wouldn't do that to her. She's my daughter damn it, I'm just asking for a chance to get to know her now." John yelled, making sure he kept his voice down, since Cait didn't know the truth.

"Fine, come over about 10. She usually gets up about 9, so it will give her an hour to fully wake up, and for me to get her ready. If you mean it, when you said you want to be in her life, then we'll tell her who you are tomorrow. Randy, will you and Hannah be there? I don't know how she'll react really." Cassidy asked, as Caitlynn came back in with her coat and her Barbie book bag. "Ready to go sweet pea? John's coming over in the morning with Uncle Randy and Aunt Hannah." Cassidy said, buttoning Caitlynn's jacket. After she gave both guys a hug, and Cass and Randy saw John's eyes tear up, the girls were on their way.

xoxoxoxo

The next morning, John woke up with a small pit of fear in his stomach. He couldn't help but worry that Caitlynn would be upset when they told her. Sure she had fun when they played last night, but then he was just a cool play friend. After today, he'd be the father she never knew. Would she hate him for that? Would he ever be as close to her as Randy is? He still had to call his own family, and tell them they have a 4 year old granddaughter and niece. He knew his brothers would be cool, but he wondered what kind of reaction he'd get from his parents. There was no doubt that they'd be shocked, but he did know they wouldn't be as bad as Cassie's parents. Pulling his shirt on, he heard Randy yell up the stairs.

"John, would you like to hurry your slow poke ass up?" He asked, laughing when he saw John walking down the stairs, flipping him off.

"Now now John. You can't be doin that in front of Caitlynn. She'll tell on you, and then suggest you have your mouth washed out with soap." Randy said, causing John to eye him curiously.

"That happened to you lately?" John asked, walking into the living room laughing.

"Well it wasn't a big deal. Those damn toys are a pain in the fucking ass to put together." Randy answered with a laugh.

"Alright you two, watch your mouths now, cause we need to get over there." Hannah ordered, shaking her head at the antics of her fiancé and John.

"Aiight, well let's go then." Randy said, grabbing his car keys, as the 3 adults headed out of the house.

xoxoxoxo

Cassidy was just finishing up the breakfast dishes, when she heard a knock on the door. "Just a sec." She yelled, putting the last plate in the dishwasher. Deciding to wait till they were inside to call Caitlynn down, Cassidy answered the door, still uncomfortable around John. Rolling his eyes, Randy and Hannah walked into the living room, looking around.

"Where's the munchkin?" He asked, when Cassidy and John finally walked in.

"She's upstairs, watching cartoons. You know how she is with Spongebob." Cassidy replied, walking over to the staircase. "Cait, sweetie. John, Uncle Randy, and Aunt Hannah are here. Come on down her please." Cassidy yelled up, knowing it would be another 10 minutes before she would clamber down. "You guys want anything to drink? She won't be down till a commercial is on. Then it seems like she processes that I've yelled for her." Cassidy said, heading towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll have a cup of coffee." Hannah said distractedly, digging for her ringing cell phone.

"I'll take some hot chocolate, with some marshmallows and whipped cream. Not a lot of cream though, and maybe 7-10 marshmallows." Randy said, smiling cheekily at the look Cassidy shot him.

"This ain't Burger King; you don't get it your way. You want hot chocolate like that, you know where to go and get it." Cass retorted walking into the kitchen, as Randy shouted that he wanted a coffee.

xoxoxoxo

"Mommy, where my shoe?" Caitlynn asked, walking into the kitchen.

"It's probably in your room hone. Did you see who was here?" Cassidy asked, looking down at Caitlynn.

"Yeah, Uncle Randy tickle me." Caitlynn answered, not thrilled when he did it.

"Yeah, he likes bugging you, huh? Sweetie, follow Mommy into the living room, I have to tell you something." Cassidy said, putting the 4 mugs of coffee on a tray and walking into the living room. Caitlynn followed slowly behind her, knowing something was wrong. She may only be 4, but she knew when Cass was upset. "Punkin, you remember the other day, when you asked me if you had a Daddy?" Cassidy asked, sitting down across the room from John, and pulled Caitlynn on her lap. When she nodded her head, Cassidy continued. "Well sweetie, John's your Daddy." She said, as everyone watched to see her reaction.

"Okay. Can I watch 'pongebob now?" Caitlynn asked, not really fazed by what she was just told.

"Yeah honey, that's fine. I'll be up to check on you in a bit." She said, looking over at John, and if it wasn't a serious moment, would have laughed at the look on his face. He was in shock that Caitlynn wasn't screaming and crying or being totally confused.

'Guess kids truly are resilient' John thought to himself, watching the 4 year old go upstairs to her room. After Caitlynn had gone back upstairs, the adults tried making conversation, but it was difficult with the air being so tense between Cass and John. Randy and Hannah excused themselves about a half hour later, saying something about lunch at his Mom's. While Cassidy walked with them to the door, John decided to go upstairs, and talk to Caitlynn.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Caitlynn and Cassidy. If you recognize any famous name, I do not own them.

Chapter 9

When John walked into Caitlynn's room, he found her standing on a small stool, trying to reach the DVD player.

"Hey Princess, what are you trying to do?" John asked, walking over to her.

"I watch 'Pincess Rora." She answered, handing John the copy of Sleeping Beauty.

"Can I watch with you?" He asked looking at her, still shocked by how much she looks like him.

"Okay." She answered, going over to her table set she has in there. When John got the movie in and set up, he went over and sat next to Caitlynn.

"Damn, they don't like making these chairs any bigger." John mumbled aloud, as Caitlynn stared at him w/ an amused look on her face. "What's so funny shorty?" He asked, seeing that she was giggling.

"John, you sit here." Caitlynn answered, pointing to an adult rocker situated in the corner. Getting up, John walked over and pulled the rocker out of the corner. When he sat down, he noticed that Caitlynn was coloring, instead of watching the movie.

"I thought you wanted to watch the movie?" He asked, causing her to look up.

"I color too. Wanna color wiff me?" Caitlynn asked, holding a blue crayon up to John.

"Sure, I'll color with you." He answered, taking the crayon from her. The pair sat and colored and watched Sleeping Beauty for awhile, when Caitlynn looked up at John.

"John you stay here?" Cait asked when John looked over at her. Unbeknownst to them, Cassidy was watching from the hallway. Looking at her, and seeing a flash of hope in her eyes, John wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I wish I could princess, but I have to leave with Uncle Randy. I'll come back and see you as soon as I can, I promise." John said, his heart breaking at the sad look that crossed her tiny face. Cassidy could feel her own heart breaking, as she watched father and daughter getting to know each other. What she thought was the right thing to do, now played over and over as the biggest mistake she could have made. Sneaking away quietly, she went back downstairs and continued cleaning.

xoxoxoxo

After Sleeping Beauty was over, Caitlynn grabbed another DVD. Handing it to John, he saw it was Summerslam '04.

"You really want to watch this?" He asked, looking at her in almost a shock.

"Yeah, you made Uncle Randy mad. It funny." Caitlynn answered, giggling as John put the DVD in. When he came back to sit down Caitlynn climbed up on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. Not being able to stop the smile that crossed his face, John wrapped his arms around her, and started rocking the chair. Before John's match was even over, they were both sound asleep.

When Cassidy came out to see what they wanted for lunch, she felt even more upset when she saw the two of them sound asleep together. She knew that John would be a part of Caitlynn's life now, but she wasn't sure if she could handle him being a part of her life again. Would things be able to be like they were? Or had there been too much damage done? Going down to her room, she grabbed the digital camera Hannah and Randy had gotten her, so she could, "take all kinds of pictures of his adorable niece" as Randy explained when she opened it. Walking back into Caitlynn's room, she got a picture of the two of them together. Deciding to just let them sleep, Cassidy left as quietly as she entered.

xoxoxoxo

Two hours later, John woke up and saw that Caitlynn was still asleep. Gently standing up, he walked over to her bed, and laid her down. Pulling a light blanket over her, he leaned down and softly kissed her forehead, before heading downstairs. Walking into the living room, he saw Cassidy looking through a photo album. When he got closer, he could see the tears making their way down her face, as she was talking.

"I wish I could make you understand John. God, I still love him, but he hates me." She whispered, looking down at a picture of them on their first date.

"I don't hate you Cassie." John said startling her, as he walked over to the couch.

"It's okay John. I mean, I've managed in 4 ½ years time, to fuck up so many peoples lives that I love." Cassidy laughed bitterly, wiping away at her tears.

"You haven't fucked up anyone's life. Look at the life you have right now. I wouldn't call that a fuck up. If anything I'd call it a pretty damn good life." John told her, hoping to have a civil conversation with her.

"Sure John, so how soon should I expect you to get Caitlynn away from me?" Cassidy asked so close to feeling herself have a complete breakdown.

"Why would I take her away?" John asked, appalled she would even think that.

"Well, I kept her away from you for 4 years, and I have to strip just to keep this roof over her head." Cassidy said, getting up and pacing the room.

"Cassie, I told you to let me and Randy help you. I would never try and take Caitlynn away from you." John said, standing up in front of her.

"I'm so sorry it ever happened. If I could go back and change everything, I would. I made a promise the day I left my parents that I would never hurt my child the way they'd hurt me. I never meant to hurt you either, yet somehow I did." Cassidy said, going into hysterics again. This time, John tried to hug her, as she started beating on his chest.

"Cassie, sweetie calm down. You're going to make yourself sick. Just calm down, and think about Caitlynn and how much you love her." John said, trying to gently grab a hold of her wrists. Once Cassidy had calmed down enough, she looked up at John with a wild look on her face.

**"Love her? When I kept her away from you was that my love for her? When I became a stripper knowing that, that wasn't a good role model for her, was that my love for her?" She asked, feeling herself start to fall again.**"I hate them John, I hate them so bad. I always thought they'd love me and support me no matter what. He said I was a disgrace John. I guess I'm truly living up to that now, huh?" Cassidy said, the tears still making their way down her face. Looking up into John's eyes, Cassidy felt the same butterflies she always got, as John brought his lips down to hers. Almost as quickly as it started, Cassidy pulled away. "I can't do this." She said, before running upstairs.

xoxoxoxo

"Why in the hell did I do that?" John yelled at himself, after pacing around the room for the last half hour. "Cause you still love her dumbass." His conscience told him, as he decided to go up and check on his girls. "Gah, Cassie isn't mine anymore." He whispered to himself, as he looked in Caitlynn's room, and saw her starting to move around. Knowing she'd be waking up soon, he headed down to Cassidy's room. Looking in, he saw her lying on her side away from him, and walked over and found her asleep, tear tracks evident on her face. Taking the Red Sox fleece he saw, he placed it over her, before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Walking out, he saw Caitlynn coming out of her room.

"Hey Princess. Did you have a good nap?" John asked, as she walked over to him. Picking her up, Caitlynn nodded her head sleepily, before laying it on his shoulder.

"Where Mommy?" Caitlynn asked, when they got to the living room.

"She's upstairs taking a nap too, looks like it's just me and you for dinner tonight. What do you want to eat?" He asked, as she walked over and got her favorite book, The Pokey Little Puppy.

"Sketti." She answered, jumping up and down in front of him.

"Okay, sounds simple enough." John said picking Cait up again and playfully tossing her over his shoulders, as her peals of laughter were heard throughout the house.

xoxoxoxo

After dinner had been cooked, and everything was cleaned up and put away, John and Caitlynn settled in for a night of playing. They played everything from Barbie and Ken, to the Princess trapped and waiting for her Prince to come.

"Okay little Princess, I think it's time for bed. You need your beauty sleep, and this prince is worn out." John said, carrying Caitlynn into her room. Getting her into a cute pair of purple pajamas, with little monkey faces on them, John set about tucking her in.

"Tell story?" Caitlynn asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly, and John knew it wouldn't be a very long one.

"Sure sweetie. What do you want to hear?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"You and Mommy." Caitlynn replied, grabbing her teddy bear.

"Okay, let's see what I can tell you." John started, pausing dramatically causing Caitlynn to giggle slightly. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Cassidy, and she lived in a large kingdom called Boston. One day she grew tired of living in the large kingdom, so she moved to a smaller kingdom called West Newbury. She lived next door to a handsome prince named John. They did everything together, and were the best of friends." John said, looking down and seeing Caitlynn was asleep. Kissing her cheek, he carefully slid out of the bed. When he was almost out the door, Caitlynn's sleepy voice stopped him.

"I love you Daddy." She said, opening her eyes just a bit. Feeling his heart swell, John had to force back the lump in his throat.

"I love you too Princess." He answered, shutting off her light, and leaving the door open slightly.

xoxoxoxo

The next morning Cassidy woke up, slightly disoriented and wrapped in her Red Sox blanket. Not remembering fixing dinner or putting Caitlynn to bed, she quickly threw back the blanket and ran to Caitlynn's room, not seeing her in there, she ran downstairs.

"Morning Mommy." Caitlynn said, looking up from watching That's So Raven, when she heard Cassidy.

"Morning sweetie. How'd you turn on the TV? You know you're not allowed to turn this one on." Cassidy asked, still confused somewhat.

"Daddy did it." Caitlynn answered, pointing back at John and focusing on the show. "He sleep 'gain tho." She finished, laughing as Raven was swinging from a scaffolding. When Cassidy did turn around, she saw John asleep on her couch, almost looking uncomfortable.

"Sweetie, I'm gonna fix your cereal, then you need to get ready for school today." Cassidy said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Okay Mommy." Caitlynn answered, smiling up at Cassidy.

Going over to the coffee pot, Cassidy started the coffee brewing, while she got Caitlynn's bowl with Winnie the Pooh on it, and the box of Cheerios, and started making her breakfast. Turning around to get the strawberries and a banana, Cassidy was startled to see John behind her, without a shirt on. 'Damn he's still as hot now, as he was then.' Cassidy thought to herself.

"Morning Cassie." He mumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Uh, morning. What are you still doing here?" She asked, slicing up the fruit for the cereal.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, and I figured I'd spend more time with Cait." He answered, sitting at the island, and looked at her.

"Well thanks, I guess. Did you want some coffee? I know how you are in the mornings." Cassidy said, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, that'd be great." John answered, noticing the look that crossed her face. Getting two mugs from the cupboard, Cassidy poured them both a cup, before talking again.

"I have to get Cait to school in an hour, and then I have some errands to run. When do you think you'll be able to see her again?" Cassidy asked, wondering how soon she'd have to fight her feelings again.

"Well I'm going back home today ya know, tell the folks and my brothers. Don't really think this is something to say over the phone." John started, looking over when he felt a small hand tug on his pant leg. "What's shakin' princess?" He asked, when she smiled up at him.

"Help pease?" She asked, lifting her arms up. Picking her up, John sat her in the seat next to him.

"You think you'll be able to come out next week?" Cassidy asked, placing Caitlynn's bowl in front of her.

"Let me get back with you. I know I have an appearance one day, but I'm not entirely sure of the day." He replied, as they all finished their breakfast in silence.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, and Hannah. Everyone else is owned by their respective persons. Also for reference, I'll be calling John's dad, Pops throughout most of this. It'd just be too confusing trying to figure out what to call him, and then remembering what it was I called him later on.

Chapter 10

When John pulled into his parents' driveway, he still hadn't come up with a way to tell them about Caitlynn. Getting out of his car, he figured it was best to just be straight with them. He remembered the panicked look Cassidy had on her face, when he said he was coming back here to tell them. How could he blame her though, with the way her parents treated her, he knew she was afraid of his parents now. Looking over at her old house, it took every ounce of strength he had, not to go over there, and kick her dad's ass. Opening the door, he was greeted with the sound of his brothers, playing on the Playstation in the living room.

"Damn it Dan, you fuckin cheated." Sean yelled out, as Dan started laughing wildly. Walking past the room, he went to the kitchen and found his mom in there, getting dinner started, and his dad reading the paper at the table.

"Hey Mom, Pops." John said, making his presence known.

"Hey sweetie. What's going on? You sounded pretty serious on the phone?" Carol asked, looking at John worriedly.

"Yeah, and your Mom has been going crazy ever since." John Sr. said, looking over at his wife, with the same grin John wore.

"Well it is kind of serious. A couple of nights ago, I saw Cassidy at an arena. She came there with Randy and Hannah, and I found something I needed to take back to Randy. Well when I walked into his locker room, I saw Cassidy in there. I guess now would be a good time to say that what, or more specifically, who I found was Cassidy's little girl. I sort of jumped to conclusions, and made an ass out of myself, insinuating that she was Randy's daughter. Well, she's not Randy's daughter, she's mine." John said, looking back and forth between his parents.

"Why didn't she ever tell you?" His dad asked, once the shock wore off.

"Well, I guess when she found out; she was back here visiting that summer. She told her parents, and basically they told her to either get an abortion or get the hell out. So she went upstairs and packed her things, and from what I can tell, hasn't talked to them since. Their reaction hurt her so bad, that she was afraid she'd get the same or worse from me. She said she didn't want me to give up my dream, cause she knew I'd try and do the right thing." John said, realizing just then how much truth Cassidy had said, before continuing. "I gotta be honest though Pops, I want to hurt them so bad. If they hadn't freaked out on her, I wouldn't have missed 4 years of my daughter's life." John told them honestly.

"Well, what's her name? Do you have any pictures?" Carol asked, smiling through her tears.

"Her name is Caitlynn Rose, and she just turned 4 on January 27th. She looks exactly like me, but she's got Cassie's personality. Here's her Christmas picture, that's the most recent one that Cass had." John said, handing the picture Cassie had given him before he left, to his parents.

"She is absolutely gorgeous John. When do we get to meet her?" Carol asked, looking up from the picture.

"Well, I don't know. I guess it all depends on how easy it is to talk Cassie into coming back. She's afraid that you both will hate her even more now." John answered, putting the picture back in his wallet.

"Nonsense. You tell Cassie that we don't hate her, and that we want to see both her, and our granddaughter." Pops said, looking John straight in the eye.

"Dad, it's hard enough to get Cassie to want to be with me in a room. Trust me when I say, I made a huge ass out of myself when I first saw her. Would you guys want to go to her place, if I can get her to agree to that?" John asked, knowing there would be a slim to none chance of Cassidy agreeing to come back there.

"If you can set it up, we'll be there." Carol said, getting up and hugging John.

xoxoxoxo

"So have you decided who all you're going to have in your wedding?" Cassidy asked Hannah, as they walked through the mall.

"Well, so far I know it's you, Michelle, my sister Nicole, and Caitlynn. Randy's having John, his brother Nathan, and I'm not sure who else." Hannah answered, ignoring the look Cassidy had, when she heard John's name. "Girl you might as well get over this. He knows about Caitlynn now, so he's going to be in your life." Hannah said, as they walked into a toy store to let Caitlynn look around.

"I know that. I just don't know if I can handle being near him so much. I mean, when he woke up from his nap yesterday, he came downstairs, and I was crying and he heard me say that I still love him. Then it was like a dam was opened, and I just lost it. I started hitting him in the chest, and telling him how much I hate my parents, and he just held me against him. Then he kissed me, and I backed away. When I woke up this morning, he was still there, and had slept on the couch. He came into the kitchen while I was fixing Cait some breakfast, and he didn't have his shirt on. I just don't know what to do anymore." Cassidy said, still fighting her feelings she has for him.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? You know you still love him, just like he still loves you." Hannah said, before Cassidy's phone rang. Looking at the caller id, she saw that it was John.

"Hello." Cassidy said, signaling to Hannah to stay with Caitlynn, while she went outside the store.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I have that appearance next Wednesday, it's in Tampa. I can be there afterwards, and see Caitlynn." John said, while in his mind he was screaming, 'maybe I can see you too.'

"Yeah, that's fine. I know she'll look forward to it." Cassidy said, a small sigh escaping her.

"I told my parents about Cait, and they can't wait to meet her. They want to see you again too, and before you say it, they're not mad at you and they don't hate you." John said quickly, knowing that she would think that. "Anyways, I know you're not too keen on coming back here, so you think I could have them come out next week too?" John finished, walking outside his parents house.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be okay. I know she'll love meeting them, and it'd be nice to see them again as well." Cassidy replied, as they continued to iron out the rest of the details for the following week's visit.

xoxoxoxo

The rest of the week flew by, well to Cassidy it did, her nerves built back up, and she was a nervous wreck, by the time Thursday morning arrived. All the way to school that morning, all Caitlynn could talk about was seeing her Daddy again. Cassidy tried explaining to her that she'd be meeting her grandparents today too, but she was too excited about seeing John. By the time she had gotten home from picking Caitlynn up, she had just enough time to make her a quick snack, and finish picking up a few things, when she heard a car pull into the driveway. 'I guess this is it.' She thought to herself, before going to meet them at the door.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn and Hannah. Anyone you recognize does not belong to me.

Chapter 11

When Cassidy heard the knock on her front door, it startled her, even though she knew they were there. Going ahead to answer, she was pulled into a hug almost immediately by Carol.

"Oh sweetie, it's so good to see you again." She said, releasing Cassidy from their hug.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Cena." Cassidy laughed a bit, as she stepped aside to let them enter.

"Cassidy, I've told you, you can call me Carol. I don't expect anything to have changed." She said, as they made their way to the living room.

"How are you doing Pops?" Cassidy asked, as they sat down and got reacquainted.

"Doing pretty good, just working and going out on the boat mostly." He replied, smiling at her.

"So where's Caitlynn?" John asked, surprised the little girl hadn't come running when they got there.

"She's in the kitchen eating a snack. I have a little TV on for her, figured you'd want to surprise her." Cassidy answered, looking at him, and feeling the feelings she had, start to surface again.

"Okay, well I'll go get her and bring her in." John said, standing up and going into the kitchen.

"Cass sweetie, we don't hate you. John told us how your parents reacted when you told them. We could never hate you for anything, you have our grandbaby. We also understand that had you gotten the support from your parents that you wanted, things probably would have been different." Carol told her, hoping to relieve some of the anxiety she knew Cassidy had to be feeling. Nodding her head in agreement, Cassidy gave her a faint smile, when they heard…

xoxoxoxo

John had walked into the kitchen, and just watched Caitlynn for a few minutes. He didn't understand how he was able to love someone so much, and he only knew about her for a couple weeks. 'I guess when it's your child, you truly do fall in love with them, the first moment you see them.' John thought to himself, smiling when he heard Caitlynn's giggle.

"Tigger is pretty funny, isn't he?" John asked, making his presence known to her.

"Daddy!" Caitlynn squealed, diving it seemed, out of her chair, and flung herself into John's waiting arms. "I missded you." Caitlynn told him, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

"I missed you too Princess. Did your Mommy tell you that I brought a couple people with me, who are really excited to meet you?" John asked, even though Cassidy already told him she did, when he called last night to talk to Caitlynn.

"Uh huh. She say 'dey my Gr…Gra…" Caitlynn answered, struggling with the word.

"They're your Grandparents; they're my Mom and Dad." John explained, knowing she probably still didn't get it. "You ready to go meet them?" He asked, grabbing her napkin and wiping her hands off.

"Yeah." Caitlynn replied, lifting her arms up to John.

"Well then, let's go." He told her, placing her on his hip, the headed into the living room.

xoxoxoxo

"Well, we know he found her. Whether or not she mauled him to death remains to be seen." Pops said, after they hadn't heard anything from the kitchen in about 5 minutes.

"I know, she got really attached, really fast the couple days they spent together last week. She cried all the way to school after he left that…" Cassidy's voice trailed off, as John and Caitlynn came into the room.

"We thought we were going to have to organize a search party. We thought maybe you had gotten lost on the way back here." Carol joked, trying to fight the tears she felt in her eyes.

"Nah, just wanted to talk to my girl here. Caitlynn." John started, putting her down on the ground, and kneeling beside her. "This is your Grandma Carol, and Grandpa John, but you can just call him Pops." He finished, making the introductions.

"Hi sweetheart." Carol said, smiling at her granddaughter.

"Hi." She answered shyly, moving closer to John.

"Yeah, she definitely doesn't get her shyness from you son." Pops said, chuckling at him.

"Well, once she gets over her shyness, you can't keep her quiet." John joked, tickling Caitlynn's stomach.

"Would anyone like anything to drink?" Cassidy asked, standing up. After getting everyone's drink orders, including a juice box for Caitlynn, Cassidy went into the kitchen. "Damn it, I can't let myself get hurt again. I have to keep my baby from being hurt like I was." Cassidy said to herself, trying to push her feelings for John away.

xoxoxoxo

When Caitlynn finally warmed up to her grandparents, she had to take them upstairs, and show them her room.

"Come on Gramma. Me and Pops leave you." Caitlynn said, placing her hand on her hip, looking at her Grandma with a look that reminded Carol so much of John.

"Now that she gets from you." Carol laughed at John, walking over and taking Caitlynn's hand.

"Daddy, you come too?" Caitlynn asked, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a second. I just need to talk to Mommy for a minute." He answered, smiling down at her.

"Okay Daddy." Caitlynn replied, leading her grandparents upstairs to her room.

When John walked into the kitchen, he saw Cassidy near the brewing coffee pot, with a far off look on her face.

"Penny for your thoughts." John said quietly, breaking the eerie silence in the room.

"Oh, hey John. I was just thinking over everything from the past couple of weeks. Just feels like a big whirlwind trip that seems to be slowing down now." Cassidy replied, lying just a little bit. While she was in there, putting the coffee on, she had called the electric company, and asked for an extension for a couple more days. She had been fired from the newspaper, cause of working such late hours at the club, she would always be late, or had to call off. Now her only source of income was from the one job she can't stand, and even that wouldn't cover what she needs for the electric bill, until she got back to work after John and his parents left.

Knowing Cassie was hiding something, but not completely sure what, John just nodded and agreed with her. "Yeah, I was thinking about that earlier too. When we first got here, and I just stood in here and looked at Caitlynn. I couldn't figure out how I could love her as much as I do, and I just found out about her." John told her, as he got 4 mugs out for the coffee, and she got Cait's juice bottle.

"Well, it is very easy to love her." Cassidy replied, turning around and facing John. They both stared, almost entranced in each others eyes, before Caitlynn yelled from upstairs for them to hurry. "Guess we better keep them hydrated. Lord knows what she'll talk them into doing." Cassidy said quietly, the moment between them broken.

"Yeah, guess so." John replied just as quiet.

xoxoxoxo

After Caitlynn had shown Carol and Pops everything in her room, plus introducing them to Kitty, Carol suggested they all go out to eat and see a movie.

"What's out now, that Cait would be able to see?" John asked, not able to think of any kiddie movies.

"Pooh Hefump. Can we go Gramma?" Caitlynn asked looking up at Carol with her big blue eyes.

"Sure we can sweetie." Carol answered, giving John a look as he rolled his eyes.

"Princess, aren't you tired of Pooh?" John asked, laughing slightly.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, you leave her alone. If she wants to see Pooh's Heffalump, then that's what we're going to see." Carol admonished, slapping John's arm lightly. When he acted slightly hurt, Caitlynn went over to him.

"We don' hafta see Pooh Daddy." Caitlynn said, looking down at the floor. When Cassidy and Carol saw this, they had to both bite back the laughs they had.

"I was just playing Princess, we can go see Pooh's movie if you want." John said, picking her up.

"Yay! I getta see Pooh. Jenni and Hailey haven't." Caitlynn cheered, bouncing up and down in John's arms. The 3 other adults had to laugh when John moved her to his other side, and rubbed the ear she squealed in.

"What's the matter John? You should be used to people screaming in your ear by now." Cassidy joked, feeling the normalcy coming back in their relationship.

"Ya know something Cassie, you're still not as funny as you'd like to think you are." John said flatly, setting Caitlynn down, to help her put her coat on.

"Come on Daddy. We're gonna miss Pooh." Caitlynn said, pulling on John's hand.

"Sweetie, we need to eat dinner first, and then we'll go see Pooh. He had a special time set for little kids who eat all their dinner." Cassidy said, knowing Caitlynn would have a fit over having to eat first. Nodding her head, everyone shared a laugh, when Caitlynn kept pulling John's arm trying to move him, as she started swinging from being so little.

xoxoxoxo

"It looks like we tired her out." Cassidy said, looking over at Caitlynn, who was sound asleep in her car seat.

"Well she had a busy evening. 4 years old, and she has more of a social life than I do." John joked, looking over at his daughter.

"Well, I'm just glad she didn't conk out till pretty much the end." Carol said. After the movie, Carol and Pops had pretty much insisted on taking Caitlynn shopping, as they had a lot of spoiling to make up for. Of course, Caitlynn had to pick the biggest and most pain in the ass things to put together. When Cassidy tried to point out that Uncle Randy may not want to put more things together, John said that he was 'Daddy' and he'd put them together. Shaking her head, Cassidy let her pick what she wanted, knowing there was good chance of John's head exploding off his body

As they walked around the mall, Carol would see more and more clothing stores to take Caitlynn in, and this gave Cassidy time to think about her problem. Not being able to come up with anything that wouldn't land her in jail, she decided to ask Hannah if she could borrow the money. Hopefully she could get her to agree not to tell Randy. That was the last thing she needed, and for him to go and tell John. She was lost in her thoughts again, when she felt John nudge her.

"Cassie, we're here. Are you alright? You looked kind of out of it for a minute there." John asked the concern showing on his face.

"Yeah, I just think I'm going to be like Cait in a few minutes." Cassidy said, unbuckling the car seat, as John took Caitlynn in his arms, and followed Cassidy inside with her. "John, if you want, just take her shoes and coat off, she can sleep in her clothes tonight. Trust me, you don't want to deal with her if you wake her up, and she's not ready." Cassidy said, as she and his parents laughed, knowing that John is the same way.

While John was upstairs with Caitlynn, Carol started talking with Cassidy about plans for the following day. "So we thought about maybe going to the zoo, or ice skating if she knows how." She said, as they waited for John to come back downstairs.

"She does okay ice skating, well if someone holds her hand. Have John's skating skills, or lack thereof, improved?" Cassidy asked, remembering the first and only time she ever saw him in ice skates; he walked around for 2 weeks, with a limp from falling so much.

"Well if not, it will provide a good laugh for the rest of us." Pops said, laughing at the thought, as John came back downstairs.

"What's so funny?" He asked, walking up to them.

"Nothing, we were just talking about tomorrow. If you guys want to come over around 9 or 10, we should be ready to go." Cassidy said, avoiding John's gaze. They talked for a few more minutes, when Carol said they'd be there at 9:30, before they headed to the hotel. Looking up at the clock, Cassidy knew that Hannah would still be awake; the only problem was….so would Randy.

xoxoxoxo

Around 8:30 the next morning, Cassidy was waiting on Hannah to arrive with the money she was loaning to her. Hearing a knock on the door, Cassidy rushed to open it, and found John standing on the other side. "Um, hey John. I thought your Mom said you guys would be here at 9:30? I still haven't got Cait up yet." Cassidy said, worrying that Hannah would be showing up any minute.

"Well I wanted to talk to you, without worrying Cait would be here, or my parents. I got a phone call from Randy last night. He said you called and asked Hannah if you could borrow money. Why didn't you ask me? You know I want to help you." John said, as Cassidy made a mental vow to kill first Hannah, and then Randy.

"Because John, I don't want to have to owe you money. It was hard enough just to ask them. Look, if you don't mind, I have to run to the bank, so can you wake Cait up at 9. She'll tell you how she likes her cereal, and I'll be back by the time your parents get here." Cassidy said, grabbing her keys and her purse, before heading out the door.

xoxoxoxo

"Daddy, you put toys together?" Caitlynn asked, while she and John watched Spongebob.

"I would Princess, but they're still in Mommy's car." John answered, pulling her onto his lap. Just as a commercial came on, there was a knock on the front door.

"Is it Gramma and Pops?" Caitlynn asked, jumping up and down beside the couch, while John answered.

"It sure is. Looks like you didn't wear them out too bad." He joked, as Caitlynn ran over to them.

"Where's Cassidy? We almost thought you guys weren't here, since her car is gone." Carol said, putting Caitlynn down on the ground. Just then, Cassidy walked in the front door.

"Well, this is quite a greeting." She joked, hugging Carol and Pops, before picking Caitlynn up for her morning hug and kiss.

"Now you put toys together?" Caitlynn asked, looking up at John expectantly.

"Yes, now that your Mom is home with the trunk full of toys, I can put them all together." John answered, laughing as he and Pops went to get the things.

"Cait sweetie, did Daddy fix your breakfast okay?" Cassidy asked, looking over at her when they got to the living room.

"I didn't get breakfast. Daddy say we eat with Gramma and Pops." Caitlynn answered, sitting down to watch the end of Spongebob. Seeing that Cassidy was a bit upset, Carol quickly intervened.

"Honey, I figured we could stop for breakfast on the way to the zoo." Carol said, as Cassidy nodded her head.

"Geez Mom, I think you spoiled her until she's at least 8." John joked, sliding the dollhouse box into the corner, and placing the shopping bags on top. Going back outside, John brought in a baby stroller, baby crib and changing table, a Barbie Red Mustang Convertible, a pair of Barbie Inline skates, and Barbie's Mansion. It was while John and Pops brought in the last of the things, that Randy and Hannah came over. Walking in and seeing all the boxes, Randy looked back at John.

"Oh no, I'm not putting any of that sh…stuff together." He said, eyeing the big boxes of unassembled toys.

"Come on Randy, it's not that bad." Hannah joked playfully, walking past him, and over to Cassidy. "He heard me talking to you last night. I swear I didn't tell him." Hannah whispered quietly, so John's parents wouldn't hear her.

"It's fine Hannah, I went and took some money out of Cait's college fund. I'll just put it back this weekend." Cassidy replied shortly, going into the living room, where Caitlynn was entertaining her grandparents.

"Is John upstairs putting the stuff together?" Pops asked, as Caitlynn danced around to an unheard song.

"Yeah, he managed to talk Randy into helping him. Not sure how much work will get done though." Cassidy answered, sitting across from Carol and Pops on the love seat.

"Cait, you should probably go and make sure your Daddy and Uncle Randy aren't horsing around upstairs." Carol laughed, knowing the toys would never get put together, if they started goofing off.

"Okay Gramma." Caitlynn replied, walking slowly up the stairs, wondering if her Dad and Randy were going to be horses when she got to her room.

xoxoxoxo

"Son of a bitch." John swore, as he hit his thumb with the hammer, while Randy laughed beside him.

"Told you they were a pain in the ass." Randy chuckled, sticking the stickers onto Barbie's Mustang.

They had made some progress, when Caitlynn peeked her head around the corner. When Randy looked up at her, she quickly backed away. Nudging John's arm, Randy pointed towards the door, and mouthed 'Caitlynn.' Nodding his head in understanding, John let Randy have his fun.

"You know John, these toys are pretty cool. You think Cait would let me take them home to play with?" Randy asked, loud enough for Caitlynn to hear.

"No!" She squealed, running into her room, and right up to Randy.

"Well, where did you come from Cait?" Randy asked, smirking at the little girl.

"Gramma say you two are horsies." Caitlynn replied, eyeing them warily. Randy and John both looked a bit confused before John asked.

"Did she say we'd be horsing around?" Looking over at Caitlynn, as she nodded her head, he laughed. "Honey, she didn't mean that we're literally horses. She just meant we'd be up here not putting the toys together." John explained, looking up from the baby doll crib.

"Oh." Caitlynn said, before she started coughing hard.

"You okay there Princess?" John asked, getting up and walking over to her. Nodding her head, Caitlynn rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Tell you what, it's still going to be awhile before Uncle Randy and I have all this together. Why don't you go lay back down, and when we get ready to go out, I'll wake you up?" John suggested, picking Caitlynn up, and laying her down on her bed.

"Okay Daddy." She replied, before closing her eyes.

xoxoxoxo

The rest of the visit seemed to go rather smooth, and Cassidy went back to work Saturday night, leaving Caitlynn with Hannah. John had mentioned he thought Cait was coming down with something, so Cassidy kept her in the rest of the weekend, and she just laid around and watched movies. By Monday morning, Caitlynn seemed to be feeling better, so Cassidy did their usual morning routine, and was driving Caitlynn to school. John wasn't going to be able to come out that week, but he said he would call Caitlynn every night. Cassidy dropped her off, and went to run some errands, before going back at noon to get her. She was just on her way into the grocery store, after going to the bank and paying a few bills, when her cell phone started to ring. Answering it quickly, before it went to voicemail, Cassidy wasn't prepared for what she heard.

"Miss Baker, this is Nurse Thomas from Lakeland Preschool. We need you to come and get Caitlynn. She has a fever of 102 and we suggest that you take her straight to the hospital." At those words, Cassidy felt her world start to shatter.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Caitlynn, Cassidy, Hannah, all belong to me. Anyone you may recognize, I do not own. Not really sure if there is a Children's hospital in St. Louis, or what, but in my story there is. Also, don't own Nurse Thomas or Dr. Grimes. Also the song in this chapter was written by my friend Aaron, so I don't own that either.

Chapter 12

As soon as Cassidy hung up with the school nurse, she called Hannah and asked her to meet her at the school. Pulling into the lot, she saw Hannah leaning against her car.

"Cass, what's wrong? Why'd you have me meet you here?" Hannah asked, as they walked inside the school.

"The nurse called me, and said that Cait has a fever of 102, and she suggests that I take her to the hospital. I need you to drive me." Cassidy replied, rushing into the front office, and up to the desk. "I'm here to get Caitlynn Baker." She said, worry etched on her face.

"She's back in the nurses' room, straight down at the end of the hall." The secretary replied, pointing down a hall to the girls' right. Going down there, Cassidy went in the room, and saw Caitlynn lying on the cot, and the flushed look on her face, almost brought the tears down her face.

"Miss Baker, I'm suspecting she may have a really bad respiratory infection, or pneumonia. She was complaining of her chest hurting her, and when I listened, I could definitely hear some wheezing in her chest, and a hint of pleurisy too." Nurse Thomas said, handing Cassidy some papers, while she was getting Cait's coat on her. "Give this to the doctor. Her fever has gone up to 102.7, since I called you." She said, handing Cassidy the slip of paper with Cait's temperature and the times on it.

"Okay, well thank you very much." Cassidy said, picking up Caitlynn and grabbing the papers, before heading back out to where Hannah was waiting.

"I wan' Daddy." Caitlynn cried, as they started walking to the car.

"I know baby, but Daddy's at work, and I'm not sure how to get a hold of him right now." Cassidy told her gently, handing her car keys to Hannah.

"Daddy." Caitlynn whimpered, tears not even making their way down her cheeks.

"Hannah, hurry up and get us to the hospital." Cassidy yelled, when Caitlynn started coughing uncontrollably. "Cait sweetie, try and calm down. Mommy's here, she's going to get you all better." Cassidy tried to sooth her, but it was almost useless.

"I want my Daddy." Caitlynn cried, or tried to, in between coughing. Pulling her cell phone from her coat pocket, Cassidy dialed John's phone, hoping that he would answer, but noticing the time she figured he was in the gym or in the pre show meeting. Deciding to leave him a message, Cassidy rushed through it, as Hannah pulled up outside the Children's Hospital.

"John, it's Cassie. I need you to call me as soon as you get this. It's Cait, and she wants you here with her." She said, unable to hide the worry from her voice.

"Cass, you get her in there, and I'll go and park. I'll try and call Randy, see if he's not with John. You know he'll get him here." Hannah said, while Cassidy bundled Caitlynn around her, and got out of the car, and ran inside the hospital.

xoxoxoxo

Cassidy was sitting in the waiting room, trying to hold Caitlynn and fill out the necessary paper work, when Hannah came in.

"I got a hold of Dave, and he's going to find John and tell him to call you. How come you're not in a room yet?" She asked, noticing where exactly they were.

"Well, they're going to admit her, so they're having me fill this stuff out now." Cassidy replied, when Caitlynn started almost gasping like, for air. "Damn it, get me a doctor now. She can't fucking breathe." Cassidy yelled, throwing the clipboard in Hannah's lap and standing up as a doctor came rushing into the room.

"Alright ma'am the forms can wait. Is she allergic to any medicine though?" The doctor asked, as he led Cassidy and Hannah back to Caitlynn's waiting room.

"She's allergic to penicillin." Cassidy replied, scared to death for her daughter.

"Daddy. I wan' Daddy." Caitlynn yelled, as the doctor took her from Cassidy's arms.

"I called him sweetie, and Uncle Randy's friend is going to find…" Cassidy started, but was brought to screams, as she watched Caitlynn's tiny body convulse in a seizure.

"Miss Baker, you'll need to step out in the hall until we get her stabilized." A nurse said, guiding her to the door.

"No, I'm not leaving my baby." She shouted, as Hannah pulled her towards the door.

"Cass, you need to let them work on her, and you won't be doing her any good by yelling at them." Hannah said, as they stood outside the room, and watched the doctors' work on Caitlynn.

A couple minutes later, Cassidy's cell rang. When she answered it, all the tears she had been fighting back, came rushing down.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" John's worried voice demanded.

"Caitlynn…there's something wrong with her, and they won't let me be with her. She wants you here John. She keeps crying for you, and she's had a seizure. I can't lose her John; I can't lose our little girl." Cassidy cried, while John tried to calm her down.

"Cassie, I'll be there as soon as I can. You tell our baby girl that Daddy's on his way." John said, before getting the information on the hospital and hanging up.

xoxoxoxo

After John hung up with Cassie, he took off out of his locker room, and straight to Vince McMahon's office. When he heard Vince say come in, John threw the door open and began talking.

"Vince I need to go home." He said, not really caring if Vince gave the okay or not.

"What's going on Cena?" Vince asked, surprised by John's demeanor. You could clearly see the tears built up in his eyes, and the worry and sheer panic on his face.

"My little girl is in the hospital, and she's having seizures and they don't know what's wrong. I just want to be with her." John explained, as Vince nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll call my pilot, and you can use the company jet. I really hope your little girl is going to be okay John." Vince said, and after telling Vince the jet needs to go to St. Louis, he rushed back to his locker room to pack. Seeing Randy by the exit doors, John quickly filled him in, and with a promise to call as soon as he knows anything, John was on his way.

xoxoxoxo

"Miss Baker. Hi, I'm Dr. Grimes. I'm the physician handling Caitlynn's case." A middle aged woman said, walking up to Cassidy and extending her hand. Shaking her hand, Cassidy asked nervously.

"So, how's my daughter?" A nervous lump forming in her throat, at the thoughts running through her mind, of what could be wrong.

"Well right now, we have her condition stabilized. The seizure was brought on, by the extremely high fever she has. She is unconscious at the moment, which we're slightly concerned about, especially with the severity of her seizure. What we are most concerned with though, is she does have a case of Lobar Pneumonia, or as it's commonly called, double pneumonia. We did a chest x-ray, and that confirmed the diagnosis. The pneumonia is what was causing the cough, along with the chest pains." While Dr. Grimes was saying all of this, the only thing going through Cassie's mind was how she should have kept asking Caitlynn if she felt bad. She should have known that her own daughter wasn't feeling well. When Caitlynn kept saying she was fine, Cassidy let it go, and just kept her inside still.

"When can I see her?" Cassidy asked, interrupting the rest of Dr. Grimes explanation.

"Well, right now all you can do is look from outside her room. With as high as her fever is, we can't take anymore chances that you may even have a cold. Until we get some antibiotics in her, we just can't risk it. Miss Baker, Caitlynn's condition is very serious. Please don't think I'm just keeping you from being with her for no reason. If in a couple hours, her fever has gone down, we can let you in for a few minutes. Right now, it's just too risky." Dr. Grimes said, giving a sympathetic smile to Cassidy and Hannah.

xoxoxoxo

John was getting impatient the closer he got to St. Louis. He had already driven the flight attendant crazy, so he pulled out his notebook, and began working on a song. He shocked himself when it turned into a song, and not a rap, but either way he knew his little princess wouldn't care. The song was for her, and she was the only one that mattered. Looking at his watch, he saw that it had been almost an hour and a half since they took off from Dallas. Getting ready to ask again if they were about ready to land, the pilot's voice came over the speaker, and said they'd be landing in St. Louis shortly.

Grabbing his things, John was ready to get to the hospital, and to Caitlynn. Walking past the attendant, he gave her a quick thanks, and took off through the small private airport. Vince had made sure that a car would be there to take him to the hospital, which was probably a good thing; because he didn't think he could focus on driving.

Pulling out his cell phone, he first called Cassidy, but she had her phone off. Next he called his parents, hoping his mom could help him calm down. After talking with her, he realized he was still going to worry, no matter what his mom said. She had told him to tell Caitlynn that she and Pops love her, and want her to get better soon, because her uncles want to meet her, and she still has a tea party to attend with her. Smiling at the memories of the previous week, John looked up as they pulled up outside the hospital. Handing the driver some money, John grabbed his things, and ran into the hospital.

xoxoxoxo

"Damn it, why can't they at least tell me something?" Cassidy yelled, pacing back and forth in the waiting room. "They won't let me be in there with her, and they can't tell me anything either." She cried, looking over at Hannah.

"Cass, I know you want to be with her, but the doctor is right. Would you rather be in there with her, and maybe be sick yourself, and make her worse? Or would you rather have her fever go down some, and have her be awake when you're in there?" Hannah asked, trying to get Cassidy to see things logically. Before she could answer, the elevator doors opened, and John rushed off and straight over to Cassie.

"How is she? What's going on?" He asked, putting his things down, and looking Cassie in the eye.

"She's got double pneumonia, and a really high fever that caused her seizure. She's unconscious John, and they won't let me be with her. They won't let me see our baby." Cassidy cried, as John wrapped her protectively in his arms. While John held her, moving back and forth to try and calm her, Dr. Grimes came out, with a grim look on her face.

"Miss Baker." She said, causing Cassidy to pull away from John. When she saw the look on her face, Cassidy felt her legs start to give out, John standing behind her, helped hold her steady.

"What's wrong with Caitlynn? Is she getting worse?" Cassidy asked, a feeling of dread consuming her.

"Well, I'd really like to discuss this privately." She said, looking over at John.

"It's okay, he's her father." Cassidy said, getting more and more anxious.

"Okay, well her fever is rising, which has brought on another seizure. Last checked, her fever had reached 103.5. She is nearing what is known as the danger level. We need to get her fever down, and it has to be done now. You both can come back, and be with her, we'll be giving her a cool bath, and hope that this brings the fever down." Dr. Grimes explained, hating this part of her job. Being a mother herself, she couldn't even imagine hearing that her son could die from a fever.

"John she could die, our little girl could die. What did she do to deserve this?" Cassidy asked, before walking down the hall. Looking back at Hannah, John smiled in thanks, when she said.

"Go on, I'll call Randy and your parents to let them know." Grabbing her cell phone, she headed outside to make her calls, as John went down the same hall Cassidy did. Feeling John's presence behind her, Cassidy started talking, her eyes not leaving the window of Caitlynn's room.

"What if she doesn't make it? I can't lose my babygirl. I'll have nobody left that loves me." She said, turning around and looking at John. When he saw the unshed tears in her eyes, he felt his heart breaking more. Wrapping her in his arms again, he rested his chin on the top of her head, before he started talking.

"She won't leave us Cassie. She is our daughter, and she doesn't know how to quit. She'll beat this, and be back home playing up a storm in no time. You will always have people that love you, so don't think that you won't." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. Smiling gratefully at him, Cassidy nodded, before taking his hand as they walked into their daughter's room.

xoxoxoxo

When John saw the tubes and IV's hooked up to Caitlynn, he couldn't stop the tears that fell down his face. Not really caring whether or not it was manly for him to cry, he sat down next to her, holding her tiny hand in his, and praying that she would open her eyes and be okay.

"Okay Miss Baker, I need you to lightly run this across her face and her lips. We'll be moving her into the tub, and try and get this fever down. Mr. Cena, if you can help up hold her up, we don't want her chest getting soaked, just a gentle wash." Dr. Grimes said, as she signaled to the orderly to help move Caitlynn to the tub. John stood next to Caitlynn, holding her against him, he noticed just how small and fragile she was compared to him.

"How long should this take?" John asked, looking up at the doctor.

"It shouldn't be that long really. You both need to understand that this won't cure the fever. There is still a chance that it could come back, but we're just trying to bring it down, to a non life threatening temperature. We'll do this cool bath for another 5 minutes, and then we'll check her temperature again. If it has gone down, we'll do another bath for 10 minutes, and check again. I have ordered a shot of Motrin to help reduce the fever as well." Dr. Grimes explained to the parents.

After the first 10 minutes, Dr. Grimes checked Caitlynn's temperature again. "103.0. Okay, we're getting it to come back down now. Let's go ahead and do the bath for another 10 minutes." Dr. Grimes announced, sending a reassuring look to John and Cassidy.

xoxoxoxo

By a half hour later, Caitlynn's fever went down some more, to 102.8. Deciding to let the medicine try and kick in some more, Dr. Grimes let Cassidy place the hospital gown back on her, and put Caitlynn back in her bed.

"Mr. Cena, I'd like to speak with you and Miss Baker for just a moment." Dr. Grimes said, going over to the door.

"Cassie, come here for a second." John said, waving her over.

"What is it Dr. Grimes?" Cassidy asked, concern written all across her face.

"Well, her fever is going down, as you know. However, with the infection, there is still a chance for the fever to spike again. We'll be doing everything to keep it from reaching where it was, but there is a small chance that it may." Dr. Grimes explained, before shaking both their hands and saying she'd be back in an hour to check Cait's temperature.

"John, will you stay here with Cait, incase she wakes up? I want to go tell Hannah what's going on." Cassidy asked looking back at Caitlynn, before looking up at John.

"Yeah, that's fine. Why don't you go and get something to eat. I don't want you getting sick too." John suggested, knowing she probably hadn't ate since breakfast that morning.

"I may grab some pretzels or something from a vending machine. I don't have much of an appetite right now." Cassidy said, giving a shrug before walking out of the room.

xoxoxoxo

John had been sitting next to Caitlynn's bed, holding her hand in his, when he started talking.

"You need to get yourself better Princess. I miss looking into your eyes, and seeing them shine. I wrote a song for you on the plane ride here. I think the lady on the plane was happy I started writing, cause Daddy kind of drove her crazy." John said, leaning his head near hers.

_There was a little princess  
Who lived in a castle__  
Had everything she wanted__  
A crown that had some tassels_

_The little princess was loved by all  
Got everything she ever wanted__  
Then the princess found out __  
The king was her father_

_The king wanted to do everything  
He could for his little girl__  
Said he'd give her flowers, diamonds__  
Even the world_

_If she asked..._

Not knowing what made him start singing the song, he continued on, hoping that she would hear him, and wake up.

_The king got a call on his phone one day  
A voice said "king your little girl is sick and wanting you there"__  
The king hung up the phone and dropped down to his knees__  
There he spoke to God and delivered a heart felt prayer_

_Said "God please protect my little girl"  
"Don't take her from me"__  
"Please make her well"__  
"Because I want her to see"_

_"That her daddy loves her"  
"He'd do anything for her"__  
"If she left his life his heart would break into a million pieces"_

While John was singing to Caitlynn, Cassidy walked back into the room, but quietly slipped outside, as she listened to John finish the song.

_As he stood by her bedside his little girl woke up  
Looked up at him with her big blue eyes __  
and said "Hi daddy, daddy I'm better"_

_For the rest of the king's life he had everything he wanted  
The love of his little girl was all he'd ever need__  
All that he'd ever need__  
Was in the princess' eyes_

"Princess, you take all the time you need to get better. Mommy and Daddy will be right here, and Aunt Hannah and Uncle Randy will take care of Kitty for you. Just do something so I can know you're okay." John said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"That was a beautiful song." Cassidy said startling John, as she walked back into the room.

"Thanks." He mumbled rubbing his face tiredly, before getting up and going over to the small couch by the window. Handing John a cup of coffee, and a small bag of pretzels, Cassidy sat down next to him.

"I remember when Cait was almost 3; I took her to go see Santa. She was fine while we were standing in line, then it came time for her to go sit on his lap, and she didn't want anything to do with him. She just totally freaked out. Just reminded me of how you were when you were little. Your mom showed me a picture of you, I think you were around her age, and you kicked him." Cassidy laughed, looking over at John with a smile.

"Yeah, well when you're little, Santa can be scary." John retorted lamely, as a nurse came in to check Caitlynn's temperature again. "Has it gone down anymore?" John asked looking over at her, feeling Cassidy break her gaze.

"It's down to 102 exactly now." The nurse replied, leaving them alone with Caitlynn.

xoxoxoxo

They stayed awake for a few more hours, talking about Caitlynn, before sleep overcame them. Reaching for the extra blanket behind him, John couldn't help but smile, as he and Cassidy fell asleep like they used to….John's arms wrapped protectively around her.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and Dr. Grimes. Vince still won't let me know if I own any of the superstars in this story, so until that happens, I only own my OC's.

Chapter 13

John and Cassidy were still asleep, when Randy and Hannah walked in.

"I almost don't want to wake them. Who knows when they actually got to sleep." Randy said, walking over to Caitlynn's bed, and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, I know they were still awake when I left at 2:30 this morning." Hannah answered quietly; looking down at Caitlynn's flushed face. Randy and Hannah talked quietly to each other, and to Caitlynn, for about 15 minutes, when John began to wake up. Looking over and seeing Cassidy sleeping in his arms, he bit back the smile that wanted to escape.

"When did you guys get here?" John asked, trying not to wake Cassidy.

"Little bit ago. We didn't want to wake you, figured you all had a long night." Hannah answered, noticing Cassidy starting to stir.

"Hey guys." Cassidy greeted sleepily.

"Morning sunshine." Randy replied, hugging her as she came over to the bed.

"Has her fever gone down anymore?" Hannah asked, looking back at Caitlynn.

"No, it went back up to 102.5, but Dr. Grimes said as long as she has this infection, she'll be running a fever. As long as it doesn't climb back as high as it did last night, it should keep the seizures from happening." Cassidy replied, moving Caitlynn's hair away from her face.

"Hey Randy, can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked, walking over to the door.

"Sure man, what's up?" He asked, standing in front of John.

"You think you and Hannah can get Cass to leave, and eat something more than pretzels and coffee? I know she hasn't ate much more than that, since breakfast yesterday. She keeps arguing with me when I tell her to eat, I don't want her ending up here next." John said, the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll throw her over my shoulder if I have to." Randy joked, although they both knew there was some truth to that.

"Cass." Randy said, turning around and going over to her.

"What is it Randy?" She asked, wanting to get someone in the check Cait's temperature again.

"Hannah and I are talking you out to breakfast, and I don't want to hear anything about it." Randy said, not giving her any room to argue, but argue she did.

"Randy, I'm not leaving Caitlynn, till she wakes up, and I know she's okay." She replied, turning her attention back to her daughter.

When she did this, she missed the look Randy and John shared. Walking in front of her, Randy did what he said he would. He picked Cassidy up, and threw her over his shoulder, causing her to start yelling at him.

"Randy Keith Orton. You better fucking put me down right now." Cassidy yelled punching Randy's back.

"Cass, John will be here with Cait when she wakes up. You won't do her any good right now by not eating. Get something to eat, and we'll take you to your place and you can grab a shower, and get some of Cait's things. You know she'll want Pooh Bear when she wakes up." Randy said, carrying her out of the room, as Hannah laughed behind them and John just smirked at her.

xoxoxoxo

John had been sitting next to Caitlynn's bed watching The Price Is Right, and yelling at, in his opinion, the dumbass contestant who was on there right now.

"God, he really must not need a brand new Viper. Gonna make that stupid mountain climber fall over the damn cliff." He said, when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Daddy." Caitlynn croaked out, her voice hoarse from not being used in almost 24 hours.

"Hey Princess. I'm so glad you're awake." John said hugging her, as he felt tears falling down his face. Pulling back from her, John pushed the button to call for the doctor, when Caitlynn saw his tears.

"Why you cry Daddy?" She asked, her little voice cracking.

"I'm just happy to see those big beautiful blue eyes again Angel. Try not to talk too much okay, I know your throat has to be hurting." John said, laying Caitlynn back down and covered her up, as Dr. Grimes came in.

"Alright, we're finally awake. How are you feeling Caitlynn?" Dr. Grimes asked, taking the thermometer from her pocket. Looking at Caitlynn, John could see the shyness creeping into her eyes.

"Sweetie, the doctor needs to know, so she can make you feel better." John explained, encouraging Caitlynn to open up, while Dr. Grimes took her temperature.

"I feel yucky." Caitlynn said, lifting her arms up to John, wanting to be held.

"Can I hold her?" He asked, looking at Dr. Grimes for approval.

"Let me get you a warm blanket. He fever is down to 101.8 now, so the antibiotics are working, we still have a ways to go. You can wrap her in the blanket and hold her. You'll need to stay where you are, cause of the IV." Dr. Grimes said, walking out of the room, and returning a minute later with the blanket. Showing John how to wrap her in it, where she would still be comfortable with the IV, she left father and daughter alone, as he found some Scooby Doo on the Cartoon Network and they settled in to watch.

xoxoxoxo

Cassidy, Randy, and Hannah were walking back to Caitlynn's room, and were shocked when they got in there, and saw her awake and sitting on John's lap.

"Hi Mommy." Caitlynn managed to say, before having a coughing fit. John rubbing her back, to help ease the coughing.

"Hi sweetpea. You still feeling bad?" Cassidy asked, kneeling in front of her, and feeling her forehead. Nodding her head in reply, Caitlynn just leaned her head on John's shoulder.

"Hey munchkin. Look who we brought to see you?" Randy asked, pulling out Caitlynn's Winnie the Pooh from behind his back. Taking it, Caitlynn wrapped her arm around it, and smiled faintly at Randy.

"Have they checked her temperature lately?" Cassidy asked, pulling up another chair.

"Yeah, Dr. Grimes came in right after she woke up. It went down to 101.8, and Cait wanted me to hold her after, so they brought in this warm blanket to wrap around her." John explained, while Randy and Hannah put Cait's things out for her.

"Have they said when she can go home yet?" Hannah asked, going over and sitting on the couch.

"No, I'm not even sure they know." John replied, noticing Cassidy's tired face. "Cassie, why didn't you try and get some sleep?" He questioned, but wasn't shocked with her answer.

"I was gone long enough. All you told me to do, was get something to eat, and get a shower, so that's what I did." Cassidy replied shortly, looking at Caitlynn as she had fallen asleep in John's arms.

xoxoxoxo

Caitlynn was sent home from the hospital 6 days later. Luckily they were doing both Raw and Smackdown from St. Louis that week, and John had told Caitlynn to pay close attention to when he came out to the ring on Raw. He had said he has a little friend at home, who just got out of the hospital, and he wanted her to get better soon. When he got back to Cassidy's he was shocked to find Caitlynn still awake.

"What are you still doing up Princess?" John asked, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss Caitlynn's forehead.

"She wouldn't go to sleep until you got here, and could tuck her in." Cassidy answered smiling, as John went around scooping Caitlynn up in his arms.

"Is that so? Well you little princess, need to be resting so you can get better." John said, as Caitlynn started to close her eyes and laid her head on John's shoulder.

"John, I need to talk to you after you put her to bed." Cassidy said, knowing it was going to become a fight once he heard what she had to say.

"Okay, well I'll be down in a minute." He replied, looking over at Cassidy with a questioning look.

xoxoxoxo

When John came back downstairs, he saw Cassidy pacing around the living room, chewing on her bottom lip and he knew she was nervous.

"So what'd you need to talk to me about Cass?" John asked, making his presence known.

"Can you stay here with Cait while I go to work? I tried to call off, but they really need me to come in." Cassidy said, leaving out the part where she would be fired if she didn't show up. Looking over at her, John could see she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Yeah, no problem Cass." John said, sitting down on the couch, turning on the TV and finding Sports Center. "By the way Cassie, you never have to ask me if I want to watch my daughter." He added, looking up at Cass.

"Okay, well um, I'll see you later then." Cassidy said, grabbing her purse and coat before heading out to her car.

xoxoxoxo

John had pulled up outside of Diamonds a few hours later. He had called Randy and asked if he and Hannah would come over and sit with Caitlynn. When Randy showed up, John explained what was going on, and how he was going to convince Cassidy to quit and let him help her. So now John sat, looking at the outside of the club, wondering how he would get his girls with him forever.

Getting out of the car, he made his way inside, and sat in a darkened corner where Cassidy couldn't spot him, and watched her dance. He was blown away at how beautiful she was. She didn't seem like the typical stripper and have make up caked on her face. Realizing at that moment, Cassidy didn't like what she was doing, she was only doing it to survive; John began to have a different understanding of why she was here. He still didn't like the idea of strange dirty old men, sticking their hands into her g-string, but he could still see her as that young woman he fell in love and was still in love with, inside of her.

When she finished her act, she rushed off the stage, and John saw this as his opportunity to talk to her. Finding his way backstage, and wanting to avoid the security guard from last time, John saw Cassidy leaning on a wall down the hallway. Her head was bowed, and he could see her shoulders shaking slightly. Wiping at her eyes, Cassidy straightened up, and walked into her dressing room. Following her, John raised his hand to knock, when he heard Cassidy singing.

Opening the door quietly, John stood and watched as she sang to Shania Twain's The Woman In Me. When she got to the second verse, she noticed John standing in the doorway, and turned off the radio.

"John what are you doing here? Is something wrong with Caitlynn?" She asked, panic filling her voice.

"You're beautiful." He blurted out, causing Cassidy to be taken aback.

"Wha? John, you're not makin much sense. Is there something wrong with Cait?" She asked again, as John walked and stood in front of her.

"No, she's fine. Randy's watching her right now. I just wanted to come down here and talk to you." John said quietly, his eyes not leaving hers.

"What's there to talk about John? Did you want a private showing or something?" Cassidy asked bitterly, sitting down in front of the vanity.

"No Cassidy, I don't want a private showing. I am just confused on how you could leave Caitlynn tonight, and why you're being so damn stubborn and won't let Randy and I help you." John said, pulling a chair up next to Cassidy. Feeling all the tension from the last week crumble down around her, Cassidy allowed the tears to fall once again.

"I don't know how I got into this mess. I only wanted to do this long enough to get my bills caught up so I wouldn't lose everything. Then Christmas and Cait's birthday came, and I lost my job at the paper, and now I'm going to have Cait's doctor bills coming soon. I just can't seem to catch a break. "Hell I almost lost this job. I was told if I didn't come in tonight, not to bother ever coming back If I lose this job, I can pretty much say that we'll end up on the street." Cassidy said, the tears and mascara running down her face. Pulling her into his arms, John started talking quietly in her ear.

"Cassie, no job is worth you having to leave our daughter when she's sick. Your manager is just a prick that enjoys degrading women. He knows you need this job, and that's why he gave you that ultimatum. Please, just tell him he can have your job and shove it. Do it for yourself Cassie. Do it for Caitlynn." John pleaded, feeling Cassidy being to shake with sobs.

"I don't want to have my baby on the street. She deserves so much better than that." Cassidy said, looking up at John.

"Then come back home with me. I'll set you up in an apartment until you can find a job. If you won't let me do this for you, let me do it for Cait. Give her a role model Cass. Let her know she can look at her Momma and be proud of the woman she is, and that she can say she wants to be exactly like her when she grows up." John said, kissing the top of Cassidy's head.

"I don't want to be a bother." Cassidy told John tearfully.

"Cassidy Marie Baker." John said to her sternly "Have you ever been a bother to me? Forget the whole pregnancy thing. Have you ever felt like a bother to me? Has it ever seemed like I felt like you were a bother to me?" He asked incredulously.

"Well no" Cassidy relented.

"So what the hell makes you think you'd be a bother now?" John asked her. "Not only that, but what makes you think I'd just let my own daughter live out on the fucking street, eating out of trashcans? Hell if I even found out you were doing that, I'd be heartbroken Cass." He finished, his own tears falling down his face. Finally letting a piece of the wall around her heart to fall, Cassidy agreed.

"Alright, you can help me get an apartment. Just realize, I don't want to be near to or able to see my parents." Cassidy said looking up at John, as she wiped her eyes.

"Deal, now go tell that son of a bitch that you're quitting." John said, watching as Cassidy stood to go do just that. In his mind, he saw this as being one step closer to getting the love of his life, and their beautiful little girl back with him, where they belonged.

xoxoxoxo

"Mommy." Caitlynn whispered, standing next to Cassidy's bed. When she didn't get a response, she tried again. "Mommy." She said a bit louder this time, and poked Cass' arm. When she saw that she was beginning to stir, Caitlynn smiled a little in satisfaction, and leaned her face down and was right in Cassidy's face when she opened her eyes.

"Morning sweet pea. How are you feeling?" Cassidy asked, pulling Caitlynn on the bed with her.

"My throat hurts." Caitlynn answered, lying next to her.

"It will be for awhile sweetie. You feel like having some breakfast today?" Cassidy asked, moving Caitlynn's hair out of her eyes. Nodding her head, Caitlynn looked up at her.

"Can I watch 'toons?" She asked, before she started coughing a little.

"Well, I think Daddy's still sleeping, so you'll have to be quiet. You can sit on the little couch, and do your breathing medicine while I'm fixing breakfast. Don't wake Daddy though, ok." Cass said, picking Caitlynn up and carrying her downstairs.

"Okay Mommy." Cait answered as Cassidy set her on the loveseat, before placing the oxygen mask over her face, and turning the machine on. Finding Kim Possible on the TV, Cassidy left Caitlynn and went to fix her breakfast. When Caitlynn heard Cassidy making noise in the kitchen, she pulled the mask away from her face.

"You better put that mask back on." John said, his eyes barely open, and his voice showing he was still half asleep. When she heard John's voice, Caitlynn jumped in her seat, and pulled the oxygen mask back over her face.

"It hot Daddy." Caitlynn whined, looking over at John.

"I know, but you need to wear it, otherwise you'll never get better." He replied sitting up, as Caitlynn grabbed the case and her Pooh blanket and went over and climbed on John's lap. After watching the last 10 minutes of Kim Possible, John decided to talk to Caitlynn about moving to Massachusetts once she felt better. He and Cassidy talked last night when they got back to the house, and John had said he wanted to tell Caitlynn.

"Princess, Daddy needs to talk to you okay." John said, helping Caitlynn to take off the mask, and put it away, before turning her around so she could look at him. "How would you like to live closer to Daddy?" He asked, wondering how well she would like this idea.

"You live here?" She asked, not understanding his question.

"No baby. You'd be living in Massachusetts near me, and Gramma and Pops." John explained, knowing she had no clue where Massachusetts is.

"Will Mommy be there too?" Caitlynn asked, looking as if she'd burst into tears if he said no.

"Yeah Princess, your Mommy will be there too." He replied, kissing her forehead.

"Okay." Caitlynn said simply, turning around to watch The Fairly Oddparents, leaving John amazed at how unbothered she seemed, just knowing Cass would be there too, was all she needed.

xoxoxoxo

After they all finished breakfast, well John and Cassidy. Caitlynn ate about 4 bites of the scrambled egg, before complaining, so John took her into the living room, and put Elf in for her. Going back into the kitchen, John started helping Cassidy with the dishes.

"You can go watch the movie with Cait. I can get these dishes." Cassidy said, when she saw John picking up a towel, and drying the few glasses she had already washed.

"It's no biggie. I don't mind helping you Cass, really." John said, as they fell into a comfortable silence. When Cassidy handed John a plate, her hand brushed across his, and they both felt the electricity spark between them once again.

Looking up at John, they were lost in each other's gaze, and John brought his hand up, caressing Cassidy's cheek, as she leaned into it. The moment was broken however, as Caitlynn yelled for Cass from the living room. Quickly backing away from John, Cassidy went to go check on Caitlynn.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn and Hannah. Anyone you recognize, I do not own. I also do not own John's brothers or Marc. These are actually his brother's names, which were mentioned on 5 questions as well as on his DVD.

Chapter 14

Two weeks after Caitlynn was released from the hospital, John was helping Cassidy pack up the house for the move.

"Is Randy going to talk to her?" Cassidy asked John, while they were taking a few boxes out to the U-Haul. They had explained to Caitlynn a few nights before that Randy and Hannah wouldn't be moving with them. The news had devastated the 4 year old, and she had avoided any conversation or contact with Randy.

"Yeah, he said he'd be over in a little bit." John replied, walking back into the house. When they got back in, they saw Caitlynn sitting on the stairs, with her head resting in her hands. Looking over at John, Cassidy motioned for him to finish taking the boxes out, and went to sit next to Caitlynn on the stairs.

"What's the matter sweet pea?" She asked, the glum look on the child's face not going unnoticed.

"Don' wanna leave." Caitlynn replied, not looking at her mom.

"Sweetie, I know it's scary to go to a new place. When I was just a bit older than you, I had to leave the only home I ever knew. You know who made it easier though?" She asked, looking down in Cait's eyes.

"Who?" Caitlynn asked her curiosity peaked.

"Daddy, and Gramma and Pops. Your Uncles made it a little easier too, and when you meet them, you'll see why." Cassidy said, looking up when she saw Randy, Hannah, and John walk in the front door. When Caitlynn saw Randy, she turned around, and bolted up to her room. The sound of the bedroom door slamming, echoing through the house. Sighing, Cassidy knew this was going to be harder than they thought.

"I'll go up and see if I can get her to understand." Randy said giving Cassidy a hug, before going up to Cait's room.

xoxoxoxo

When Randy got to Caitlynn's room, he thought he could hear her sniffling. Knocking lightly, he asked. "Hey Munchkin, can I come in?" However he was not prepared for what he heard.

"No, I don' like you. Go away." She yelled, climbing up on her bed. She had placed one of her little chairs up against the door, thinking that would keep him from coming in.

"Caitlynn sweetie." Randy said opening the door, as the chair moved with ease. Not looking up at him, she mumbled.

"What?" If Randy hadn't been looking at her, he may not have even heard her.

"What's going on Lil C?" He asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I mad at you." She replied, keeping her gaze fixed to the floor.

"Why are you mad for?" Randy asked, trying to get her to look at him.

"You not there with me." She replied sniffling, trying her hardest not to cry.

"I know we won't be living as close anymore, but I'll still see you. Maybe during the summer, Mommy will let you come with Daddy on the road, and I can see you then. I promise, I will always be here if you need me. Mommy and Daddy both have my phone number, and you can call me if you ever want to talk." Randy said, kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm gonna miss you." Caitlynn said, finally looking up at Randy. When she did, he could see the tears falling out of her baby blue eyes.

"I'll miss you too sweet thing." Randy said, hugging her as tears fell from his own eyes.

xoxoxoxo

After making sure he and Cait were cool, Randy headed downstairs to help John and the girls load the rest of the truck.

"Well, this is the last of it." John said, putting Caitlynn's bike into the truck. Looking around one more time, Cassidy felt her own eyes tearing up.

"Cass, don't you start. I made a promise that I would not cry today, cause this is a good thing for both of you. However, if you start crying then I'll start." Hannah said laughing slightly, as Cassidy nodded her head.

"You're right, besides I'm trying to remain positive for Cait. Okay, thanks for everything. I don't know how I would have made it all these years, without you and Randy." Cassidy said, hugging Hannah tight.

"You would have done just fine. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for Cass. Don't ever forget that. Better get over there and say bye to Randy, before either of you become a blubbering mess. Get John to bring you out for Mania, and we'll talk about the wedding, well during the non important matches." Hannah winked, as the two friends walked over to where John and Randy were standing with Caitlynn.

"Okay, you guys be careful, and call us when you get there. I've told Cait she can call me whenever she wants to talk." Randy said, hugging Cassidy, then picking up Caitlynn to give her another hug and kiss. "I love you Caitlynn." He said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Uncle Randy." She replied, giving him a kiss in return. Handing Cait to Hannah so she could say goodbye, Randy followed John and Cassidy down the driveway, to where her car was parked on the street, while the movers got into the van.

xoxoxoxo

About 5 hours into the drive, Cassidy was ready to scream if she had to hear one more Eminem song. "John you think we could listen to something else, just for a little bit? I mean, this is my car, and yet you've taken over my radio." She joked, looking over from the passenger seat.

"Well I'm the one driving, and it's important for me to stay awake, and if you fall asleep on me that wouldn't do me any good, so hence the Eminem CD. I'll compromise though; we'll let Caitlynn pick out the next CD." John suggested missing the smirk on Cassidy's face.

"John, you actually think I'm going to fall asleep while you're driving MY car? Yeah right, I know how you drive, and I'm almost willing to bet, it hasn't changed much in 4 ½ years." Cassidy joked, while John just ignored her and looked back at Caitlynn.

"Princess, what do you want to listen to?" He asked, focusing his attention back on the road.

"Shut Up!" She exclaimed, kicking her legs into the back of John's seat.

"Caitlynn Rose, you don't tell me to shut up." John said, unable to believe she'd say that to him.

"Um, John. She wasn't telling you to shut up. That's the name of her favorite song. Actually, it's the name of the first song on the CD she likes, and that's how she knows it." Cassidy explained, pulling out the Simple Plan CD. When John heard that, he looked back and saw Caitlynn sitting in her car seat, and tears falling down her cheeks.

"Princess, I'm sorry. Daddy didn't mean to yell at you. I just never heard of this song before." He apologized, feeling like a jerk.

"Hey, can we like pull into a Mickey D's or something? I know Cait's probably getting hungry, and I could stretch my legs." Cassidy asked, wanting to get John out of the driver's seat.

"Yeah, sounds like an idea to me." He replied, getting off at the next exit.

xoxoxoxo

After driving for nearly 15 hours total, John drove Cassidy's Kia Sportage, past the sign welcoming them to West Newbury.

"I can't believe I'm back here again." Cassidy whispered, watching all the houses pass by.

"The town hasn't changed Cassie. There's still not a damn thing to do here." John joked, turning into the apartment complex. When Cassidy saw how fancy the complex looked, her eyes immediately turned to John.

"How much is this going to cost me? I can't afford anything this nice John." Cassidy said, looking from the apartment to the Cheshire cat grin John had on his face.

"Well, in a few days you have a meeting with Vince and Shane McMahon, for a job as a Personal Assistant. That job will give you more than enough for this place each month. Now I was thinking, since it's so late and all, why don't you and Cait stay at my place? We'll come back in the morning, and start unloading everything." John suggested, knowing he floored Cassidy with the news about the job interview.

"Um, yeah, I guess that makes sense." She replied, her mind still in overdrive from everything John just said.

"Great, when we get to my place, you better call Randy and Hannah first thing. If I know him, he had our trip timed out and everything." John joked, but there was a hint of seriousness behind his voice as well.

xoxoxoxo

The next morning, John's parents, along with his brothers and Marc showed up at his place to see Cassidy again, and to finally meet Caitlynn. John walked into the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

"So where are Cass, and this niece of ours that we get to spoil?" Matt asked, looking up from his coffee and the comics.

"Cassie's getting her prepared to meet you goons. Mom, did you tell them that Cait is really shy, so they don't freak her out?" John asked, walking around the table, and giving Carol a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes John, I told them if they scare her, they won't be eating meals at my house for a long while." Carol answered, as the 5 guys all got horrified looks at the thought.

"Well there she is. God Cass, it's so great to see you again." Dan said, getting up and hugging her.

"It's great to see you too." Cassidy replied returning the hug, while Caitlynn hid behind her legs.

"Who's the little thing hiding from us?" Sean asked, laughing slightly when Caitlynn looked over at them.

"Hey Cait, come over here Princess." John said, sitting in between his parents. When she got to him, John pulled her up on his lap, and introduced her to her uncles.

"Sweetie, the one sitting on the other side of Gramma, is your Uncle Steve. Then next to Pops is Uncle Matt. The guy with his arm around Mommy's shoulders is Uncle Dan. The goofball next to Uncle Steve is your Uncle Sean, and the one sitting on the stool, trying to look cooler than everyone is my cousin Marc." John said, as Caitlynn looked at him with a 'are you nuts?' look.

"Hi." She said quietly, hiding her face on John's shoulder.

"Cass, were you ever that shy? Lord knows John doesn't have a shy bone in his body." Marc asked, laughing as John went to flip him off, but looked down at Caitlynn who was watching him.

"No Marc, I wasn't as shy as she is. John don't you dare teach her how to flip people off. I don't need a call from pre-school saying she's suspended for giving her teacher the finger." Cassidy joked, as they started towards the front door.

"Uncle Steve, you play with me?" Caitlynn asked shyly.

"Sure cupcake. What do you want to play?" Steve asked, while Matt, Dan, and Marc could be heard complaining.

"How does he get out of helping?" Dan asked, walking over to where Carol and Cassidy were standing.

"We play Barbie." Caitlynn answered, causing Steve's eyes to go big and Cass and the guys to snicker.

"On second thought, I don't have a problem moving boxes and stuff." Marc joked, walking over to Cassidy. "Jasmine said she'll come over when she gets off work tonight. She can't wait to see you again, and to meet Caitlynn." He said, giving Cassidy a hug.

"I can't wait to see her again either." She replied, as they followed the others outside, while Steve got up close and personal with Ken and Barbie.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, and Jasmine. Everyone else is owned by their respective person.

Chapter 15

"John, will you call and check on Caitlynn? Make sure she hasn't tortured Steve too bad." Cassidy joked, while John and Matt were bringing Caitlynn's bed in.

"Yeah, I'll call here in a second. Make sure Boog has the bed hooked together right." John replied, sliding the mattress towards Cait's room. Cassidy was in the kitchen with Carol, unpacking some boxes, when a voice yelled from behind her.

"Cassidy Marie!" Startled, Cassidy jumped slightly, and without missing a beat yelled back.

"Jasmine Renee!" She squealed, turning around and hugging her childhood friend.

"Girl I have missed you so much. It hasn't been the same going to see cheesy ass movies without you." Jasmine said, as the girls broke their hug.

"I know what you mean. We'll have to get together and do that soon. I've seen so many dumb movies lately, I can't get over it. Like that Napoleon Dynamite, hands down had to be the dumbest movie of last year." Cassidy joked, enjoying laughing with one of her best friends again.

"I can't believe you're dogging on Napoleon. That movie was the shit, girl." John said, walking up behind the girls in the kitchen.

"You can not honestly tell me you liked that movie?" Cassidy asked, before quickly adding. "Nevermind, I can see how you would like it. I mean after all, you liked Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure." Cassidy finished with a laugh, before turning back and unpacking some more boxes.

"Yeah, but at least I've never cried at ET." He shot back, leaning in and whispering in her ear. Their playful banter, not going unnoticed by Carol or Jasmine.

"Anyway, enough about the movies, did you call and check on Caitlynn?" Cassidy asked, hoping to get the subject off of her, and how she cried when she thought ET died in the movie.

"Yeah, he said she was fine. I'm not too sure how he is though. We're almost done moving the furniture in, so I'll go back and pick them up, and maybe grab some pizzas on the way." John suggested, already grabbing his truck keys.

"Yeah, this can be the payment for hauling this stuff up 2 flights of stairs. You know we don't work for free. Hell, Johnny boy here, I'm shocked he's even doing any manual labor." Dan joked, going to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"That's right. I can remember helping you guys pick up limbs from your yard, while John sat on the porch doin' nothing." Cassidy joked, more comfortable around John's family than she thought she would.

"Well as much fun as this John bashing is." He started dryly. "I'm going to go get my little girl. She's not as mean to me like you are." He said, walking out of the apartment, while Cassidy, Carol, Jasmine, and Dan laughed. When John left, Carol excused herself, saying she'd go make up Cait's bed, while Dan went back down to help bring in the last of the things.

"You still love him, don't you?" Jasmine observed, looking over from the box she was unpacking.

"Yeah, but it's too complicated now though." Cassidy replied, turning away from Jasmine.

xoxoxoxo

When John walked in his living room, he had to bite back a laugh when he saw Steve sitting on the floor, with multi colored hair bands and barrettes in his hair. Going around in front of him, the laughter escaped.

"You do realize you would make a really ugly woman?" John asked, laughing at the site of his older brother, with bright blue eye shadow, and ruby red lipstick, with what looked like pink blush on his cheeks.

"Dude shut up. I wasn't sure if she'd freak out if I said no. I didn't want her to scream and cry for hours." Steve explained through gritted teeth.

"Come on bro, just admit it, you had more fun than you're letting on playing with Ken and Barbie." John teased, before Steve could answer though, there was a flash beside him. Looking over, John saw Caitlynn standing there with a camera.

"Is Uncle Steve pretty, Daddy?" Caitlynn asked, walking over to John.

"He sure is Princess. What do you say about getting some pizza, and going back to your new apartment and hanging out with the rest of the family?" John asked, as Steve went noticeably pale at the thought.

"Okay Daddy." Caitlynn replied handing John the camera, before going to pick up her Barbie's.

"I can't wait to show everyone this picture." John laughed grabbing Cait's bag, while Steve groaned in embarrassment.

xoxoxoxo

After everyone ate, they sat around for a few more hours talking and playing catch up, before heading to their own homes. John was putting the last of the movies into the entertainment center, when he came across a box that was decorated with baby stuff, and in fancy writing across the top, it said, 'Caitlynn Rose'. Lifting the lid from the box, John saw different video tapes, as well as a photo album tucked into the box.

"I was making that for you. I guess deep down I knew I'd see you again and tell you. I wanted you to be able to see what I kept from you." John heard Cassidy say from behind him.

"I didn't mean to snoop; I just saw this at the bottom of the movies…." John started to explain, but was stopped by Cassidy.

"It's okay John. Everything in that box is yours. There's even an extra play pack to put the tapes in. Anyways, Cait wants you to come tuck her in. She's already covered up, but you can just pull the covers back and tuck her in again." Cassidy said, smiling faintly at John.

"Alright, I'll probably head back to the house after she's asleep then." He said, walking down the hall to Cait's room.

"Hey Princess. You ready to get some sleep now?" John asked when he walked into her room. Nodding her head, Caitlynn looked up at John fearfully.

"Daddy." She said quietly.

"What is it Angel" He asked, looking down and seeing the scared look on her face.

"You stay with me?" She asked, hugging her Pooh bear to her.

"Sure Princess, I'll stay until you fall asleep, alright?" John said, sitting next to her bed on the floor.

"Okay. I love you Daddy." Caitlynn said, putting her small hand on top of his.

"I love you too, Cait." John answered, smiling at his little girl.

xoxoxoxo

When John got back to his house he took the box inside and to the living room where he put a tape marked Caitlynn's birth in the VCR. He sat on the couch and watched the tape. Tears ran unchecked down his face, as he heard his little girl cry for the first time.

"My baby." He said, as he saw Cassie bring Caitlynn home from the hospital. He smiled as she took Caitlynn's little hand in hers, and waved at the camera. He heard Randy's voice behind the camera, but couldn't understand what he said.

"Aww." John cooed as he watched the tape that had Caitlynn's first steps on it. He watched as she took three steps from the coffee table, to Cassie's outstretched arms. John shuddered out a shaky breath as his tears continued, while watching Caitlynn on the camera. He heard her say 'dada' and then Cassie, Hannah and Randy made a big commotion about it being her first word. John could have sworn Cassie had a sad smile on her face, but Randy stepped in front of the camera before he could tell for sure.

John watched from Caitlynn being an MNM for Halloween to Cassie opening her gifts for her first Christmas. He had a sad smile on his face as he watched Cassie talk to Caitlynn outside her pre-school class room. Caitlynn had tears in her eyes, and John barely understood something she said about if the little kids didn't like her. He almost wanted to call Cassie and demand she never go back if she didn't want to, but he refrained.

He watched in awe as he got to her latest birthday. She got spoiled with presents of all shapes and sizes. John's mouth dropped open, as a special moment was caught on tape. Someone walked up to where Randy was putting some of her presents together, and Caitlynn was watching him. He heard Randy's phone ring and Caitlynn asked to answer it. He knew that was the first time he got to talk to his little girl.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, and Jasmine. Everyone else is owned by their respective person. Also, I do not know if there is an actual newspaper called the St. Louis Dispatch, I just took my hometown papers name, and switched the city is all, so technically I don't own that either.

Chapter 16

John woke up the next morning, and started to get ready to go get Caitlynn. They were going to pick out stuff for her room at his house, while Cassidy was at her interview with Vince and Shane. He was sure that picking stuff out with Cait would be long enough; that they'd be done by the time that Cassidy's interview was done. Once he had showered and dressed, he headed over to Cassidy's apartment. Knocking on the door, he heard Caitlynn squealing Daddy, before the door was unlocked and opened.

"Hey John. Bet you can't tell she's excited to see you." Cassidy joked, letting John inside the apartment.

"Well it is kind of hard to miss." He replied walking into the living room, where Caitlynn ran into his arms.

"Hi Daddy." She said giving him a hug and kiss, before wiggling to get down.

"Hi Princess. You ready to have some fun today?" John asked, looking over at her as she watched The Rugrats.

"Uh huh. Mommy say I get to be wiff you tonight." Caitlynn replied, looking up from her spot on the floor. Knowing John had to be slightly confused; Cassidy quickly explained what she had said.

"I told her she gets to spend all day with you, and you'd bring her home tonight, since you're leaving in the morning for the shows this weekend." Cass told him, before heading back towards her room to finish getting ready. Noticing her outfit choice, John couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a black and blue plaid pleated skirt, with a dark blue long sleeved shirt, with a pair of black thick soled heels.

"John, can you get Cait dressed once she's done with breakfast? I need to finish my make up and curl my hair." Cassidy yelled out from the bathroom.

"Not a problem. We'll probably be over at my folks by the time you're out of your interview, if you want to come over there." John said walking over to the bathroom, and watched as Cassidy put on the rest of her make up. Seeing the minimal amount she put on, John fought back the urge to take her in his arms, and kiss her.

"Okay, well I have her clothes laid out on her bed." Cassidy replied, feeling John's gaze on her.

"Right, I'll just um, go see if she's done with breakfast now." John said, shaking himself of the old feelings for her.

xoxoxoxo

John had just finished tying Caitlynn's shoes when Cassidy stuck her head in the room.

"Hey, I'm getting ready to leave now. How do I look? Wait, on second thought don't tell me, because I don't have time to change. Cait, you be good for Daddy, and if you go anywhere, don't wander away. Wish me luck." Cassidy said, kneeling down to give Caitlynn a hug and kiss. Standing back up, Cassidy was getting ready to leave, when Caitlynn asked.

"Aren't you gonna hug Daddy?" Looking back at John, Cassidy walked over and hugged him. They both felt how well their bodies fitted together. Inhaling his scent, Cassidy felt her senses going into overdrive, and started to back away.

Before she could however, John whispered in her ear. "Good luck today Cassie. Just so you know, I don't think I've ever seen you look more beautiful." His breath on her ear, and the sound of his voice, sent shivers down her spine, as she mumbled thank you, before grabbing her things and heading to her car.

xoxoxoxo

John attempted to push the cart down the aisle of the Target they were at. Caitlynn was making it difficult though, because she was standing on his shoes and had her hands wrapped around his waist.

"Pumpkin." He said in a sugary sweet voice "Why don't you ride in the cart?" He asked, hoping that she would agree to it.

"Okay." She replied, lifting her arms up for John to place her in the cart. "What we gettin Daddy?" She asked, as John started pushing the cart again.

"Well, we need to find you some sheets and a blanket for your bed, and maybe some pillows. Then I thought we could get you some stuff for your bathroom you'll have too. Then whatever else you may want to put in your room." He said, knowing he probably just made a mistake in what he said, so he quickly added. "No toys though, you've got plenty of them. We're just getting things to decorate your room with." Looking down, he saw the same disappointed look that Cassidy used to get.

Getting to the bedding aisle, John walked up and down the two aisles of little girl bedding, until Caitlynn saw what she wanted. A pink and blue Leopard print comforter set.

"I wan that one Daddy, it pretty." Caitlynn said, pointing at the bag. Going around to where the bag was, John found one that would fit the size of her bed, and placed it inside the cart.

"Okay, so what color do you want your room to be?" He asked, heading over to the paint section.

"Pink." Caitlynn answered, as John's eyes nearly bugged out when he saw the selection of Pink to choose from. "Well do you want dark pink or light pink?" He asked, holding up two separate cans of paint.

"Ligh pink." Caitlynn replied, as John set 4 cans in the cart, and grabbed the things they'd need to paint the room with.

"Okay, well let's go see what we can find for your bathroom then." John said, backtracking to the bathroom aisle. "You have your choice of rubber ducks, frogs, dolphins, Spongebob." John told her, going over the different choices.

"'Dem duckies." Caitlynn said, pointing at a bright blue shower curtain with different colored and sized ducks all across it. Placing the bag, along with some duck shower curtain hooks, and other duck accessories into the cart they headed for the furniture aisle. Finding her a bookcase, John grabbed a light blue one that matched the blue in the bedspread. It has 3 shelves on it, so he figured she'd be able to reach it pretty well, without him worrying she may pull it down on her. Seeing a cute toy box/bench thing, John found one in the same color as the book shelf, and got one of those as well. Just as he was about to go around the corner to the toy department, he saw 2 people he wished he had never laid eyes on again...Michael and Diane Baker. Noticing John's attitude change, Caitlynn spoke.

"You 'k Daddy?" She asked, the worry in her voice shown.

"Yeah, I'm okay Princess. I just saw someone that I don't really like all that much. Tell you what, why don't we go and get you a few toys, and some clothes to have over at my house." John suggested, wanting to get his mind, as well as Caitlynn's on other things. Walking right past the Bakers, John had to fight back the urge to punch Michael's face in as he passed. Instead he focused his attention on his daughter, and how he was not going to do to her, what Cassidy's parents had done all those years ago.

xoxoxoxo

When Cassidy arrived at the Marriot in downtown Boston, her nerves were all over the place. She was sure that bats had somehow taken up residence inside her stomach, as she walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello. I have a meeting with Vince McMahon. I was told to come here and find out what room he is in." Cassidy said, while the receptionist looked on the computer.

"He's in suite number 2. Top floor and when you get off the elevator, make a left, and it's at the end of the hall." She said, as Cassidy just nodded her head, and walked towards the elevators. While she waited for it to get to the lobby, Cassidy couldn't help but wonder what her life would be like if she did get this job. 'What was she going to do with Caitlynn? She'd be starting school full time in a couple of years. Did she really want to be away from her that much?'

By the time the elevator had arrived, Cassidy had almost talked herself out of going upstairs, but thought better of it, knowing John had gone out on a limb to get her this interview. As she got on the elevator, that was another thought that entered her mind. 'Was she ready to be around John seemingly all the time now?' Their hug this morning did little to get rid of the feelings she felt creeping back for him. Finally reaching the top floor, Cassidy walked out, and made her way down to the suite where she would be meeting with both McMahon men. Knocking on the door, she was startled when it was opened rather quickly by Shane McMahon.

"Miss Baker I presume?" Shane asked, extending his hand towards her. Nodding her head in affirmative, Cassidy shook his hand, as he introduced himself. "I'm Shane McMahon; it's a pleasure to meet you. Let me take your coat for you." He offered, as Cassidy handed her coat to him. Placing it on a chair near the door, Shane led her into the living room part of the suite where Vince was seated at a table.

"Miss Baker, I see you've met my son Shane. I'm Vince McMahon, but I figure you probably already knew that. I've heard some wonderful things about you, and would love to see if you have what it takes to be a part of the WWE family." Vince said standing up, and shaking Cassidy's hand as well.

"I'm grateful you think you may have a position for me within your company sir. Here is my resume, along with my portfolio of things I did while I was in college, interning with Clear Channel Radio." Cassidy said, handing both Vince and Shane a copy of her resume, as they both looked over the portfolio.

"Cassidy, may I call you that?" Shane asked, and at her nod, he continued. "It says on your resume, that you worked for the St. Louis Dispatch. What prompted you to leave there?" He inquired, and not knowing what else to say, Cassidy decided to take the bull by the horn so to speak, and tell them the truth.

"I'm going to be honest with you both. I know you're both aware that I know John Cena, and that we have a daughter together. I never told him about her, until that night she disappeared at the arena, when we were there with Randy Orton. Basically until just recently I had been supporting my daughter on my own. I was just 21 when I had her, so you can imagine trying to finish up college and raising a baby wasn't the easiest thing to do. I graduated with my class, and got the job at the newspaper. Things got a little tough money wise a few months back, so I had to take up another job. I got a job as a stripper, and things just kind of snowballed from there, and I ended up being let go from the paper. Basically, it came down to me doing what I had to do to keep a roof over my daughters head, and food in her stomach. If I hadn't run into the hard times I had, I'm sure I would still be working for that paper. I don't slack off on my jobs, and I don't goof around. It was just a matter of priorities then, and now I'm hoping I can start a new life here in my hometown, as well as within your company." Cassidy said, shocked that she had given so much detail about her past to two strangers practically.

"Cassidy, I have to say I appreciate your honesty with that. I can also appreciate the love you have for your daughter, and wanting to make sure she is taken care of." Vince said smiling, before continuing with the questions. "If you were to receive this job, are you prepared to travel with your clients as they need you, going to signings and such?" He asked, as Cassidy thought of her answer.

"Yes sir. I'm willing to be where I'm needed." Cassidy replied, knowing that it would mean a lot of time away from Caitlynn at times.

"What about your daughter? Where will she be if you and John are both on the road?" Shane asked, as this was a common question asked to any of the traveling crew and Superstars with children.

"Well, she will probably stay with her grandparents most of the time. There may be times that she would be with either John or I on the road, if that's okay?" Cassidy asked, looking from Shane to Vince.

"Oh yeah, that's fine. We have Superstars and Divas that bring their kids a lot, so that is no problem." Vince replied, looking down once again at her portfolio. "What is the one thing you're most proud of?" He asked, and almost instantly Cassidy's eyes lit up and a smile crossed her face.

"That is definitely my little girl. She has taught me what unconditional love truly is. She is the single greatest person to have ever been brought into my life, and I wouldn't take back anything from the last 4 years." Cassidy replied. The 3 sat around and talked for another hour, before Vince looked at her and said.

"Okay Cassidy, let Shane and I discuss this some more, and you will hear back from me before the day is done." Shaking her hand once more, as Shane led her back to the door, and handed her, her coat.

"Don't worry. Things definitely look good for you right now." He said, as she just thanked him, and headed down to the lobby with a small smile on her face. For once in the last 4 ½ years, things were finally starting to look up.

xoxoxoxo

John had just fixed Caitlynn a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch, when someone knocked on his door. Making sure that Caitlynn was okay by herself, John went to go answer it.

"Hey man, what's so damn important that you have us over here already?" Sean asked, walking in the house.

"Well Cait and I just got back from Target not too long ago, and you all are going to help us paint her room, and put some things together." John informed them, as they all groaned a little bit.

"Why is it I have a feeling that we'll be doing all the work, and Mr. 'I don't do manual labor' will be on one of his many coffee breaks? Can't make Caitlynn paint her own room, cause that would just not work. She's 4, and the paint would wind up on everything _but _the walls." Matt said, going to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, well I'm working today. Someone else can play with Cait, and be bombarded with the Barbie brigade." Steven joked, heading back to the room that was deemed Caitlynn's.

"Are Mom and Pops coming? I really need to talk to them." John asked, and almost right on cue, the front door opened to reveal his parents.

"Hey sweetie, have you heard how Cassidy's interview went? Where's my adorable grandbaby?" Carol asked, walking over to John and giving him a hug.

"As far as I know, Cassie's still in the interview. Cait is in the kitchen eating a sandwich. Let me go tell these goons how to start Cait's room, and I need to talk to you and Pops for a bit." John said, as Carol and Pops looked at him worriedly.

"Daddy I done." Caitlynn called from the kitchen, wanting John to come and get her down from the island where she was sitting.

"Mom, can you help her? She'll need to have her face and hands washed." John asked, already heading back towards Cait's room.

"Sure sweetie." Carol replied, going into the kitchen to see her granddaughter, and get her cleaned up.

John walked in Caitlynn's room, and saw that Marc and Dan had already opened the paint, and started painting the walls near the window. "Okay, well since it looks like the 2 artistic ones of the bunch have tackled the painting, the rest of you can start putting this shit together." John said, pointing to the 2 boxes holding the book shelf and the toy chest.

"You okay man? You seem way too serious, even for you." Steve asked, looking over at his younger brother.

"Yeah, I saw Cassie's parents at Target earlier. Either they didn't notice me glaring at them, or they just didn't recognize me, I don't know. It's just taking a lot to not go over there right now and punch her dad in the face." John replied, walking over to where Marc and Dan were. "I told Cait on the way home, that you two were good at drawing, and you might be willing to draw a couple of her favorite animals on the wall for her." John said, before walking out of the room.

"See, just like I said. We're doing all the hard work, and he goes on coffee break." Sean joked, pulling the book shelf box towards him, and got the pieces out.

"Gramma, where Daddy?" Caitlynn asked, when they got into the living room.

"Right behind you Princess, your uncles are in your room painting and stuff now. I told Marc and Uncle Dan you want some animals on your wall, so you better go tell them what you want, okay." John said, kneeling down next to her.

"Okay Daddy." Caitlynn answered, running down the hall to her room.

"What did you need to talk to us about son?" Pops asked, once they had settled into the living room.

"Well when I was helping Cassie finish unpacking last night, I came across this box of pictures and tapes she had been making me of Caitlynn from the day she was born, till this past birthday. I sat here last night for 5 hours, and watched my little girl growing up on tape. I never got to see any of her big milestones in person, all because of 2 people. 2 people that I hate with every fiber of my being, and we sort of ran into them at Target today. Actually, they either didn't recognize me or chose to ignore me. I wanted to hit her dad so bad, and I know the only reason I didn't, was because of Caitlynn." John said with a sigh, as he sat down across from his parents.

"John, I know you're mad at her parents, and you have every right to be. Just don't let your anger boil over into something like, getting yourself arrested for beating the hell out of some scum bag, who hurt his daughter. You've got so many more milestones to look forward to with Caitlynn. I know that it can't make up for what you have missed, but you know Michael would have you arrested for assault, and then you'd miss more of Caitlynn's life because of them." Pops said, hoping that John wouldn't do something stupid if he saw them, and didn't have Caitlynn with him.

"I know you're right. It's just I missed when she took her first steps. I missed hearing her say her first word. Her first word was dada and I didn't get to hear it. They took that away from me, and seeing it on tape was nice, but it's not the same." John replied, feeling the same pang in his heart that he felt last night, watching the videos.

xoxoxoxo

Cassidy pulled up to John's parents' house, not seeing any cars there she was almost hesitant to get out. Deciding to see if they were at John's she pulled the car out of the driveway. As she pulled out Cassidy noticed her parents in their yard cleaning up. They looked her way but she rushed past before they could get a good look at her. Digging her cell phone from her purse, she hit the button for John's cell. She had just managed to avoid seeing her parents again, and was afraid of what the result would have been, had she decided to go and knock on the door. She was still thinking over everything that had just happened when she heard John say hello.

"Hey, I was just callin to see where you guys were at? I stopped by your parents', but nobody was home, or it didn't look like it anyways." Cassidy started, coming up to a stop light.

"We decided to just hang out at my place. I've got the bros and Marc painting Cait's room right now, and I'm just talking to Mom and Pops about a few things. How'd the interview go?" John asked, hoping to change the subject. He really didn't want to take his frustration with her parents out on her.

"It went okay I guess. Vince said that they'd let me know something before today was over. They seemed satisfied with some of the answers I gave them." Cassidy replied, not wanting to tell John she had told them about her job as a stripper.

"That's great. You know if you want to come over here, you are more than welcome. Do you remember how to get to my place?" He asked, then mentally slapped himself for asking that.

"John, this ain't Boston. It's a small ass town, I'm sure I can find my way to your house, which by the way, I just pulled up in front of." Cassidy joked putting her car in park, and turning off the ignition.

xoxoxoxo

"John, Cass. Come look at Cait's room. We've got it pretty well finished now. I'll still need to come back over and paint the animals once the other paint dries though." Marc said, walking into the living room, where the others had congregated. When they got to Caitlynn's room, everyone was shocked by how beautiful it looked. The animals that Marc had outlined on the wall, were Caitlynn's favorite ones; horse, duck, dolphin, kitten, puppy, and of course Pooh bear. Above her bed though, was something that John didn't even think of doing. In a pretty cursive Marc had spelt out her name, and said he'd paint it the blue to match the bedspread as well.

"Sweetie, what do you say to Marc?" Cassidy asked, looking down at her.

"Tank you Marc." Caitlynn said cutely, going over and hugging Marc's leg.

"You're welcome sweet thing." He replied, picking her up and tickling her stomach lightly.

They had just settled in to have dinner, when Cassidy's phone started ringing. Quickly grabbing her phone, she excused herself and walked out to the front porch.

"Hello." She said, hoping this was the call she'd be waiting on.

"Is this Cassidy?" A male voice asked.

"Yes this is she." She replied, walking back and forth across John's porch.

"Cassidy, this is Shane McMahon. Vince asked that I call you, since he's tied up in some meetings, and formally offer you a job as the WWE's newest personal assistant." Shane announced, as Cassidy stopped with her back to the living room window, where John couldn't see her facial reactions. After talking with him for a few more minutes, Cassidy hung up her phone, and leaned against the porch railing. She was lost in her thoughts, and didn't hear John come up behind her.

"Cassie, is everything okay?" John asked, noticing her state of shock, and wondered if maybe that was a different phone call. Jumping slightly, she replied.

"Uh, yeah everything's great." Turning around to face him, he saw the smile on her face before she continued. "Vince and Shane liked me, and want me to start the Monday after Wrestlemania as the newest PA for the company." She finished, as they both stood there smiling.

"That's great Cassie. I'm so happy for you." John said, hugging her to him. Pulling away from each other, John couldn't help but stare at Cassidy again. It seemed like each time he saw her, his breath was taken away. Feeling slightly unnerved by his gaze, Cassidy looked down at her shoes, and found them strangely interesting. Deciding to be bold, John pushed some stray hair behind her ears, causing Cassidy to look back up. Leaning down towards her, he saw Cassidy close her eyes, anticipating the kiss. When he saw this, John brushed a soft kiss on her cheek. Turning around to lead Cassidy back into the house, neither one saw the others face. Cassidy feeling like John would never want to be more than just Caitlynn's father, and John knowing he now stood a chance at having everything he ever wanted.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Also big props to my friend Aaron who helped role play parts of this with me.

Chapter 17

Ever since the night she found out she had the job with the WWE, Cassidy had been confused by her interaction with John. She had thought for sure that he was going to kiss her, and when just kissed her cheek, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. The three were now on a plane to Los Angeles for Wrestlemania, and Cass had occupied herself trying to avoid any major contact with John. As the plane had taxied away, she immediately started biting her nails. John noticed this, and chuckled lightly to himself. 'She still has her fear of flying.' He thought, and looked over to see Caitlynn watching Aladdin on his portable DVD player. After they had been in the air for almost 4 hours, John figured he better try and get her mind on other things, before she chewed off anymore of her nails.

"Hey Cass." John said, nudging the woman who was sitting beside him gnawing on her nails.

"Hmm?" She replied distractedly.

"Do you remember Mr. Jackson, our Biology teacher from High School?" He asked, looking at her very seriously.

"Yeeeeah. Why?" Cassidy asked, looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Well I was sitting at home the other day and I was eating a PB&J sandwich. There was this talk show on and it was 'Guys who don't know their wives are really men.' You know I'd like to think I'd KNOW if my wife was a man."

"What's that got to do with Mr. Jackson?" Cassidy asked, with the same look of confusion on her face as before

"What's your favorite candy?" John asked her, not even cracking a smile "I think mine's MnM's even though I can't eat too many, gotta keep my figure." He raised his shirt up a bit, showing off his 6-pack.

Fighting back the moan she felt, Cassidy shook her head at him, before asking. "Are you smoking crack or something? You're not making any sense, even for you." She said, looking up in his eyes.

"You know I'm thinking about putting highlights in my hair." John took the cap off of his head and fiddled with his hair a bit, looking like he was in deep concentration. "I don't know..."

"John, seriously you're worrying me now. Why are you talking about nothing?" Cassie interrupted him, before he could ramble even more.

"To keep your mind off of the flight." John smirked as the announcement was made that they were landing.

"I didn't even notice we had been in the air this long." Cassidy replied, turning to get Caitlynn's things together, so they were ready to get off the plane.

"I know." John said a hint of accomplishment in his voice.

All this had seemed to do, was confuse Cassidy even more, as he had gone out of his way, to help keep her mind on other things. 'Why would he do that, if he just wants to be friends?' She asked herself, picking Caitlynn up, so they wouldn't lose her getting off the plane.

xoxoxoxo

When they finally arrived at the hotel, they saw Randy and Hannah heading towards the elevators.

"Uncle Randy!" Caitlynn squealed, running over to him.

"Hey Munchkin. Where are your mom and dad?" Randy asked, sitting his bags down and picking her up.

"Over 'dere." Caitlynn replied, pointing towards the front desk, while Hannah gave her a hug and a kiss. Randy and Hannah stood there talking with Cait, while John and Cassidy were getting their rooms.

"Hey Cass." Hannah said when Cassidy finally made it over to them.

"Hey you guys, I see Cait found you." Cassidy smirked, looking over at Cait who was busy telling Randy about her new room.

"Yeah, she did. Are you okay though? You seem kind of out of it." Hannah asked, worried about her best friend.

"Not really. What are you doing tomorrow? I know you have the Hall of Fame tonight, but if you're not busy before the show tomorrow, maybe we could go for lunch." Cassidy said quietly, as John walked over to them.

"Yeah, that would be fine. What's going on?" Hannah asked, noticing the glances Cassidy gave John.

"Just some things that have gone on the last few days, nothing bad, but I'm just confused from a few things." She replied, as they all got on the elevator.

xoxoxoxo

The Hall of Fame ceremony was nice; Cassidy and Caitlynn sat up in the balcony and watched as Randy inducted his dad. When Sylvester Stallone introduced Hulk Hogan, Cassidy had to keep from rolling her eyes. If there was one thing she and John disagreed on growing up, was Hulk Hogan. She couldn't stand him, and John thought he was the greatest ever. After the ceremony, Cassidy let Caitlynn go with John to his room for the night, they were just going to hang out and watch movies and Caitlynn wanted to go. She had a feeling that she would be getting a call around Cait's bed time from John, saying she wanted to go back to Cassidy, but surprisingly she never did.

The next morning, John brought Caitlynn back to Cassidy's room, and gave her a hug and kiss before promising to see her later, when she, Cass, and Hannah would get to the arena. Cassidy was pulling on her boots, and had just finished braiding Cait's hair, when someone knocked on the door.

"Just a second." Cassidy yelled hopping on one foot, as she tried to zip the zipper on the side of her boot. Reaching the door, Cassidy answered it shocked to see Shane McMahon on the other side. "Mr. McMahon, what can I do for you?" Cassidy asked, trying to hide the shock from her voice.

"Nothing really, just wanted to make sure that you had arrived here safe and all, and that your room is comfortable enough for you and your daughter." He said, flashing his adorable smile at her.

"Oh, well yes. Everything is great, Cait's happy because they have the Disney channel, and she can watch all her favorite shows on there still." Cassidy joked, as she saw Hannah walking up behind Shane.

"Okay, well if you ladies need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. The staff knows they are to get you anything you may want or need." Shane said, flashing one more smile at Cassidy, and saying a brief hello to Hannah, before heading down to the lobby to meet the rest of his family.

"Oh my God! What in the hell was Shane McMahon doing here?" Hannah asked, once the shock wore off and she could speak again.

"I'm not entirely sure. He wanted to make sure that Cait and I were comfortable in here, and everything." Cassidy replied, going back into the room and grabbing her jacket and purse, and putting Cait's Barbie denim jacket on her.

"Girl, you just had Shane McMahon at your hotel room door, just for some friendly conversation, and he's never even met you? Damn, I've met him quite a few times, and I never get that kind of reception from him." Hannah joked, as they headed out to get some lunch.

"Well, I guess I can't keep it a secret anymore." Cassidy started, fighting back the laugh she had, at the bewildered look on Hannah's face. "John set up an interview for me with Vince and Shane a few days ago, as a PA for one of the wrestlers. I got the job, and that's why Shane was at my room. It's for the reason I said, just now you know I'm employed by the WWE." She finished, as they got to Randy and Hannah's rental.

"So who are you a PA for?" Hannah asked, while Cassidy was buckling Caitlynn into the backseat.

"I don't know, I'm supposed to meet with Vince tomorrow, and I guess that's when I'm meeting whoever the Superstar is." Cassidy answered climbing in the front seat, before starting to bite her nails.

"So what's going on that has you so freaked out?" Hannah asked, looking over at her best friend.

"Alright, well the other day was my interview. John came over to the apartment that morning, and got Caitlynn for the day. No big deal right? Well after I gave Cait a hug and kiss, she asked me if I was going to give John a hug. I did, and it was like we had never been apart. Then after the interview, I went by his parents house, cause he said he and Cait may be there hanging out, well I didn't see any cars there, so I left. When I was driving down the street, I saw my parents outside, so I hurried down the road, before they could really see me. When I got to John's, everyone was just talking and laughing and having a good time. Right when we were getting ready to eat dinner, my phone rang, so I went outside to answer it. It was Shane calling to tell me I had the job. Then John came outside, and I told him I got the job, and he hugged me, and I swear it Hannah, he was going to kiss me. I don't know what happened, but he kissed my cheek instead. Then today on the plane, he remembers how I hate flying, and after chewing most of my nails off, he starts talking about random things to get my mind off the flight. I just don't know what to think anymore." Cassidy explained, almost all in one breath.

"Damn girl, I let you go away and a lot of shit happens in those few days you've been gone. Have you talked to him at all? Do you know he didn't want to kiss you? Maybe he thought you'd feel like you were being pushed into it." Hannah tried to reason, knowing how John still felt about Cassidy.

"I wanted to kiss him. I know he knows that, he's not that stupid, at least I don't think he is. I'm just not sure what to think anymore. Should I just accept that he obviously doesn't want to be together now, and move on?" Cassidy asked looking over at Hannah, as she pulled into the lot of Bob Evans.

"Yeah, I mean it's not fair for you to think that he's going to want to be with you, then he does something like that and confuses you more. Who knows, maybe if you start dating different guys, and getting yourself back out there, maybe he'll finally come to his senses on how stupid he's being." Hannah replied, a plan already forming in her mind.

"I guess you're right. I never thought I'd be with anyone other than John, but I guess I messed that one up." Cassidy replied with a sad sigh, before getting out of the car.

"Look, just take my advice. You know you still have feelings for John, just go out with some of the guys and girls one night. Trish is a great one for knowing the best clubs around different cities. Let John see you having a great time flirting and moving on. If that can't get his head out of his ass, then maybe he has moved on, and just wants to be friends." Hannah said, opening the back door for Caitlynn to climb out.

"Okay, so when would I be able to do this? You'd have to go with me, because I don't know any of the Divas yet, and I don't want to be totally uncomfortable." Cassidy said, as they followed the hostess to a table.

"Soon, we'll set everything up for like a week from now or something. Now, let's look at these bridal magazines I brought. You'll never believe how many dresses I've found, that I like. You and Cait can help me pick which one to get, plus I have 2 dresses in mind for Cait, since she's going to be the flower girl." Hannah said, as they were seated. The rest of the afternoon flew by as they went over details for Hannah's wedding, before leaving for the arena for Wrestlemania.

xoxoxoxo

"So Cait, do you think Uncle Randy will beat the Undertaker tonight?" Cassidy asked, while she and Hannah were watching Randy stretch out for his match.

"No, Uneraker win." Caitlynn replied with a giggle, which caused Cassidy and Hannah to bust out laughing, and Randy to look over at Caitlynn in mock shock and hurt.

"Hey Munchkin, I'll have you know that I'm the Legend Killer. I've made a name for myself by taking out all the so called legends of the WWE. The Undertaker will just be another name added to the long list I've made in 2 years." Randy replied cockily, before going back to his stretching.

"But Uneraker is juss better." Caitlynn said, looking over at Randy. When she said this, Hannah laughed before telling Cassidy that Randy may just end up RKO'ing a 4 year old little girl.

"Oh yeah, well who says he's better?" Randy asked, smirking at Caitlynn.

"Mommy." She answered, smiling proudly.

"Really? Uh, Cassidy. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Randy asked jokingly.

"Nope, can't think of anything." Cass answered, trying to hide the laughter from her voice.

"I see, well according to your daughter here, you seem to be doubting that I can beat the Undertaker. You know I don't like people around me, who are going to doubt my ability." Randy said, a smile on his face as he tried to glare down at Cassidy.

"Oh get over yourself Randy. You already know you're not going to win tonight, you told me this before I even left St. Louis. It's not my fault if I just happened to say that the Undertaker will be keeping his winning streak, just like he should." Cass said, with a better attempt at glaring at Randy.

"Still doesn't mean that Taker is better than me. Just means that I'm going out to get my shoulder surgery, so they feel that it's better for it to happen this way, that way I'm not coming off a win to Taker, and then missing 5 months of ring time." Randy replied, as a stagehand knocked on the door telling him his match was almost up.

"Goo luck Uncle Randy." Caitlynn said from her spot on the floor.

"Thanks Munchkin. Remember I'm really okay out there, even if I don't look like it okay?" Randy said, kneeling down in front of her.

"'Kay." Caitlynn replied kissing his cheek, before he stood back up.

"Knock 'em dead out there Randy, even if the man is already dead, but you get my point. I'm going to take Cait down to see John, before he gets too focused into his match; ya'll can say whatever to each other now." Cassidy joked taking Caitlynn's hand, and leaving the locker room.

Cassidy had left Caitlynn with John in his locker room, after he had his match, while she went to go talk more wedding details with Hannah for a little bit.

"Daddy, you wins?" Caitlynn asked sitting next to John on the bench, and looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah Princess, I won." John answered, smiling down at Caitlynn.

"Yous champ now?" She asked looking down at the belt in his hands, with a look of wonderment on her tiny face.

"Yup, I'm the champ now?" He replied pulling her onto his lap, and letting her hold the belt, which was bigger than her.

"Wow!" She said, looking at the belt in amazement, before looking back up at John. "You cool Daddy." She said with a big smile, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

xoxoxoxo

Cassidy was walking down the hallway of the Staples Center in Los Angeles, and heading towards her 'office' when she bumped, literally into Shane McMahon. "Oh Shane, I'm sorry. I didn't even see you standing there." Cassidy said, laughing a little bit at her mistake.

"It's ok Miss Cassidy." Shane said smoothly "It's not often I get bumped into by a pretty lady."

Feeling herself blushing, Cassidy quickly tried to reply with something that wouldn't make her sound stupid. "Well, it's not everyday I have a handsome guy standing in front of my office." Cassidy said, wanting almost instantly to slap herself for how cheesy she sounded.

"Why Cassidy" Shane said in his best southern belle voice "are you takin' advantage of my virtue?"

"Are you willing?" Cassidy asked suggestively, noticing the look of confusion crossing Shane's face.

"Willing?" Shane asked "Willing for what?"

"Well, you can't take advantage of the willing." She answered coyly, looking up at him with a flirtatious glint in her eyes.

"You know, I've always had a fantasy of being tied up." Shane said boldly, laughing as he watched Cassidy's eyes widen a bit and her mouth drop open.

Recovering quickly, Cassidy got back into the game. "I can think of a lot of things I could do to you, having you tied up." She replied, smirking at him playfully.

"Cassidy!" Shane exclaimed in fake shock "I think my virgin ears don't need to hear this." He covered his ears and started to hum.

"Virgin my ass." Cassidy mumbled, knowing Shane could hear her though. "You're the one that brought up tying and shit. So obviously, you're not that much of a virgin." She finished, pulling lightly on his hands, which were still covering his 'virgin ears.'

"I'm well read." Shane laughed. He pulled Cassidy to him and tickled her sides a bit. Trying like hell to get away from Shane's tickling hands, Cassidy whispered something in his ear. When she saw his face go from shocked to sexually frustrated, Cassidy had to laugh out loud. "I can't believe you said that." Shane said, semi shocked. "You're worse than a trucker."

"What can I say? I've lived an exciting life." Cassidy answered, with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Speaking of your life." Shane said, pulling back from Cassidy a bit "I'm not stepping on anyone's shoulders am I? I mean there's not a boyfriend in the picture is there. I know you have a child with John Cena and all..."

Thinking about her conversation with Hannah the night before, Cassidy shook her head before answering. "No, there's no boyfriend, and John is only that, Cait's dad." She told him, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"So I wouldn't be too forward if I asked you on a date?" Shane asked.

Looking up into his chocolate brown eyes, Cassidy replied. "No, not at all. I think it sounds like fun." She said, noticing for the first time, just how close they were, as she hadn't moved since he had stopped tickling her.

"You bring the handcuffs and I'll bring the blindfold." Shane joked, gazing into her bright eyes. He leaned in a bit but before he kissed her, he pulled back. "I, uh, need to go. I have some last minute things to work out for the show." He said quickly, walking away from her a bit and running a hand through his hair.

"Shane!" Cassidy yelled out quickly, before he could get too far away.

"Yeah?" he said, turning back and looking at her with a questioning look.

Deciding to be bold, if only once in her life, Cassidy walked up to him, and without saying a word, pulled his head towards hers. When their lips met in the kiss, Shane automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, as they continued to share their kiss. Pulling away slowly, Cassidy smiled almost shyly. "See you later tonight." She said, before walking into her office.

"Wow!" Shane muttered, walking down the hall.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own.

Chapter 18

John stood outside Cassie's office nervously. He wanted to ask her out and he was sucking up his nerves to do it. He raised a sweaty palmed hand and knocked three times, waiting on her to answer.

"Come in." Cassidy's voice called from the other side.

"Hey Cassie, how's your first official day on the job going?" John asked, smiling at her sitting behind the desk.

"Well, it's going okay so far. I'm still waiting on Vince to tell me who I'm going to be an assistant for." She answered, looking up at him.

"You may just get lucky, and get to be my assistant." John replied with a laugh, watching Cassidy roll her eyes at him.

"Well, hate to break it to ya stud, but I know it won't be either you or Randy. Vince feels that since I have such a close personal relationship with the both of you, that it may be a little bit difficult having me as an assistant." Cassidy answered seriously, watching John's reaction go from happy to uncomfortable.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you something." John started, but was interrupted by Cassidy's phone ringing. Waiting for her to finish the conversation, she stood up to leave but remembered she needed to ask John something.

"Hey, I need to go meet with Vince right now. Is there anyway you could keep Cait tonight? I've got a date after the show, and I don't know what time I'll be back." Cassidy asked, seeing John's face go from elatedness to heartbreak that he cleverly masked over, after it had only been on his face for a split second.

"Sure no problem, so who are you going out with tonight?" John asked, feeling his hope leave him at being with Cassidy again.

"Shane asked me if I wanted to go out after the show tonight. If it's going to be a problem keeping Cait, I can cancel and make it for another night." Cassidy offered, hoping John would take this chance to tell her he wants to still be with her. If he didn't after this, then she'd know that they weren't meant to be together anymore.

"Cass I told you, you never have to ask me to watch my own daughter. It's cool, go out and have a good time. You deserve to be happy now." John replied smiling a sad smile at her, before walking out of her office. Though neither would admit it, both their hearts had just shattered into pieces.

xoxoxoxo

Cassidy had just finished placing all the paperwork she needed for her PA job for Edge, into her bag, when a knock was heard on her door.

"Cassidy, are you ready to go?" Shane asked, sticking his head inside the room.

"Yeah, I just need to grab one more thing, and then we can head on out." Cassidy answered, grabbing her purse and jacket.

"Did you need to say bye to your daughter?" He asked, as they made their way down the quiet corridor.

"No, John stopped by with her before he left. I said good night to her then." She replied, feeling a little less than enthused like earlier.

"I figured we could grab a late dinner, and maybe go see a movie or something. Anything you want to do tonight, we'll do." Shane announced, grasping Cassidy's hand lightly in his.

"Dinner and a movie sound nice. Wonder what's out now, that'd have a late showing." Cassidy mused, wondering if Shane noticed that there was no spark when he grabbed her hand.

"Well, Wedding Crashers is out right now, we could go see that if you want." He suggested, he too noticing the fleeting sparks from earlier.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that movie. I saw the previews for it, and wanted to go see it, but I never had the chance to." Cassidy replied perking up a bit.

"Great then, when we get to the restaurant I'll see if I can find any times for it. Do you like Chinese?" Shane asked, opening the passenger door for her.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." Cassidy answered, sliding into the bucket seat of the Porsche.

"Perfect. I know of this little Chinese place like 20 minutes from here, and there's a theatre right down the street from it. We'll stop by the theatre first and see if there's any times listed outside." Shane said, as they pulled out of the parking lot.

xoxoxoxo

John and Cait had just got back to his hotel room, to settle in for the night. He had swung through Mickey D's to get Cait some dinner, and a couple milkshakes for them both. He was still upset at the fact that Cassidy had gone out on this date. If he was being honest, he was more upset with himself, and the fact he couldn't just suck it up and tell her how he felt. 'Guess I've truly lost her now.' He thought, looking out the window of his room, while Caitlynn ate her Chicken McNuggets.

"Daddy, you sad?" She asked, noticing the sadden look on his face.

"No Princess, I'm fine. What makes you think I'm sad?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Yous look sad." She answered, taking another bite of her chicken.

"I'm just thinking that's all. Sometimes when grown ups think, they kinda get a sad look for a little bit. So what do you want to do tonight? You get to spend the night with me, and we'll do whatever you want." John said, laughing as he watched Caitlynn's eyes light up, and her legs start swinging under the table.

"Make sign." Cait replied, wiping her crumbs on her lap.

"Sweetie, don't get your clothes dirty like that. Your mommy would kill me." John laughed, realizing he just sounded like his own dad then. "What kind of sign do you want to make?" He asked, helping Cait wipe her hands and face off.

"You." She said, running over to her backpack and getting out her paper and markers. It still amazed him even now, how he could get emotional over the simple little things with Caitlynn. He loved his little girl more than anything, and he was not going to let anyone or anything keep them apart ever again.

"Okay, so what should it say?" He asked, once Caitlynn brought over the things they needed to make the signs.

"I don' know. What they say?" She asked, looking up at John.

"How about we make one that says 'Cena's Little Princess.' We can make it all pretty and everything for you." John suggested, taking out a piece of white construction paper.

"'Kay. Make a Tish one?" She asked, looking for a pink marker.

"Sure thing." He replied, as the two settled in for a night of sign making, and the simple father daughter time they both loved. Caitlynn even talked John into making her a title belt like his, but he put 'Little Women's Champion' on it, and wrote her name at the bottom, just like it would be a real belt.

xoxoxoxo

Cassidy and Shane were sitting in Max Orient, eating dinner and attempting to get to know each other better.

"So do you like any sports?" Shane asked, having a feeling that when the questions get down to this, the date isn't going too good.

"Yeah, of course I like wrestling, but I was a huge football and baseball fan growing up. I liked basketball, but I wasn't aloud to like anyone but the Boston Celtics, so I just never watched it that much. I played softball growing up, but I didn't try and get a scholarship for college with it." Cassidy answered, stabbing at her General Tso's chicken with her fork. "What about you? You like any sports?" Cassidy asked, looking up at Shane.

"Well, like you I like wrestling. It's all I've ever known, and I love it. I try and catch a football game every now and then. I'm usually already at the arenas when the games start, so I haven't seen one really in a while. Used to watch the Yankees play when my grandfather was still alive, but after he passed, I just couldn't bring myself to watch much anymore. Steph and I used to stay with him sometimes while our parents were working, and he'd sit with us, and tell us all about the Yankees history and legacy and stuff." Shane said with a soft smile. Cassidy smiling as well, knowing how she felt about her own grandparents, and hoped that Caitlynn was able to have a close bond with Carol and Pops as well.

"What do you look for in a girl?" Cassidy asked, trying to lighten the mood a little. After hearing his answers, and him hearing hers, they both realized that they didn't have as much in common with each other like they thought.

Paying for their food, Shane helped Cassidy out of her seat, and they headed over to the movie theatre, agreeing to be friends, they attempted to salvage what was left of the evening.

xoxoxoxo

John woke early the next morning, and saw that Caitlynn was still sound asleep beside of him. Not wanting to risk waking her up too soon, John started getting himself ready, before the daunting task of carrying Cait and her things down to Cassidy's room. Picking Caitlynn up, he balanced her in one arm, and managed to grab her jacket, bag, her title belt, and his room key in the other arm. Walking over to the door, he bent down a little bit, and opened it with the hand that was holding Caitlynn. Making it down to Cass's room, he placed her bag and jacket on the floor and put the title in the other hand, and knocked on the door, and waited for Cassidy to answer.

"Hey John. Did she wake up at all?" Cassidy asked, when she opened the door. Letting him pass, she picked Cait's things up off the floor.

"No, she's still asleep. So how did the date go last night?" He asked, not really caring, but figured he should at least pretend he was being supportive.

"Well, we've decided to be just friends. Guess we didn't have that much in common, except friendly flirting." Cassidy answered, looking over towards her bags.

"That's too bad. At least you got to get out and have some fun, without having to worry about Cait." John said sympathetically, while on the inside he was cheering.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Cassidy replied, thinking to herself. 'I just wish it was you I was having fun with.'

"Well, I'll let you get back to getting ready now. Did you want me to stop by and help you get your bags down to the lobby?" John asked, looking around at the different bags in the room.

"Sure, that'd be great." Cassidy replied, wishing she could figure out John's feelings.

"Okay, so I'll be back in about 45 minutes. Is that alright?" He asked, as he and Cassidy walked over to the door.

"That'd be fine. Hopefully Sleeping Beauty in there will be awake, so I won't have to wake her, and she's all grumpy on the plane." Cassidy joked, hoping to break the underlying tension between the two.

"Well then don't wake her unless you have to. She can sleep on the plane, and then when she wakes up, she won't be grumpy." John suggested, like it was the best idea in the world.

"Alright, see you in a little bit." Cassidy said, as John opened the door and left.

xoxoxoxo

Carol was over at Cassidy's apartment getting the mail and feeding Kitty, when John, Cassidy, and Caitlynn came inside.

"Hey Ma. What are you doing over here?" John asked, walking in and kissing Carol on the cheek.

"Well, I told Cass I'd get the mail for her, and I told Cait I'd watch Kitty for her. I think it's a fairly easy guess after that what I'm doing here." Carol joked, as Caitlynn ran up to her.

"Gramma. Lookie what Daddy and I made." Caitlynn exclaimed, holding up the signs and the 'Little Women's Championship'

"Those are great sweetheart. Are you going to hang the signs in your room?" She asked, allowing Caitlynn to drag her back to her room.

When Cait and Carol left, the room was filled with the same uneasiness that Cassidy has felt since finding out she had the job with the company. The silence was broken up by Cassie's phone ringing.

"Hello?" She asked, not recognizing the number on the ID.

"Cassidy, this is Shane. I just wanted to make sure that you had received the papers for Edge's appearances the next few weeks. I asked my secretary to make sure you got them, and she had an emergency, and asked the hotel staff to get them to you." Shane said, knowing if she did not get them, he'd have to overnight them and once again make sure she had received them.

"Yes, they gave them to me when I was checking out this morning. I haven't had a chance to look them over yet, but I will make sure that he has what he needs before any personal appearances." Cassidy replied professionally. After talking a little bit more, on different things she needed to know for Edge, the two began their playful flirting, and when John heard the mention of whipped cream and handcuffs, he started to see red. Fortunately, he wasn't subjected to the conversation much longer, as Cassidy quickly said goodbye, and went over and sat on the couch.

"So I thought you two were just friends?" John asked, with a hint of sarcasm to his voice.

"We are just friends John. What the hell is your problem?" Cassidy asked, getting fed up with the whole situation.

"Well I don't recall talking to any girl friends and mentioning whipped cream and handcuffs, along with blindfolding any of them." John said, getting up and walking in front of her.

"What difference does it make to you John? You obviously have moved on with your life, so why can't I move on with mine?" Cassidy yelled, standing up in his face.

"Who the hell said I've moved on with my life Cassie?" He asked, getting closer to her.

"Well your actions lately show that you have." She replied, not backing down from him.

"You know what I was going to ask you last night, before you asked me to watch Caitlynn, so you could go on your 'date' with Mr. Money pants? I was going to ask you out on a date with me." John blurted out, stunning Cassidy into silence, but it was for a split second.

"How was I supposed to know you still had feelings for me John? You had the chance to kiss me that day, and you didn't, so now I'm just supposed to sit and…" Cassidy yelled, but was cut off by John's lips on hers. Letting herself get lost in his kiss, Cassidy wrapped her arms around his neck, but almost as quickly as either started to get into it, it ended when John pulled away.

"Now do you know how I feel?" He yelled, grabbing his coat from the back of the couch, before storming out of the apartment.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Also, I do not own the radio talk show, Delilah. I've heard this show for so many years, and well this show fits the story.

Chapter 19

Cassidy was still standing in the same spot she was, ever since John kissed her. She was thinking over everything that had just happened, when Carol came out from Caitlynn's room.

"Cassidy, are you okay dear?" She asked, walking over and putting a supportive arm around her.

"I don't know anymore Carol. I want to be with John, and I didn't think he wanted to be anything more than just Cait's dad, so I went out on a date last night with one of my bosses none the less. We decided to be just friends, and it was just playful flirting, and John got all jealous, and how was I supposed to have known he wanted more?" Cassidy cried, feeling even more confused then before.

"Sweetie, I know my son. He's never been very clear on just saying what he wants. I do know that he's never really gotten over you, and I can tell, even before today that you still want to be with him. You both just need to sit down and talk this out, and admit how you feel." Carol said, sitting down next to Cassidy on the couch.

"What if I've ruined any chance with him again, though? I mean, he was upset because I was just playing around when I was talking to Shane. I still love him Carol, and nothing ever changed that. I just thought he had moved on, and now it's all just messed up." Cassidy said, before standing up again. "Could you keep an eye on Caitlynn for me? I want to start unpacking some more, and I know she'd love spending time with you." Cassidy asked, looking over at the woman she thought of as a mother.

"Of course I will. Did you want me to take her out for the day? Gives you a chance to rest, and not have to worry about feeding her and stuff." Carol offered, smiling at Cassidy.

"That would be great. I'm not sure if she'll take a nap or not this afternoon. She slept most of the flight home, so she may be wired for most of the day." Cassidy joked, remembering that Carol had just been dragged back to Cait's room to hang up her signs.

"No problem. We'll just go shopping or maybe see a movie, whatever she feels like doing." Carol replied getting Caitlynn's coat from Cassidy, and going back to her room to get her. When they came back out, Caitlynn ran up to Cassidy.

"Alright, I want you to be a very good girl for Grandma okay? She knows she's to call me if you start acting up." Cassidy said, kneeling down in front of Caitlynn.

"I be good girl." Caitlynn smiled, giving Cassidy a hug and kiss.

"That's what I like to hear. Have fun today, alright? I'll see you later." Cassidy said, as Carol and Caitlynn left for their day out.

xoxoxoxo

John had been driving around aimlessly since he had left Cassidy's apartment. Things had not gone the way he had hoped they would, and now he was beating himself up over the way he reacted. He couldn't blame her though, he had acted like he didn't want to kiss her that day, but he just wasn't sure how she would have reacted then. Sure she looked like she wanted to kiss him, but he could have been misreading her look. Now he knows that she did want to kiss him, and he had to go and be a total ass about it.

"Damn it John, why couldn't you just suck it up that day, and tell her how you feel?" John cursed himself, pulling into his driveway.

He knew he had to do something to get her back, especially since he knows now that she wants to be with him, just as much as he wants her. The couple nights that Caitlynn stayed with him, he loved being able to just sit and watch his little girl sleeping peacefully, and knowing he could be there for her, if she had a bad dream. He wanted to be there in the same way, and even more for Cassidy. Deciding on what he could do, he knew he'd need to have some help in pulling this off, so he called Marc, and told him of his plan.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" He asked, knowing John would do whatever it took to get Cassidy back with him.

"Yes, so will you and Jasmine help me?" John questioned, knowing Marc would help, but when Jasmine heard what had happened the last few days, had went on a small tirade on him.

"Yeah we'll help. Jasmine's going over there right now, just call her when you get it all set up." Marc said, before wishing John luck and hung up.

xoxoxoxo

Cassidy had opened a box that had old photo albums in them, and knowing most of them held pictures of her and John, she was tempted not to even look, but wanted to remember their times together, before things became so complicated. She had just pulled out the one of their senior year of high school, when there was a persistent knock on the door.

"Hey Jas. What are you doing here?" Cassidy asked, when she opened the door to reveal her best friend.

"Well, I knew you were back in town today, and I wanted to see how the weekend went, and how the first day of work went. Plus I wanted to see my cute adorable niece." She said, walking into the living room.

"The weekend was great; the Hall of Fame went pretty good, until they inducted Hogan. I swear nobody would shut up, and let that old fossil talk, so we could move on with our lives." Cassidy joked, knowing Jasmine shared the same annoyance with Hogan like she had. "Wrestlemania was pretty good, just wish I could have sat in the audience and watched it there, but being backstage was nice. First day of work, well long story short, bumped literally into Shane McMahon, flirted a little bit with him, he asked me on a date, I kissed him. Then when I'm waiting to find out who it is, I'm a PA for, John comes into my office to ask me something, but before he could, my phone rang and it was Vince wanting to speak with me. Then I asked John if he could watch Cait for me last night, while I went out on my date. Shane and I went out, and realized that all we really have between us is playful flirting, and nothing more. Carol has Caitlynn out for the day so, she's not going to be home for awhile." Cassidy explained, sitting down on the couch and looking through the photo album.

"Damn, sounds like you've had a busy 3 day….I can't believe you still have that picture!" Jasmine exclaimed, when she saw a picture of Cassidy, John, Marc, and herself dressed up for Halloween. The girls had lost a bet to the guys, and they had to let them pick out their Halloween costumes. John was a little bit nicer to Cassidy than Marc had been with Jasmine's. He had found her a tiny belly dancer outfit, which she had to parade around in for the 3 hours they were at the dance.

"What can I say? I think that's the only time I've ever seen you ready to choke Marc, every time you went near him." Cassidy laughed, as they continued to go through the album. They had seen pictures from football games, homecoming, the winter formal, the Valentine's date John and Cass went on, the senior prom, and graduation. Wiping away at the newly fallen tears, Cassidy looked up at Jasmine. "I'm never going to be able to have this back again. We've hurt each other too bad for it to be fixed." Cassidy cried, laying her head on her friends shoulder.

'Damn Cass, I wish I could tell you what I know. You won't lose him that's for sure.' Jasmine thought to herself, hoping that John would be calling her soon.

xoxoxoxo

John had just texted Jasmine's cell phone, and let her know that she should turn the radio on in 5 minutes. He hoped that Cassidy would understand how he feels about her, and wants to be with her. He talked to the show's host, Delilah, and he told her a little of their situation, and she had said she had the perfect song for him. He could only hope and pray that she was right, as he grabbed his coat and keys from the table and left his house once again.

xoxoxoxo

"Okay, this next song is going out to Cassidy. Cassie, listen to the words of this song. If you want to have things back the way they should be, go and meet John at your spot." Delilah said, announcing what John had asked her to say. When Cassidy heard this, tears immediately sprang to her eyes once again, as the words to Roxette, Listen To Your Heart started playing.

Not noticing Jasmine leaving the room, Cassidy was shocked to see her reappear with an outfit in her hands. Blue jeans, a white tank top, and a blue hooded sweater, complete with black heeled boots.

"Cass, don't let this love you two have pass you by again. He wants you, and always has." Jasmine said, handing the clothes to Cassidy, before gently pushing her towards her room, while the rest of the song played in the background.

After pulling the sweater on, Jasmine touched up Cassidy's make up and tried to straighten her hair some more. Finally getting out of Jasmine's reach, Cassidy grabbed her keys, and headed out for the hours drive up to Boston and to their spot.

xoxoxoxo

John had been sitting outside underneath a big oak tree, which cast an eerie shadow over the lake. They had found this spot when they were 16, and John had just gotten his drivers license. You could drive your car almost all the way to the edge of the lake, and there was nothing but a huge clearing for miles. He had been waiting outside of his car for 30 minutes, and figured that Cassidy didn't want to be with him. Getting up to walk back to his car, it started to pour down rain, which fit his mood. He was almost too where he parked his car, when like a faint whisper he heard.

xoxoxoxo

Cassidy put her car in park and saw John heading to his through the rain that beat down on her window. She got out of the car as fast as she could, so that he didn't drive off before she could tell him what she had to say "Hey." She called to him as she ran his way. He looked up and Cassidy saw a wide smile appear on his face.

"I thought you weren't coming." John said as Cassidy stepped up to him, standing a few feet away.

"Well, Jasmine had to drag me out to my car. So, I almost didn't come." Cassidy said joking, but John didn't see it that way.

"If you don't want to be here, then just go back home." He yelled, walking away from Cassidy.

"John, I want to be here." Cassidy said, as the rain continued to beat down on them.

"Why?" He asked, not turning around to look at her.

"I had to. I have a boyfriend I need to get back." Cassidy told him, placing a hand on his arm, and turning him to face her.

"Are you sure you want to be my girl?" John asked, wrapping his hand around her waist and pulling her to him.

"Yeah I do." Cassidy said smiling up at him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why?" He asked coyly.

"So I can kiss you any time I want." She told him, quoting one of her favorite movies. John laughed before leaning down, and doing something he had wanted to do since she had came back into his life, he kissed her. This time, there was no feeling of trying to calm her down, or wanting to show her how he felt. They both knew, and they allowed themselves to get lost in that one kiss.

"Where's Caitlynn?" He asked, when he finally pulled away.

"She's with your mom." Cassidy told him, smiling at his concern for their daughter.

"You think she can keep her until sometime tomorrow?" John asked, grinning sexily at Cassidy.

"Oh yeah." Cassidy said. John scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his car. "What about my car?" She asked him, not caring a lot about it at that moment.

"We'll come back for it." He told her as he strapped her in the passenger side seat. John ran around and jumped in the driver side, slinging mud everywhere as he pulled out of the place, and headed toward his home.

xoxoxoxo

John was struggling to get the front door open; Cassidy was standing next to him, with her breasts up against his arm, trying to keep warm from the rain. Finally getting the door unlocked and open, John pulled her inside behind him, and pulling her towards him. Running a hand through her hair, he crushed his lips to hers, in his undying need to taste her again. Snaking his other hand around her waist, he left no room for her to get away. When they made it to the living room, Cassidy was running her hands underneath his shirt, and lightly scratching her nails on the small of his back, causing him to moan.

"Cassie baby, we should get out of these wet clothes before we get sick. I can't wrestle sick, it's kinda frowned upon that the Champ is coughin and hackin all over during interviews and shit." John said when he pulled away from the kiss. Truth be told, Cassidy was getting John to a point where he didn't think he'd be able to control himself, if she kept touching him like that. They had just gotten back together, and he wasn't going to let his hormones ruin anything again.

"That's fine. Just a small problem though. I don't have anything here to wear." Cassidy pointed out, as John led her down the hallway to his room.

"Well I've got a pair of boxers you can put on, and I'm sure I can find a shirt for you to wear." John said, opening up his closet door. While he was looking for a shirt to give to Cassidy, she had walked up behind him, and took down one she wanted.

"I'll take this one. Number 54, John Cena." Cassidy said, taking his old college jersey and going on the other side of the room. Cass just smirked at John, as he handed her a pair of his Word Life boxers from the WWE.

"You can change in the bathroom if you want? I'll just wait out here for you." John said, his eyes locking with hers.

"Okay, I'll be out in just a second." She replied, smiling almost shyly at him.

xoxoxoxo

John and Cassidy were lying side by side on the couch, making out. Neither one wanting to go too far, but the need to touch and feel the other one so close to them, was a far greater power. When Cassidy came out of the bathroom, after changing into the clothes John had given her, she saw he was wearing nothing but a pair of gray Patriots lounge pants. Wanting nothing more than to be in his arms, Cassidy had gone over to him, and he had picked her up, and carried her out to the living room.

They were getting into their 'make out session' when John started to run his hand up under the jersey. Running his hand across her stomach, John pulled back from their kiss, and looked her in the eye.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Thanks once again to my friend Aaron for RP'ing most of this chapter with me.

Chapter 20

"John, what's the matter?" Cassidy asked breathlessly, when he pulled back from her.

"Cass" John said, sighing heavily "we have to clear the air about some things before we can go on."

Nodding her head in agreement, Cassidy sat up on the couch and said. "Alright, let's just get everything out in the open then." This was what she had been dreading, since seeing John again.

"Want to start?" John asked, wanting to ease into the conversation.

"No, I think you should probably go first." Cassidy mumbled, fiddling with the end of her shirt sleeve.

"Well" John said, not wanting to look at her "even though you're not still doing it, I have a problem that you were a stripper Cass."

Letting out a soft sigh, Cass wouldn't meet his eyes. "I know you do John. If I could take back having to do that, I would. I just didn't know how else I was going to be able to keep a roof over our heads, without getting a job like that." She said, trying to fight back the tears. The more she talked about this, the harder it was to not tell him everything.

"You could have come to me" John said softly "hell Randy would have helped you too."

"I know that now, but then it was a matter of not wanting to hear how I had made such a huge mistake in not ever telling you. I had beaten myself up everyday for it for 4 years." Cassidy said wiping the tears from her eyes, while still hiding her gaze from John. If he could see the pain and hurt in her eyes, he'd know there was something she wasn't telling him. He had always been able to read through her emotions better than anyone. She knew he would go ballistic if he found out.

"Why won't you look at me?" John asked. "It's not like I'm a rat." he joked, bringing up one of her worst fears.

Laughing slightly, Cassidy forced herself to bring her gaze up to meet his. John could see the unshed tears in her crystal blue orbs, and he also saw something else hiding behind them. "Is the fact I was a stripper always going to be a problem with you?" She asked, it had come out a bit harsh than she had intended, but she did want to know where this would end up going.

"It's hard Cass." John told her, getting up from the couch and pacing "Its hard seeing someone you love taking their clothes off and letting dirty old men ogle them just so they can pay the bills."

"John, I'm sorry. There is not a night that goes by where I'm not haunted by that fact. There is not a night that goes by where I can close my eyes, and not see their leering smiles, and not feel their hands on me. Believe me, if I could have found another way, besides asking for help from Randy or you I would have. It wasn't my idea to leave from there at night, and get attacked in the fucking parking lot." Cassidy yelled through her tears, the pain from everything breaking through her soul then.

"Attacked?" John breathed out, as if the word was venom coming from his lips. "What? Cass." He vaulted across the room and sat beside her, taking her hand in his.

"It's not like it's a big deal John. That kind of thing is expected to happen to girls who take their clothes off for money, at least that's what I'm told." Cassidy replied letting go of John's hand, before standing up and pacing the room herself.

"Expected?" John roared, standing up with fire in his eyes "Cass I've been to many of those clubs in my lifetime, and I have NEVER once wanted to attack one of the girls. NEVER! Expected? No. Not expected, who was it? I want to know."

"It doesn't matter, just some drunk guy who felt that I 'owed it' to him. I just want to forget that time of my life. I want to just focus on us, and being a family finally." Cassidy said, turning her back to him and looking out the window. John knew how she got with her emotions, and wasn't going to let her put her walls back up around herself.

"What'd he do Cass?" John asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"John please, I just want to let it go. I want to be with you, and try and make up for ever leaving you." She said, her tears still falling from her eyes, as she tried to deal with the pain and anguish of everything.

"Cass" John said gently "I don't want this to come between us. I don't want to start getting intimate with you, and have you flashback to that time."

"Fine John, you want to know what he did to me?" She asked, before pushing his arms from her waist and turning around to yell. "He dragged me across the parking lot to his car, and threw me in the backseat. To him I was nothing more than a cheap whore, and for 2 hours he raped me. I got what I deserved John, I worked at that club, and those guys got what they wanted." Cassidy yelled, before collapsing to the floor in almost convulsive sobs.

"Cass." John said, sitting beside her and wrapping her up in his arms "You didn't deserve that, you didn't ask for that asshole to rape you."

"I chose to work there John. How can you say I didn't deserve it?" She yelled, fighting against John's arms around her.

"Because" John said, struggling to keep Cassie in his arms "taking your clothes off may have been in the job description, but letting a drunken bastard have his way with you wasn't."

"I'm sorry John. I'm so sorry." Cassie kept saying as she finally stopped struggling against John, and felt him rock them back and forth.

"Cassie you have nothing to be sorry for." John said sighing "You did what you thought was right and even if I don't agree with it, it doesn't change the fact that I..."

"If I hadn't run away when I found out I was pregnant, then this never would have happened. If I could have just trusted my feelings, then I would have known you wouldn't have hurt me. I brought it on myself John; it's time for me to finally own up to the mistakes I've made." Cassidy said, not having noticed what John almost let slip.

"Cass move on." John said a bit harshly "If you keep living in the past on what if's, then we'll never have a future."

"I want to more than anything. I'm just not sure if I know how to." Cassidy said looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Cass do you trust me?" John asked suddenly.

"Yes." She answered, with more certainty than she's had in awhile.

"Good" John said "then let me into your heart. Let me love you like I can and let me be there for you, and let's move on; you, me, and Caitlynn. One big happy family." Taking the advice of the song he requested for her earlier, Cassie did just that. Listening to her heart, she knew that John would never hurt her, and regardless of what had happened in their past, things would only look brighter in their future together with their daughter. Looking up, and into his eyes Cassie saw everything in them.

Wiping the tears from her own eyes, she nodded her head, before replying. "I want us all to be together too John, just like it should be." She told him, placing her lips to his in a soft but passionate kiss.

xoxoxoxo

The next morning, John was awakened to someone knocking on his front door. Looking down, he saw that Cassidy was still asleep against his chest, and her arm draped lazily across his stomach. Moving slightly out of her grasp, not wanting to wake her, John got up from the couch, and went over to the door, before they woke up Cassidy.

"Hey Mom." John said, opening the door to reveal his mother and Caitlynn. "There's my princess. Were you a good girl for Grandma and Pops?" He asked, picking her up in his arms.

"Uh huh. Uncle Sean gots in troule tho." Caitlynn answered seriously, as John tried to keep from laughing.

"What did Uncle Sean do?" He asked, looking from Caitlynn to his mom.

"He say bad word. 'Den he threw sometin at Uncle Matt." Caitlynn told him, nodding her head in emphasis. Looking over at Carol, John asked for more of an explanation.

"Sean got mad because Matt apparently beat him on the wrestling game, and he said some words to him, and threw the controller at him." Carol explained chuckling a little bit, before becoming serious. "Have you seen Cassidy since yesterday? I've tried calling her since early this morning, and haven't been able to get a hold of her, and we drove by the apartment, and her car wasn't there." Carol said, worried something may have happened to her.

"She's fine mom. We talked last night, and she stayed the night here. We decided to get back together, but she and Cait will continue to live in the apartment for awhile, so we're not rushing things." John said quietly, knowing that Cass had tossed and turned during the night, so she hadn't got a lot of sleep.

"That's great, I'm really happy for you both sweetheart. I'm guessing Cassidy is still sleeping then?" Carol asked, not seeing Cassidy anywhere.

"Yeah, we were kind of up late talking." John said, ignoring the knowing smirk from Carol. "Mom, really all we did was talk most of the night." John told her, knowing it would be useless really to try and argue with her.

"Okay sweetie. Well now that I know Cassidy is okay, I'll leave you 3 alone. Cait, you can come and stay with me and Grandpa anytime you want, okay." Carol said rubbing Caitlynn's back.

"'Kay Gramma." Caitlynn answered leaning out of John's arms, to give Carol a hug and kiss. After she said good bye to John, Carol left and headed back home, while John and Caitlynn made breakfast for Cassidy.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own.

Chapter 21

The next few weeks went by fairly fast for the new couple. Randy and Hannah were happy for them, when they came back out on the road as a couple. "I knew it was just a matter of time." Randy had said, before hugging Cassidy. However, working as Adam Copeland's personal assistant proved to be less than thrilling as far as Cassidy was concerned. He treated her like she was his slave, and expected her to do everything short of wiping his nose for him, which as she told John, that she wouldn't be shocked if he did request that.

"Mommy. We go to the park?" Caitlynn asked, looking over at where Cassidy was putting the 3 creams and 2 sugar packets in Adam's coffee.

"Sweet pea, Mommy's got to work tonight. I'm sure Aunt Hannah and Uncle Randy will take you." Cassidy reluctantly said, seeing the upset look on Caitlynn's face.

"I do' wan' them. You takes me Mommy." Caitlynn cried, tugging on Cassidy's hand.

"Baby, I wish I could, but I have to work right now. Maybe we will go later, or tomorrow sometime." Cassidy tried to explain, but knew it was useless since she couldn't expect Caitlynn to understand how working seemed to be coming before her now. "Come on, let's go down and see Daddy. He said he'd take you to meet the Undertaker today." Cassidy said, trying to cheer Caitlynn up a little bit.

They were heading down to John's locker room, when Adam stepped out in the hallway. "Where in the hell is my damn coffee? Can't you get it any faster bitch?" He yelled, when he saw Cassidy approaching him.

"Here's your damn coffee asshole. Next time if you want it in such a fuckin hurry, get it your own damn self." Cassidy exploded, for a moment forgetting that Caitlynn was there with her, but the pressure of having to deal with his ego maniac shit was getting to her.

"Well you better hurry and drop that brat off somewhere; you've got things you need to be doing right now." He snarled taking the coffee, and going back inside his locker room.

"Mommy, you say bad wors." Caitlynn said, looking up at her and pointing.

"Yes I did sweetie, and I'm sorry. You shouldn't have heard me yelling like that." Cassidy told her, picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way to John's locker room. When they got there, Cassidy knocked on the door, before going in.

"Hey, there are my girls. Did you meet anyone exciting yet Cait?" John asked, taking his daughter from Cassidy's arms.

"Mommy say bad wors." She answered, in an almost shocked state.

"Oh she did, did she? Well don't you go and repeat them okay? I'll just take your word for it, and we'll leave it at that." John said in a joking way, but had some seriousness behind it. Putting Caitlynn down, he walked over to where Cassidy was and looked at her. "You okay babe?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, just had a nice little run in with Adam, and that's who she heard me yelling at. I need to get back down to his room, before he has a tantrum I'm not there to do something for him." Cassidy sighed, leaning up and kissing John's lips. "Damn it, why couldn't I have been assigned a normal person?" She asked, mumbling as she walked out of the room.

xoxoxoxo

Cassidy got back to Adam's locker room, a few minutes later. Taking a deep breath, she calmly walked inside. It took every ounce of strength she had, not to dump the can of pop she had over his head. "What is so important that it couldn't have waited 5 more minutes Adam?" She asked, saying his name with total disgust in her voice.

"Conditioner." Adam said simply "I'm out, and I am NOT going out in front of those fans who paid big money to see me, with shitty looking hair" Adam said, looking at his split ends in the mirror with disgust.

"Oh please, like these fans really give a damn about you, and your stupid hair." Cassidy said, already feeling herself reaching a boiling point with him today.

"Uh for your information my fans love me." Adam said in denial "After all, they took my side in the whole controversy that loser Matt started, and hey they're behind me winning the WWE title too".

"Ha! Maybe on another planet you have fans, and I don't know what kind of crack you've been smoking, but these fans out here week after week, have not taken your side in any of this, you asshole." Cassidy said, turning to go out of the room. "Is there anything else you need your highness?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Bottle of water." Edge muttered, looking back at his reflection in the mirror, blowing Cassidy off. Taking the bottle of water off the table, Cassidy undid the cap, and stalked over to where Adam was sitting.

"Here's your water bitch." She said, before dumping it all over the top of his head. Smiling in satisfaction, she walked out of the locker room, and back to her office.

"Hey" Adam called out the door to Cassidy's retreating back "I need you to get my pants from the seamstress woman, they had a rip in them."

An idea forming in her mind, Cassidy was almost too quick in responding. "Fine, I'll bring them down to you before you go out tonight." She said, as she kept on walking.

"Whatever that woman is up to" Adam muttered, walking back into his room "she better think twice before doing it."

xoxoxoxo

"Daddy, where we go?" Caitlynn asked, looking up at John as they walked down the hallway of the arena.

"Well you said you wanted to meet some of the wrestlers, so I figured I'd take you around to meet a few of them now." John said, looking down at her with a proud smile.

"Meet Uneraker?" She asked, as they continued their walk.

"If he's in his locker room, we can stop and meet him okay." John replied, stopping to knock on a door.

"Hey Cena. What's goin on?" Mark Calloway asked shaking John's hand before stepping aside to let him enter with Caitlynn.

"Well I have someone here who would like to meet you." John said, picking Caitlynn up in his arms.

"Who's this pretty little thing?" Mark asked, smiling at Caitlynn.

"This is my little girl Caitlynn. She just happens to be a fan of yours, and wanted to meet you." He answered, as Caitlynn's eyes seemingly got larger.

"You's big." She said, still having to look up at him a little bit.

After talking with Mark for a few more minutes, John and Caitlynn headed down to catering, where he figured some of Cait's other favorites might be hanging out.

"Daddy, 'dere's Tish." Caitlynn exclaimed happily, as they spotted the Women's Champion talking with Chris Jericho.

"Yeah, let's go over and say hi to her and Chris, okay?" He said, leading her over to where they were standing.

"Well if it ain't the champ himself. What's going on John?" Chris asked, laughing slightly.

"I have someone who wanted to meet you both. Chris, Trish, this is my daughter Caitlynn. Cait honey, this is Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus, but you already knew that part." John joked, kneeling down beside Caitlynn, as she looked up in awe at her idol.

"You pretty Tish." Caitlynn said, smiling shyly at her.

"You're very pretty too Caitlynn. I bet your Daddy already has to knock the boys away." Trish said, winking over at John.

"She's not dating till she's 50, and even then that may still be too soon." John answered flatly, not looking forward to letting Caitlynn date.

"Boys are yucky." Caitlynn answered, making a disgusted face, before motioning for Chris to kneel down in front of her.

"What can I do for you Madame?" He asked, in a proper fake English voice.

"You sing dat song?" She asked, once she had his attention.

"Sweetie, it would help if he knew what song you meant." John said, looking over at her from the seat he had taken.

"Mommy has it. You's king of sometin." Cait answered, not knowing the name of the song. Right then, a light bulb went off almost in Chris' mind, and he asked.

"Don't You Wish You Were Me?" When Caitlynn nodded her head in reply, Chris started singing some of the first verse to her. While Chris continued to sing, Caitlynn started jumping and dancing around in her place. They sat and talked with Trish and Chris for a few more minutes, and after Trish promised to fix Caitlynn's hair like hers sometime, John and Cait were headed back to his locker room.

"John, you better be careful. We may just be coming after you. I am after all, the only Olympic Gold Medalist in the WWE, and I won it…." A voice behind them joked.

"With a broken freaking neck." John finished, laughing slightly as he and Cait turned around. John shook hands with Kurt, and was about ready to say something else, when Caitlynn spoke up.

"You HBK." She stated, pointing to the other man that was walking with Kurt.

"That's right darling." Shawn replied, smiling down at her.

"Mommy like you. You's cool." Caitlynn giggled, as John noticed the toddler seemed to be getting over her shyness. Caitlynn turned to Kurt with a small frown. "She doesn't like you though, she say you suck." Shawn and John both put their hands over their mouths, in an attempt to hide their laughter. Kurt quickly hid his own laughter and bent down in front of the little girl, who almost looked afraid of him.

"What do you think though?" Kurt asked.

"You fwiends?" Caitlynn asked, pointing to the 3 guys. They all nodded, putting serious looks on their faces to show her that they were telling the truth. Caitlynn turned back to Kurt "If Daddy say you ok, den I like you." Kurt smiled and gave the little girl a hug.

xoxoxoxo

John had just walked back into his locker room from taking Caitlynn down to see Randy, when he saw Cassidy smirking at the monitor on in the room.

"What's with the smirk?" He asked, going over and kissing her cheek.

"Oh, just something I like to think of as sweet revenge. Just watch when Adam comes out for his promo next." Cassidy replied, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Cassidy Marie, what in the hell did you do?" John asked warily, knowing that she wasn't known for her prank skills. Just as Cassidy was getting ready to respond, Edge's music hit, as he started his cocky walk towards the ring.

Edge ran out to on the stage when his music hit. He did his usual thing, pointing to a few fans that had signs with his name on it even though they were anti-Edge signs; he chose not to see that though. He got into the ring, holding up his huge briefcase, showing the audience that he was in fact Mr. Money in the Bank. He grabbed the microphone from Lilian Garcia and smiled at the fans, even though they were booing him with all they had.

"Well, well, well." He started "I did what I said I was going to do. I set out to accomplish something and I accomplished it. I told all of you faithful Edge Heads that I was going to become Mr. Money in the Bank and guess what?" He held up the briefcase "I did it. That means that sometime in the next year, I will get a chance to go after the WWE or World Heavyweight Title. Now we have new champs as of last night. John Cena who beat a no name cowboy wanna be, and Dave Batista who beat The Game, HHH. Now most of you may think that I'd go after the obvious underdog, that being John Cena, seeing as its obvious that I'd beat him pretty easily" The crowd roared their disapproval at Edge's words, showing him what they thought of what he said "I know I know you all don't like him. But see I want to go after Dave. I want to show the world that I can beat the man who beat the best. That there is no one better than me."

Edge noticed that he was starting to itch around his butt area. He brought the hand holding the briefcase to his butt, and scratched a bit as he went on. "I know I can beat Batista. He may be big but he has NO BRAINS!" The itching was becoming more powerful now, and he could barely stand it. Edge brought his hand from his back to switch the briefcase to his other hand, and noticed something white on it, before his hand started itching also. 'That bitch' Edge thought vehemently 'she put fucking itching powder in my pants.'

"Cassie, you put itching powder in his ring gear?" John asked, somewhat shocked and proud of his girl.

"Well, I could have cut holes or frayed it a little bit, but I didn't want the fans to become violently ill or anything." Cassidy replied, laughing like a maniac almost.

"You know what?" Edge said "Never mind, I'll let the big dumb ape have his moment to shine. I think I'll go after John. I know how to get to him, through my incompetent personal assistant. Cassidy get your skanky ass out here."

"Cass, I'm not letting you go out there. He's fucking lost his damn mind." John said, once he heard Edge calling Cassidy out.

"Hon, he's not going to do anything to me. There's what, 20,000 fans out there, plus security, and JR and the King. I'll be fine, plus if he does try anything, I've got you to protect me." Cassidy said, kissing John sweetly on the lips, before heading down to ringside. Walking up to the curtain, she heard John's music, "My Time Is Now" start playing, as she made her way down to the ring.

"You bellowed." Cassidy said dryly, taking the microphone from Lilian.

"Did you think you'd get away with this?" Edge asked, getting so close to Cassidy that she could smell the Colgate on his breath.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Cassidy asked innocently, not backing down from the ensuing confrontation.

"Because you want to embarrass me in front of my fans." Edge accused.

"Well, you seem to be doing a good job of that on your own. What with the itchy ass and all." Cassidy smirked, not caring if he knew she was behind his itching problem or not.

"Why you little bitch!" Edge exploded in fury.

"What are you going to do Edge? Huh? You think you can hurt me?" Cassidy taunted, almost daring him to do something.

"I know I can." Edge growled, slowly getting closer to her and backing her into the ring post.

When he said this, the night of her rape flashed through her mind. She no longer saw Adam or Edge stalking towards her, but the man who assaulted her in the backseat of his car.

"Scared?" Adam asked in a low voice.

Finding some inner strength from inside her, Cassidy shoved Edge away from her, and moved back to the middle of the ring.

Adam, barely being moved, grabbed Cassidy by the shirt and threw her down to the mat. He climbed on top of her and grabbed her jaw with his hand while the other held her arms above her. "Wrong move girl." he laughed evilly. "I know how to counter anything you could do to me in here, this is my playground."

Cassidy was too terrified to move. Figuring this was just going to be another "getting what she deserved" she knew that nobody would save her from this monster, just like the first time.

"Ahh" Adam said darkly "Fear, I like that."

"Please, just let me go." Cassidy cried, trying to wiggle away from his grasp.

"No." Adam spit out "you DESERVE what I'm doing to you."

Right as he had his hand raised, ready to connect with her cheek, the crowd screaming, indicating that someone had come out.

"Get your fucking hands off of her." John yelled, pulling Edge from Cassidy. "You want to fight me so fuckin bad, well guess what, you've got your chance now asshole." John said, punching Adam in the face. Cassidy had crawled out of the ring, and had started towards the back, still in a state of shock. When she got back there, she saw Randy standing by the curtains looking frantic.

"Cass, oh my God, are you alright?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her tightly in a hug.

"He….he…" Cassidy said before the well of tears started to fall, as what had just happened slapped her in the face.

"Shh Cass, you're okay. John's on his way back here, you're safe now." Randy said, trying to calm her down. They were standing in the hall for a few more minutes, when security came back, dragging John away from the ring. When he saw Cassidy in Randy's arms, he pulled his arm free, and went over to her.

"Cassie baby, I'm so sorry. I never should have let you go out there by yourself. God, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." John whispered in her ear, after Randy had turned her into his arms. Looking up at Randy he asked. "Where's Cait? She didn't see any of that did she?" Worried that his daughter would be traumatized for life, if she had witnessed that, John hoped Randy would have enough sense to keep her from watching too much of it.

"No, she didn't see anything. I saw what was going on, and Trish was walking past catering, and saw us. She said she'd watch Cait, and took her to hang out in the Diva locker room." Randy answered, looking at Cassidy with sad eyes.

"Okay, good. Come on baby, let me get you back to the locker room, and you can calm down some. Randy, can you go see if Trish would mind watching Cait a little bit longer? Give Cassie a chance to calm down some." John asked, picking Cassidy up in his arms, and turning towards his locker room.

"Sure no problem, I'll be down there in a minute." Randy said, before going to find Trish and Caitlynn.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Also HUGE thanks to my friend Aaron for role playing this chapter with me. Katie, thanks for giving me the idea of the mauling of Edge.

Chapter 22

John and Cassidy had been stopped by Vince on their way out from the arena, and once he was satisfied she was okay, he let them leave. Promising to have her a new and a more stable client when she came back to work on Monday.

They had passed the room in which Adam was being held in, and could hear Shane in there, chewing his ass out. "You think you're just so cool to put your hands on a woman? You're lucky John didn't just castrate you right there. Hell, he knows some of the Boston Red Sox; they could just use you for batting practice. You know what they do in prison to guys like you? Might want to get used to keeping an eye on the soap, and where any Vaseline tubs are." Shane yelled, even though things hadn't worked out between him and Cassidy, he still thought of her as a friend, and someone who didn't deserve to be put through what she had.

xoxoxoxo

John and Cassidy had just gotten off the elevator at the hotel. John was walking Cassidy down to her room, and was planning to stay there tonight, just to make sure she was truly okay. Cassidy was holding John's hand tightly in her grasp. When he managed to get the door unlocked, Cassidy pulled him inside with her, and as soon as the door was shut, she pulled him to her and crushed her lips to his. They stood there in front of the door making out, as she had this hungry need to touch him, to taste him. Letting their tongues dual with each other, Cassidy let her hands roam under his shirt, and across his abs. Running her hands further up his chest, she started to bring his shirt up with her.

Pulling her mouth away from his, she kissed her way down his neck, and across his shoulder blades. Moving her way back to his mouth, Cassidy once again kissed him with the same type of urgency and need, as before.

"Cass what are you doing?" John asked, pulling Cassidy back from his body and looking at her weirdly.

"I just wanted to kiss you. Geez, you never usually have a problem with that." Cassidy replied shortly, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I don't." John told her "What I do have a problem with is this desperation that you have. It's like you need to kiss me, not that you want to kiss me."

"I did need to kiss you. I hadn't really been able to all day, but I wanted to kiss you." Cassidy said defensively, walking away from John.

"Why are you getting defensive Cass?" John questioned. "It's that right there that makes me think something's up. Also the fact that you went through something hellacious tonight, and you seem to be taking it pretty damn well. Or maybe you're just a great actress."

"I'm just not letting it get to me okay. You're the one that keeps insinuating that I didn't want to kiss you, and then you wonder why I'm being defensive." Cassidy answered, going over and standing by the window, as she started chewing on her nails.

"Cass." John said, recognizing the gesture "Let me in, please? I know there's something going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"John, there is nothing going on. I just want to be with you tonight. Randy and Hannah are keeping Caitlynn, so we've got the room to ourselves." Cassidy implied, turning around to look him in the eye.

"Humor me." John said "Let's pretend that you have something to say about what happened tonight."

"What's there to say really? Adam got royally pissed that he had itching powder in his trunks. You stopped him though before he could do anything to me. Makes me realize how lucky I am to have you again." She said, running her hands up and down his chest.

"Cassie." John said shortly, grabbing her hands "Was it really Adam you were seeing in the ring with you tonight?" John had a hunch and he wanted to follow it up.

"What do you mean was it really Adam I saw in the ring tonight? Of course it was. Who else could it have been?" She asked him, her eyes not meeting his.

"The guy that attacked you." John said bluntly.

"I couldn't even see what he looked like that night. It was dark outside, so how could I have possibly seen him inside the ring tonight?" Cassidy lied, as she tried to keep her voice on a normal tone.

"Not saw him." John said, trying to think of how he could word it "Thought Adam was him."

"It was Adam I saw, heard, and felt. Look John, if you're just going to keep insisting that I talk about something, that is not bothering me, then maybe you should just leave. Cait and I will meet you at your room in the morning." Cassidy said, turning away from him once again.

"If that was Adam you saw" John said, turning her around and making her look him in the eye "you would have kneed him in the balls, and broke his nose. You looked like you were about to collapse from fright."

"How do you know what I would have done? I was afraid, I had no idea what he was going to try and do to me. When you came out there though, I knew I was okay and safe. I'm fine though, you just want to think that I'm going to have some sort of massive breakdown." Cassidy said, feeling the walls start to crumble a bit.

"You are breaking down." John said, looking at Cass who was trying to hold back her tears "I can tell. I'm here for you Cass, I wish you'd let me."

"I'm not breaking down John. I'm just as strong as I was when I walked out to the ring tonight. Look, what's done is done. Vince even said that Adam would be reprimanded severely for this, and I'd be placed with a new superstar starting Monday. Just please let this go." Cassidy begged, willing back the tears. She knew that if John kept on pushing it, she'd end up breaking down, and that showed even more weakness and vulnerability.

"Fine." John said, feeling frustrated "If you want to just keep things in, even though I see the pain in your eyes then go ahead. I'll be in my room if you need me." With that John started walking toward the door.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked, right as his hand reached the door. The fear in her voice not going unnoticed by either of them, as he turned back around to face her.

"Because obviously you don't need me right now Cass." John said, even though his heart was breaking at the tone of her voice. "If you don't need me for some reason then why should I stay?"

"We could maybe watch a movie or something. I mean, how many chances do we get really, where we don't have Cait with us too?" Cassidy asked, her pride not letting her admit that John was right. At this point, it didn't matter to her if they made out for hours, or if they did just watch a movie. As long as he was close to her, she'd feel safe. She just couldn't say that out loud.

"Ok." John said, knowing that Cass was close to breaking. "I know just the one."

"Great, what is it?" Cassidy asked perking back up.

"Be right back." John told her "Let me go see if they have it at the front desk. You know it's so cool that this hotel has movies you can actually rent and not have to go out to Blockbuster."

"Don't get something corny John." Cassidy joked, with a hint of seriousness to her voice.

"Trust me." John winked at her before going out the door. Cassidy sat on the bed and waited for him to come back.

xoxoxoxo

"So munchkin, what do you want to do while we're waiting on our ice cream sundaes?" Randy asked, as he and Caitlynn were settling into the room.

"Watch movie." Caitlynn answered, going over to her bag.

"What do you have sweetie?" Hannah asked, going over beside her.

"Dunno. Mommy pack 'em." Caitlynn replied, holding Pooh bear closer to her.

"You want to watch Bambi?" Hannah asked, ignoring the starting protests of Randy, and looking over at Caitlynn.

"Yeah. Tumper's cute." She said, going over and climbing on the bed.

"Sweetie, you know Bambi's mommy, well she uh…" Randy started, not sure how to word it.

"She dieded, juss like Simba's daddy." Caitlynn told him looking up, as he sat down next to her.

"You'll be okay during that part?" He asked, wondering if they would end up having to call Cassidy at that point.

"Uh huh, I's seen before." She announced, looking up at his face.

"I think the real question should be, will Uncle Randy be okay?" Hannah joked, as she got Caitlynn's pajamas from her bag. "Come on sweetie; let's get your jammies on while Uncle Randy gets the ice cream." Hannah said, taking Caitlynn's hand and leading her to the bathroom, while Randy tipped the room service man.

xoxoxoxo

A few minutes later, John came in with a tape in his hand. He walked over and put the tape in before going to sit beside her.

"So what are we watching?" She asked laying her head on his shoulder, as the opening credits started rolling.

"Only a certain movie that has Jennifer Grey and Patrick Swayze in it." John told her, smiling widely.

"You're actually going to watch Dirty Dancing with me? I thought it was too, 'Chick Flicky' for you?" Cassidy asked, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Its one of your favs though." John said. Secretly he remembered a certain scene where a character in the movie finds out she's pregnant, and has a break down. He hoped that when Cassidy saw it, it would trigger something.

"Oh well, the fact remains you have to watch this with me now. Ain't no gettin out of it, not matter how sappy it may get." Cassidy joked, as the song Big Girls Don't Cry, started playing.

"Aight, aight" John said, rolling his eyes. He shifted to where he was laying against the headboard, spreading his legs and hoping that Cassidy would get the idea that he wanted her to lay between them against his chest.

Moving over in between his legs, Cassidy leaned back against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her waist. They were getting close to the part where Johnny first showed up, and began mocking Mr. Kellerman.

"You know." John whispered "It's weird seeing Patrick Swayze in a movie where he doesn't get into a fist fight."

"Well, he does later, er well, sorta. Nothing like what he's usually done. You've just never made it to that part of the movie before." Cassidy joked, tightening her arms around his.

"Maybe there's hope for this movie yet." John joked.

"Hey, I'll have you know that this is a very good movie..." Cassidy started, before stopping and adding. "You know what, never mind. It doesn't matter how many times I tell you, you still will see it as a chick flick." Cassidy joked, leaning up and slapping his cheek playfully.

"Hey now." John said, pretending to try and bite her hand "I don't like that rough shit."

"Oh really now?" Cassidy asked jokingly, as she tried to keep John's hands from tickling her. The movie had gotten to the part where Baby ends up having to dance with Mrs. Shoemaker.

"I'd die if I had to do that." John remarked, pointing to the TV.

They finally reached one of Cassidy's favorite parts of the movie. When Baby goes into the Staff quarters with Billy, and Johnny and Penny come in, and she's watching them dance. At the part where Baby says "I carried a watermelon." Cassidy said the line right along with her, before busting into laughter, while John looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"She's talented." John remarked dryly.

"John, I want you to answer me honestly. Why did you get this movie? I know you said because it's my favorite, but it's been my favorite for years, and you never seemed so willing to watch it then. Why tonight?" Cassidy asked, turning around a little, and looking up at him.

"Figured you could do with some cheering up" John said, hoping he came off as sincere.

"Oh." Cassidy replied simply, knowing there was more to his reasons than that. "So why not pick a movie we both would like?" She asked him again, knowing he was trying to keep something from her.

"Because I can sit through anything." John told her.

"Okay, when we get home, you can sit through a couple of Dora the Explorer DVD's with Cait." Cassidy joked, seeing the scared look cross John's face as she turned back to watch the movie. "I swear this little dweeb gets on my nerves. He's so damn annoying." She commented, talking about Max Kellerman's grandson, Neil and how he was trying to flirt with Baby.

"He's a sleaze" John said. "Reminds me of Randy in some weird ass way." He said jokingly.

Poking him in the sides playfully, the couple watched the movie in a comfortable silence for awhile. John felt Cassidy tense up a bit when Penny had her breakdown, but she didn't say anything. When he looked down at her during Johnny's fight with Robbie, he saw that she was sound asleep in his arms. Figuring she'd be asleep the rest of the night anyways, John turned off the movie, and sat running his fingers through her hair. He sat there holding her like he was for a few minutes, before he started talking

"I wish you'd open up to me." John said quietly. "I know you like a book, and I know this shit that went down tonight really got to you. I can see it on your face even now." John lightly traced one of the frown lines on Cassidy's face. "Open up to me Cass, don't shut me out." John quieted then, just staring at Cassidy.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Also HUGE thanks to my friend Aaron for role playing this chapter with me.

Chapter 23

Cassidy was in the middle of a dream she was living back in St. Louis, and still working at Diamonds.

dream sequence_  
Walking outside to her car, Cassidy felt like she was being followed. 'God, please don't let this creep be here again.' Cassidy thought to herself, looking around warily across the parking lot. "Looking for someone gorgeous?" A voice whispered in her ear. _

_"Please, just leave me alone. You got what you wanted that night, just go away." Cassidy begged, walking faster towards her car. _

_"I'm afraid I can't do that, see I told a friend how great you were, and how you liked to put up a fight. He wants to try give it a try too." The man's voice said, as he grabbed her around her waist, and carried her to his car. All Cassidy could think of was John, and wishing he could save her._

_"JOHN!" She yelled, knowing he wouldn't hear her, since he was still living in Massachusetts. _

_"Oh yeah, he's not real happy with you. He seems to have a problem with you being a stripper. Funny, cause what man wouldn't want to see their woman all sexed up?" The guy said, as he threw Cassidy into the backseat of his car.  
_

_"Meet my friend Adam." He said, as she landed on Adam's lap. Looking up Cassidy saw the same sick twisted look he had wore earlier.  
_

_"I told you you'd be getting what you deserve. Too bad Johnny boy ain't here to save you again." Adam sneered, as he pulled Cassidy's face to his._

_"Cassie, why'd you go back to this? I thought we could be happy together." John's voice asked from the darkness. _

_"I don't want to do this John. Please help me, don't let them hurt me again." Cassidy cried, as Adam started sucking on her neck. _

_"Bitch, I'm only going to tell you once. Shut up, and enjoy what's coming to you." Adam growled, as his hand connected with her face.  
_

_"Cassie!" John yelled, as his voice seemed to be getting further and further away.  
_end dream sequence

John looked over shocked as Cassidy started tossing and turning, mumbling in her sleep. He had been watching ESPN on the TV, as he sat in a chair in her room. He distinctively heard his name and Adam's name being said. He went over and shook her lightly "Cass." He said "Cassie baby wake up."

"No...John...help me..." Cassidy said, still in the midst of her dream.

"Cassie baby I'm right here." John said, shaking her again "Wake up honey, it's a dream. You're ok."

"NO!" Cassidy screamed, waking with a start. Not realizing John was sitting next to her, she tried pushing him away, thinking it was still Adam who had a hold of her.

"Cassie." John said, trying to grab her hands in his. "Cass its John, baby it's me look at me. CASS!" He screamed finally, hoping to shock her back to her senses.

Hearing John scream, Cassidy became aware of his presence again. "John." She choked out, before collapsing in his arms in convulsive sobs.

"Cassie" John said, wrapping his arms around her. His mind still a bit hazy. "God you scared me so bad."

"He was going to rape me again, and he brought Adam with him cause he wanted to see me put up a fight." Cassidy cried, almost trying to mold herself into his embrace. Her sobs getting worse, as she thought about her dream.

"Cassie baby it was a dream." John tried to comfort her as he brought her onto his lap. "It's over, you're here with me in a hotel room and you're safe and ok."

"You didn't help me." Cassidy said wrapping her arms around his waist, and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Oh baby." John said, his heart going out to the woman he had loved pretty much 1/2 his life. "If I had been there I would have killed the guy. He wouldn't have even touched you."

"I'm sorry John, if I had stayed with you, then I wouldn't be like this now. If you want to leave now, I won't blame you. You can be with someone who won't dream about you letting someone rape her, and cause you problems at work." Cassidy mumbled, remembering what Adam had said earlier about taking John's title. It was the truth though. It seemed to her, that he could be happier with someone who wouldn't be this way, and try and shut him out of everything.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Cass." John said, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around her.

"Why'd he have to do that John? I told him no. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?" Cassidy cried, the emotional toll taking everything out of her now.

"Some people are just assholes Cass." John told her, trying to be strong for her. "Some guys out there get off on power. They like nothing more than taking a woman and dominating her, making her vulnerable."

"He took something from me, that I'll never be able to have back. I hate always having to look over my shoulder, wondering why someone is staring at me. It's like they can see what I've done, and they can see that he raped me, and that I deserved for that to happen." She said, as everything came rushing out of her. "I kept wishing and hoping that it was just a dream. I'd open my eyes, and it'd be you and me, just like we always were. I wanted to call you so many times, but I figured after awhile you had moved on, and I didn't want to cause you anymore heartache. Then everything happened with my job at the paper, and I had to get the job at Diamonds, it just seemed like God was punishing me for doing what I had done." Cassidy said looking up at John, with tears in her eyes before looking back at his shirt.

"Cassidy." John said, pulling her face back up to look at him. "God wasn't punishing you. If he was do you think you'd be here with me today? You being raped was one of those life tests that everyone goes through, to see if you can handle it."

"I just want to be normal again. Even just for a day if I had to. I love Caitlynn to death, you know I do, but I just need a break from it all. I feel like I can't do this anymore, without having a nervous breakdown." Cassidy said her sobs becoming quieter, the tears still slowly falling down her face.

"Do you want me to take Caitlynn for like a week?" John questioned, not really knowing what she was talking about. "You could take a week off of work and I could keep her with me."

Shaking her head, Cassidy tried to explain. "It's not that I don't want her with me, cause I do. There's just going to always be a part of me that, when I see her, I'm going to hate myself for hurting the both of you. It's like, I feel almost like I have to make it up to you." Cassidy tried to explain, but was sure she had confused John further. "Cassie you have made it up to me." John told her "You gave me a chance to be in my daughter's life. I mean yes I missed out on 4 years of it but at least I'm getting a chance."

"I shouldn't have left though John. You missed being there when she was born. Her first steps, her first words. I know you could have calmed her down better than I did, her first day of school. I took that away from you, and so much more. So how can you say that I'm not being punished for that now?" She asked, feeling some anger building up inside her.

"Because" John said, not getting upset "you have a daughter that worships the ground you walk on, a boyfriend who wants to spend every waking moment with you in his arms, and a few friends who value your friendship. Sounds pretty damn blessed to me."

"I know that, I truly do." She said standing up, as she started pacing the room. "There's just a part of me that hurts so bad, because even though I left you, there was nobody else. I just let that guy rape me, and I couldn't stop him, just like I couldn't stop Adam tonight." She yelled, collapsing to the floor in tears.

"Honey." John said, walking over and sitting beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't beat yourself up over this. I mean look at you, you're a small woman who's never had any kind of self defense training. They're big men, and in Adam's case he's trained to throw grown men around a 12x12 ring for a living."

Looking up in his eyes, Cassidy needed to know something. This one question had bugged her since she saw John again. "Why do you love me?" She asked, even though they had yet to actually say those words to each other again, since rekindling their relationship.

"Wow" John said. "I've never had to think about that very much. Well I guess I love you because you knew me before I was John Cena, WWE superstar. You know me, and you love me for me. I love that you are a great mom to Caitlynn. I love your smile. I love the way you mold your body into mine when you kiss me. Hell Cass there are many reasons why I love you, I can't just pinpoint a certain thing that is above the rest." He explained, looking into her eyes.

"What made you first know you loved me back then though? I mean, I remember when I first moved next door, you didn't even like me that well." Cassidy said trying to calm herself down, but was curious to know how he felt then.

"You grew on me." John told her honestly "Over time I felt like you were a pretty cool girl. Then I thought of you as a close friend and then somehow you found your way into my heart and my thoughts. One day I realized I didn't want to live without you."

"So have I managed to find my way back into your heart again?" She asked, lightly tracing her nails around his chest, where his heart is.

"Baby you never left." John told her, kissing her lightly before pulling back.

"Do you think your parents would keep Caitlynn some weekend?" Cassidy asked out of nowhere, as she looked into his blue eyes.

"I'm sure they would." John said confused "Why?"

"I just want to spend time with you, alone. Without having some sort of emotional breakdown in that time, or an excited 4 year old keeping us busy." Cassidy replied laughing slightly.

"Where do you wanna go?" John asked, getting excited about a weekend alone with Cassidy.

"I don't care, just as long as I can spend time with you, without worrying about Caitlynn, and you getting 20 million phone calls. I just want to be with John Cena, the same goofy ass who would walk around naked just to relieve any tension." She answered, smiling up at him.

"Hey I still do that." John said jokingly, reaching for the snap on his pants.

"John, it's okay, the tension is gone now." Cassidy said, laughing the first real laugh since everything had happened that night.

"Are you sure?" John mockingly seriously asked "Because I'll streak if I have to."

"Yeah, I'm sure." She replied, smiling at him. She laid her head against his chest again, and John could tell she was thinking, but he wasn't sure of what.

"What's going through that brain of yours?" He asked lightly. "The smoke coming from your ears is choking me." John fake coughed a few times to prove his point.

Laughing quietly, Cassie took a shaky breath, before talking. "Would you hold me tonight?" She asked quietly, feeling nervous for some reason. Everything that happened with Adam, and then the dream she had, she knew there was only one place where she'd feel truly safe, and that was in his arms.

John wordlessly picked her up in his arms and took her over to the bed. He sat her on the end before going and turning down the covers. He laid her in the bed and undressed to his boxers before getting in beside her and pulling her into his arms.

"Night John, I love you." Cassidy whispered feeling in her heart, just how much she loves him.

"I love you too baby." John said just as quietly "More than you know."

xoxoxoxo

John had just pulled into his parents' driveway, after they had gotten home from the airport. Caitlynn had conked out on the drive out, as she had been awake most of the night, watching movies and pigging out on ice cream sundaes with Hannah and Randy.

"You go ahead and go in. I'll grab Cait, and put her down in my old room. Hopefully she won't wake up too much, but I don't want to just leave her out here either." John told Cassidy, as they got out of the car.

"Don't talk to her if she does. Usually she'll just go right back to sleep if she wakes up a little bit. If you start talking to her, then that will end up keeping her up, and with as much sleep as she got that won't be a good thing." Cassidy advised, looking over to her right, she saw her parents getting out of their car as well. "Shit, this week just keeps getting better and better." She said sarcastically, when John lifted Caitlynn from the backseat.

"Sweetie, just ignore them. You don't have to deal with them at all, just say fuck you, and be done with it. Now is a time about you and us being happy. Let them see what they've lost, and let them kick themselves in the ass for it." John said, situating Cait in his arms, and taking Cassidy's hand in his.

Walking inside his parents' house, Carol greeted them at the entrance way, and hugged Cassidy tight.

"Honey are you okay? We saw what happened last night?" She asked quietly, as John went to go put Caitlynn down.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was a little shook up last night after it happened, but I'm better now." Cassidy replied, walking into the living room with Carol.

"Mom, would you and Pops keep Caitlynn for a few days? Vince gave Cassidy and I the weekend off from the shows, until Raw Monday night. We were thinking about going away for a few days, just to give her a break from everything." John asked, once he came back into the room.

"Of course we will, you know you never have to ask. When are you two leaving?" Carol asked, looking over at Cassidy who was staring out the bay window.

"We'll probably leave Thursday, gives us today and tomorrow to pay a few bills, and spend some time with Cait." John replied, noticing where or more specifically what Cassidy was staring at. "Do you want to go over there sweetie?" He asked, knowing this had to be bugging her.

"Yeah, no, I'm not sure. I want them to see that I have done okay even without them. I just don't want to have to actually see them. Guess I can't avoid it forever though, huh?" Cassidy said, turning to look at John and Carol's concerned faces.

"Well let's go over there. I'll be right there with you this time, and I won't let them hurt you anymore." John said pulling Cassidy to his side, and kissing her temple.

"I'm scared though John. I can't go through all that again; it was bad enough the first time." Cassidy whispered, not looking up at him.

"Sweetie, show them what they've lost out on. Show them what they gave up when they kicked you out." John encouraged, hugging her tightly to him.

"Honey, we'll watch Caitlynn for you. I really think this will help you be able to move on. If things aren't any better than they were all those years ago, you still have us." Carol said, smiling warmly at her.

"I guess you're right. If she wakes up though, don't let her come outside. If things go like I think they will, I don't want her to hear what I may have to say." Cassidy said standing up, and smoothing her shirt and jeans down. "Let's do this now before I change my mind." She said, going over to the door.

xoxoxoxo

"Why am I doing this again?" Cassidy asked, trying to work up the nerve to knock on the door.

"You need to do this for yourself Cassie. Tell them what you think of them if you want. Hell, I'll tell them what I think of them." John replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, well here goes nothing." She said, before raising her hand and knocking on the door. Waiting for someone to answer, Cassidy was shifting from one foot to another, in another one of her nervous habits. She was about ready to say nevermind, when the door opened to reveal Michael Baker standing there.

"What do you want?" He asked, with an almost disgusted tone in his voice.

"I wanted to see you and mom." Cassidy answered, her confidence slowly fading.

"What for? You need money now? I told you then, you were to either get rid of that thing, or we no longer had a daughter. Did you just think I was going to change my mind by not seeing you for 4 years?" Michael spat, looking at Cassidy like she was trash. Hearing her dad say this, Cassidy felt John tense up behind her.

"John" She said, placing her hand on his chest. "Listen Dad, I just thought that if you could see how I managed to do this on my own for 4 years, you'd realize how wrong you were. I guess I was the foolish one thinking that you'd changed." Cassidy said, looking up into Michael's cold eyes.

"I told you then, and I guess I have to tell you again. We don't want anything to do with you, or that bastard kid of yours." He yelled causing John's blood to boil, as tears sprang to Cassidy's eyes.

"Listen that's MY kid you're talking about ok? As for the bastard part, SHE has a FATHER, and that father loves HER and her MOTHER more than anything in this world. You know, fuck this, she has my parents to be her grandparents. She doesn't need your deadbeat asses in her life. In fact, she'll be better off without you." John exploded, he'd let anyone say whatever they wanted to about him, but he wasn't going to just stand by and let someone talk about Cassidy or his little girl like that. "You know something; it's because of you that I missed out on my little girl's life for 4 years. You hurt your daughter by disowning her that she ran away. I know I'd never treat my daughter the way you two have treated Cassidy. There is not a damn thing in this world that she could do, that would make me ever think of hurting her like this." John growled, before taking Cassidy's hand in his and leaving the porch.

xoxoxoxo

"I knew that was going to be a bad idea. Guess my dad hasn't changed at all. Can I go back to hating them John?" Cassidy asked, as they walked down the street.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. If I could have, I would have choked your dad right then and there." John said, leading them into a park.

"It's okay John. I think part of me expected that kind of response from them. I would have been more shocked if they just got over everything." She replied sadly, as John pulled them over to a swing and sat down pulling her onto his lap.

"Listen, you're back where you belong. We're the family that we have always been meant to be. If they want to pretend they don't have a daughter anymore, then it's their loss. They're missing out on having you in their lives still, and missing out on getting to know Caitlynn." John pointed out, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, you're right." She mumbled, laying her head in the crook of his neck.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Once again, big props to my friend Aaron for RP'ing parts of this chapter with me.

Chapter 24

John had rented a small cabin in the mountains of Colorado for their weekend away. They had Raw to be at in San Fran on Monday, so this put them a little bit closer to where they would need to be. Cassidy had walked inside ahead of John, to look around at the cabin. He found himself staring after her, entranced by her looks. 'She doesn't even realize how beautiful she truly is.' He thought to himself, as he walked in with their bags.

"John, this place is great." Cassidy exclaimed, turning around from the fireplace. 'Just to be able to sit in his arms in front of a fire, and feel his arms wrapped around me. God, I love him so much.' She thought, smiling up at him.

"Well, I figured not too many people would know who I am up here. Gives us the chance to be alone together no interruptions or distractions to ruin this trip." He said, setting their bags down by the stairs.

"I'm glad you wanted to do this. I've missed just holding you in my arms, and feeling your fingers running through my hair. Really glad your parents' agreed to keep Caitlynn. I love her, and I miss her, but we needed this time together." Cassidy said, going over and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I've missed holding you in my arms too." John replied wrapping his own arms around her, and resting his chin on her head. "What do you want to do tonight?" He asked, as they just stood rooted in that spot, comfortable in each others arms.

"Well, can we go skiing now? I haven't been really since, well our senior trip to Vermont." Cassidy snickered, remembering what had happened on that trip.

"So you're a better skier than I am. Big deal, it's not like I claimed to be that great." John replied pulling out of their embrace slightly, to look Cassidy in the eye.

"John, you couldn't even ski the bunny slope. Those are made for kids like Caitlynn's size." She retorted, laughing at the look on John's face.

"The skis just didn't like me. They wouldn't cooperate with what I was trying to do." He fired back, realizing how dorky that had sounded.

"Oh really, and just what was it you were trying to do? Cause I know skiing wasn't one of them." Cassidy said, laughing a hearty laugh. Unfortunately, she forgot about his hands still being wrapped around her waist, until it was too late. Latching onto her sides, John began tickling her for all he was worth. "John…..stop…..XgaspX….I'm sorry….XgulpX….I won't make fun of you." Cassidy pleaded, trying to squirm her way out of his grasp.

"You know, you claim that you love me, yet you just get a big kick out of making fun of my less than stellar skiing skills." John said, not letting up on his tickle torture any.

"I said I was sorry baby." She said through her laughter, as she ended up backing them towards the couch in her attempt to get away.

"You're too cute." John said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Yeah, you're too cute too; especially when you're falling on your ass in the snow." Cassidy replied, almost getting away from him in time.

"Oh that's it. You've asked for it now." John said, as he continued to tickle her, and she continued to try and get away. Her leg hitting the couch cushion caused her to lose her balance and fall backwards, pulling John down on top of her. Looking into each others' eyes, John tenderly moved a strand of hair from Cassie's face before speaking. "Thank you for coming back to me baby." He said, his voice filled with every emotion he had.

Feeling the tears spring to her eyes, Cassidy ran her hand softly on his cheek, as she replied. "Thank you for letting me back." She told him, as he lightly grabbed her hand that was still stroking his face, and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist, before placing his lips on top of hers.

Shifting slightly so he wasn't crushing her, John ran his hand down her body, resting it on her thigh. Their kiss was filled with want, need, desire. It was never rough, but gentle as they conveyed the emotion they felt through it. Wrapping her leg around his waist, Cassidy ran her hands up and down his arms, before settling them to the back of his neck, and running her fingers through his short hair. Slowly breaking the kiss, John pecked her lips one more time, before smiling lovingly at her.

"You'll never know just how much I love you." John said quietly, as they tried to calm their breathing down.

"I think I may have an idea." Cassidy replied, giving him the same loving smile. The couple lay there a bit longer, before deciding to get up and go check out the slopes before it got too dark.

xoxoxoxo

"John, you're standing with your legs too far apart. That's why you keep fallin on your ass." Cassidy shouted back up the hill, as John was getting back up from his 5th or maybe 6th crash. Cassidy had lost count after the 3rd one, and that had been the most scary, as he almost hit a tree.

"I can't help it, I stand back up, and I somehow start sliding down the damn hill. This is so retarded, whoever invented these should be shot." John grumbled standing back up, only to fall flat on his ass again.

"Sweetie, just do what I do okay." Cassidy suggested, showing him once again, how close to place the skis together, once he was on his feet.

"Baby, I've tried. Believe me, I have done nothing but try to copy what you've done. I'm telling you though, the ski makers knew that I'd make a complete and total idiot out of myself, and knew that my girlfriend would love nothing more to stand around, and try to hold back the laughter, but can't." John said grumbling still, as he saw the laughter wanting to bust out from Cassidy.

"Okay, tell you what. Just get to the bottom of this, and I promise you won't have to look at another ski the rest of this weekend." Cassidy said, moving over and looking up at his face.

"Good, I'm sure I can just sit down on the snow and push myself a little bit. I'll slide right down the hill that way, and I'll already be on the ground." John joked, leaning over and kissing Cassidy lightly on the lips.

"See you at the bottom sexy." She said, turning and heading in the direction toward the bottom of the slope.

xoxoxoxo

Friday morning arrived, and they found out that it had snowed 5 more inches than the expected 4-5. Deciding to just spend the day in the cabin, Cassidy started making breakfast, while John was throwing a couple more logs onto the fire.

"What do you want to do today, babe?" John asked, walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Cassidy's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"As long as I can be with you, I don't care what we do." She replied, mixing up the gravy and sausage in the pan.

"You're mixing the sausage and gravy." John remarked, turning his nose up.

"Blame Randy's mom." She told him "She got me and Cait hooked on southern cooking."

"Eh." John said. He went over and fixed himself a cup of coffee before sitting down. The two spent the day watching various movies and talking with the occasional make out session.

"Hey." Cassidy said later that night "Let's play a game." She suggested, looking over the choices they had in the cabin.

"What do we have?" John asked, stretching out on the couch some more.

"Well, we have Monopoly, but I know how you play that, and I refuse to sit here for 10 hours until you get every last thing you want. There's Scattergories, eh you'd drive me nuts with that game too. Ooo, they have Twister in here." Cassidy said, laughing at the find.

"Let's play Twister, but we'll spice it up a bit." John suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at Cassidy.

"I'm afraid to ask." She replied, noticing the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Well if you can't reach whatever the spinner says, you have to remove an article of clothing. Whoever is stripped down to well, in your case bra and panties, is the loser." He announced, laughing at the frazzled look on Cassidy's face.

"You're on." She replied shutting him up quickly, as she opened the game and spread out the mat.

The game had been going on for close to an hour, with Cassidy being stripped of her sweater and a sock, while John was on the verge of losing. "Left hand green." John said, once the spinner stopped. Looking around, he realized that he wouldn't be able to reach the green spot, but attempted too anyways. Reaching over Cassidy's back, he almost reached it, but lost his balance, and sent them tumbling to the floor.

"Ompf. Wouldn't it have just been easier to say you couldn't reach it John?" Cassidy asked looking up into his eyes, sliding out from underneath him.

"Well, you know I don't like losing. Plus I was getting a little weak." John lied, standing up next to Cassidy. Walking over into his arms, she started talking.

"Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Cassidy asked, dragging her nails lightly across his pecs, holding back the giggle at his uncomfortable state. "Did that help any?" She asked, with a fake look of concern on her face.

"Hmm." John said, pretending to think. He reached around and cupped her buttocks in the palms of his hands. "No but this sure is keepin' my hands warm".

Placing her own arms around his waist, Cassidy leaned up towards his lips. "Well we can't have them being cold. That just won't do." She whispered, kissing his lips lightly. Pulling back from the kiss, she lightly tugged on his bottom lip, as she ran her nails across his abs. Feeling him inhale a sharp breath, she smiled in victory on the inside. "I'm sorry, that didn't make you weaker did it?" She asked him, looking at him with a puppy dog innocent look.

"No baby." John moved one of his hands and lightly ran it up under her shirt and traced patterns on the bare skin of her side.

Shivering slightly at the sensation, Cassidy ran her hands into the waistband of his jeans. "Is this making you weaker?" She whispered into his ear.

John raised his hand to right under her bra encased breast. "Nope." he smiled innocently "How are you feeling?"

Closing her eyes, Cassidy had to bite back the moan that wanted to escape her. "Fine." She whispered, feeling her knees go weak. Bending her head down, she took an exposed nipple in her mouth, and began to kiss and lick it gently. "That didn't make it worse, did it?" She asked, grinning up at him

"A bit." John bit out, feeling his 'little chain gang soldier' go from half mast to full sail. "Is this good?" he moved the hand still cupping her butt to inside her pants and underwear, resuming the cupping position.

"Mmmm." She moaned, moving her hand around his back and running her hands up and down the small of his back, before continuing her tongue bath on his nipple. This time she gave a coy smile, before blowing lightly on the sensitized bud. Seeing him shiver, she once again had to bite back her laughter, settling on smiling in satisfaction.

Picking her up in his arms, John carried her over to the couch, before depositing her on it, and crawling over top her body. This was the way that things were supposed to be. The way they used to be with each other, and he loved every second of it. Holding her, kissing her, touching her, there wasn't anything that he didn't love about her. He wouldn't pressure her into more than she was ready to give, after everything she had been through. To him, this was more than enough. Looking lovingly into her eyes, John leaned down and captured her lips in a spine tingling kiss that would leave them both breathless with desire.

xoxoxoxo

John had found this small restaurant right inside the town they were staying in, and decided to take Cassidy there for dinner that night. They were enjoying their meal, when it was announced that they would be starting the karaoke soon.

"Cassie, you should get up there and sing. You've got a beautiful voice." John suggested, pointing over to where the DJ was laying out books with the music they had in them.

"I don't know, I haven't really sung since before Cait was born. I'm not sure how good I'd still be." She replied, a little uncomfortable about singing in public again.

"Baby, it's like riding a bike. You don't just forget how to sing well. Please, do it for me?" John pouted, sticking out his bottom lip like a small child would.

"Ugh, fine. You should leave the pouting to Cait; she does a much better job of it than you." Cassidy joked, going up and selecting a song to sing.

Sitting in their seats for about 15 more minutes, the DJ called Cassidy up to sing next.

"You'll be wonderful Cassie." John said, giving her a kiss before she went up there. When she got up to the front of the restaurant, she looked over in John's direction and smiled before speaking.

"Tony, this song is dedicated to you." She said, as the music to Soluna's 'For All Time' started playing. Her eyes locking on his, as she sang the first verse, meaning every word it said.

When John heard Cassidy use his old nickname she gave him, he couldn't help but feel his emotions coming to the surface. He remembered the day she started calling him that, saying that anyone could call him Johnny, she wanted to be different than the others._  
_

Wiping away at the tears in her eyes, Cassidy never broke the gaze she had with John, as she continued with the song.

Handing the microphone back to the DJ, Cassidy stepped away from the stage, and back into John's arms, as they just held each other knowing that nothing would ever keep them apart now.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Thanks once again to my friend Aaron for RP'ing parts of this chapter with me.

A/N: Strong adult content in this chapter. If you can not handle such a thing, then **DO NOT** read this. I don't want to be reported for whatever. For the rest of you, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 25

Cassidy came down the stairs, and saw John leaning over arranging the logs in the fireplace. They had just come back from dinner, and John had said he'd build a fire for them. 'Damn!' She thought to herself, seeing him bent over like he was, made her want to go and grab his ass. "Hey sexy." She said, making her presence known.

"Hey yourself." John said, looking up from where he was messing with the logs. "The only sexy thang I see in here is the girl I'm starin' at."

"Such a charmer you are. However, the view I had was pretty nice. Too bad you had to stand back up though." She said walking over and kissing him, while she lightly ran her hand across his butt.

"I can bend back over if you want." John said, once they had broken their kiss.

"Mmm, I'm happier right now. Besides, then I wouldn't be able to feel your arms around me." Cassidy said, bringing her arms up around his neck. Standing so close to each other, she inhaled the scent of his cologne, and lost all control of herself. Looking up into his eyes, she began to run her fingers along the back of his neck, knowing that it drove him crazy.

"Girl the things you do to me." John muttered, gazing into her eyes and getting lost in the moment.

"You mean like this?" She asked, leaning up and placing a kiss on the pulse point of his neck.

John immediately felt his body react to Cassidy's actions. "Girl you're being very naughty." He breathed out.

"I'm sorry." She said, though she said the words, the tone of her voice and her actions proved otherwise, as she moved her kisses along his jawbone, and playfully nipped at his earlobe.

"Keep it up and I may have to punish you." John said closing his eyes and almost feeling weak kneed.

"Who says that would is a bad thing?" Cassidy asked, flirting back at him. Wrapping herself tighter around him, pushing her breasts against his chest, she kissed John for all she was worth.

"I should take you over my knee." John said when she had broken the kiss. He was sure she could feel the effects of her actions against her stomach.

"You wouldn't do that. If you want me to stop though, I will." Cassidy said, backing away from him and turning to go into the kitchen. She didn't make it very far though, before John's arm wrapped around her waist.

"You know" John said, looking deep in thought "it's gettin' a bit hot in here." He pulled back from her and took his shirt off. He wiped the light sheen of sweat that had collected on his upper body with it, making sure to flex his muscles a bit more than needed.

"Um, I, uh..." Cassidy stammered, feeling a swarm of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. 'The things this man's body does to me.' She thought to herself, looking at his bare chest.

"Uh, you, uh." John mocked, smirking at the fact that he had made her speechless.

"Oh hush up you. I just wasn't expecting you to whip off your sweatshirt like that." Cassidy defended lamely.

"I got hot." John said, putting an innocent look on his face. "I'm goin' to take a cold shower." John slowly took off the rest of his clothes, aware of the fact that Cassidy was looking at him with lust filled eyes. Once he was naked he turned to go up the stairs to the bathroom, making sure to walk slowly and work the muscles in his back and legs overtime. Once he was out of her sight he called out, "Feel free to join me."

Once John was done in the shower he came back downstairs dressed only in a pair of flannel pajama pants. Cassidy jumped in his arms, knocking him back onto the couch. She kissed him voraciously, making him weak with desire. "Do you want this to lead to somewhere?" She asked quietly, looking up into his eyes.

"You gotta take the lead in that one baby." John said tenderly, feeling the mood get serious. "I don't want to do something you aren't ready for."

Looking into his eyes, she saw nothing but love and compassion swirling around inside. Taking his hand in hers, she walked over to the blanket they had spread out on the floor earlier. Kneeling down on it, she pulled John down next to her, and looked deep into his eyes before speaking. "This is what I want. You've made this weekend so perfect, and it's almost like our prom night again. You were just as patient and caring and loving then, as you are now. I love you John, more than I ever thought I could possibly love someone. I want to be with you completely again. Make love to me John?" Cassidy asked kissing him, as they knelt in front of the fire holding each other in their arms.

"Are you sure?" He asked breaking away from their kiss and looking deeply into her eyes, wanting to see if there was any type of hesitation in them.

Leaning into his arms, she looked him in the eyes before responding. "I'm just as sure now, as I was on prom night." She answered honestly laying back onto the blanket, taking his hands and bringing him on top of her.

"If you want to stop Cassie, let me know and I will. I don't want to do anything that will hurt you." John said lovingly, as he held himself up on a forearm, and moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're not going to hurt me John, and I don't want you to stop." Cassidy replied, leaning up and capturing his lips with hers.

"Take this off." He said tugging at her shirt. She took it off and John's eyes darkened in lust when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He leaned down and captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting on it gently. He paid the same attention to the other before moving down and placing kisses all along her stomach.

"Oh John." She moaned, stretching out her body and reminding John of a sleek cat.

John slipped his fingers into the waist band of her pajama pants and slowly moved them down her legs. He came back up and slowly traced patterns on the front of her panties with his fingers, making her shudder with delight. The heat from the fireplace made a light sheen of sweat form on each of their bodies, giving a glow to the both of them.

"Baby raise up for me." John said, tugging at her panties. She raised her hips and he slid them down her legs and off. He threw them across the room and just gazed at her for a second.

"John I need you." Cassidy moaned out, giving him a look that sent desire running through his veins. He slowly tugged off his pajama pants and moved up her body until he was lying on top of her, resting on his elbows.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, looking deep into her eyes for any signs of uneasiness.

"Yes." She said, meeting his gaze head on. He kissed her lips and seized the opportunity to move inside of her. He slowly pushed his length in until he was all the way in. After that he began rocking his hips slowly, building the passion that the two of them felt. "Oh John." she moaned. "Yes, oh God that's it."

"Baby..." He moaned with her. "Oh, oh so good." After a while of slowly bringing their ecstasy up, he began slowly speeding up his pace until he was moving as fast as he could. Her fingernails dug into the backs of his arms, leaving small scars in their wake.

"John I'm." She barely breathed out.

"Me too baby." He grunted. "Me too."

"John, baby." She screamed on the verge of an orgasm. He slowly rocked his hips and grazed against her clit, sending an orgasm ripping through her. She bucked so hard against him that she almost threw him off. As he felt her walls tighten against him, it sent his own orgasm through him. He slowly brought down the pace of his hips, slowly letting the both of them come down from their highs. Once they were through he kissed her lips.

"That was incredible." He said, a bit out of breath still. "I love you." He rolled them over, pulling her against his side and wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too." She said, kissing him again. She laid her head against his chest and felt her eyes flutter closed as she fell asleep in his arms.

xoxoxoxo

Cassidy woke the next morning, to the feeling of light kisses being placed across her exposed shoulder. Smiling at the memory of what they had shared the night before, she turned around and lightly kissed his lips.

"Morning." She said sleepily, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" John asked, as he started running his fingers lightly up and down her arm.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time." Cassidy answered, placing a kiss where his heart is.

"I know me too. I don't want to lose this feeling either." He replied, before bringing her face up to look in his eyes. "I want to be able to wake up everyday with you in my arms, and go to sleep with you in my arms every night." He said, taking a breath before asking his question. "Will you and Caitlynn move in with me? I want both my girls with me all the time." He said lovingly.

"Yes, we'll move in with you." Cassidy replied, wrapping an arm around his waist.

xoxoxoxo

They spent the entire day wrapped up in a blanket in each others arms, looking at the fire and thinking about the past.

"Do you remember the first dance in 7th grade?" John asked, entwining his fingers through Cassidy's, and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, how could I forget? You seemed so nervous that night." Cassidy joked, thinking back to that night.

XFlashbackX

_Fall 1992_

"_John, I don't get why you're nervous. It's just a stupid dance." A 12 year old Cassidy called out to her friend, while he was spiking his hair in the bathroom._

"_Who says I'm nervous? I just want to look good, that's all. Besides, there's going to be tons of girls I haven't had the chance to meet yet. First impressions are everything you know." John replied turning off the light, as he walked out of the bathroom. Truth be told, there was only one girl he was interested in, but she would never see him as more than a friend._

"_Come on, let's just get this stupid dance over with. Don't see why I have to dress up like this either. Why can't they just let us wear whatever we're comfortable in?" Cassidy grumbled, as the two teenagers walked down the stairs._

"_You look great Cassie." John said honestly, looking over her outfit for the night. She was dressed in a black and white checkered jumper dress, with a black short sleeved turtle neck underneath. Her hair was curled lightly, and framed her face._

"_You look great too." She answered quietly. If she was honest with herself, she had had a crush on John since she moved to West Newbury. Sure they didn't start out as friends, but once John saw that she was more than just a girly girl, they'd been inseparable ever since. Now though, she was sure that he would find some other girl to hang out with, and she'd never stand a chance with him._

_The dance had been over for about 10 minutes, and John had not been able to find Cassidy for the last hour. They had agreed before the dance, that if they played any of those stupid line dance songs, they'd stand in the corner and make fun of everyone dancing to them. Finally deciding to check out the back of the school, John found her sitting on the steps with her head in her hands. He couldn't tell for sure, but he was almost certain she had been crying._

"_Cassie. Are you okay?" John asked tentatively, walking up behind her._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." She replied jumping slightly, as she did not hear him come outside._

"_Then how come you missed the last hour of the dance?" He asked, sitting down beside her on the steps._

"_Just got bored with it I guess. Didn't really want to be here anyways, but my mom just wouldn't shut up about it." Cassidy answered, looking straight ahead of her._

"_Come on Cassie, I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. What's really going on?" John asked concerned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders._

"_All I am is just one of the guys. You can't honestly tell me that you see me as a hot girl, or someone who hates playing football and basketball. I'll be one of those library freaks that even when I'm 40, I'll still never have been kissed." Cassidy answered, standing up and walking down the stairs._

"_Cassie, stop." John yelled, going down the stairs after her. "How can you tell me what I see or don't. You have no idea just how beautiful you are. It doesn't matter if you're dressed up in a dress, or just sitting around your house in jeans and a t shirt. You won't be like one of those library freaks that still haven't been kissed at 40. I won't let that happen to you." He said, grabbing her by the elbow and making her turn to look at him._

"_John, I..." She started, but was cut off when John interrupted her._

"_Cassie, just shut up and close your eyes." He ordered, and when she hesitated, he gave her a mock annoyed look, before playfully smiling. "Please close your eyes?" He asked, and smiled bigger when she finally complied. Working up enough nerve, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, as they shared what they both could describe, at least in their opinions, the perfect first kiss._

XEnd FlashbackX

"Who ever knew you'd end up being such a romantic?" Cassidy joked, turning her head a bit and laying it on the crook of his neck.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I was a romantic long before that. You just choose to never see it." John defended, kissing the end of her nose.

"Okay, 'Mr. Romantic.' Do you remember the first time you said you loved me?" Cassidy asked, smirking up at him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do remember." He answered, his mind flashing back to the day.

XFlashbackX

_Summer 1996_

_Cassidy was laying outside in her backyard working on her tan. She had decided to forgo the trip up to Boston with her parents that afternoon. They were going to see some old friends of theirs that were in town that weekend visiting. John was outside washing his 1989 Jeep Wrangler, once again. He still didn't have a driver's license yet, but that Jeep was going to be spotless when he was finally able to drive it. Deciding to go over and see him, Cassidy pulled on her jean shorts, before walking out of her backyard to his driveway._

"_Hey Tony." Cassidy said, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist._

"_Hey baby. I still don't see why you insist on calling me Tony though." He said joking as he wrapped an arm around her, and gave her a kiss._

"_I like being different." She answered simply, before adding. "Plus nobody else can call you that but me. Just like how nobody else can ever call me Cassie but you." Hugging him tightly to her, she felt herself being taken over by the scent of his cologne._

"_How are things going with your parents?" John asked, knowing she had spent the last few weeks fighting back and forth with both of them._

"_Well they're in Boston today, so what does that tell you?" She asked pulling out of the hug, and climbing into the passenger seat of the Jeep._

"_Why would they go to Boston on your birthday? It's not everyday that your child turns 16." John pointed out putting the sponge back in the bucket, and leaned against the door._

"_They wanted me to go with them, but I didn't want to. All they were going to do was visit with some old friends, which would mean I'd be bored out of my mind. It's no big deal really, besides I get to spend my birthday with the person that matters most to me." She replied though she tried to act happy, John could hear the disappointment in her voice._

"_Cassie, come with me." John said opening the door, before taking her hand and walking around to the side of his house. "I was going to do this later, but I hate seeing you not smiling and being happy, especially on your birthday." He said, as they reached the secluded hidden part of the property._

"_John, what are you talking about?" Cassidy asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up into his eyes._

"_I just want you to know that I have never felt this way about anyone before. Those girlfriends in Junior High, they never meant as much to me as you. In fact, it was always about you. Everything I have ever done has always been for you, about you. The night I first kissed you after the dance, it wasn't just so you wouldn't be like a library geek and be 40 years old and still never been kissed. I could have kissed Nicole that night, but I wanted that first kiss to be with you. I was just too afraid to say I liked you then, cause we were such good friends. Now though, I'm not afraid to say what I need to say to you…..I love you Cassidy. Today, tomorrow, forever. It will always be about you, and nothing and no one is ever going to change that." John said gazing into her eyes, and seeing the tears well up behind her blue orbs._

"_I love you too John, so much. This is the best birthday present you could have ever given me." Cassidy said, standing on her toes and leaning up into him, as their lips met in a passion filled kiss._

XEnd FlashbackX

"I guess I pegged you wrong. You are most definitely a romantic." Cassidy said, turning around so that she was lying on John's chest, with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hell yeah I am. I mean, I did plan this little weekend away, in only a short time to work with too." John joked, wrapping his arms around her waist, and lightly running a hand up and down her back.

"I love you John." She said, looking down into his eyes.

"I love you too Cassie." He replied, as they continued to hold each other the rest of the afternoon.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own.

Chapter 26

"As much fun as I had this weekend, I can't wait till we get home tomorrow. I've missed Caitlynn so much." Cassidy said, as their plane touched down in San Francisco.

"I know what you mean. I think this is the longest I've gone without seeing her, since you've been back." John replied taking her hand in his, and kissing it lightly. "So are you going to be okay going back to work? Vince said you didn't have to come back tonight. You could wait till the house shows this week." John asked, as he grabbed their bags from the overhead compartment.

"Sweetie, I'll be fine. Adam's gone, and he was like the only genuine prick that was in the company, well aside from Paul, but Vince won't put me with him." Cassidy replied, following John off the plane.

"I know baby, I just worry about you that's all." He replied wrapping his arm around her, and hugging her to him.

"I know, that's just one of the many things I love about you. Now let's just get to the arena, and see who gets to acquire my services now." She joked, as they headed off to baggage claim to get the rest of their things.

xoxoxoxo

When they arrived at the Cow Palace, Randy was waiting out back to greet them.

"Cass, are you okay sweetie?" He asked, once Cassidy and John made it up to the door.

"Yes Randy, I'm fine. Don't be worrying your spiky head about me so much." She laughed, walking into the arena.

"You're like my little sister. It's in the job description to worry about you." Randy called after her, as she just shook her head and continued to laugh.

"This doesn't shock me ya know. Look, I'll tell both you little worry warts one more time. I'm fine, Adam didn't hurt me, I just got a little shook up. You two won't let anything happen to me, so I know I'm safe." Cassidy said, turning around to face the 2 men in her life. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to Vince or Shane, whoever, and find out who my next client is." She finished, giving John a quick kiss and hugging Randy, before heading down to Vince's office.

xoxoxoxo

"Cassidy, are you…." Shane started out, as soon as she entered the office.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern, but I'm doing okay. Just had the same question thrown at me for the last 20 minutes." She answered, sitting down across from Vince and Shane.

"Glad to see you didn't lose your spunk." Shane joked, as Vince cleared his throat.

"Cassidy, while I certainly do not condone the actions of Adam last week, I can not sit here idly, and not reprimand you as well." Vince started, as Cassidy looked down at her now shaking hands. "Therefore, I am going to be deducting $5 from your pay. It will cover the expense of Adam having to wash the itching powder from his trunks." He finished, as a knock was heard on the door. "Come in." Vince yelled out.

"Cass, meet your new client. Kurt Angle." Shane said, as Cassidy turned around in her seat, and was greeted by Kurt smirking at her.

"I hear you think I suck." He joked, as Cassidy looked at him confused. "I met your little girl last week. She said you love HBK, but that you say I suck." He said laughing, as he extended his hand to her.

"The child has a big mouth sometimes. Well if it's any consolation, I think it's your character that sucks, but that's only because everyone chants it each week, and well, it's kinda funny." She told him laughing, as she shook his hand.

"Okay, well you're both dismissed. Cassidy, here is what you will need as far as Kurt's schedule goes for the next 2 months." Shane said, handing her an envelope of papers.

"Great thanks a lot." Cassidy said, taking the information handed to her.

xoxoxoxo

"So do you think you'll like being Kurt's assistant?" John asked, as they were on the highway in Boston.

"Yeah, he seems like a funny guy, well when he's not in character. You didn't tell me that Caitlynn told him that I've said he sucks. I can't believe she'd repeat something like that." Cassidy commented, laughing at how red she imagined her face being the day before.

"I can't help it. It was just too funny how she told Shawn that he was your favorite, and then in the same breath told Kurt you said he sucks." John said, getting off at the exit that would take them home.

"You do realize that you won't be getting much sleep right? Cait's going to be too excited to see us, since we've been gone for almost a week." Cassidy pointed out, noticing John's constant yawning.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll be able to tire herself out, and want to take a nap sometime today." John replied, looking over at Cassidy with a tired smile.

"We'll just see about that." She replied, trying to hide the smirk from her face.

10 minutes later, John pulled his car into his parents' driveway and they were greeted by an overzealous Caitlynn racing outside to hug them.

"Mommy Daddy! You home." Caitlynn yelled, launching herself into John's arms.

"Hey Princess. Did you have a good time with Gramma and Pops?" John asked, hugging his daughter tightly.

"Uh huh. Me and Gramma made cookies, and Pops took me to a big pace, an' I hadta be a good girl." Caitlynn said as John carried her back inside, and held Cassidy's hand in his.

"So were you a good girl there?" Cassidy asked, as Caitlynn leaned from John's arms to hers.

"Uh huh. Pops gots me ice ceam after." Caitlynn replied, as John and Cassidy walked into the kitchen, where Carol was cleaning up from breakfast.

"Did you two have a nice trip?" Carol asked, turning around from where she was drying the last of the dishes.

"Yeah, it was great. Managed to find a few great laughs in John's attempt at skiing, went almost as bad as the ice skating attempt." Cassidy joked, ducking away from John.

"Give me my daughter. She won't make fun of me like you two are." John said taking Caitlynn from Cassidy, and made a fake dramatic exit from the kitchen, leaving Cassidy and Carol laughing at him.

xoxoxoxo

A couple nights later, Carol and Pops decided to have a cookout since it was going to be a nice evening. Carol and Cassidy had gone to the store to get the items they'd need, leaving the guys and Caitlynn to sit around the house.

"Okay, the blinds have gone up to $5 and $7 dollars." Marc said shuffling up the cards, as they were sitting around playing Texas Hold 'em. Hearing Carol pulling into the driveway, John decided to go and help them carry in the bags, since he was pretty much losing anyways.

"Cait, you go ahead and play for Daddy." He said, placing her in the chair, and kissing the top of her head, before walking outside. "Need any help Mom?" He asked, walking around to the trunk of the car.

"Yeah, you can grab the cases of pop and beer." She said, as he grabbed what she told him.

"What's Caitlynn doing?" Cassidy asked, grabbing a couple bags from the back seat.

"Inside playing poker with Pops and the guys." John said seriously, as Cassidy's head snapped up.

"You're letting our 4 year old play poker? She's going to go to kindergarten a card hustling shark." She said, shaking her head at him.

"Well she can be an adorable card hustling shark." John said, as they walked back inside the house. When they got into the kitchen, they saw the guys looking at Caitlynn with looks of shock and disbelief on their faces.

"Guys, what's the matter?" Cassidy asked, afraid that something bad happened.

"She just won 3 hands of poker." Matt said, still in a state of semi shock.

"Honey, how do you know how to play poker?" Cassidy asked, as John started hooting and hollering, and picking up his money again.

"Uncle Randy teached me." Caitlynn answered, looking up at Cassidy and John.

"Remind me to thank Uncle Randy next time I see him." John said picking Caitlynn up, and kissing her cheek.

xoxoxoxo

John was out in the yard trying to teach Caitlynn how to hold a wiffle ball bat, and the finer points, as he called them, of playing the game.

"Okay sweetie, you have to hold your hands like this." John said placing his hands over her tiny ones, the way she should hold the bat.

"I do it Daddy." Caitlynn said a hint of determination in her voice, as she tried to wiggle out of John's grasp.

"Little Miss Independent are we?" John asked, chuckling as he stood behind her.

Carol, Pops, and Cassidy stood on the back deck watching this with amused smiles on their faces.

"You think we should tell him he may want to back up a little bit?" Carol asked, laughing at what she knew was going to happen next.

"No, it's too good of an opportunity to pass up. I just wish I had my video camera with me. I think we could win the $10,000 prize on America's Funniest Home Videos." Cassidy laughed, as Pops looked over at them.

"Sean's getting ready to throw the ball now." Pops said, as they looked out into the yard.

"Okay Cait, get ready to swing when I tell you too alright." John coached from his position behind Caitlynn.

"'Kay Daddy." She said, holding the bat like John had told her.

"Swing Cait." John yelled, as the little girl swung the bat with everything she had in her. Unfortunately, she kept on spinning around, and as the 3 onlookers had predicted, had hit John in a very sensitive spot.

"John man…" Dan started, trying to subdue the laughter in him. "Are you alright?" He asked, calming down a bit.

"Just shut it man." John groaned in pain, as he was kneeled down on the ground.

"Daddy, you 'kay?" Caitlynn asked, sitting in front of John and looking at the pained expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I forgot to tell you, that you didn't have to spin around like that." John answered, as Caitlynn started tearing up.

"I sorry Daddy." She cried, feeling bad for hurting John.

"I'm okay Princess. I know you didn't do it on purpose. See, I'm already doing tons better." John said, not meaning to make her cry.

"'Kay." Caitlynn said, giving John a hug.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own.

Chapter 27

Cassidy and John were in bed still when Caitlynn came into their room. "Daddy wake up." She said, getting up on his chest and poking his nose "It Daddy Day dance day."

Chuckling lightly, Cassidy turned over and went back to sleep. "Baby, the dance doesn't start till this afternoon. It's only 8:15 in the morning, why don't you try and go back to sleep?" John asked, opening his eyes and smiling softly at Caitlynn.

"I not sleepy." She answered, bouncing on his chest.

"Hey sweet pea, why don't we go fix Daddy some breakfast, and let him get a little bit more sleep. How does that sound?" Cassidy asked climbing out of bed, and taking Caitlynn's hand.

"Okay Mommy." Cait answered, leaning down and kissing John's cheek. "Don't sleep too long." She finished, letting Cassidy pull her off the bed.

xoxoxoxo

"Ugh too early." John mumbled as he walked in and sat down at the kitchen table. He rubbed his eyes with one hand as the other scratched at an itch on his bare chest.

"Daddy." Caitlynn said, giving him an annoyed look.

"Yes baby?" He mumbled, taking a drink of the coffee Cassidy sat in front of him.

"You not ready still." She said, looking over at him from her spot next to the sink.

"Uhhhh." He said. "No baby. I have plenty of time to get ready."

"You getta bath yet?" She asked putting her tiny hands on her hips, acting much like Cassidy in her grilling.

"No," John chuckled. "I just woke up."

"Go take a bath." Caitlynn said, as Cassidy lifted her off the chair she was standing on.

"Sweetie, why don't you give Daddy the card you made for him." She suggested, handing Caitlynn the envelope.

"Oooh card?" John asked, lighting up.

"Uh huh. Mommy helped me." Caitlynn replied, walking over to John. "Happy Daddy Day." She said, as she handed him the card.

"Aww thank you baby." He said, hugging her before opening the card. He smiled as he saw the scribbled 'I love you Caitlynn' at the bottom. No doubt Cassidy had helped her but it was sweet none the less. "I love it."

Smiling a proud smile, she climbed out of his lap, and began tugging on his hand. "Go getta bath." She said impatiently.

"Honey, let Daddy eat breakfast first, then you can argue with him about getting a bath." Cassidy said, setting John's plate down in front of him.

"Oooh pancakes." John said. He dug in and devoured all that he had on his plate.

"Daddy, you hungy." Caitlynn stated in awe, as she watched John's pancakes disappear from his plate. She wasn't even half way done with hers yet.

"Well, Daddy worked up quite the appetite last night." Cassidy mumbled, thinking Caitlynn couldn't hear her.

"How?" Cait asked, causing John to choke on the sip of coffee he just took.

"I uh well." John said, thinking up an excuse. "I workout before I go to bed." Cassidy blushed, and picked up a newspaper to hide it.

"Oh." Caitlynn replied simply, before going back to eating her pancake.

"I should go bathe now huh?" John asked, standing up.

"Yea yea!" Caitlynn exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Ok, and remember I'm going over to cousin Marc's to get dressed in my real clothes for this afternoon. So don't freak out when I come back and have on what I always wear." John told Caitlynn, chuckling.

"Okay Daddy." She answered, taking a bite of her food. "Daddy, 'member ta wash behind your ears." Caitlynn yelled after him, causing Cassidy to laugh from her seat.

"Yes ma'am." He called back, struggling to control his own laughter.

xoxoxoxo

"Honey." Cassidy said, a bit of exasperation in her voice "Please calm down, its hard to get this dress on, without you adding to it by squirming around."

"Mommy, Daddy's gonna be here." Caitlynn said, jumping up and down practically.

"I know honey, but if you aren't ready when he DOES get here then you can't go." Cassidy said, hoping to calm the excited girl down.

"But it's Daddy's day. He dance wiff me." Caitlynn exclaimed, standing still long enough, for Cassidy to pull the dress over her head.

"Yes he will." Cassidy said, smiling "Don't you wanna look pretty for daddy?"

"Uh huh. I be pretty like you Mommy." Caitlynn replied, as she started trying to twirl around in her dress.

"Yes." She smiled at her daughter "Now hold still long enough for me to put on your shoes and your bracelet, and put the clips in your hair."

"Okay Mommy." She said, as she stood still for the first time all morning.

"Thank you baby." Cassidy put on her shoes and the butterfly clips in her hair that was the same color as her dress, before putting on the diamond bracelet. She had just wanted to get a simple plastic one for Caitlynn but John insisted the best for his 'baby girl'.

"Mommy." Caitlynn said, as Cassidy finished clasping the bracelet.

"Yes Cait?" Cassidy asked, looking at her daughter who looked so demure in her dress. It was a shock that only a little while before she had on Barbie pajamas.

"Daddy like my dress?" She asked, as Cassidy could tell she was getting nervous.

"Daddy will LOVE your dress and you know why?" Cassidy asked her.

"Why?" She asked, looking up at Cassidy.

"Because his little girl is wearing it." She told her.

"Mommy." Caitlynn said again, as Cassidy turned to put Cait's brush back on her dresser.

"Yes." Cassidy turned to face her daughter.

"Where we goin?" She asked, still confused about everything, after the dance.

"Well baby." Cassidy told her, sitting down beside her. "You're going to the gym at your school for the dance. Everyone's going to be there. Then after that Daddy said something about taking you to Burger King for dinner."

"What you do?" She asked, tilting her head to look up at her mom.

"I am going to go to Gramma and Grampa's." Cassidy told her, as she fixed a few curls in Caitlynn's hair.

"Okay." She replied, looking down at her dress.

"Honey." Cassidy asked, sensing something was up "Are you ok?"

"I scared." She answered, looking up at Cassidy with her big blue eyes.

"Why honey?" She pulled Caitlynn to her. "It's just Daddy."

"Can't dance." She told her, her bottom lip quivering.

"Oh baby that's ok." Cassidy said, standing up "Come here."

"What?" She asked quietly, looking up at Cassidy.

"Come here." Cassidy gestured for Caitlynn to come over to her.

"What mommy?" She asked, when she got over to her.

"Ok, I'm going to show you a trick to dancing." Cassidy stated.

"How?" She asked, playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

"Step on mommy's feet." Cassidy said. Once Caitlynn was on her, she wrapped the little girl's arms around her waist, and began swaying gently. "See just do this with Daddy, and its all good."

"He be mad?" Caitlynn asked, leaning her head all the way back to look at Cassidy.

"Mad at what?" She asked, incredulously.

"Stand on his shoes." She said quietly, thinking Cassidy was mad at her.

"No." Cassidy laughed. "Honey, that's how I danced with Daddy at our prom."

"Okay. Call Marc now?" Caitlynn asked, having bugged Cassidy all morning, to make sure that John's outfit looked good. She had told her, that once they finished getting her ready, they could call over at Marc's to make sure John's outfit of choice was okay.

"Yes, you can call Marc now." Cassidy laughed, handing Caitlynn the portable phone.

"What his number?" Caitlynn asked, looking up at Cassidy with an inquisitive look.

"564-6467." She replied, watching to make sure Cait dialed the right numbers.

"House of Pancakes, what's your delight?" Marc answered his phone, as he laughed at John trying to figure out his suit.

"Marc?" Caitlynn's tiny voice asked.

"Hey baby face." Marc greeted in a chipper voice.

"Is Daddy handsin?" She asked, struggling over the word.

"He looks very handsome." Marc said, smiling at her words.

"Okay, bye Marc." She said, hanging up the phone. Marc chuckled and hung up his own phone.

xoxoxoxo

"Man, your daughter is a nut." Marc joked, walking down the hall towards the room John was getting ready in.

"What'd she do?" John asked, as he was slipping into his pants.

"She just called here, wanting to know if you looked 'handsin'" Marc said using the exact words she had, before continuing. "When I told her yes, she was like 'okay, bye marc' and hung up on me." Marc joked, throwing his phone in the air and catching it.

"Man" John chuckled "she's so anal about tonight."

"Well man, look at who her parents are. The both of you combined make up one extremely anal person. Her name is Caitlynn by the way." Marc joked, ducking John's hand.

"Fuck you." John laughed. "I'm so not anal."

"John, how many kids do you know that would make up stat sheets, for neighborhood football?" Marc asked, willing to dig up old history if need be.

"What's the point in playing if you don't know details about the damn game?" John asked.

"I rest my case." Marc said laughing, as he walked out of the room.

"HEY!" John called.

"You better finish gettin ready. Your girl sounded mighty impatient when I talked to her." Marc joked, not looking back at John.

"I need help." John all but whined.

"Dude, what the hell do you need help for?" Marc grumbled, walking back to the room.

"I don't know how to tie a tie." John said, holding it out.

Looking at John with a look of, 'like I do?' They both yelled down the hallway at the same time. "Jasmine!"

xoxoxoxo

John knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. He fiddled with the lapel on his coat as he waited.

"Hey honey. Marc was right, you do look handsome." Cassidy said giving John a kiss, as she let him in the house.

"Is Miss Caitlynn ready?" John asked, as he sat down on the couch.

"Yes she is. I think she's a little bit nervous though." Cassidy replied, as John snapped his head up at her.

"Nervous?" He asked, not planning on telling her he was nervous too. "Why?"

"She was worried that you might not like her dress, and the fact she doesn't know how to dance." Cassidy told him, seeing that he was a little nervous as well.

"Did you show her the trick?" John asked in reference to what he had showed Cassidy, when she had confessed to him that she couldn't dance years ago.

"Yeah, and then she was worried you'd be mad at her for stepping on your shoes." She answered, shaking her head with a small laugh.

"Poor thing." John stated, feeling bad that his little girl was so nervous.

"I think she just wants you to be proud of her. Plus, once I showed her the trick to dancing, and convinced her that you didn't care about your shoes, she was fine. That's when she called Marc, and grilled him about your clothes." Cassidy said, sitting down next to him.

"Hahaha." John laughed. "Marc told me about that. Apparently she asked about me and then hung up."

"Yeah, she's not one for talking on the phone. I think by the time she's a teenager, that will change however." Cassidy joked, laughing at the look of horror on John's face.

"Where is she?" He asked, looking around.

"She's in her room, watching Dora. I told her I'd come out and make sure that you did look handsome, and I told her that, as her mommy, I have to approve of her dates." Cassidy said, standing up to go get Caitlynn, when John stopped her.

"Do you approve of me?" John asked, smiling cheekily.

"Hmmm." Cassidy said, pretending to think it over.

"Hey now." John said, tickling her sides.

Trying to wiggle away from him, Cassidy quickly answered. "Yeah, I approve of you. As long as I get you back at the end of the night." She said, whispering the last part suggestively to him.

"Hey you're going to Mom and Pops right?" John asked.

"Yeah." She said, casting him a weird look.

"Ok." He smirked "How about I come over there after the dance, and we leave her for the night?"

"Okay." Cassidy agreed breathlessly. "I'll go see if your date is ready to go now." She said, before turning around and walking back to Cait's room.

"Caitlynn." Cassidy said, as she walked into her room.

"Yes mommy." Caitlynn replied, looking up at Cassidy.

"Daddy's here." She smiled.

"Yay!" Caitlynn exclaimed happily, climbing down from her bed.

"Excited?" Cassidy asked.

"Uh huh." Caitlynn replied, the closer they got to the living room, the more Cassidy could see the nerves coming back.

"It's just Daddy." Cassidy said low enough for just Caitlynn to hear, before they stepped into the living room.

Clearing her throat to get John's attention, Cassidy spoke. "Mr. Cena, your date for today is ready." She said, as John stood up from the couch, and smiled down at Caitlynn.

"Wow." John said, in awe of Caitlynn's look. "You look pretty."

"Tank you." She whispered, giving him a bashful smile. Looking up at Cassidy, he saw her mouth, 'She's nervous.'

"Are you ready to go?" John asked, looking down at his little girl. He held out his hand for her to take.

"Yeah." She answered, placing her small hand inside of his.

"Wait, let me get some pictures. You both look so cute today." Cassidy said, grabbing her camera from the coffee table.

"Cass" John moaned "you know how I hate pictures."

"John, it's for Caitlynn okay. I think you can suck it up just this once." She chided, as John knelt down beside his daughter.

"Smile Cait." John said, sitting her on his knee as Cassidy snapped the picture.

"See, now that wasn't so bad." Cassidy said, as John stood up with Caitlynn in his arms still. "You have fun today with Daddy, Cait, okay." Cassidy said, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay Mommy." She replied, some of her nervousness slipping away.

"Come on sweetie pie." John said, taking her hand again and leading her to the door.

xoxoxoxo

"Caitlynn." John said, nudging the little girl who was sipping on some punch.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Wanna dance?" He asked "It's a slow one."

"Okay." She replied handing John her glass, as he led them out onto the dance floor.

"Alright." He bent down to whisper. "Just do what Mommy taught you."

Placing her feet on top of his, she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, as best she could, to steady herself.

"Ok?" He asked. She barely came above his navel, even though she was standing on his feet.

"Yeah, I ok." She answered, looking down at the ground.

"Hey." John said. "Is the floor more interesting than I am?"

"No, you tall." She told him, looking up at him.

"So why you staring at the floor?" John asked, laughing.

"I dunno." She answered, as they continued to dance.

"Honey you don't have to be nervous." John said, bending down so he could be closer to her.

"I not." She told him, looking in his eyes now.

"Are you sure?" He asked gently.

"Yeah." She answered, playing with John's shirt sleeve.

"Come 'ere" He said, picking her up. "Daddy's old, his back hurts when he bends down."

"You old?" She asked, as he twirled her around the floor.

"Older than you." John joked "Not old though."

"Oh, okay." She replied, laying her head on his shoulder. When she did this, John started singing the chorus softly in her ear. "I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way my girl." John sang.

"Daddy." Caitlynn said, raising her head from his shoulder.

"Yeah baby?" He inquired, looking at her.

"I your girl?" She asked him, shocking John with how grown up the question was, and she knew how to ask it.

"You are my girl." John said "You're my baby girl."

"Daddy?" She asked again.

"Yes baby." He said patiently.

"You love me?" She asked, looking at him pointedly.

"Look at what the bracelet says." John told her.

"What it say?" She asked, holding her arm out for him.

"It says." John started "Forever I Will Love You, Always Daddy."

"Daddy." She said, laying her head again on his shoulder.

"Yes dear." He laughed.

"I love you." She told him, before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too." He repeated her actions.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own.

A/N: Once again, strong adult content in this chapter. If you can not handle reading such material, then **DO NOT READ**. I don't want to be reported, because you read it, and didn't pay attention to this warning. Thanks to my friend Aaron for his help in writing this chapter.

Chapter 28

John had pulled into his parents' driveway, and saw Dan and Matt outside throwing a football around. "Look who's here Princess." John said, glancing back at Caitlynn through the rearview mirror.

"Uncle Matt! Uncle Dan!" Caitlynn squealed, bouncing up and down in her car seat.

"Hey Punkin. What are you two doing here?" Matt asked, opening the door, and getting Caitlynn out of her seat.

"See Pops and Gramma." She answered, pulling her giant stuffed duck out of the backseat.

"What the hel..eck is that?" Dan asked laughing slightly as Caitlynn tried to carry it up the front yard without tripping on it.

"Daddy wons it. He hit someting hard." Cait mumbled, as the duck was covering her face.

"Here baby, let me help you carry it." John suggested, before handing her a little plastic bag. "You can carry your new fish." He said, making sure Caitlynn had a firm grasp on it, before letting go himself.

"Where all did you guys go?" Matt asked as they walked up the front steps, Caitlynn being extra careful.

"Well, we went to the dance at her school. Then after, I took her out to dinner. She wanted to take me out for ice cream, and so we went down to the pier, and there was a carnival going on there. I'm a sucker, what can I say." John stated, with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

xoxoxoxo

"Mommy! Lookie what I won." Caitlynn exclaimed, running into the kitchen.

"You won a fishy? That's great sweetie. How'd you win that?" Cassidy asked, looking up from where her daughter was standing in front of her, to where John had just entered with a giant yellow stuffed duck perched on his shoulders.

"I threw a ball into his bowl." Cait answered simply, before going over to where Pops was sitting. "Happy Daddy's Day, Pops." She told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you honey. Uncle Dan, Uncle Matt, and I were getting ready to go fishing. You want to go with us?" Pops said looking down at his granddaughter perched on his lap, making fish faces at the bag.

"I don' know how." Cait replied sadly, looking up at her grandpa.

"That's okay, we can teach ya kiddo." Dan said, kneeling down beside her.

"Daddy, can I go 'ishing?" Caitlynn asked, turning around to where John was standing with his arm around Cassidy's shoulder.

"Sure you can princess. Just make sure you listen to Pops and your uncles though." He reminded her, even though he knew she would.

"I will." She replied, as Cassidy walked over toward her.

"Come on sweetie, Mommy brought you a change of clothes over here. You'll get to stay the night here, and Daddy and I will pick you up on the way to the airport in the morning." Cassidy said, taking Caitlynn's hand in hers, and walking upstairs to John's old room.

xoxoxoxo

"John, you are never taking Cait anywhere by yourself again. I swear every time you do, she ends up with more stuff she'll never play with." Cassidy joked, as they walked inside their house.

"Baby, I can't help it if I want to give her what she wants. I think it's just in a father's nature to spoil his kids. Plus, I didn't actually think she'd get that little white ball, into the fish bowl. She's got quite the little arm on her." John stated, pulling Cassidy into his arms.

"I hope she has fun fishing with your dad, Dan, and Matt. She kept asking what they were going to do with the fish, if they caught any. I didn't have the heart to tell her what happens to them." Cass said, resting her hands on his chest.

"I'm sure she'll have a grand ol' time. She's fishing with the two goofballs, when it comes to that. Now, I do recall that you wanted me back tonight. We have the house, all to ourselves, until we have to go pick up Princess in the morning. What do you say, we make the most of our time?" John suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at Cassidy.

"Eh, I've changed my mind." She replied backing away from him, and heading towards the hallway.

"What do you mean, you've changed your mind? I thought we had this all planned out?" John asked, flabbergasted.

"I'm tired, besides, the moment has passed." She shrugged, turning to go down to their room. The whole time, Cassidy was fighting to keep from laughing.

"How can you be tired? You spent the afternoon talking to my parents. You got me all excited and looking forward to this and you're going to tell me that you're tired, and the moment has passed?" John asked, following Cassidy to their room.

"I guess I talked myself into exhaustion." She told him taking off her tank top, standing only in a baby blue bra, and denim shorts. Noticing John gulping, Cassidy bit back the smirk that wanted to escape.

"Cass." John groaned, as he took in the sight of her body.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed." Cassidy said going to walk past John and into their bathroom, when his hand grabbed her wrist.

"Cassidy, you are not going to torture me like this. I know you want this as much, if not more, than I do. I saw how you reacted to my suggestion this morning." John whispered huskily in her ear.

"John, I…" Cassidy's thought was cut off by John's lips, crushing down on hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Cassidy parted her lips, letting John's tongue slide in and dance with hers. They stood wrapped in each others arms, as John started running his fingers lightly up and down the middle of her back, causing her to shiver.

Breaking the kiss, Cassidy pushed herself away from John lightly, before talking. "I think I'm going to go take my shower now." She announced, walking over to the bathroom. Looking back, she saw John standing there with his mouth agape, forcing her to bite back the grin she had.

xoxoxoxo

"Uncle Matt." Cait said, looking up from her spot next to her 'favorite' uncle.

"Yes Punkin?" He asked looking down at her, as she tried to figure out what exactly she was doing with the fishing pole.

"Pops say I hafta hold dis." Caitlynn said, looking at the fishing pole in her hands.

"Yeah honey, you don't want to lose it in the lake. Then you wouldn't be able to catch any fishies." Matt tried to explain, casting his reel further into the lake.

"Why dey over 'dere?" She asked, pointing to where Pops and Dan were standing, a few yards down from them.

"Well, they're hoping to catch some fish down there. If all of us sat here, then we might not catch as many." Matt told her, as she seemed to be pondering something.

"We keep fishy?" She asked him and he wasn't sure how to answer her, without upsetting her and possibly scarring her for life.

"Honey, usually we will eat the fish for dinner." He tried to tell her gently, not wanting to cause her to flip out totally.

"How?" She asked, knowing that the fish were alive in the water.

"Well Punkin, we have to kill the fish." Matt said, as watched her bottom lip start to tremble.

"I don' want fishy to dieded." She told him, as she started crying.

"Come here sweetie." Matt said, pulling her onto his lap. "Tell ya what. How about if you and I catch any fishies, we just put them back in the water?" Matt suggested, trying to calm his niece down.

"Okay." She sniffled, getting comfortable on his lap.

"Good." He said softly thanking God he was able to calm her down, before she completely lost her mind.

xoxoxoxo

Cassidy had been in the shower, for about 10 minutes, and John still hadn't followed her. 'Damn, is he really mad about this?' She thought to herself, as she turned around to get the shampoo. When she did, she caught sight of John standing behind her, with a smirk of his own on his face, causing her to jump slightly.

"Looking for this?" He asked holding the shampoo out in front of him, as his smirk just continued to get bigger.

"Jesus John, you scared the hell out of me." Cassidy exclaimed, slapping his arm playfully.

"I'm sorry baby." He said, though he was anything but.

"Is there any reason why you're in here with me?" She asked, her eyes traveling up and down his body.

"I was kinda...dirty." John said, trying his best to put an innocent look on his face.

"Dirty minded maybe." Cassidy laughed.

"That too, now turn around and let me wash your hair." John stated. After she did as he asked, he methodically washed her hair. After he was done, she turned around and put her arms around his neck.

"I'm clean; you're clean let's have some fun." Cassidy insisted, John chuckled and leaned in for a kiss.

"I thought you were too tired?" He teased, pulling away slightly.

"Well you seemed to have enticed me, so to speak." Cassidy replied, running her hands down his chest.

"Well, let's not waste any time then, shall we?" John said, picking Cassie up, and carrying her into their room.

"Mmmm John." Cassidy moaned, as John pulled her in for a kiss. He made his way down her body, kissing and kneading her flesh. Cassidy felt her eyes roll into the back of her head when John kissed her thigh, dangerously close to her throbbing center.

"Baby open for me" John commanded as he tapped her leg with his hand. Cassidy did as he asked and almost screamed when John went down on her. He licked and sucked at her, sending waves of pleasure down her spine. She screamed and dug her nails into his shoulder as he bit lightly on her clit.

"Oh fuck John yes" she panted, thrashing about. He continued his torture, varying the speed of his tongue. He stuck one of his fingers in as he continued and pumped in and out slowly, making Cassidy see stars. "John fuck...fuck me now". John looked up at her in surprise.

"So crude Cass" he chuckled.

"Put...it...in...me" she growled out, sending a pointed look to John. John smiled and crawled back up her body.

"Let me get this straight" John said as he reached down and continued to massage her vagina with his hand while he talked "you want me to take my dick...and stick it inside you and fuck your brains out".

"Fuck yes" Cassidy said, dizzy with desire.

"As you wish" John said as he pushed all the way into her. He started slamming his hips as hard as he could, gripping her sides with his hands. Cassidy put her head in his shoulder and alternated sucking and biting. After a few minutes John moaned out "fuck Cass I'm gonna..."

"Me too" she gasped, feeling John move around inside her. He took a few more pointed thrusts before he stilled. She could feel him spill inside her and it made her have her own orgasm. Her body shook with her release and she grabbed John's shoulders so hard in her hands that she left scratches.

After their releases John rolled off of Cassidy and pulled her into his arms.

"Damn baby, where'd that come from?" John panted, trying to regain his breath.

"What can I say? I saw you dressed all sexily this afternoon, and I wanted you." Cassidy replied, laying her head on his sweaty chest.

"I'll dress sexily more often then." John smirked, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

xoxoxoxo

"Poor girl has had a long day." Matt joked, as he carried Caitlynn up to where the car was parked.

"Well, a day of dancing, dinner, ice cream, winning prizes, and then a fishing trip, I can see where she'd be tired." Dan joked, as he and Pops put the gear in the trunk.

"I swear I thought the child was going to go insane, when she found out that the fish generally die, after you catch them. Surprisingly she was the only one to have caught anything." Matt commented, as they all piled into the car.

"The fish probably knew that she'd throw them back in, so they bit her line." Pops joked, pulling away from the lake, and driving back toward the house.

"She wasn't even grossed out by the worms. I thought for sure she would have like run and hid, but she didn't." Matt pointed out, as Caitlynn seemed to be totally oblivious to her surroundings.

"Yeah, well next time, she's sitting with me. Ain't fair you got to hog her all night." Dan said, turning around to face Matt.

"Hey, it's not my fault she wanted to spend time with her favorite uncle." Matt shot back quietly, not wanting to disturb Caitlynn.

"Alright you two, knock it off. Dan, next time we go fishing, if, and that's IF Caitlynn wants to sit with you she can. Matt, the child does not have a favorite uncle." Pops said, wanting to defuse the situation before it got worse.

Snickering from his seat, Matt said. "We'll just ask her in the morning, who her favorite uncle is."


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Thanks to my friend Aaron for his help in role playing this chapter with me.

Chapter 29

Randy was walking down the hall of the church, trying to calm his  
nerves down. 'Who would have ever thought that someone who wrestles night after night in front of 20,000 people and a world wide audience, would be so nervous about standing up before his family and friends, and declare his love for his girlfriend.' He thought to himself, but here he was, pacing the church nervously.

He was about to head back to the room he was supposed to be in, when he saw a brown head of curls, peeking around the corner. "Hey Munchkin. What are you doing out here in the hall? Does your Mommy  
know where you are?" Randy asked, walking over and kneeling down in front of her.

"They dere." She pointed to where John and Cassidy were talking, totally wrapped up in each other.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked, as he noticed her messing with the  
little white gloves she had on her hand.

"Nothin.'" She said, not meeting his eyes.

"Come on honey, you know you can tell me anything." Randy said,  
picking her up, and sitting her on a near by table.

"Daddy say not to bother you 'cause you nerves." Caitlynn said.

"You could never bother me. Your daddy just thinks I'm going to put a  
hole in the carpet here, from all my walking around I'm doing. Now  
tell me, what's going on?" Randy said, bringing her face up to meet  
his.

"I scared." She said, sniffling a bit.

"What are you scared for?" He asked, wiping away the tear that started to fall.

"I mess up." She said, not really knowing how to say what she was scared of.

"What'd you mess up?" He asked confused.

"No if I do out dere." She said.

"Sweetie, you won't mess up. What are you afraid that you're going to  
do?" Randy asked, looking at her gently.

"If I fall or run out of fowers or somefin." She said, finally looking up at him.

"You're not going to fall sweetheart. You didn't run out of flowers  
last night, when you practiced did you?" Randy asked her, when she  
shook her head no, he continued. "If you feel nervous at all, when  
you're walking down the aisle though, just look over at me and your  
Daddy." Randy said, knowing that John would do something to calm  
Caitlynn's nerves as she went to take her place with Cassidy and the  
other bridesmaids.

"Otay." She said "Uncle Randy?"

"Yes Munchkin?" He asked, smiling down at her again.

"You be mad if I mess up?" She asked, looking back at the floor.

"Caitlynn Rose Cena, do you really think I'd be mad at you for messing up?" Randy asked, wondering where she would get an idea like that. The only time he has ever gotten mad at her, was when she started to drive her Flinstone like car out into the street, right when a car was  
coming.

"I don' no" She said, still looking down.

"Sweetie, what would make you think I'd be mad? I know there's a reason behind it." Randy asked gently, not wanting to upset her further.

"Mommy and Daddy say it portant day and I needa do good." She told him.

"Yes, it is an important day. I think they just meant you need to be a good girl. You know, like no running in the church, and no screaming at the top of your lungs." Randy said, trying to calm the little girls' fears.

"I no do that." She said, as if it was the most ludicrous thing she had ever heard.

"Well sometimes Mommies and Daddies need to remind kids not to act like that, even if they never have." Randy said, as John and Cassidy walked up then.

"Hey Princess. You look so pretty in your dress." John said, making a big fuss over Caitlynn. He and Cassidy had been watching her conversation with Randy, and figured the little girl was nervous.

"Tanks Daddy." She blushed a bit.

"You're welcome sweetie." John said kneeling down in front of her, and kissing her cheek.

"You ready for the wedding Randy?" Cassidy asked, smiling when Randy paled a bit.

"Uh, yeah. Just having a little chat with my Munchkin here. Guess we should go line up now." He said, smoothing down the front of his tux jacket.

"You look handsome Randy." She said, hoping to calm his fears just a bit.

"Thanks." He replied, giving her a shaky smile.

"Oh no!" Caitlynn freaked out suddenly.

"What is it honey?" John asked, seeing the panicked look on his daughters face.

"My fowers." She said, looking around.

"Sweetie, I think they're still in the bride room with Mommy's boquet." John said, as Cassidy tried to hide her smile. Randy was totally oblivious to Cait's meltdown, as he was trying not to have one of his own.

"Oh." She calmed down.

"Come on man. We need to get you out there to greet your bride." John said, clapping Randy on the shoulder.

"Alright, let's do this then." He said, putting the confident look on his face that he usually wore to the ring. When they got halfway down the hall, he stopped and turned back around.

"Caitlynn." He called out, causing the little girl to turn around.

"Huh?" She asked.

Walking back over to her, he kneeled down in front of her once again, and looked her straight in the eye. "I love you sweetie. Remember, look up at me and your Daddy if you get nervous." He said quietly, before kissing her cheek.

"Otay" She said, smiling brightly. Standing back to his full height, Randy smiled again at Caitlynn before winking at her, as he went to go catch up with John, and his other groomsmen.

xoxoxoxo

When Cassidy followed Nicole down the aisle, John looked completely stunned. Even though he had seen her not even 10 minutes before, somehow the light in the church seemed to hit her, causing an angel like glow to her.

'God she looks beautiful' he thought to himself 'I can't wait for our own wedding. I wonder if she'd want to elope to Vegas'.

"Look at Daddy." Caitlynn kept telling herself, as she took her place to walk down the aisle. Her nerves were back, and she was again scared of falling down or messing up.

"Cait." John whispered, getting her attention.

Once she was looking at him he made a goofy face, making her laugh.

Once Caitlynn had taken her place in front of Cassidy, the doors opened again, to reveal Hannah on her dad's arm, ready to be led in to Randy.

'Oh...My...God' Randy thought to himself as he watched Hannah come down the aisle. 'She looks so beautiful. I'm the luckiest man alive'.

When Hannah reached the top of the alter, she smiled a watery smile at Randy as the minister asked. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Her dad spoke up as he laced Hannah's arm with Randy's.

"We're gathered here today, to join this man and this woman, in the bonds of holy matrimony. If there is anyone who can show just cause, as to why these two should not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister said, as everyone sat quietly.  
"Marriage is a union in which two people come together, to become one. Randy and Hannah have decided to write their own vows to each other." He said, looking over to Randy as a signal to start.

"I came to this place today, as a man standing alone" Randy started "and I will walk from it by your side. Today I cross the threshold with you and enter into a new and lasting lifetime commitment. Hannah, I commit myself to you as your husband."

"Whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Distance may test us for a time, and time may try us. But if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend. Randy, look to me for all the days to come; today I take my place as your wife." After they said their vows, the minister asked for the rings, as Cassidy and John placed them on the open Bible in his hands.

"Randy, I want you to take this ring, and place it on Hannah's finger, and repeat after me." The minister said, handing Randy the gold band that was a smaller version of his. "I Randall, take you Hannah."

"I Randall take you Hannah." Randy repeated.

"Too be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Too be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Too have and to hold, from this day forward." He said, as Randy and Hannah both had to fight back the tears in their eyes.

"To...too have and to hold from this day forward." Randy managed out.

"Too love and to cherish, in sickness and in health." He provided, as Cassidy started crying seeing the tears in Randy's eyes. 'Knows I can't watch a guy cry.' She mumbled to herself, as Randy repeated back what the minister asked.

"Too love and to cherish, in sickness and in health." He said, as the tears fell from his eyes.

"In good times and in bad."

"In good times and in bad."

"Foresaking all others, keep myself only unto you. For as long as we both shall live." He said, as Randy slid the ring the rest of the way on her finger.

"Foresaking all others, keeping myself only unto you. For as long as we both shall live." Randy repeated with a smile.

"Hannah, I want you to take this ring, and place it on Randy's finger, and repeat after me." The minister said, handing her Randy's ring. "I Hannah, take you Randall."

"I Hannah take you Randall." Hannah repeated.

"Too be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Too be my lawfully wedded husband." She repeated, smiling at the word.

"Too have and to hold, from this day forward." He said again, as Hannah clutched Randy's hand tight in hers.

"Too have and to hold…from this day forward." She said, smiling a watery smile at him.

"Too love and to cherish, in sickness and in health."

"Too love and to cherish, in sickness and in health" She repeated, staring straight into his eyes.

"In good times and in bad."

"In good times and in bad".

"Foresaking all others, keep myself only unto you. For as long as we both shall live." The minister said, handing Hanna Randy's ring.

"Foresaking all others, keeping myself only unto you. For as long as we both shall live" Hannah said, as tears of happiness fell down her face.

"Then by the power vested in me by God. I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has brought together, let no man put asunder. You may kiss your bride." He said, as Randy and Hannah just smiled brightly at each other.

"Come here." Randy said softly, as he pulled Hannah in for a kiss. Everyone whooped and yelled around them, but they paid them no mind.

"I love you." She whispered quietly, as they broke away from their kiss.

"I love you too Mrs. Orton" he smiled at her.

xoxoxoxo

"Okay, if we could get all the single ladies out here for the bouquet toss." The DJ called into the microphone.

"I'm so not going out there." Cassidy joked, not moving from her spot next to John.

"Fine by me." He said, wrapping an arm around her "You're mine."

"Oh really?" She smirked, looking back at him.

"Yes" He said simply.

"I don't see no ring on my finger." She said, turning back to watch the bouquet toss, as John's mind formed an idea. "You going to go out for the garter toss?" She asked, leaning back against him.

"Why would I?" He asked, looking at her weirdly.

"Find out if you're the next guy to get married?" She suggested, in a 'duh' tone.

"Want me to?" John asked with a cheeky smile.

"You'd go and try and knock them out, but no, I don't want you too. I like you right where you're at." She said, her hand brushing the inside of his thigh.

"Baby don't do that." He admonished lightly.

"What?" She asked, not knowing what she had done.

"You almost touched a very sensitive area." He said.

"Sorry?" Cassidy said, though he wasn't sure if she truly was or not.

"Yeah right" He laughed.

"You know you love me." She said, turning around slightly and kissing his cheek.

"I do" He said, putting his hands on her hips. "I honestly do."

"I swear I don't think I've ever seen Trish as red faced as she is right now." Cassidy joked, as Shelton Benjamin was sliding the garter on her leg.

"You think they'll hook up?" John asked, looking down at her.

"I don't know. It'd be nice if they did, they're both great people." She said, as they got up and started dancing some more, basically having themselves a great time.

xoxoxoxo

"John, have you seen Cait? I haven't seen her run across the dance floor in awhile." Cassidy asked, walking over to where John was talking with the newlyweds.

"Uh oh" He said, looking around. "There she is." He laughed.

"I guess she finally tired herself out." Cassidy snickered, as she turned and saw Caitlynn curled up on a bench fast asleep.

"Should I go get her?" John asked.

"Yeah, we probably ought to get her up to the room anyways." Cassidy told him, as he walked over to pick her up.

"God what have we been feeding her?" He joked.

"She takes after you boy." Cassidy joked, as he mock laughed at her.

"Hardy har" he fake laughed. "Are we ready to go now?"

"Yeah." She replied, before turning to Randy and Hannah. "We'll see you guys when you get back from your honeymoon." She told them, hugging them both.

"Just remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Hannah said quietly, smirking at Cassidy.

"God, I hope if you two ever have kids, that it doesn't learn how to smirk." Cass grumbled, before leaning into John's embrace.

"Yeah that'll happen." John said sarcastically.

"Bye Randy, bye Hannah." Caitlynn mumbled sleepily from her position in John's arms.

"Bye sweetheart." Randy kissed her forehead.

"Bye honey." Hannah said, brushing some of the loose curls from Caitlynn's face.

xoxoxoxo

"Just throw a t-shirt on her, she can sleep in that tonight. I'm too exhausted to look for her pajamas now." Cassidy joked, walking into their hotel room, and yanking off her heels. "Damn, my feet are killing me." She laughed, walking into the bathroom to change, while John went about getting Caitlynn ready for bed.

"Poor baby" John cooed, as he slid a shirt on Caitlynn.

"Yeah, I can tell you're choked up. Almost as choked up as I was about the sensitive part earlier." She laughed, walking back out of the bathroom in a pair of Red Sox boxer shorts and tank top. "It was a beautiful wedding though, don't you think?" She asked, kissing Caitlynn goodnight, before sitting on her own bed.

"Yeah" John said, taking off his clothes "it was great."

"I'm so glad we don't have to work the rest of the weekend. I don't think I'd have the energy to deal with all that crap." Cassidy joked, rubbing the bottoms of her sore feet.

"I agree." John said, sitting down to rub her feet for her.

"Mmmmm, that feels nice." She said, sighing at the magical touch of his hands.

"I bet" he smiled "too bad there's not a butt massage. I've never sat so much in my life. Everytime I wanted to stand someone was like 'John come here and sit a sec.'"

"Well if Cait wasn't in the room with us." Cassidy said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Cassidy" John exclaimed quietly, while laughing. "I did NOT have that in mind when I said what I did."

"Uh huh, and I'm Jessica Simpson." Cassidy shot back, laughing at the look on his face.

"Hey, as long as you got the daisy dukes I ain't complaining." he joked.

"So when are you shooting the video for Right Now again?" She asked, as John crawled up on the bed beside her.

"Uhhh" He said in thought "a month and a half I think."

"I don't think Cait gets the whole concept really on how it's going to work. She just keeps hearing you say party, and doesn't get that she's going to be part of the video too." Cassidy said, laying her head on his bare chest.

"She can watch it when I premier it on Raw." He said, with a yawn.

"Yeah, I'll feel bad for your parents that night. She'll be so hyped up and junk." Cassidy laughed, when John floored her with his question.

"What do you think bout us getting married?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Huh?" She asked, wondering what had brought all this up.

"You heard me" he laughed.

"Yeah, I heard you. I just don't know what's making you bring this up." She said, shock still lacing her voice.

"Just curious" John replied airily.

"Oh, well I guess if you wanted to get married, yeah." She said, still confused by the randomness of his question.

"Niiiice" He smiled widely.

"What are you talking about? Seriously, you're being more random than normal." She said, looking up at his goofy grin.

"Just buzzed I guess." He giggled.

"No kidding." She laughed, leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you baby." He said seriously.

"I love you too." She replied, just as serious.


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Thanks to my friend Aaron for his help in role playing this chapter with me.

Chapter 30

"Come on Mommy!" Caitlynn yelled down the hallway.

"Sweetie, your dance class doesn't start for another hour; you still have plenty of time." Cassidy explained, trying to calm the excited girl down.

"Daddy, you take me?" She asked, walking into the living room where John was watching the news.

"Honey, it doesn't matter if I take you, or Mommy takes you, your teacher won't be there yet." John laughed, trying to help Cassidy out.

"I bored den." Caitlynn told him, leaning against the edge of the couch cushion.

Chuckling lightly at her, John pulled her up on the couch beside him. "How about we watch some cartoons before it's time for you to leave?" He asked, hoping that would keep her occupied for a bit.

"Watch Belle?" Caitlynn asked, looking up at John hopefully.

"Well you may not have enough time to watch the whole thing, but we can watch a little bit of it before you go." John said, getting up to put the movie in for her.

xoxoxoxo

Before the movie reached when Belle left the Beast, and was attacked by wolves, Cassidy came in to tell Caitlynn it was time to leave.

"Yay!" Caitlynn squealed, climbing off the couch. "Bye Daddy." She said, giving him a hug and kiss.

"Bye Princess, you have fun and listen to your teacher, okay." John said, kissing her cheek.

"Otay." Caitlynn replied, grabbing a hold of Cassidy's hand, and trying to pull her out the door.

"You be careful driving, it looks like it's going to start storming any time." John said, kissing Cassidy's lips lovingly.

"I will, want me to call you when we're on our way home, and maybe pick up something for dinner?" Cassidy asked, pulling away from John slowly.

"Yeah, it sounds good to me. I might go over to Mom and Pops, I'm not sure. Just call my cell phone just incase." John said, as Caitlynn got more impatient by the second.

"Come on Mommy." She said, letting go over Cassidy's hand, and started pushing on her leg.

"Bye hon." Cassidy laughed lightly, before kissing John quickly again, and heading out to the car with the excited 4 year old.

xoxoxoxo

"Dontcha wish your giwlfwiend was hot wike me? Dontcha wish your giwlfwiend was a fweak like me? Dontcha? Dontcha?" Caitlynn sang along with the song, from her car seat.

"Cait baby, can you please be quiet? Mommy's got to concentrate, and I can't do that with you singing in my ear." Cassidy said, trying to drive slowly, as the rain was pounding the windshield.

"Otay." Caitlynn replied, pouting a little bit.

"Thank you baby." Cassidy said, looking briefly away from the road. When she did, she missed the car in the other lane, losing control, and heading straight towards them. Looking back up at the road, Cassidy screamed, and swerved her own car, as the sounds of metal crunching metal were heard throughout the quiet neighborhood.

xoxoxoxo

"Hello?" John said, answering his phone.

"Yes, this is Officer Blackburn with the Massachusetts State Highway Patrol. Does a Cassidy Baker live at this residence?" He asked, having gotten the phone number from tracing her driver's license.

"Yes." John said; fear creeping up on him "Can I ask why?"

"Sir, Miss Baker was involved in a car accident. She and a small child are being airlifted to Baptist Hospital. Do you know how to get a hold of the child's parent?" He asked, signaling to move Cait into the helicopter with Cassidy.

"That's" John gasped out "that's me I'm her...her daddy".

"Okay, well you'll need to get to Baptist Hospital as soon as possible. Can you give me any information right now on her? That way I can dispatch it to the hospital for when they arrive." The officer asked, pulling out his notepad and pen.

John went through all he knew on Caitlynn in a daze. His mind was reeling with the news he had just gotten. It seemed like not long ago he had seen Cassidy trying to usher the excited little girl out the door to her dance class. She had been wearing her dance outfit and little shoes...

"Okay, thank you sir." Officer Blackburn said, hanging up the phone.

John managed to disconnect the call and call his parents house, praying one of them was home. Finally his mom answered.

"Hello." Carol said sweetly into the speaker.

"Mama." John choked out; the tears that had been threatening to fall finally spilling out.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Carol asked, immediately becoming concerned when she heard John crying.

"Its Cass and Cait" He choked through his tears "they...they were..."

"What baby?" Carol asked, trying to understand him over his crying.

"Accident" He choked out, not being able to control his tears "hospital..."

"What hospital sweetie?" She asked, looking over at Pops and Matt who were watching her confused.

"Baptist." John managed out.

"Okay sweetie, we'll be over in 5 minutes. I don't want you driving like this; I don't want you ending up in there too." Carol said, leaving no room for argument from John.

"Ok" He said, before hanging up the phone. After that he fell over on the floor, sobbing for all he was worth.

xoxoxoxo

"Yes." John said, going up to the front desk. "I'm here about Cassidy Baker and Caitlynn Cena." He was shaking badly but he wasn't crying anymore.

"Are you family?" The receptionist asked politely.

"I'm Caitlynn's father." He said, willing his hands to stop shaking as he put them in his pockets.

"Okay, I'll page the doctor working on Caitlynn, and have him come out and speak with you." She said, starting to pick up the phone, when John interrupted her.

"Are they ok?" He asked timidly.

"I'm afraid I can't say anything about Cassidy's condition, since you're not family. From what I can tell you about Caitlynn, she was unconscious when they brought her in, and has a few cuts and bruises." She told him, looking down at the little bit of info she had on Caitlynn's condition.

"Thank you." John said, turning away from the desk.

xoxoxoxo

About 5 minutes later, a white haired doctor came out, and walked over to where John and his parents, along with Matt were sitting. "Which one of you is Caitlynn's father?" He asked, looking back and forth between John and Matt.

"Me." John spoke up.

"Okay, well aside from the obvious contusions and slight bruising, she still has yet to regain consciousness. Once she does, she should make a complete and total recovery. She may be sore for a little while, from where the buckles on the car seat restrained her. I do want to commend you and her mother though. If she were not in the car seat, we may be having a very different conversation right now." He said, as John felt his knees get weak again.

"Can you please tell me something about Cassidy?" John practically begged.

"Is she your wife?" He asked, as John felt his hope fade quickly.

"Yes." Matt spoke up, everyone else nodding in agreement as John shot them a shocked look.

"Let me see what I can find out for you then." The doctor said, walking away to the front desk.

"Don't worry baby, Cassidy is going to be fine, and Caitlynn is going to wake up and want to see her Daddy." Carol said, trying to reassure her son that everything would be okay.

"I hope." He said simply, fighting not to cry again.

"They will." Carol said adamantly.

John went over and plopped down in a chair as they waited.

After another 30 minutes, the same white haired doctor came back out, just as Sean, Dan, Steve, Marc, and Jasmine were arriving. "Sir, I have some information for you on your wife." He said, causing the 5 that just walked in to look at the doctor strange.

"Yes." John said, standing up expectantly.

"Okay, it seems we have a very different situation than that of your daughter's. The brunt of the accident was taken on the driver's side." He started explaining; watching to make sure John didn't collapse.

"Ok..." He said, silently telling the doctor to go on.

"Well she has 3 broken ribs, one that punctured her left lung. We are going to have to operate, and remove her spleen. She has slipped into a coma, and there may be some slight swelling on her brain. There are also various contusions and bruising on her as well." He informed, wishing he had better news to be delivering.

"So tell me" John stated "do things look good? Is there a chance she'll be relatively ok?"

"Right now son, your wife is in critical condition." He said, looking down at his notes. "If you'd like, I can take you back to your daughter's room now." He offered, as they were getting ready to wheel Cassidy into surgery.

"Yes please." John said, torn between where he wanted to be. He knew Cassidy was going into surgery, so he knew he'd be better off being with his little girl for the moment.

"Okay, follow me then." The doctor said, leading John down the pediatric hallway.

"Wait doctor?" John asked, making the doctor stop in his tracks.

"Yes." He said, turning around to face him.

"Can.." John wavered "can my mom come with me?"

"Sure." He said, as he watched John walk back into the waiting room to get Carol.

"Mom come with me?" John asked, sending her a look that tugged at her heart.

"Sure sweetie." Carol replied, getting up and walking with her little boy to go see his daughter.

xoxoxoxo

"Oh my God!" John wavered, as he stepped into his daughter's room. She was hooked up to so many machines and the bed seemed to swallow her tiny body. Other than that she looked to be sleeping.

"Sweetheart, just remember, she's going to be okay. Her body is just resting, which is normal." Carol said, trying to calm John's fears.

"I know." He whispered, going over to sit on the edge of her bed. He took her tiny hand in his gently, not wanting to hurt her anymore than she already was.

"You know Cass is going to be fine to, don't you?" Carol asked, her eyes not leaving her granddaughter's peaceful face.

"Part of me does." He admitted, not looking anywhere but Caitlynn's face either "But there's another part of me that's really scared."

"I know sweetheart, but you got to believe that everything is going to work itself out. Listen, I'm going to give you a few minutes with Cait. I know your dad and brothers are wondering if she's really as okay, as the doctor said. I'll go let them know, and be back to check on you both." Carol said, kissing the top of John's head, before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Caitlynn's forehead.

"Ok mama." John said, not really hearing her words.

"Hey Caitybelle." John smiled softly "Always sleepin' just like your daddy. You remember when I first called you Caitybelle? I do. Your mom showed me a picture of you from Halloween and you were dressed up like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Don't be scared ok? You're going to be fine. Daddy's not gonna leave until you're all better either. Come on sweetheart" John grabbed her hand again "wake up for Daddy."

When he got no response from Cait, John continued talking; hoping the sound of his voice would bring her around.

"I need to call Uncle Randy I guess." He mused. "He'll want to know. You know, knowing him he'll bring you some huge stuffed animal or something to cheer you up. You'd like that wouldn't you?" John filed it in the back of his mind to either call Randy or have someone do it for him, knowing that Randy'd be pissed if he didn't.

When she didn't even blink, John just brushed her bangs away from her forehead, and talked to her some more.

"Your uncles are outside." John told Caitlynn "So are Pops and Gramma. They all came to make sure you were ok". He didn't mention Cassidy, afraid of what the effects would be.

Feeling Caitlynn squeeze his hand lightly, John looked from where her hand was in his, up to her face. When he saw her eyes blinking open, he could have wept for joy.

"Hey Punkin." He said, willing back his tears "Hey Babydoll."

"Daddy?" Caitlynn asked in a soft voice, reaching up to wipe at her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here sweetie." John said, keeping the tears away. He didn't want to upset Caitlynn, and he knew if she saw him crying it would cause her to get upset.

"Where I at?" She asked in a small voice. John saw a flash of fear in her eyes.

"Baby, you're in the hospital." John said, not sure how to explain it to her more.

"Why?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry Caitybelle. You were in a little accident on your way home tonight. You're going to be just fine though, so don't worry." John said, keeping the brave look on his face.

"I scared daddy." She said, her voice quivering with unshed tears.

"Baby, you don't need to be scared okay. Daddy is right here, and he's not going to let anything happen to you." John said, trying to reassure his little girl that she was going to be okay.

"Where mommy?" She asked, making John internally wince.

"Well babygirl, she's in another room right now. She's got her own doctor's that are helping to make her all better too." He replied, before asking her. "How do you feel sweetie? Does anything hurt you really bad?" He wanted to know, so he could do what was needed to keep his little girl from being in pain.

"My head" she told him "and my tummy."

"Let me go get your doctor for you. He'll be able to give you something that will help take the pain away." John said, as he started to stand up. As he got closer to the door, Caitlynn screamed out for him.

"DADDY! NO!" She screamed, holding out her hand toward him.

"What's the matter Cait?" John asked, rushing back over to his daughter's bedside.

"No leave." She said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Baby, I'm just going right out in the hallway. Daddy needs to find your doctor, so he can take away your pain." John said soothingly, as he wiped away the tears from Caitlynn's cheeks.

"No!" She practically begged "no."

"Caitlynn, what's wrong honey? Why don't you want Daddy to go and get you some medicine?" John asked, as her tiny hand gripped onto his.

"I scared." She told him "Don't want to be 'lone."

"Okay Princess. I'll stay in here with you, and don't you worry about being alone." John said moving Caitlynn slightly, and sat in the bed with her, holding her in his arms protectively.

"Daddy?" She asked, looking up at him with an expression he couldn't read.

"Yeah baby." He said, looking down at her with a questioning look.

"What that?" She asked, pointing to the nurse call button/remote for the TV.

"Well, it seems they have a button you can push to have the nurse come in. Guess your ol' man didn't think about checking for one." John chuckled, pushing the button for the nurse.

"That ok." She said, giving him a small smile.

After calling a nurse into the room, and getting her something to stop the pain, John held his little girl in his arms, and watched as she fell back to sleep. Sending up a silent prayer that God would spare Cassidy's life now, John kissed the top of Caitlynn's head, and started to fall asleep himself.


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Thanks to my friend Aaron for his help in role playing this chapter with me. Once again, the song used in this chapter, was written by my friend Aaron, specifically for this story.

Chapter 31

John walked into Cassidy's room and had to hold back the tears. She looked so frail lying in the hospital bed. He sat in a chair by the bed and took her hand. After staring at her a bit he started talking.

"You scared me Cassie." He said. "When I heard about the accident...my heart stopped. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I kept imagining the worst over and over in my mind. I thought that just as fast as my family was brought into my life, that it was taken out of it even faster." John couldn't say anymore because of the tears in his throat.

'I'll never leave you again John.' Cassidy said in her mind, as she heard John's words, but couldn't move or open her eyes to acknowledge him.

"The surgery went well." John said, once he could talk again. "They fixed whatever needed to be fixed."

'Damn it, why can't I open my eyes?' I yelled at myself.

"Oh" John said absently "Caitlynn's ok. She's asleep at the moment. Mom's sitting with her incase she wakes up. She was in a bit of pain earlier but they gave her something for it. I think she was mostly scared though."

'I swerved the car, so she wouldn't get that much of the impact.' Cassidy whispered, as she started moving towards something.

"Cassie?" John asked in shock, as her hand moved on the bed. "Darling are you waking up? Come on baby." He waited with bated breath to see what would happen.

"Mhfm, Caitlynn...sit back." Cassidy moaned, as she started moving her head slightly.

"Baby its John." John bent closer to her "The crash is over baby, you're ok."

"John." She mumbled, as she started opening her eyes.

"Hey." He smiled a watery smile at her. "How do you feel?"

"Like hell. What happened?" She asked, starting to come too more.

"You were in a car accident baby." He said, kissing her hand which was still in his.

"Where's Caitlynn?" She asked panicking, as she tried to sit up.

"Baby lay down." John said, easing her back on the bed. "She's ok. She's in another room, Mom's with her."

"I want to see her, I want to see my baby." She said, getting close to hysterics.

"No Cassie she can't move, and neither can you." John said. "Calm down ok she's fine, just a bit sore and scared, she's asleep anyway."

"I tried to make sure that she didn't get the brunt of the impact." Cassidy said, tears falling from her eyes, as she remembered the accident.

"You did a good job." John soothed. "Most of the impact was on the front of the car and your side. You're worse off than she is, you had to have surgery."

"What happened?" She asked, staring at their joined hands.

"Well" John said. "I don't really know. It was raining that night, so I'm thinking probably that the roads were a bit slick, and you lost control of the car."

"Mr. Cena." The same white haired doctor that talked to him the night of the accident said, as he started coming in the room. "Oh well good to see you awake again Cassidy. Your husband has been keeping a vigil over you, since the accident." He said, causing Cassidy to look at him oddly.

'Husband?' She mouthed, as John started blushing. "Oh, well he's great at that." She replied, before the doctor went on with why he was in there.

"I just wanted to let you know that you can take Caitlynn home in the morning. I don't see any reason why she'd have to stay here much longer, as long as she gets plenty of rest, and isn't too active for at least a week." He said, as John smiled happily.

"What about Cassie?" John asked, his expression falling slightly.

"Well she'll need to stay here a bit longer. We just want to make sure that the incision heals properly, and that she doesn't start bleeding internally again. Also, since she just regained consciousness, we'll need to run some more tests on her." He said, as Cassidy and John both processed all this information.

"Well mom and Pops can take Cait home." John said "I'll stay with you no big deal."

"John, you can stay with Cait. I want you too. I'll be fine here, and if you want to come visit, then you can get someone to watch her. Hell, you know she won't want anyone but you." Cassidy joked, as the doctor left the room.

"Yeah that's true." John sighed "I wish there was two of me."

"Honey, I'll be okay. She's 4, she's going to need you more than I do right now." Cassidy said, trying to soothe him.

"If you're sure?" He sent her an unsure look.

"Yes baby, I'm sure. Although, I do have a question for you." Cassidy said, looking at him seriously.

"What's that?" John asked, kissing her hand again.

"Did you marry me while I was unconscious?" She asked, keeping the serious look on her face.

"No," He blushed. "just made that excuse so I could see you, I wouldn't have been able to otherwise."

"Oh." Cassidy replied lightly.

"Or did I?" John joked "I mean maybe I got a justice of the peace to come hitch us, while you were unconscious so you couldn't say no."

"Then where's my ring?" She asked, holding up her bare left hand.

"Layaway at Wal-Mart." He replied smirking at her.

"Uh huh." She replied, a smirk of her own on her face.

"Only the best for you." John laughed.

"Gee, I feel so loved." She said sarcastically.

"You know I love you." John said, looking down at her seriously.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too." She told, looking down briefly, before looking back up into his eyes.

"What's with the looking down?" He asked, wondering what that was about.

"Nothing." She said, wondering where this all came from.

"Oh ok." John nodded, leaning on the bed, facing her.

"Can I help you?" Cassidy asked, noticing how close he was to her now.

"Nah" He smiled faintly "just getting comfy."

"John." Cassidy whispered, picking at something on the hospital gown.

"What baby?" He asked, looking up at her with a look of pure love.

"Will you hold me for a little while?" She asked, feeling like a baby for even asking.

"Yeah" He said, gently climbing beside her on the bed. He wrapped one arm under her neck, and the other he rested on her midsection.

"I love you." She whispered, lying on his shoulder.

"I love you too baby" He said softly "and always will."

xoxoxoxo

"Are you comfy sweetie?" John asked, adjusting the blanket that was laying over Caitlynn. "Do you need another pillow?"

"No, I go pway?" She asked, looking up at John.

"Sweetie you can't." He said, sitting on the floor beside the couch "The doctors said you had to rest for a couple of days."

"I bor' tho." She said, tossing her coloring book on the floor.

"Well" John said "how 'bout we put in a movie? Anyone you want and I'll make some milkshakes."

"No mobee." She replied, as she started getting a cold on top of the car accident, which seemed to make her more miserable.

"You want me to call one of your uncles?" John asked, feeling helpless. "They can come over and visit for a little while, you know them bums with no good jobs."

"Daddy sing a song." Caitlynn said, not really hearing his suggestion.

"What do you want to hear?" He asked, leaning his side against the couch.

"Pwincess song." She said, lying back against the pillows.

"Alright." John said before beginning to sing.

_There was a little princess  
Who lived in a castle__  
Had everything she wanted__  
A crown that had some tassels_

_The little princess was loved by all  
Got everything she ever wanted__  
Then the princess found out __  
The king was her father_

_The king wanted to do everything  
He could for his little girl__  
Said he'd give her flowers, diamonds__  
Even the world_

_If she asked..._

John sang the song he had written for Caitlynn, when he was flying to St. Louis when she was in the hospital last winter. Looking at her smiling face as he sang, John couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as well.

_The king got a call on his phone one day  
A voice said "king your little girl is sick and wanting you there"__  
The king hung up the phone and dropped down to his knees__  
There he spoke to God and delivered a heart felt prayer_

_Said "God please protect my little girl"  
"Don't take her from me"__  
"Please make her well"__  
"Because I want her to see"_

_"That her daddy loves her"  
"He'd do anything for her"__  
"If she left his life his heart would break into a million pieces"_

_As he stood by her bedside his little girl woke up  
Looked up at him with her big blue eyes __  
and said "Hi daddy, daddy I'm better"_

_For the rest of the king's life he had everything he wanted  
The love of his little girl was all he'd ever need__  
All that he'd ever need__  
Was in the princess' eyes_

"Daddy, tell me a stowy?" She asked, once John had finished singing.

"What do you want to hear?" He asked, smiling at her.

"You an Mommy." She replied, wincing slightly as she tried to turn a bit.

"Don't try and move too much baby." He said. "Hmmm a story about me and mommy, huh? Have I told you about how me and mommy met?"

"No." She replied, as John helped her get comfortable again.

"Well," John said "she moved in next door to where I lived. That's where Gramma and pops live now. I didn't really like her at first 'cause she was too girly, she was into dolls and dresses. She'd always come over to the house to visit, and somehow she'd always hung around me. Over time I got to see another side of her. She was pretty cool. We'd always go out and do crazy stuff. It was fun. Pretty soon I asked her out, and well you know the rest."

"Did you love her?" Caitlynn asked, looking up with her identical eyes.

"Yeah" John smiled. "I still do, very much."

"Wike you love me?" She asked, as John stroked her bangs from her face.

"Well" He said, thoughtfully. "there are different kinds of love. I love mommy differently than I love you, but just as much."

"Why you no marry her?" She asked, surprising John with her questions.

"Well," John said "I haven't asked her yet. I mean we haven't been back together long, we both need to get more comfortable with each other, and make sure that's what we want."

"She want too." Caitlynn said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" John asked, taken aback "How do you know?"

"She say so, Aunt Hannah askeded her." Caitlynn said, pushing the blanket off of her.

"Ohhhhh" John's eyes got wide "How about I call Uncle Matt to come over?" He said absently. "Don't move off the couch hon." He said, walking out of the room.

xoxoxoxo

"Uncle Matt!" Caitlynn squealed, as Matt walked into the living room.

"Hey sweet pea." He sat beside her on the couch. "What's shaking?"

"I boreded." She said, trying to crawl over and give him a hug.

"You are huh?" He asked, as he gently pulled her to his lap, and laid the blanket on her. "Bored of daddy already?"

"He won' let me pway." She said, looking up at his face.

"You can't baby." Matt said gently "You're not supposed to move around a lot, it'll hurt your body."

"I no hur. See." She said, poking her leg.

"Oh really." He said, gently touching her stomach and watching her flinch. "Not hurt huh?"

"Dere nuttin to do." She pouted, crossing her arms over her.

"Well" Matt said, looking over at John "Looks like me and your dad are going to have to pull out some of our old tricks. Gramma used to make us stay in bed when we were sick, and we always found ways to amuse ourselves."

"Wha you do?" She asked, looking over at John.

"Well" John laughed "we'd usually play tic tac toe or hangman. Sometimes we'd make paper cup phones. We had this one game though where we'd make secret codes and the other would have to figure them out."

"Wha 'angman?" Caitlynn asked, confused by the name.

"Oh" Matt said "well you think up a word or a phrase and draw as many blanks on a piece of paper as letters in each word. Then the other person guesses letters. If they're wrong they get another body part added to their man. If all the body parts are drawn they lose." He left out the hanging part, afraid she'd get freaked by it.

"We pway dat?" She asked, looking back and forth between her dad and uncle.

"Sure." John shrugged "Let me go get some paper."

xoxoxoxo

"So" John said after Caitlynn had fallen asleep. "Cait told me a very interesting piece of information earlier."

"I didn't do it." Matt said, raising his hands up in innocence.

"We'll come back to that." John said, eyeing him suspiciously. "No she said Cassie told Hannah she wanted to marry me."

"Oh?" Matt asked, wondering the point of the conversation.

"Yeah" John laughed a bit "wow, I mean wow. Ya know."

"No, I don't know." Matt said, amazed that John could be so dense.

"I just mean" John tried again "that wow. It's a big step and she's ready for it."

"Please tell me you're not truly this stupid?" Matt asked, looking at him seriously.

"What the hell you saying Matt?" John asked, getting an offended look on his face.

"You honestly can not see what is smack dab in front of you." Matt said, truly amazed.

"What?" John asked "Matt come on, I'm running on 5 hours sleep in a week, take it easy on me man."

"John, you were going to ask her to marry you that summer, had she not run away. Everyone can still see that same love, that same want, in both your eyes whenever you're around each other. Hell, I knew that first day I saw her again, when you brought them out here, that she wanted to be with you forever." Matt said, sitting back on the couch.

"You know, I still have the ring I was going to give her." John said quietly.

"So ask her already. I mean, you told the hospital you two were married. What are you waiting for?" Matt asked, wondering how he was the younger of the two sometimes.

"The right moment." John said, looking over at Matt.

"So what are you going to do? Start carrying that ring around everywhere you go now?" He asked, as John shook his head.

"I know exactly when I'm going to propose." John said, getting an idea in his mind.

"What? When?" Matt asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"You know that video we're shooting? The one for Right Now." John asked.

"Yeah, the one Cass said she's going to hide behind everyone while you're filming." Matt joked, although he was sure Cassidy was being totally serious.

"Yeah." John smiled "I'm gonna do it then."

"Well I'm happy for ya bro." Matt said, slapping John on the back.

"Dude will you do me a huge favor?" John asked looking at his brother, through red blood shot eyes.

"What?" Matt asked, concerned by John's appearance.

"Will you keep an eye on Cait for a few hours? I seriously need some sleep I feel like I'm about to collapse." John said, and Matt could hear the weariness in his voice.

"Yeah, go on and get some sleep. I'll stay here till you wake up." Matt said, grabbing the remote, and turning on Sports Center, with the volume down low.

"Thanks." John patted his brother's shoulder, and left to his room to get some sleep.


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Thanks to my friend Aaron for his help in role playing this chapter with me.

Chapter 32

"Daddy." Caitlynn said, as John was putting her to bed that night.

"Yeah baby?" He asked, tucking her in gently.

"Tell me story." She said, barely holding her eyes open as it was.

"What kind?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

**  
**"You an Mommy 'gain." She answered, grabbing a hold of John's hand in hers.

"Hmm." He said, thinking. "Let's see...have you heard about my and mommy's first Christmas together?"

**  
**"No, tell me." Cait said, opening her eyes a bit more.

"Well." John smiled at the memory. "It wasn't the first Christmas after me and mommy met but the Christmas after that. Mommy's parents were out of town and she had to stay with us. She bunked with Uncle Sean, because he was quite a bit younger and less mature than the rest of us boys. We did the usual Christmas thing and all, and that night we opened presents. Mommy was shocked because Gramma and Pop got her something. They got her a cute angel necklace. She cried tears of happiness. After that she and I went outside and watched the snow fall. It was actually the first time I knew I had feelings for her as more than a friend." He finished telling her.

"Did you kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss her?" Cait asked, giggling.

"No." John laughed. "That came later on."

"Den what happen?" Cait asked, as she tried to get comfortable enough to sleep, without hurting herself.

"Not much really." He shrugged. "We watched the snow and talked for a bit, then went to bed. Although, I DID lay awake for a few hours thinking about her."

"How you know you loveded her?" Caitlynn asked, as Kitty curled up next to her on the bed.

"Well." John thought about it for a second. "Because I knew I wanted her to be my girl. I wanted her to be with me and love me, and I wanted to be able to tell the world she was mine and I was hers."

"Why?" Cait asked again, holding John's hand in hers still.

"Why what?" He asked, a bit confused.

"Why you wanna say dat?" She asked, looking at him.

"Because," He said "I was proud of my feelings for her, and I would have been proud to have her as my girl."

"Daddy?" Caitlynn asked sleepily.

"Yes baby?" He asked, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Why you no dere?" She asked him, confusing him a bit.

"What do you mean baby?" He asked, looking at her with a look that mirrored how he felt.

"When we live wiff Uncle Randy an Aunt Hannah, you not dere too. Why?" She asked innocently.

"Well" He said his heart pounding in his chest, as his mind went a million miles an hour "Me and mommy lost touch a little while before you were born, and didn't get back in touch with each other until when you first met me so that's why."

"You said you loveded her tho." Caitlynn said, not understanding why she didn't always have John in her life.

"I did" He nodded "but for a while our lives took us in different directions. I went to wrestling and she went to college and the job at the newspaper. We just took time off to do our own thing, until we were both in a place to come back to each other". John knew it was a blatant lie, but he wouldn't tell Caitlynn the truth.

"I don' undastand tho." She said, tearing up a bit, causing John's heart to break.

"Well baby." He said, getting up to go to the other side of the bed. He got in and lay close to her, letting her feel his body "Sometimes you lose touch with people through no fault of your own. It just happens. Most of the time it happens because the two people don't try to stay in touch with each other hard enough. That's what happened to us. We were both just so busy, that it happened without us knowing and realizing."

"You no loveded us den?" She asked, sniffling softly.

"I did love you." He said, sliding his head closer to hers. "I love you more than my own life."

"I love you Daddy." Caitlynn said, wrapping her tiny arm around his shoulders in a hug.

"I love you too baby." John said, letting her hug him. He didn't want to hurt her by hugging her back.

"Tell 'nother story?" She asked, lying back against her pillows again.

"Oh" He laughed lightly "let me tell you about teaching mommy how to drive."

**  
**"You teacheded her dat?" Caitlynn asked, amazed almost.

"Well I tried" John said with another laugh. "See I drove what's called a stick shift car, and that's harder than a regular car to drive. Well I was trying to get her to understand everything, and she just wasn't grasping it. She told daddy a few not nice things to say in her frustration. Anyway we got on the road and she was doing well. Well we stopped at a stop sign and the car goes dead, meaning the engine went off. Well she starts raving again about how stupid the car was, and how it was pointless to try and drive one like it and all. Next time we went for a lesson I used Pop's car, it was a regular one".

"You teacheded me to drive?" She asked, looking up at him expectantly.

"When you're 16 I sure will." John laughed at her small pout.

"Uncle Sean say I drive." Caitlynn told him, as John looked at her almost panicked.

"Excuse me?" He asked, trying to keep a pleasant tone.

"I sit wiff him, an he pusha pedal, an I getta move the wheel." Caitlynn explained, looking at John like he was crazy for not knowing what she meant.

"Oh" He remarked, visibly calming down. "Oh ok then."

"I go sleep now?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah baby go to sleep now." He said, kissing her cheek. He got up out of bed. "Just yell if you need daddy ok?"

"Kay. Love you Daddy." Caitlynn said again, as John shut off her bedroom light, and stood in the doorway.

"Love you too baby." He remarked, watching her as she closed her eyes to sleep. He stood there the longest time, lost in his thoughts as he watched her sleep peacefully.

**FLASHBACK**  
_'Man this little girl looks so familiar.' John thought to himself, as he listened to Caitlynn talk on his way to Randy's locker room.  
_**END FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK**  
_John had been sent reeling, having seen Cassidy, and being told that the little girl he had found tonight, was his daughter. Racking his brain, John tried to remember every last detail of their final week together._  
**END FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK Spring 2000**  
_"So you really want to marry me someday?" Cassidy asked, looking at the ring on her finger, as she and John laid in bed still, trying to regroup from the last round of sex they had.  
_

_"Yeah of course." He said, wrapping his arms around her "I couldn't see life without you in it."  
_

_"I wish someday would hurry up and get here then." Cassidy said, smiling up at him. "I can't wait to marry you." She told him, as he leaned down to kiss her again.  
_

_"Well we could fly to Vegas." John laughed.  
_

_"Really?" She asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought.  
_

_"You know you don't want to have a wedding like that." He scoffed. "You want the glitz and glamour."  
_

_"I want YOU." She stated adamantly.  
_

_"Well have me." He said with a sexy smile.  
_

_"I think I will." She grinned, pulling him over on top of her. Neither one remembering one thing they forgot to take care of.  
_**END FLASHBACK**

Staring at Caitlynn still, John shook his head from the memories. "I guess that was the time you were made Princess." John said quietly, to himself, before going down to his room then.

xoxoxoxo

"Daddy, we pway Go 'ish now?" Caitlynn asked, as she and John were sitting in the living room the next morning.

"Sure hun." John said, as he grabbed a pack of cards from his stash. He sat down beside her again and dealt them out.

"I gonna beat you 'gain." Caitlynn said, smiling brightly at him.

"Nuh uh." He said, laughing slightly.

"Uh huh, Mommy say I do anyting I set mind too." Caitlynn said, almost defiantly.

"She's right." He nodded. "You sure can."

"So I beat you 'gain." Caitlynn stated, as she picked up her cards.

"We'll see." He chuckled.

After playing for 20 minutes, Caitlynn laid down the last few cards in her hands. "I wins." She exclaimed happily, bouncing around on the couch, before wincing in pain.

"How do you ALWAYS win?" John asked with mock incredulous. Truth was he always let her win, but he let her believe she beat him fair and square.

"I good." She said, sounding almost Randy like.

"Spending a lot of time with Uncle Randy ain't ya?" He chuckled.

"Uh huh, we watch Barbie now?" Caitlynn asked, as John put the cards away.

"Sure baby." He said, getting up to put the movie in. He hated Barbie with a passion but would endure it for her.

"Daddy, I know who I be when I grows up." Caitlynn said, as John pulled her gently onto his lap.

"Oh really?" He asked, kind of shocked "Who are you going to be?"

"I be Mommy." Caitlynn said simply.

"What do you mean baby?" He asked, intrigued by her words.

"She 'portant, an e'eryone wike her, an she pretty." Caitlynn explained further.

"Yeah" John smiled faintly. "You're right, and that's a good aspiration to have. But don't try and be just like mommy, ok? Be your own person, but try and have the qualities she has that make people like her."

"Huh?" Caitlynn asked, looking at John in confusion at some of the bigger words he used.

"I mean don't try and be just like mommy but you can be nice like her and kind and funny..." he trailed off as he listed the things he loved about Cassidy.

"I be like you den?" Caitlynn asked, looking up at him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean like me?" He asked.

"I be like you too?" She asked again.

"You can be." He nodded "You'll more than likely be a mix of mommy and me."

"Otay." She replied, laying her head on his shoulder, as the phone rang.

"Be right back." He said, gently laying her on the couch. He went and picked up the phone "Hello."

"Mr. Cena. This is Dr. Peterson, from Baptist Hospital." A male voice said.

"Yes" He said, wondering what was up. "Can I help you?"

"Sir, Cassidy has slipped back into a coma, and we've had to rush her back into surgery. She's started bleeding internally, and we're not quite sure if she'll make it." The doctor said, as John felt his legs go weak.

"Shit." He said as tears sprung to his eyes "I'll be there in a little while, thank you for calling."

"Daddy!" Caitlynn called from the living room.

"Yes baby?" He called back, hanging up the phone only to pick it back up.

"Who dat?" She asked, pointing to the phone in John's hand.

"It was mommy's doctor baby." He said, dialing another number "Daddy has to go to the hospital for a little while."

"I go to?" She asked, wanting to see Cassidy as well, especially since she hadn't seen her since the accident.

"You can't this time baby." He said sadly. "You're still not supposed to move around much, plus mommy's not allowed to have many visitors right now." He was waiting impatiently for the person he called to pick up.

"Hello." Dan said, grabbing the phone at his parents' house.

"Dan" John said "Hey, can you come keep an eye on shorty for me for a bit?" He tried to keep his voice light since Caitlynn could hear him, but it was tinged with worry that Dan picked up on.

"Is everything alright man?" Dan asked, already grabbing his keys from the table again.

"No" He said in the same tone. "but I'll talk atcha later ok?"

"Alright, I'll be there in 5." Dan said, hanging up and running back out to his car.

"Hun" John said, going back into the living room "Uncle Dan's gonna come stay with you for a bit."

"Why?" Caitlynn asked, watching as John rushed around almost robotically, searching for his keys and wallet.

"Because daddy has to go to the hospital remember?" He asked in a monotonous tone. "And someone needs to be here with you."

"Otay." She replied, knowing something was wrong, even if John wouldn't tell her.

"See." John smiled, as Dan walked in the front door without knocking. "Told ya Uncle Dan was on his way. We'll go fix you some lunch baby." He said, pulling Dan into the kitchen.

"John, what's going on?" Dan asked, as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Cass slipped back into a coma." He cried, as he collapsed into a chair.

"What? How, I mean, Mom and Pops said she was awake, and doing good." Dan said, wondering how the hell she went from awake and fine yesterday, to being in a coma again today.

"I don't know." John said through his tears. "The doctor just called and said she went back into a coma, and they rushed her into surgery for internal bleeding."

"Holy shit!" Dan exclaimed, as he was finishing fixing Cait's sandwich. "She's going to be alright though, right?" He asked, going back over to where John was sitting.

"I don't know." John said dejectedly.

"Okay, well I've got things handled here, you just go and find out what's going on with Cass. Call me if you find out anything." Dan said, as he and John walked back toward the living room.

"Here baby." John said, helping Caitlynn sit up more so she could eat. "Uncle Dan fixed you a sandwich and juice. I'll be back tonight ok? I love you." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Love you too Daddy." She said, taking a bite of her peanut butter sandwich.

xoxoxoxo

John walked out of the house and to his car. He started it up before backing out of the drive and pulling out into the street, heading in the direction of the hospital. Caitlynn had left her Backstreet Boys CD in his car, and the words to the song that started playing almost instantly, brought tears to John's eyes.

"Damn it Cassie, don't make me have to say goodbye to you again." John said, as the next verse started playing.

"I won't let her be gone from me, and our daughter. I won't lose her again." John vowed, though he wasn't sure how well he could keep that promise.

Pulling into a spot, he got himself under control somewhat, before getting out of the car and going inside, where he found Dr. Peterson standing at the nurse's desk.

"Is she any better?" John asked hopefully.

"Mr. Cena, I'd like to discuss this with you in private, if I may." The doctor said, causing John to feel like his whole world was crashing down around him.

"Ok." He shuddered out, as Dr. Peterson led him to a private office.

"We can't get the bleeding to stop, there's just too much damage done inside." Dr. Peterson explained, as John momentarily impersonated a fish out of water it looked like.

"What's that mean?" He asked in a pitiful tone.

"I'm sorry, unless there is a miracle from God, she's not going to make it." Dr. Peterson said sadly, hating this part of his job.

"No." John sobbed, his legs giving out on him, making him drop to the floor in his grief.


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Thanks to my friend Aaron for his help in role playing this chapter with me.

Chapter 33

"Mr. Cena, I'd like to discuss this with you in private, if I may." The doctor said, causing John to feel like his whole world was crashing down around him.

"Ok." He shuddered out, as Dr. Peterson led him to a private office.

"We can't get the bleeding to stop, there's just too much damage done inside." Dr. Peterson explained, as John momentarily impersonated a fish out of water it looked like.

"What's that mean?" He asked in a pitiful tone.

"I'm sorry, unless there is a miracle from God, she's not going to make it." Dr. Peterson said sadly, hating this part of his job.

"No." John sobbed, his legs giving out on him, making him drop to the floor in his grief.

"I can take you back to her room, and you can sit with her." The doctor told him gently.

"Ok." John stood up shakily, and let the doctor lead him from the room.

"Sir, ordinarily we don't allow this to happen, but if you wanted to let your daughter come say goodbye, we can allow her in here for that."

Dr. Peterson informed, as they stood outside Cassidy's room.

"Alright." John nodded. "I'll call and have her uncle bring her."

"Okay, well you'll need to make the call out here. We can't allow cell phones in the ICU rooms." He said, as John nodded his head and pulled out his phone.

"Dan." John said, once he had answered. "Bring Cait down here please."

"What's going on?" Dan asked, not wanting to alert Caitlynn that he was talking to John.

"The docs say Cass ain't gonna make it." John said, crying again.

"Oh my God!" Dan exclaimed again, before asking quietly. "You sure you want me to bring her there?"

"Yeah." John replied. "She needs to say goodbye."

"Alright, well I'll get her dressed, and we'll be there. You want me to call the others?" Dan asked, trying to hide his own tears.

"Uh huh." John sobbed "Please?"

"Alright, you want me to tell her? Or do you want too?" Dan asked, looking over at Caitlynn who was watching him intently.

"You can." John said in a flat voice that almost worried Dan a bit.

"Okay, well I'll try putting it off as long as I can. I'm not sure how to explain it to her." Dan said, before hanging up the phone. "Come on Kit Kat, I got to take you down to the hospital." He said, picking her up gently in his arms, trying not to hurt her.

"Why?" She asked "Daddy say I not apposed to."

"Well, that was Daddy I just talked too. He said for me to get you dressed, and bring you down to the hospital." Dan said, hoping that would be enough to satisfy her.

"Why?" She asked again.

"He wants you there sweetie." Dan said, pulling out a simple shorts and tank top set for her to wear.

"Otay." She said simply, kicking her legs lightly.

xoxoxoxo

After getting Caitlynn dressed, and into his car, and making sure the extra car seat was buckled in properly, Dan pulled out his cell phone, and called his parents house again.

"Hello." Matt said, answering the phone. "Tony's taxidermy. You kill it we stuff it."

"Matt, cut the shit. Get down to the hospital right away. Call everyone else, and have them get there too." Dan said, making sure the radio was up louder than he was talking, so Cait couldn't hear him.

"Why?" He asked worriedly.

"I can't really say, I'm taking Cait down there now." He replied, hoping Matt would get the hint.

"Uhh ok." Matt said. "I'll get everyone down there."

"See you soon." Dan said, hanging up the phone.

Pulling up to the hospital, Dan found a spot not that far from John's car and pulled in. Getting Caitlynn out, he walked inside and found where Cassidy's room was. Seeing John leaning against the door, and looking into the window, Dan knew it wasn't much longer probably.

"Daddy." Caitlynn said quietly.

"Hey baby." John tried to smile, as he took her from Dan.

"I see Mommy now?" Caitlynn asked, as Dan shook his head behind her, letting John know she had no idea why they were there.

"Uh baby." He said gently. "Mommy's not awake. She isn't going to wake up anymore."

"What you mean?" She asked, not understanding what he meant.

"She's going to Heaven soon." John said in a cracked voice.

"I don' wan' her too." Caitlynn said, tears filling her young eyes.

"I know baby." He said, rubbing her back "Me either, but unfortunately all we can do is say goodbye."

"No, I no say bye." Caitlynn cried, as the rest of the family showed up then.

"Shh." John tried to soothe her, as he looked pitifully at the rest of them.

"Mr. Cena, if you want to say goodbye..." Dr. Peterson trailed off, as John stood with Caitlynn in his arms.

"Here Cait." John sat her on the side of Cassidy's bed. "Say bye to mommy." He stood back by his mom as he watched everything. He wrapped his arms around her, as he watched his little girl.

"Mommy, don' weave me. I no wanna say bye." She cried, lying down on Cassidy's chest.

"This hurts." John cried quietly to Carol, laying his head on her shoulder.

"I know baby." Carol said, tears in her eyes watching her granddaughter say goodbye to Cassidy.

"I can't take this." John said, moving to the other side of the room away from everyone.

"Mommy, wake up." Caitlynn said, getting frustrated when Cassidy still didn't move.

"She can't kiddo." Matt said, going over to stand beside her.

"I be good girl Mommy." Cait said, breaking everyone's hearts.

"Shhh." Matt said, wrapping an arm around Caitlynn's shaking body.

After a few minutes, Cassidy's heart monitor started beeping faster.

"What the..." John turned around, hearing the monitor.

"Everyone stand back please." Dr. Peterson said, as Matt pulled Caitlynn off Cassidy's body, while the doctor checked her over.

"Shh." Matt soothed as Caitlynn cried to be put back.

"What's going on?" Carol asked, as everyone stood around in almost a state of shock.

"She's pulled through." Dr. Peterson said in shock. "I think she's got a definite will to live. We'll take her down to X-ray and make sure the bleeding has stopped."

"How, you said that there was no way she'd pull through." John said, looking over at where Cassidy lay, and Dr. Peterson checking her over.

"I have no idea." He said in the same shocked tone. "It's got to be a miracle or something."

"Daddy." Caitlynn said, holding her arms out to John.

"Yes baby?" He asked taking her in his arms gently, as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Mommy otay now?" She asked, laying her head on his shoulder, and looking at Cassidy laying in the bed, hooked up to all kinds of machines.

"Uh huh." He replied, smiling widely. "She's gonna be ok now."


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Thanks to my friend Aaron for his help in role playing this chapter with me.

Chapter 34

"You know, I'm grateful to be alive, but I'd be even MORE grateful if I could get rid of this pain." Cassidy groaned, her body still sore from the accident, though most of the major injuries had healed.

"Want me to rub your back for ya baby?" John asked, coming up behind her and lightly rubbing her back.

"Mmhmm." She replied, looking out and seeing Caitlynn playing wiffle ball with the bros and Marc. "Should she be doing that?" Cassidy asked worriedly.

"Why not?" He asked looking at Cassidy confused.

"The accident wasn't that long ago. I don't want her tiring herself out." Cass replied, biting her lip in worry.

"Hun Marc and my bro's won't let her overexert herself." He said gently. "Plus Pops is out there to keep an eye on her."

"Okay." Cassidy replied, leaning back against John. "So is everything almost set up?" She asked, turning her head back a bit to look at him.

"I guess." He shrugged. "I'm just doing what I'm told, and I haven't been told anything so I ain't doin' nothing."

"So when do I have to do my part?" She asked, trying to hide the tiredness from her face.

"'Bout mid shoot." He guessed. "I'll come getcha when we do it though."

"Okay." She replied, wincing a bit.

"Sore spot?" John asked.

"Yeah." She replied, trying to move her body to where it wasn't so sore.

"Here." He pulled her over to the couch, and sat on it sideways, pulling her to lie against him. "That ok?"

"My own personal Tony pillow." Cassidy laughed, getting comfortable in his arms.

"Uh huh" He laughed "and you get the only copy of it too, well you and Caitlynn that is."

"I swear I think you two have managed to get closer, if that's even possible, since the accident." She said, closing her eyes briefly.

"Well I did take care of her by myself for a while." He said quietly. "Kinda brings you closer together."

"I have to admit, I'm pretty impressed she's not been corrupted." Cassidy laughed, as John pretended to act hurt.

"Like I'd do that." He pouted. "Meanass".

"John, if I remember correctly, YOU'RE the one that got her started on having to listen to Johnny Cash ALL the time." Cassidy groaned out.

"Hey that is NOT my fault." He laughed. "It was on in the car, and I was about to take it out and put in one of her CD's, and she didn't want me to."

"Midnight snacks?" Cassidy asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Midnight snacks what?" He asked confused.

"I've heard you two sneaking downstairs since I've been home, getting snacks and stuff." Cassidy replied knowingly.

"Her idea." John said immediately.

"John, she's 4. You're the grown up, tell her she has to be in bed, and no snacks after dinner time, especially that late." Cassidy laughed, as Sean came inside then and told John they needed him for something.

"Ugh ok." John replied, slipping gently out from behind her.

"Don't they know you're my Tony pillow?" She whined playfully.

"I guess not." He chuckled. "Don't worry I'll be back."

xoxoxoxo

"John, we're ready for your spot with Caitlynn." Freddie Foxx, aka Bumpy Knucks said, coming over to John.

"Aight." He picked her up gently, and carried her over to where they were supposed to be. "Okay Princess, you remember what you and I are doing?" He asked, kneeling down beside Caitlynn.

"Uh huh" She nodded. "We wide on bike, and you toss me ball to hit".

"Okay, I think they're doing the bike one first." John said, going to sit on the bike, before putting Caitlynn on there in front of him, making sure she had a helmet on.

"You too big for dis daddy." She giggled.

"It's supposed to be like this silly." John said, tickling her side.

"Well otay den." She said, squirming away from him.

"Alright, remember Daddy knows how to drive this okay." John said, knowing she had been a little apprehensive about riding on there at first.

"Otay." She replied, sitting back as close to him as she could.

"Are you having fun Princess?" John asked, as they rode down the road slowly.

"Uh huh." Caitlynn whispered, looking around. "Look dere a bunny." She pointed to the side of the road, where a rabbit was eating the grass.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" John asked, as the director yelled cut.

"Uh huh" she said, leaning back against him more. "Dat man lou', we righ' here, we can hear him."

"Yeah, but Marc and Freddie are all the way up there." John said, pointing in front of them, before continuing. "They may not have heard him, if he didn't yell like that." He finished explaining to her.

"Oh." she nodded. "Aiigh."

"You ready to go play some ball?" John asked, getting off the bike, and picking Caitlynn up, before tossing her up in the air and catching her.

"Uh huh." She giggled. "I pwomise I no hit you wiff da bat dis time." She was referring to the last time they had played wiffle ball, and she had hit him in the crotch with the bat.

"Well, I should hope not. I'll be tossing you the ball, and you'll be quite a ways away from me." John replied with a chuckle.

"Oh otay" she nodded.

"You remember how I showed you to hold your bat sweetie?" John asked, as they walked out into the huge front yard.

"Uh huh." She nodded, picking the bat up. "Li'e dis."

"Good sweetie." John said, smiling at her. "You ready for me to throw the ball?" He asked, not wanting to just spring it on her.

"Uh huh." She said, watching him intently. "Fro it, I hit it."

"Okay." John said, tossing the ball lightly underhanded, so she could hit it easier.

"I HIT IT!" She exclaimed, as the ball narrowly missed Marc, who thought he was far enough away to not be hit.

"Sure did Princess, and we got it on tape." John said, smiling proudly at Caitlynn.

"Good." Caitlynn nodded "'cause dat was a good hit."

"That was a damn good hit." Dan said, still in shock at how hard she had hit it.

"UNCA DAN NO BAD WOR'S!" Caitlynn called to him, putting her hands on her hip and glaring at him.

"Sorry Kit Kat." Dan called, smiling at her goofily.

"Uh huh." she grumbled.

xoxoxoxo

"Okay John, you and Cassidy are up next." Freddie said, knowing that John wanted to get Cait and Cassidy's parts done, so they could rest.

"Alright." He nodded, going inside to get her. "Baby you're up now."

"Hmmm?" Cassidy called, as she had started dozing off briefly.

"We're up." He repeated, going over to her on the couch.

"Can you tell them not now?" She asked, pouting at him cutely.  
"Nope sorry." He replied. "You're the one that wanted to get yours and Cait's shots done first."

"Well can we hurry? I had to take a pain killer, and I don't know how much longer I can stay awake." Cassidy said, already forcing her eyes to stay open.

"Yep." John said "Sure can." He helped her stand up and walk outside. "Let's get this done in one take ok?" He called out.

"Sure thing." Freddie yelled back, as Cassidy and John took their places.

"Do I look drugged?" Cassidy asked, as John helped her get her balance against the porch.

"Nope." He shook his head. "You won't have a close up anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Well, turn around so I can lotion up your back." Cassidy replied cheekily.

"Here you go." He said, turning his back to her and shaking his hips cheekily.

Smacking his ass, Cassidy waited until the director told her to start. "God, this is going to look so retarded on camera." She laughed, rubbing the suntan lotion into his back.

"Nah it's gonna look pimp." John laughed pulling her hands over his shoulders to rub on his chest.

"Sure, when you do something like that." Cass laughed, as they were told to just act natural now, almost ignore the camera.

"You know me," He chuckled. "I'm a ham." He turned around and began swaying to the music with her. "I can't help it, it's in my genes."

"You know how many fan girls are going to be heartbroken if they keep you dancing with me like this, in the video?" Cassidy asked, laughing a bit.

"Awww all the teenies in the world are going to be disappointed." John laughed. "Poor babies."

"JOHN!" Cassidy exclaimed, before giving into her laughter. "You know that's most of your fan base right there." She informed him, as he just pulled her tighter to him.

"I know," He laughed. "that, desperate housewives, and gay men."

"Oh well, you know who your important fan base is." Cassidy said, as the director yelled cut, and she felt her leg starting to give out beneath her.

"Woah baby." He said, scooping her up in his arms.

"Sorry." Cassidy replied, blushing a little bit.

"It's ok." John said, taking her back into the house. "At least I was there to catch you."

"I hate this." Cassidy groaned, as John laid her back on the couch, seeing that they were starting with Marc's shots.

"Its ok baby." He whispered, sitting beside her "You can't help it."

"I hate not being able to be out there. This is an important day for you, and I'm not even able to be out there with you for it." Cassidy said, tearing up a bit.

"Want me to see if dad'll sit with you on the porch swing?" He offered.

"If he wants too. You don't have to force him." Cassidy said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Let me go see." John said, getting up to go outside. He was gone a minute before coming back in. "Come on sweet cheeks." He swatted her ass lightly, before picking her up again to take her outside.

"Smack my ass again, and see what happens." Cassidy dared him, figuring since they were around the cameras and all, he wouldn't do anything that may get put in accidentally.

"Alright." He shrugged, doing it again.

"Punk." She said, before biting down on his shoulder.

"Ahh" He exclaimed. "Thought I told you to keep that in the bedroom?"

"You smacked my ass again." Cassidy said, shrugging her shoulders.

"And I did it again." He said, after he had smacked her ass a third time.

"John Felix Anthony Cena." Cassidy growled in a warning tone.

"Don't use the full name." He whined.

"Don't smack my ass, and I won't have too." Cass smirked at him.

"Mehemehemeheme." He mocked, shaking his head.

"Pops, John's making fun of me." Cassidy whined, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Want me to spank him?" He laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Ground him." Cassidy mumbled sleepily.

"Alright" He chuckled "I will."

"Ha ha, you're grounded." Cassidy said, looking up at John through her bleary eyes.

"Oh well no sex then." He shrugged in a 'what can you do' manner.

"This." Cassidy replied, blindly grabbing a full cup of water, before tossing it on John.

"AHHH!" John screamed, as the cold liquid hit him. "Thanks baby, I was getting a bit hot anyway." He stood above her, and let the water drip on her.

"You just better be damn lucky I can't run, otherwise I'd be chasin your ass down." Cassidy said, slapping at his abs.

"Mehemehemehe." He mocked again, dodging her second hit.

"I swear if we ever have more kids, they better not act like you." Cassidy laughed, not sure if she could deal with 2 John's.

"I'm offended." He laughed.

"Yet, you're laughing." She said, smiling at him lovingly.

"Yeah" He nodded, leaning down to kiss her softly. "Alright I gotta get back to work now, before it becomes the Trademarc and Bumpy Knuckles video."

"Might be interesting." Cassidy replied, pretending to think it over.

"Ehh hush." John laughed, walking off.

"You know you love me!" Cassidy called out into the yard after him.

"Love ya too" He called back.

xoxoxoxo

"Cassie." John said, walking over to where she was standing talking to Marc, Jasmine, and Matt.

"Hey hun" She whispered, kissing him.

"Want to take a walk with me?" He whispered, when they pulled away from their kiss.

"Mmhmm" She replied, letting him lead her away, calling bye over her shoulder. They passed Carol and asked her to keep an eye on Caitlynn for her while they were gone.

"I couldn't help but notice how sexy you look in your outfit, and I wanted to get you by myself for a little while." John said, as he led them far into the backyard.

"You're looking pretty sexy yourself." She said, giving him an appreciative look.

Sitting down in the middle of the field, John pulled Cassidy down to sit in front of him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cassidy asked, turning around to look at him with a concerned look.

"Nothing baby. I'm just glad you're alive, and okay. I'm not sure how I would have handled losing you, made me realize what was most important to me." He replied, pecking her lips lightly.

"Yeah it was pretty scary." She turned around and started playing with a blade of grass.

"You remember how we used to just sit like this, and look up at the stars?" He asked, hugging her a little more tightly to him, as they heard the sounds of Eric Clapton's, Wonderful Tonight playing up at the house.

"Yeah" Cassidy smiled softly "I remember we had our star."

"I used to wish on that star, that you'd come back to me again. I don't know how I made it through each day, but I think deep down, I always knew we were meant to be together." John told her, with as much honesty and love in his voice then she had ever heard.

"Yeah I knew it too." She said softly, looking back at him. "You know I always knew in a way we'd meet again."

Taking her hand in his, he entwined their fingers together. Leaning toward her ear, he whispered softly. "Want to know something I believe you're missing?" He asked, his breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Missing?" Cassidy asked looking at him like he had three heads.

"Yeah, I believe you're missing something." He stated simply, as he began tracing an invisible pattern on her stomach.

"Like what?" Cassidy chuckled.

"A ring." He replied, watching Cassidy's expression change from amusement to shock.

"A ring?" She asked raising her eyebrow. "What are you smoking?"

Turning Cassidy around, John sat up on his knees, and looked her in the eye. "Cassie, I love you. I've loved you, probably before I even knew what it meant. You always seem to know how to make me smile or laugh, even if I don't want to. You've given me a beautiful little girl, and for her I love you even more. We've been destined to be together, since the first day you moved next door. I realized when I almost lost you again, that I wasn't going to chance my happiness slipping away from me anymore." John started, as Cassidy raised a shaky hand to her mouth in shock.

"John..." Cassidy started before John cut her off.

"What I guess I'm saying is, I don't want there to be anymore days where I have to fight with someone, to let me be with you. I want to go to bed knowing that I will fall asleep with you, and wake up with you as mine for the rest of my life. I want us to be a real family Cassie. The family I promised you all those years ago. Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a 3 karat princess cut diamond engagement ring.

"Oh John." Tears came to Cassidy's eyes as she looked at the ring.

Looking at her expectantly, he wasn't quite sure what to make of the tears. Were they happy, yes I'll marry you tears? Or tears of rejection on the wings?

"Yes." Cassidy finally answered looking up at him, smiling through her tears.

"Did you say yes? Woohoo she said yes!" John yelled out placing the ring on her finger, before pulling her into his embrace.

"Are you happy?" Cassidy asked him, smiling widely.

"Are you kidding me? I'm fucking ecstatic. You've made me the happiest man in the world." John said, kissing her lovingly.

"If you're the happiest man in the world," Cassidy mused "I must be the happiest woman."

"I swear if this is a dream, I definitely don't want to wake up from it." John said, laying back on the grass, and pulling Cassidy down on top of him.

Cassidy reached over and pinched the side of John's leg, making him jump.

"Ouch. What was that for?" He asked, looking at her with a small pout.

"To show you it wasn't a dream." She chuckled.

"Well did you have to pinch me so hard? I could wind up with a bruise there." He said, wiping away a faux tear.

"You whine more than Caitlynn." Cassidy joked.

"Hey! You better be nice to me. You just agreed to be stuck with me for the rest of your life." He said, tickling her sides lightly.

"Fuck what'd I do?" She fake moaned, putting her hands on her head.

"Too late to back out now baby." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, and smirking up at her face.

"Oh well I'll deal." She shrugged, kissing him with a lot of passion. Moaning softly, John let his hands roam across the exposed parts of Cassidy's back. Pulling away reluctantly, Cassidy sat up on his waist. Staring at her ring, she couldn't hide the shock and amazement from her voice. "It's breathtaking." She told him.

"Only the best for you baby." He replied, loving how he made her happy.

"Hey." Cassidy spoke up, looking at him with a mischievous look.

"What?" He asked, knowing that look meant she was about to be up to no good.

"Ever done it outside?" She laughed at the shock that marred John's face.

"Why Cassidy? I am just shocked at how you are talking. Asking such personal questions like that, for shame." John said, in a really bad British accent. To be honest, he truly was shocked at how forward she had become. Those kinds of questions were usually from him, not the other way around.

"Just wondering." Cassidy shrugged, the smile still on her face.

"Well, to answer your question. No, I've never done it outside. How about you? You ever done it outside?" He asked, turning the tables back on her.

"I wasn't lying when I said there was nobody but you." Cassidy put her head down, her long hair hiding her face.

Pushing her hair away from her face, he looked at her lovingly and asked. "Want to give it a try then?" Laughing at how her face became as red as a tomato.

"Not while people are around." Cass sputtered, gesturing to the general direction of the house.

"You really think they can hear us out here? Besides, they're all out front. They have no reason to go into the backyard at all." John said, placing a kiss on the hollow part on her neck.

"I do NOT want Caitlynn to catch us." Cassidy said, pushing John back.

"Honey, it's dark outside. Chances are, she's probably on Mom's lap asleep." John said, his hands running underneath the back of her shirt, and massaging her lower back.

"John Felix Anthony Cena." Cassidy left the threat unsaid.

"Cassidy Marie Baker." He mimicked back, unfaltered by her tone.

"Are you sure no one will come out here?" Cassidy cast an unsure look back at the house.

"Cassie, do you realize how far back we are right now? Even if someone was to come out there, they wouldn't be able to see us." He said, his hands running further up her back.

"Well" Cassidy looked at John "Why not? I gotta be adventurous at least once in my life."

"Woooo!" John said turning them over, so that he was now on top.

xoxoxoxo

"You know, I don't think anyone will be too shocked when we tell them." Cassidy said, as John carried her piggy back, back to the front of the house.

"Why not?" He asked, glancing back at her in confusion.

"I think they were starting to place bets, on when we'd actually get engaged." She replied, keeping her arms around his neck loosely.

"Sean will win whatever he picked." He laughed. "That little shit wins every bet or wager or whatever it is."

"Mommy, I have ice cweam pease?" Caitlynn asked, seeing John and Cassidy coming back around the house.

"Sure sweetie, not too much though." Cass replied, as John set her down on the porch swing, before clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hi." He said cheekily, waving at everyone.

"What do you want John?" Dan asked, scooping out some ice cream for Caitlynn.

"Guess what?" He asked childishly "I got a secret."

"What? You're really a 4 year old disguised in a grown man's body?" Steve asked, laughing at his younger brother.

"KMA Stevie." John said, knowing that Steve knew what KMA meant, and that he hated being called Stevie.

"John, just tell them." Cassidy chuckled, trying to get comfortable on the swing.

"Aight here look." He took her wrist and held it up, showing off the ring on it. "Get it? Got it? Good. I'M ENGAGED!"

"Holy shi...crap!" Sean and Dan exclaimed, as Matt smirked over at him knowingly.

"Oh you two, that's terrific news." Carol said, hugging Cassidy before standing up to hug John.

"I know." John beamed "Now which one of you won the bet?"

"I did, but that's only because I knew you were going to do this." Matt said, smirking at his brothers and Marc.

"I should get a piece of that." John said, pointing his finger at him.

"Ain't my fault you told me." Matt chuckled, holding the money in his hand, when Caitlynn walked up to John.

"Daddy." She said, tugging on his pant leg.

"'Sup Princess?" John asked, picking her up in his arms.

"What enga'e mean?" She asked, having no idea what the big fuss was about.

"It means" he said, smiling widely "that me and mommy are going to get married."

"Wike Uncle Randy an Aunt Hannah did?" She asked, resting her arms against his that he had wrapped around her.

"Uh huh" He nodded "exactly like that."

"We fami'y now?" She asked him seriously.

"Uh huh" He nodded "but we were before, this just confirms it."

"Dis mean dat mommy won' be sad no more?" She asked, looking at John sadly.

"Yeah" He smiled down at her "and I'll make da...rn sure of it too."

"I getta dwess up 'gain?" She asked, looking at him hopefully.

"Yeah sweetpea." He chuckled "You sure do, can't have a wedding without the flower girl."

"YAY!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his arms. "I be goo' fwower girl 'gain." She told him emphatically.

Thomashelms: "Uh huh" He chuckled, tightening his arms so she didn't fall. "Sure will, and maybe this time mama'll let you pick out the dress. I know you didn't like that other one's color."

"Aunt Hannah pick it out. She say I coul' wook wike her too, but she wooked pwettier." Caitlynn said, before laying her head on his shoulder.

"You tired sweetcheeks?" He asked looking down at her face, as he went to sit beside Cassidy on the bench.

"Uh huh. Bi' day." Cait mumbled, turning her face towards his neck.

"Aww" He cooed, rubbing her back lightly. "Well go to sleep sweetie."

"Lo'e you Daddy." Caitlynn said, her eyes fluttering between open and closed.

"Love you too babygirl." He said, smiling softly at her.

"Lo'e you Mommy." Cait said, looking over at Cassidy sitting next to them.

"Love you too baby." Cassidy said, kissing her tiny hand she held out.


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Thanks to my friend Aaron for his help in role playing this chapter with me.

Chapter 35

"Cait sweetie, you about ready to leave?" Cassidy asked, walking out front where Caitlynn was playing "soccer" with Matt's girlfriend Gina.

"I havin' fun mommy." She replied, smiling.

"I know you are baby, but Daddy's pretty tired from the shows this weekend. You can play for 5 more minutes, then we really need to get home." Cassidy said, smiling at her little girl.

"Otay mommy." Caitlynn agreed, as she kicked the ball to Gina.

The two had been kicking the ball for another couple of minutes, when Michael and Diane walked over across the lawn. Looking at Caitlynn, they let a smile cross their features. "Hi there honey, what's your name?" Diane asked, as Caitlynn moved over closer to Gina.

"I don' no you." Caitlynn said. "I not allowed to talk."

"We're your grandparents' sweetheart." Michael said, wrapping an arm around Diane's shoulders.

"I don't know you." Caitlynn said again, as she practically wrapped herself around Matt, who was standing there trying to control his temper.

"Well, we'd like to get to know you Princess." Michael said, ignoring the look they were getting from Matt.

"Daddy's name for me." Caitlynn practically screamed. Hearing Caitlynn screaming outside, John and Cassidy rushed out the door. Seeing her so called 'parents' standing there, Cassidy ran over to her daughter.

"What are you two doing here?" Cassidy asked, taking Caitlynn in her arms. "Shhh it's ok baby." She whispered, rubbing a crying Caitlynn's back.

"We realized we may have been a bit harsh on you, when you told us about being pregnant." Diane said, moving closer to Cassidy, who just backed up into John.

"Matt, can you and Gina take Cait inside please? I'd like to have a few words with dear old Mom and Dad alone." Cassidy said, a controlled anger in her voice.

"Sure Cass." Matt said, taking the still crying child out of her arms. "Come on Babydoll let's go make ice cream sundaes and watch Beauty and the Beast." He said, as he rubbed her back while walking toward the house. Matt looked back at Cassidy's parents with a look that clearly said 'don't fucking try to follow me'.

"Cassidy, we just want a chance to get to know our granddaughter." Michael said, in his usual uppity way.

"Fuck you." Cassidy spat. "No way on God's green earth that, that's happening."

"Well it's my job as your father to walk you down the aisle, so I guess that will be happening." Michael said, seemingly not phased by Cassidy's abruptness.

"Oh hell fucking no!" Cassidy exclaimed "No way are you coming close to my wedding."

"Sweetheart, we've realized that we may have caused you, as well as John some pain." Diane said, trying to convince Cassidy and John that they were being sincere.

"Fuck that shit." John exploded. "What you did caused the love of my life to leave me for FOUR YEARS. There's no way in hell that's forgivable."

"Could we just try and be adults here please?" Diane asked, looking at her daughter and her fiancé, almost pleadingly.

"Uh I think I've been the adult for a while now." Cassidy said as sarcastically as she could. "I mean I haven't booted my daughter out on her ass the second she has a problem. She knows me and her daddy love her."

"Don't you think you're being just a little bit overdramatic about this?" Michael asked, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Do you think you were being overdramatic when you gave up the chance to have this reunion, the day John and I came to you?" Cassidy asked back.

"Look, we've already missed 4 1/2 years of her life. We really don't want to miss anymore." Diane said, watching John's face contort in anger.

"Yeah well you should have thought about that 4 1/2 years ago." He said, biting the words out through clenched teeth.

"I don't know why you're so bitter John." Michael said, looking over at John, who had an arm wrapped around Cassidy's shoulders.

"You don't know why I'm so bitter?" John asked incredulously. "Why pray tell do you say that?" He asked, putting a mock interested look on his face.

"You have nothing to be bitter about. This really has nothing to do with you." Michael replied, as John readied himself to come to blows with the man.

"How the fuck do you think I don't have anything to be bitter about?" John said, trying to step toward the man only to be held back by Cassidy.

"You know the little girl, today is the first time we've ever been able to see her." Michael said, with a look on his face that made John want to smack it off.

"Yeah well I lost out on YEARS of her life." John fired back.

"How did you lose out on years of her life?" Diane asked, looking over at John with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"You drove Cassidy away when you threw her out." John said, turned purple in anger. "She left without a word to me and I didn't hear from her for a LONG time."

"You know, I'm a very important person in Boston, carries over into the tiny towns as well. I could get that little girl away from you both." He said, with a sinister smile on his face, sending shock waves that even reached his wife.

"Bring it on." John glared harshly at the man who was smiling still "I have a multi millionaire on my side. He can buy out anyone anywhere. He could get you thrown in jail for that threat."

"Oh yes, you're a wrestler right? Doesn't provide much of a stable home life for a small child. In fact, she's starting school soon, I think the judge would see things my way." Michael said, as Cassidy gripped John's hand tightly to calm her shaking nerves.

"No actually he wouldn't." John said "Because Cassidy is staying at home with Caitlynn you dumbass. She'll have a VERY stable home life."

"Really, then how come we see Caitlynn here 3 or 4 nights a week? Don't usually see Cassidy out much, until you both show up here to pick up the brat." Michael said, his willingness to move past what Cassidy had done, going out the window.

"OH HELL FUCKING NO YOU DIDN'T!" John screamed, as he whipped off his shoe and hurled it at Michael, watching in satisfaction as it popped him right in the nose.

"I oughta have you arrested for assault. What kind of example is that showing your precious bastard kid?" Michael asked, watching in satisfaction as John struggled to maintain his temper.

"I didn't touch you" John said, his voice calm. His cool demeanor set Michael on edge for once "a flying object just HAPPENED to."

"Come on Michael, let's just go." Diane said, trying to coax her husband from his spot.

"Yeah go you sorry excuses for parents." John called over to them.

"Yeah, and you two just know an awful lot about parenting, don't you?" Michael retorted, turning around and glaring at Cassidy and John.

"A lot more than you do." Cassidy spoke up for the first time in several minutes. "Our child knows her parents love her and will ALWAYS be there for her."

"Yeah, we'll see what you say, when she goes and makes a catastrophic mistake, and expects you two to get her out of it." Michael said, glaring at his daughter.

"Aight." John boasted. "Because believe me there's NOTHING Caitlynn could do that would make me just abandon her. I'll try my damndest to help her with whatever she needs until I take my very last breath."

Shooting one last glare at them, Michael and Diane continued their way back to their house."What if he's right John?" Cassidy asked quietly, trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

"About what?" He asked, bringing her into his arms.

"Taking Caitlynn away from us? She's my entire world, I can't let them take her away from me, from us." Cassidy said, wrapping herself tightly in his arms.

"There is NO way that's going to happen." John said, looking pointedly at her "We have more power on our side than they do."

"You have obviously forgotten how many inside connections my father has John. Not even Vince McMahon himself could protect us from him." She said, as tears filled her eyes.

"What contacts does he have?" John asked, looking at her with a calm look.

"He knows just about every slime weaseling lawyer in the city of Boston. He'd have shit dragged up on our pasts..." Cassidy started, her voice trailing off.

"Have I ever told you about my uncle on my mother's side?" John asked, making Cassidy look at him like he was insane.

"Is he a hit man?" Cassidy asked, although she was smiling a bit when she asked, John could tell that part of her was being serious.

"Even better." John replied, smiling back.

"Okay, so tell me about this mysterious uncle." Cassidy said, leaning into his arms once again.

"He has a small office job up in Boston." John said casually, as he swayed lightly with Cassidy in his arms.

"Okay, so how would that help us?" She asked, relaxing a little bit.

"He's the mayor" John said, laughing when Cassidy almost fell over, and had he not had a grip on her she would have.

"Of Boston?" Cassidy stammered, the shock clearly showing in her voice.

"Of Boston" John smiled. "and I'm Uncle Jerry's favorite nephew. All because I got Trish to call him, and wish him a happy birthday."

Smiling widely Cassidy breathed a huge sigh of relief, as she pulled John to her in a passionate kiss. "Think he could get us a restraining order on them?" Cassidy asked, as they heard the front door open slowly.

"Yup" John smiled before looking toward the door. He saw Caitlynn's head peek out slowly. "Hey Babygirl." He said, making sure to put a pleasant tone to his voice.

"Hey sweet pea. You still watching Beauty and the Beast with Uncle Matt and Gina?" Cassidy asked, blinking back the tears from her eyes, as Caitlynn walked slowly over to them.

"No it over." She whispered, looking down at the ground. "Uncle Matt and Gina kissing."

"Oh Lord." John laughed, shaking his head.

"Gotta love your uncles." Cassidy joked, looking down at Caitlynn, and noticing her quiet demeanor. "Are you okay honey?" She asked, not wanting to frighten Caitlynn by mentioning more of what had happened.

"No." Caitlynn said honestly, and Cassidy and John could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong baby?" John asked, bending down to her level. John tried to touch her but she pulled away.

"Sweetie pie, you need to tell Mommy and Daddy what's wrong, so we can help you." Cassidy said, sitting on the step of the porch.

"They scare me." Caitlynn choked out, looking up for the first time. Both John's and Cassidy's hearts broke as they noticed the tears rapidly falling down her face.

"Princess, it's okay. They're gone now, they can't scare you anymore." John said gently, as he tried to reach out to Caitlynn, only for her to move back again.

"They come back?" She asked, looking hopefully at John to tell her that they wouldn't.

"No Pumpkin, they won't be coming back. I'm sorry that they scared you like that." Cassidy said, holding a hand out for Caitlynn to take. Caitlynn took it but still stood where she was. She was looking really unsure about everything, despite Cassidy and John trying to reassure her.

"Honey, what's the matter? You know you can tell me anything you want." John said, trying to make her feel safe again.

"They scare me." She said again. "I never been 'round someone like 'em."

"Baby, why are you afraid of me and Daddy?" Cassidy asked, rubbing Caitlynn's back soothingly.

"You be like 'em?" Caitlynn asked, timidly. She knew somehow that the people that scared her were linked to Cassidy or John, and she wondered if her parents would be like that some day. The thought petrified the little girl to death.

"No Princess, we will NEVER be like they were. They had no right to scare you like that." John said in a calming tone, although on the inside he was seething in anger again.

"Daddy!" She cried, launching herself into his arms. She almost knocked John back but somehow he kept that from happening.

"Shhh, it's okay Angel. Daddy and Mommy won't let anything happen to you." John cooed rubbing his little girls back, and looking over at Cassidy with a pained expression.

"Hey Cait, what do you say about, you me and Daddy staying here for a little bit longer? We can go inside and fix some ice cream and popcorn, and watch a bunch of movies." Cassidy suggested, moving Caitlynn's hair from her face.

"We watch Cina'ella?" She asked, looking at Cassidy with a hopeful expression.

"We can watch whatever you want to." Cassidy replied, casually kicking John's leg to keep him from protesting.

"Mphrgh." John groaned. "Yep that's right." He beamed at Caitlynn.

"Yay" Caitlynn said, as John picked her up and carried her inside, Cassidy following.

"Dang Matt." John watched in amusement, as Matt jumped away from his lip lock. "Didn't even notice when Caitlynn came outside. What kind of babysitter are you?" He was joking of course but enjoyed watching his brother squirm.

"Uhm, she was only out there for a minute." Matt said, as he and Gina shifted around on the couch.

"Try fifteen." Cassidy said laughing.

"Well why'd you go outside for Babydoll? We were watching Beauty and the Beast." Matt asked, motioning towards the blank TV screen, and looked away embarrassed.

"It went off." John mused, smiling as Matt went red.

"Well it's not like the child hasn't seen you two going at it before." Matt shot back, remembering Cait's tale of her parents at Randy and Hannah's wedding reception.

"She didn't see us do anything" John blushed.

"Cait, why don't you tell your Daddy what you told me about Uncle Randy's wedding." Matt suggested, smirking at the fact he made John uncomfortable.

"They kiss and touch each other." Caitlynn said, with a big smile as John and Cassidy blushed deep red.

"So you see, dear older brother. Gina and I were actually a bit tamer than you were" Matt said with a smirk, as Caitlynn tried to suppress  
her giggles.

"Anyway" John said, rolling his eyes. "Help me make some splits while Cassidy pops some popcorn we're havin' a movie marathon." John casually glanced down at Caitlynn in his arms and up at Matt with a pointed look in hopes that he understood what was going on.

"Ah, gotcha. Why don't you pick out some movies Punkin?" Matt suggested, as John set her down in the living room.

"Aiight." Caitlynn replied, running over to the tape case and started looking through it, while the others went to do their things.

"So is she okay? She was unusually quiet during the movie the whole time." Gina asked, as Matt pulled some bowls down from the cupboard.

"She was really freaked out." Cassidy said, blinking back a swell of tears. "She was scared that John and I would act like my...they did."

"Damn." Matt cursed under his breath, before looking over at where John was standing. "You okay man? You seem a little spaced now" Matt observed, as John stood with a death grip on the ice cream scooper in his hand.

"Those bastards threatened me" John said as he started scooping ice cream a bit too hard "Said that I wouldn't be there for my little  
girl. Fucking assholes."

"Uh, John. You're giving Cait like 6 scoops of ice cream." Matt said, looking down at the smaller bowl that was Caitlynn's. "Look, they  
obviously don't know you or Cassidy anymore. How anyone can look ateither of you, and say that you won't be there for Caitlynn, is  
insane." Matt said, in his attempt to calm John down. However, John appeared to have other ideas.

"Yeah well." John said, as he put 4 of the scoops in his bowl that had already housed 4 before that. "They think they can get away with it but I got the mayor on my side. You know he'll help us if he has to. I'll make them wish they'd never fucked with me."

"Honey calm down." Cassidy said, coming over and hugging him around the waist.

"John, you can't let Cait see you like this. Otherwise, you'll just end up freaking her out even more" Matt said, noticing John tense up  
visibly.

"I'm not that dumb." John said tersely, as he finished the sundaes.

"Well let's get this party started then." Matt said, grabbing the popcorn bowl, and some sodas from the fridge and headed towards the  
living room where Caitlynn had picked out a few movies.

"I got these." Caitlynn said, handing Gina the movies she picked out since everyone else had their hands full.

"What'd ya pick shortie?" Matt asked, sitting down the stuff he had and sat down on the floor.

"Looney Toons Back In Action, Rugrats, Madaline, and Snow White." Caitlynn told him with a cute smile, as she sat beside  
John, after he had helped her onto the couch beside him.

"I say we watch us some Looney Toons." Matt said, as Gina put the movie in the DVD player.

"Hon" John whispered to Cassidy. "if I fall asleep during the movie, make sure I wake up before Caitlynn notices."

"Ok baby." Cassidy said as she rubbed his back. She looked at him and noticed how worn out he looked.

"Cait, who's your favorite Looney Toon character?" Gina asked, sitting down next to Matt on the floor.

"Daffy duck." She said, as the opening credits started.

"He's my favorite too." Matt said, smiling over at Caitlynn. He noticed John looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep, and  
hoped that Caitlynn would not notice as well.

"Daddy lookie it Porky Pig." Caitlynn said, nudging John and pointing to the TV.

"Huh wha?" He asked, jumping a bit. "Oh yeah hun yeah he's funny. He stutters like Uncle Matt did when he was younger."

"She'll catch him sleeping soon." Matt whispered to Gina, as they got more comfortable to watch the movie.

"Matt, be quiet, and watch the movie." John said, kicking his brother lightly.

"You know she will, it's only a matter of time." He replied laughing, as he focused his attention on the movie.


	37. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Thanks to my friend Aaron for his help in role playing this chapter with me.

Chapter 36

"Daddy." Caitlynn said, trying to get John's attention as they walked through the hallway of the arena. John was talking on his cell phone, and not really paying attention to Caitlynn.

"So that's good I think we'll go that route yeah. The T-shirt?" John asked. "Good. Good. Ok." He didn't even pay attention to Caitlynn, as he walked down the hall.

"Daddy!" Caitlynn said again impatiently, tugging on John's hand.

"Just a second baby." He said, glancing at her. "Anyway, so yeah that's what I want to do can you handle it?"

"Daddy!" She said again, as John stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Good, I'm glad things are working out yeah." John said as Caitlynn saw a bathroom in front of them. She had been trying to tell him she had to go to the bathroom. She decided to just go and be back before he noticed. John finished up his conversation and turned to where Caitlynn had been. "Ok what'd you nee...Caitlynn?" He looked around "Caitlynn? Oh shit." John ran down the hallway, looking for her, hoping he found her before Cassidy found out.

"Dumb phone." Caitlynn mumbled, coming back out of the bathroom, and not seeing John around anywhere. "Daddy!" She yelled, looking around the hallway for him. Not seeing him around, she tried to look for one of the wrestlers she knew really well. Looking up and down the hallway, she didn't see anyone, as she started crying.

"Well, well, well" Adam said, coming up and seeing her standing there. He figured this was the perfect way to get back at John and Cassidy. He put on his best nice guy face and approached the little girl. "Hi." he said, bending down in front of her.

"Hi." Caitlynn replied, shying away from him.

"You know me don't you?" Adam asked in a pleasant tone.

"You yell at my Mommy." Caitlynn said, backing away from him, as she continued to cry.

"I was having a bad day." He said, smiling at her. "I apologized and everything. She probably didn't tell you though."

"You know where Daddy is?" She asked, looking up at him with tears in her eyes still.

"I can call him." Adam smiled. "Or your mommy."

"Mommy." Caitlynn said, a little bit miffed with John at the present time.

"Alright." He said. "Will you come with me to my locker room? I get better reception on my phone there. Plus there's a TV you can watch while we wait."

"Otay." Caitlynn said hesitantly.

"Good." Adam stood back up "Come on." He reached out a hand for her to take.

"You call Mommy now?" Caitlynn asked, leaning against the edge of the couch.

"Sure." Adam said. "I'm just going to go into the bathroom, so you won't be disturbed watching TV."

"Otay." Caitlynn whispered, turning her attention to an old Jetsons cartoon.

"Heh." Adam walked into the bathroom and shut the door, before dialing Cassidy's number.

"Hello?" Cassidy asked, not recognizing the number on her caller i.d.

"Hi Cassidy." Adam answered pleasantly.

"What do you want?" She asked, none too pleasantly.

"Just thought you'd like to know about Johnny boys bad parenting skills." Adam said, looking at his nails.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, somewhat annoyed by his phone call already.

"Have you saw Johnny lately?" He smirked on the other end of the phone.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she sighed. "No Adam, I haven't seen John since this morning. I had to go to an appearance with Kurt, my SANE client." She said, looking through the stack of papers she had.

"Well." He said "Just that John left poor Caitlynn standing in the middle of the hallway, and I found her."

Sitting up panicked slightly, Cassidy was wondering how much of it was a set up, until she saw John walk in the locker room, completely upset. "WHERE IS SHE!" She yelled into the phone.

"With me." Adam said simply.

"Give me back my daughter." Cassidy said, her voice cold, matching the look in her eyes.

"You'll get her back." Adam told her "Maybe. I'll make you a deal."

"What?" She asked, her heart jumping to her throat.

"John gives up his title to me." He said. "And doesn't try to get it back while I'm champ, and also you two don't press charges against me, then you can have her back."

"Fine." Cassidy said, glaring coldly at John. Frankly, she didn't give a damn what it would cost him, she just wanted her daughter back.

"Alright." Adam said "You two go work that out with McMahon, after you have call me back, and I'll tell you where to find Caitlynn."

"Don't you dare hurt her." Cassidy said, keeping her voice calm. "I want to talk to her first, before I go and talk to McMahon about anything." She added.

"Fine." He walked from the bathroom to the main room. "Caitlynn honey." He said to the little girl who was engrossed in Rugrats on the TV.

"Yeah." She said, looking up at Adam.

"Mommy wants to talk for a second." Adam said, holding the phone out for her.

"Hi Mommy." Caitlynn said, holding the phone with both hands.

"Baby." Cassidy felt tears rush to her eyes, as she heard her daughters voice. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I watch Jetsons." She said, before asking. "When you get me?"

"Soon baby." Cassidy wiped at her eyes. "Daddy and I'll pick you up soon".

"Don' want Daddy." Caitlynn said quietly, forcing Adam to hold back his laughter.

"Well." Cassidy said. "We'll talk about it later, be good for Adam." Cassidy bit the name out bitterly "We'll see you soon. Hand the phone back to him please."

"Otay, bye Mommy." Caitlynn said, as she handed the phone back up to Adam.

"So." Adam said, walking back into the bathroom "Satisfied?"

"Fine, we'll go down and talk to Vince now." Cassidy said, before hanging up the phone.

xoxoxoxo

"Hey Caitlynn." Adam walked back into the main room "Do you want to go sit in the ring? Have you ever done that? You can see how big the Astrodome is from there, it's huge."

"Otay." Caitlynn said, turning off the TV and going over to the door with Adam.

"It's big isn't it?" Adam laughed as he watched Caitlynn look around in awe.

"Uh huh." Caitlynn said, looking up at the giant dome cover on the building.

"Just think when the people come in." Adam told her as his phone rang "Hello?" he answered.

"You've got a deal." Cassidy said, as Vince and Shane nodded their heads.

"Good." Adam grinned. "She'll be in the ring." He hung up before she could say anything. "Mommy's on her way." He told the little girl.

"Otay." She replied, looking up at Adam.

"I need to go to a meeting hun" Adam told her, not wanting to be around when Cassidy or John got there. "You wait here for mommy ok, don't leave."

"You leavin' me?" She asked, totally petrified at the thought of being alone.

"Yeah." He said, 'sympathetically'. "But mommy and daddy'll be right here ok, they're on their way right now."

"Otay." She muttered, sitting down by the corner pulling her knees up under her chin.

"Bye Caitlynn" Adam called as he practically ran down the entry way to the back.

xoxoxoxo

"CAITLYNN!" Cassidy yelled, from the top of the entrance ramp.

"MOMMY!" Caitlynn yelled back, going to the edge of the ropes hesitantly.

"Wait there baby, I'll get you out." Cassidy said, running to the ring.

"Otay" Caitlynn said, sitting on the mat as she waited for Cassidy to get there. She noticed John running behind Cassidy and muttered angrily to herself.

"You okay baby?" Cassidy asked, getting to the ring, and helping Caitlynn out through the ropes, as she took her in her arms, hugging her tight.

"I fine." Caitlynn cried into her shoulder.

"Baby are you sure?" John asked, putting his hand on her back.

"Don't." Caitlynn said, shoving his hand away from her.

"But baby..." John said, feeling wounded. "I didn't...I wasn't..."

"Don't wan' you." Caitlynn mumbled, clinging tighter to Cassidy.

"Oh." John said, his expression falling.

"You lef' me." Caitlynn cried, hiding her face on Cass' shoulder.

"Shhh calm down baby, you'll make yourself sick." Cassidy said, rubbing her back in a circular motion, trying to calm her down.

"I didn't mean" John said, before choking on his words as he felt tears spring to his eyes. He blamed himself for everything. If he hadn't been on the phone...

"I go see Uncle Randy now?" Cait asked, her face still buried in Cassidy's shoulder.

"Yeah baby." Cassidy said. "He and Aunt Hannah have the night off, so you can stay with them during the show. I think Randy has a run in or something but that's it." Cassidy started walking away then, not sparing John a glance.

xoxoxoxo

'Shit' John cussed mentally, as he fiddled with his knee pads 'I should have listened to her. I just thought she wanted my attention. I should have known she's not like that. If I hadn't been on the damn phone about my new merchandise'.

"Well I guess you're happy you'll manage to keep your title." Cassidy said, storming back into the locker room after taking Caitlynn down to Randy and Hannah's.

"I don't care about the fucking piece of metal" John spat as he glared at her. "My little girls well being means more to me, you should know that."

"Oh really? Why exactly couldn't she get your attention to tell you she had to go to the damn bathroom then? How is it she managed to walk away from you, and go into the bathroom herself?" Cassidy yelled, her anger through the roof.

"I was on the phone." John said lamely. "I thought she just wanted me to pay attention to her."

"Were you on the phone with your parents?" Cassidy asked, almost ready to slap the taste from his mouth.

"No." He blushed "It was about some new merchandise I'm getting."

"YOU COULDN'T PUT THE FUCKIN MERCHANDISE PEOPLE ON HOLD, JUST TO FIND OUT WHAT SHE WANTED!" Cassidy exploded, knowing it had been a reason like that, that caused Caitlynn to be found by Adam.

"Like I said." John said patiently. "I thought she just wanted me to hang up and pay attention to her."

"That has got to be the DUMBEST thing I've ever heard. You could have at least asked her what she wanted John. If that was the case, and she just wanted you to pay attention to her, then you could have told her to wait a minute. That damn title almost cost us our daughter, cause some sick bastard found her, and took her back to his locker room." Cassidy said, tears forming in her eyes at the end.

"I know." John whispered. "I just wasn't thinking at the time, I was preoccupied with the phone call."

"So is this going to happen every time you have her, and you get a phone call? Am I going to be scared to death that I'll get a phone call from Adam, saying he's got Caitlynn with him, only this time, he doesn't plan on giving her back?" She asked, clenching her fists to keep from shaking.

"NO!" John exploded. "I've learned my lesson ok? I fucked up, it's my fault, blame me. That's what you want to do anyway. If you haven't noticed Cassidy this parenting thing is still quite new to me. You've fucking had four years before you came back in my life to get used to everything, there are still things I have to learn ok?"

"John, usually if a child keeps saying 'Daddy' over and over, they usually want something. Don't you dare try and say that my leaving for 4 years, kept you from having common sense." Cassidy said, getting in his face.

"How should I know what she wanted?" John asked, pushing her away lightly. "I mean I don't know the ins and outs of a child, I've NEVER been around one. The only reason I've been as good as I am with Caitlynn, is sheer dumb luck that I'm doing the right thing at the time."

"So you've never watched the news, and heard about children being taken, right from their parents hands almost? You've never heard those sad stories of, 'I only turned my back for a second, and the next he was gone'?" Cassidy asked, hoping like hell she was scaring the shit out of John.

"YES!" John yelled "I have. But she was holding onto my pocket, I didn't think she'd let go for any reason whatsoever."

"Well you thought wrong." She spat, turning away from him, to grab her purse.

"What do you want from me?" John asked. "What do I say or do? I've already admitted I fucked up and I feel worse about it than you can imagine that I do."

"John, just never mind, I don't feel like getting into it right now." She said, digging through her purse for something.

"No." He said, grabbing her arm. "What? Tell me please. I want to know."

"I know you hold a lot of resentment toward me, for keeping you out of Cait's life for 4 years. I just don't want to end up losing that one true connection I had to you and our past. Hell John, we're not the same with each other like we were then. I remember after Cait was born, and I'd just sit and hold her, she reminded me so much of you, in the same mannerisms and how she looks. It was almost like I didn't fuck everything up, by leaving you." She said, knowing she didn't make much sense with her rambling

"What's that got to do with this?" He asked, confused by her rambling.

"When I got that call from Adam, my heart sank. I thought for sure he was going to say that we'd never see her again." Cassidy said, looking down at her purse.

"He may be a bastard, but he's not that much of one." John said.

"Yeah, but what if you hadn't agreed to give up your title? What if we hadn't agreed to not press charges against him?" She asked, keeping her gaze locked with the floor.

"We did." John took Cassidy in his arms "We did all that, its not like we wouldn't have."

"Well I know I would have." Cassidy muttered, knowing Caitlynn didn't see things the way Cassidy tried to get her too.

"You're thinking about Caitlynn?" John asked "About how she may not understand."

"She's mad at you right now, and I'm not quite sure when she'll let it go." Cassidy told him, looking up at his face.

"Do you think I should try and talk to her?" He asked.

"You can if you want. I'm not sure how much good it'll do." Cassidy said, shrugging her shoulders.

"How about you?" John asked.

"How about me what?" Cassidy asked, her mind on other things.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "Are you still upset with me? If so I'd like to work it out, one thing at a time."

"You better go talk to Cait, before she gets herself more convinced you don't care." Cassidy said, pulling away from John.

"Hey" John pulled her back to him. "Don't shut me out Cass please."

"I'm not, I just think you should deal with Cait first. She's the one you left." Cassidy said, looking up into his eyes.

"Alright." John nodded "I'll go now, the sooner the better".

Okay." Cassidy said, going over and sitting on the leather couch in there, going over Kurt's appearances and the two photo shoots again.

xoxoxoxo

"I hate Daddy." Caitlynn said, wiping away at the tears that were still falling.

"Why baby?" Randy asked, sitting on the bench beside her and pulling her on his lap. He rubbed her back soothingly as she lay against him.

"He don' love me, so I don' love him." She said, as Randy tried to calm her down.

"Aww baby that's not true." He said. "He loves you a lot".

"Nuh uh. He love a 'tupid title, an he left me." She cried again, not looking to calm down any.

"He didn't mean to leave you, and that title isn't as important to him as you are." Randy said gently.

"I still hate him." Caitlynn said, digging her heels into the bench.

"You shouldn't hate, it's a useless emotion that gets you nowhere." He told her, hoping to get her to understand.

"Fine den. I don' like him no more." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Think about something for me." Randy said "Why do you not like him? Tell me that."

"He 'nore me, and left me." She said, a duh tone in her voice.

"Did he mean to?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Caitlynn replied.

"No" He said gently "You told me yourself earlier, that you just went to the bathroom without him knowing, he probably thought you were still there."

"He 'nore me though." She said, looking up at Randy.

"He didn't mean to sweetie." He said patiently. "It's just sometimes grownups get phone calls or have to talk to people and it's important to deal with it. He just wanted to get the phone call over with, it probably didn't cross his mind that you needed something."

"He no care." She said, looking up at him still.

"He does." Randy said knowingly. "He talks about you all the time to me, about things you do or say. He shows me new pictures of you and all, you're his world."

"So?" She asked, looking up at him with a tiny attitude.

"So?" He asked back "So that right there should show that he loves and cares for you".

"Cause he show you picture?" Caitlynn asked.

"Not only that, but because when he talks about you his face just lights up. It's like when you talk about Cinderella or something. He just goes on and on and on about things you've done or said. Anyone can tell he's very proud of you".

"I never getta see him anymore." Caitlynn said sadly.

"I realize." He really didn't know what to say to the young girl to make her feel better. "You know you need to tell him these things. Tell him how you feel, that you never get to see him, I'm sure he'll listen." In fact, Randy had no doubt John would listen to what Caitlynn had to say.

"He never home." She said, climbing off Randy's lap to go play with a few toys.

"I'm never home either." Randy tried a different tactic. "Does that make you think that I love you any less?"

"No." Caitlynn mumbled, putting the Barbie doll down she was holding.

"Do you see my point?" he asked, ready to flat out tell her if she didn't.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up at him questioningly.

"Honey" Randy said, getting down on the floor beside her, wincing when his knee popped. "Just because we do what we do, that doesn't mean we love any of our loved ones any less. I still love Aunt Hannah the same as I did when we first met and she feels the same. Your dad loves you and your mom so much and that will never change."

"He losed me though." Caitlynn said, not understanding why Randy didn't get that.

"I know." He nodded. "He was distracted and didn't keep up with where you were. That's his fault but baby it was a mistake, he didn't mean for it to happen and he certainly didn't want it to either".

"I still be mad at him?" She asked, looking up at Randy's face.

"You shouldn't be." He said "I can't force you not to be. Can I ask something though? A request, a favor?"

"What?" She asked, chewing her nail nervously.

"If John comes to talk to you." He said. "When he does. Hear him out. Let him tell you how he feels and you tell him how you feel and then try to work it out with him ok?"

"Why?" She asked, causing Randy to cringe in annoyance. She had drove him to the brink of insanity when she went through her 'why' phase, and that word was still like nails on a chalkboard at times.

"Because baby, you need to work things out with him because you need him in your life just as much as he needs you in his." He said patiently.

"He does?" Caitlynn asked, shock filling her young voice.

"Yeah." Randy almost laughed at her expression but held it back. "He sure does. He needs you to be his escape from work and all the stuff he has to put up with here."

"How I need him?" She asked, not understanding really that what she felt toward him, and John doing things for her, was her needing him.

"Well," Randy thought on it "what if you and he are home alone by yourselves and you get hungry, what do you do?"

"Daddy make sometin." She told him, twisting her hair on her finger.

"There you go." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If daddy wasn't there what would you have done?"

"Ask Mommy." Caitlynn said, with a duh look on her face.

"But mommy's not there." Randy reminded "Remember I said it was only you and daddy, so if daddy's not there that means you'd be alone."

"Who baby-sit me though?" She asked, knowing she couldn't stay at home by herself.

"I dunno." Randy threw his hands up. "No one. If daddy's not there then that means his family isn't there, and if me and Hannah are here that means there's no one to keep you."

"Why not Mommy?" She asked, wondering where Cassidy had gone.

"She's at work." He said. "She has to support you and her somehow and needs to make money."

"Oh." Caitlynn said simply.

"So what happens?" He asked. "What do you do?"

"I don' know." She told him honestly.

"So if mommy's not able to be there, and I'm not and Aunt Hannah's not who would you need?" He asked.

"Daddy." She said, as Randy nodded his head.

"Exactly." He nodded "So there's how you need him. But you need him in A LOT of other ways too".

"How?" She asked, as Randy knew that would be her next question.

"To drive you places." He said. "To play with you, to buy you clothes and toys, to love you."

"Oh." She replied simply, as she realized a bit that John does all that for her.

"Do you get it now?" He asked, praying like hell that she did.

"Uh huh, Daddy need me, an I need him." Caitlynn said, as Randy smiled at her as she continued talking. "I still mad though."

xoxoxoxo

John slowly walked toward Randy and Hannah's room, collecting his thoughts along the way. He wanted to be sure he could handle anything Caitlynn threw at him. He got to the room and knocked.  
"Hey John, I guess you know she's pretty pissed at you?" Hannah asked, opening the door to reveal John.

"Yeah." He said quietly "You think I could try and talk to her?"

"Sure, good luck though." Hannah told him, letting him inside.

"Hey." John said, looking at Caitlynn who was watching cartoons on Randy's portable DVD player. Randy was nowhere to be found and John guessed that he was doing his match or filming a promo.

"Go 'way." Caitlynn mumbled, keeping her attention on the cartoon that was playing.

"I thought we could talk a bit." He said sitting on the bench, making sure to keep his distance.

"Go 'way." She said again, this time getting up and going to the other side of the room.

"Come on Cait." John said. "Please, I want to work this out with you baby."

"No." Caitlynn replied stubbornly.

"Just like me." John mused to himself. "So is this it then?" He asked, trying a different approach. "You just want me out of your life after I mess up? Wanna give up on me that easily?"

"You hava title." She said, and John could almost hear the shaky breath she let out when she answered him.

"So?" He asked shrugging.

"'It more 'portant to you." Caitlynn said, wiping away at her face again.

"No it's not." John protested. "I was going to give it up to get you back."

"Why?" She asked, turning around to face him then. When she did, the look on her face broke his heart.

"Because I love you sweetheart, you and mommy are the world to me." He said, choking back the lump in his throat.

"'Den why you leave me?" She asked, her bottom lip quivering.

"I didn't mean to." John choked his own tears down. "I thought you'd walked off and I went to find you. I didn't think that you were in the bathroom."

"I try an tell you. You 'nored me." She said, keeping her distance from him still.

"I know." John nodded. "I was into my phone call, trying to get things worked out, I didn't mean to ignore you."

"You don' love me." She told him, sitting down on the floor.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, looking at her intently and brushing a few tears from his eyes.

"You's on a phone all day." Cait told him, as he had pretty much been phone to ear since that morning.

"Yeah." John nodded. "I have been on the phone quite a lot today, but how's that show that I don't love you?" He asked, he was trying his hardest to get into her tiny little head, but her logic wasn't quite making sense to him.

"You alway on a phone now." She said, keeping her head down.

"I know." He nodded again "I really am sorry. It's just at work they have me so swamped, and I have to approve things and it just seems like everyone needs a piece of me." John realized he may have been talking over her head a bit and stopped.

"You my Daddy though." She said, wiping away at her cheeks, and it was then John realized she was crying.

"Yeah I am." John said, in a voice full of the emotion he felt. "I realize I haven't been acting like it much lately. I'm so sorry for that sweetie."

"I ne'er see you, an Mommy say you play today, an you was on the phone 'gain." Caitlynn said, looking up at John for the first time in minutes.

"I'm sorry." John said again, feeling his heart break at the sight of her face. "I didn't realize you were looking forward to anything, if I had I would have shoved things to the side. I guess I should have anyway. If you're around I need to make you my number one priority."

"Uncle Randy say I shouldn' hate you." Caitlynn told him, not moving from the floor.

"That's good advice." John nodded, thanking God Randy told her that, because he knew it probably got through to her somehow.

"I still mad though." She told him, keeping her distance from him still.

"Alright." He said "That's fair, it's understandable." He wasn't about to force anything lest he make things worse. "Is there something, anything I can do to get you to forgive me? To make you love me again?"

"I don' know." Caitlynn said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Anything." John gently pushed "You name it I will do it. I don't care how outrageous it is I'll do it." John meant every word he said to, he wanted her to forgive him and things to be ok between them again.

"You play with me now?" She asked, looking up at John, who cringed realizing he had a match soon.

"Mhmm." He said "I will until my match, then I'll go do it, be gone like 10 minutes then I'll come back and shower and you'll have my full attention until you fall asleep. How's that sound?" He mentally crossed his fingers, toes and eyes in hope that she'd agree.

"You always tire' after match." Caitlynn said, looking down at the floor again.

"So?" John shrugged "It doesn't matter. I'll suck it up. All that matters is me spending time with you."

"We play tea party?" She asked, looking up at him hesitantly.

"Yep." He smiled at her. "Anything you want."

"We have ice cream?" She asked him, picking at the Pooh band aid on her knee.

"Yep." He nodded. "I'll take you by Dairy Queen after we leave here, and we'll get whatever you want."

"Otay, we friends 'gain." She said, staying on the floor.

"Wanna hug on it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." She replied, not moving from her spot though.

"Do you want me to come get you?" John joked. "Oh wait let me guess. Your legs have magically forgotten how to walk and need to be reminded." Giggling at John, Cait got up and ran over into his waiting arms. "There's my girl." He said, he could have wept at that moment. "So you forgive me? You still love me?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, keeping her arms around his neck tightly.

"Good." John smiled widely. He looked down at his watch and noticed he needed to go for his match. "My match is soon babygirl. Wanna stay here and wait on me? If I'm not back in 30 minutes you can have Uncle Randy beat me up. Hannah'll even keep time for you."

"'Kay." She said, looking up at Randy and Hannah who were watching from the doorway. Leaning in, Caitlynn kissed John's cheek for luck and hugged him again. "Love you Daddy." She said sweetly.

"I love you too babygirl." He said. Hannah and Randy could see the tears shining in his eyes. John put Caitlynn on the bench, kissed her forehead and left to his match, calling back a promise of not being more than 20 minutes.


	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Thanks to my friend Aaron for his help in role playing this chapter with me.

Chapter 37

"Cassie?" John asked, coming up behind where she was standing at the door to Caitlynn's room watching her sleep. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, I guess." Cass said, closing Cait's door, and following John to the living room of their suite.

"Are we ok?" He asked, sitting down on the couch and looking at her intently.

"What do you mean?" Cassidy asked him, having a pretty good idea as to what he meant, but was trying to avoid the conversation.

"About today." John stated. "Are we ok after what all happened?"

"I guess so. She's safe and okay, that's all that matters." Cassidy said, shrugging her shoulders.

"No Cassidy." He said adamantly. "I'm not talking about where Caitlynn is concerned damn it. You and me. Us. No Caitlynn. Us only. Are you and I ok in regard to you and I?"

"Didn't realize we weren't okay." Cassidy said, biting her lip unconsciously.

"Yes you did." John accused "You had all these feelings bottled up that you're just brushing aside. I can tell Cassidy, you can't bullshit me remember? Damn it Cass if you have a problem bring it to me, tell me about it and confront me. Otherwise I won't know what in the hell's going on."

"Fine, YOU lost OUR daughter today. I guess I can say thankfully we got lucky, that it wasn't a COMPLETE psychopath that found her." Cassidy said, turning her gaze to his.

"Yeah." John nodded "I did. I screwed up. Pretty bad." His words almost shocked Cassidy, she was ready to argue with him over the fact.

"Well, I guess as long as you realize this." Cassidy said, getting up to grab her hair clip from the table.

"There's more isn't there?" He asked. "I've never known you to give up so easily."

"What do you want me to say John?" Cassidy asked, turning around and facing him.

"I want to be sure that things are ok." John said. "I mean, I guess I'm just feeling that things are being pushed on you too much. I mean you were forced to leave home because of getting pregnant, you came back and had to see me again under forced circumstances. I just want to know where you're coming from I guess."

"Well you pretty much said it all. I got pregnant, and had to leave home, leave you because I was terrified. Still think you resent me for that, and you talk to Cait on her birthday over the phone, making Randy talk me into flying out to see you again, and to tell you about her." Cassidy told him, clipping her hair up off her neck.

"Wait." He said in shock. "Wait, you think I resent you?"

"Well as you like to throw in my face every so often, 'You have only been a parent for 6 months, while I've had 4 years to practice.' So yeah, I think you resent me, for letting myself think that you'd not believe that she was yours, to tell you that all those years ago." Cassidy said defensively.

"Honey I have not said that to throw it in your face." He said adamantly. "That was NOT my intention. I was simply pointing it out. Pointing out the fact that I'm not as up on the latest parenting skills. When I've said that it wasn't a personal attack on you, it was an excuse for me, for my actions."

"Come on John, admit it. Somewhere inside of you, there's a part that hates me, because I kept our daughter from you for 4 years." Cassidy said, trying to goad him into admitting it.

"Nope." He shook his head "I never hated you. I was disappointed and upset yes, but hate was never an emotion I've felt."

"Fine then, I'm going to bed." She said, going over toward the room they shared, when John jumped over the back of the couch to block her.

"No." He said. "You aren't. We aren't finished yet."

"Yes we are." Cassidy told him stubbornly.

"No we are NOT!" He growled at her. "Go and sit your ass back down on that couch, before I drag you back to it."

"You can't tell me what to do." Cassidy said glaring at him, as she opened the bedroom door.

"Really?" He asked, before throwing her over his shoulder and stalking back to the couch. He dropped her on it none too gently and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders so she couldn't move.

"Let me go." She said, trying to push his arm off her shoulders.

"No." He said quite loudly. "We are going to talk and I don't give a flying fuck if you don't like it."

"John, you're going to wake up Caitlynn." Cassidy said harshly, slapping his shoulder.

"Well don't give me a reason to yell." He said, smacking her shoulder back lightly.

"Well I think I have said pretty much all I want to say to you tonight, so what oh great one, do you feel we need to talk about?" Cassidy asked smartly.

"I want some answers." He said. "Now don't be going and thinking this is an attack at you or some whacked out shit because it ain't. I just want to know from your point of view, why you felt it right to be away from me for four some odd years."

"I've told you John." Cassidy said, trying to stand up again.

"But." He said. "All you said was something about your parents and some shit about not burdening me. I want to know why you felt that way."

"I figured you wouldn't want to be tied down to a child. Then I thought you'd tell me that the baby wasn't yours, and that I probably slept with half the guys on the college campus." Cassidy told him, as if it were nothing.

"You actually think I'd be like that?" He scoffed, severely offended.

"I don't know John, its how I was thinking after my parents fuckin disowned me." Cassidy said, intensely.

"But how'd I get dragged into it?" He asked. "You should have wanted to push your parents away not me."

"I was scared you'd react the same way they did. I couldn't face that kind of rejection again, so I ran away. I thought it'd be easier to just let you hate me, for leaving you, than you resenting Caitlynn someday." She told him getting upset again, thinking about the past.

"I wouldn't have resented my child Cass." John said quietly. There was no accusatory tone to his voice however.

"Yeah, well in my fucked up head at the time, I couldn't see that. Hell my parents resented me, so I figured you, Mr. Up and coming pro wrestler, wouldn't want to have a baby on your hands at 21 years old."

"So you really don't know me at all do you?" John accused.

"No, I guess I don't obviously." Cassidy snapped, feeling the start of a headache coming on.

"Cassidy why in the WORLD would you think that my stupid JOB would be more important than you and Caitlynn?" He asked "I mean yes, I love being a wrestler but it don't mean shit if I don't have you and her."

"John, I was scared okay. I was 21, scared and alone. Before you even say it, I was ALONE! My parents had done kicked me out, I was living in Louisville, and you were living in California." Cassidy said, turning to glare at him harshly. "I can't even begin to tell you how many times I WANTED to pick up the phone after Cait was born, to call you and tell you about her. Then I was scared you really would hate me, so I didn't. Every time I looked at her, I felt a piece of my heart shatter completely. I knew that being a wrestler was your dream, and I didn't want you to do the 'honorable' thing, and marry me, just because I was pregnant, and then find out 10 years down the road, that we weren't what you wanted." She said, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I would have done that though." He said. "Marrying you I mean. I don't think I would have ever doubted that decision though."

"You can say that now." She laughed bitterly almost.

"Yep" He nodded "and I can say it for back then too. You were my whole world back then. I loved you deeply and to find out you were having my baby, would have made me happier than I had ever been."

"Fine, I fucked up by not telling you. Is that what you're waiting to hear?" She asked in a smart ass tone.

"No." He shook his head calmly. "I don't want to hear that at all. I just wanted to hear your reasons for leaving that's it."

"Well you've heard them. Now can I please go to bed?" She asked, rubbing her aching temples.

"Just for my own piece of mind, no bullshit, straight up, things are ok between us right? Don't be a smartass either I want a truthful honest answer." He looked into her eyes so he could tell if she was lying when she answered.

"I guess we are, but I told you earlier, I didn't think there was anything not right with us." She said, closing her eyes to block out the light.

"Okay." John nodded. "Thank you for talking with me." He leaned over and kissed her aching temple.

"Well, night." She said, getting up to go to bed.

"Night baby" he said softly, watching her go. He still wasn't 100 feeling well about things but if he couldn't get answers he'd have to wait for them.

xoxoxoxo

"John, are you sure about this?" Cassidy asked, looking worriedly at John.

"Yes baby." He said, pacing back and forth. "I have everything handled."

"What if he tries to get revenge somehow? I mean, this could all backfire in our faces, and our daughter's life could be in danger." Cassidy said, worriedly.

"He won't." John said, smiling sickly at her. "I have everything under control."

"Alright, well Jim said that he has plenty of security around Cait, and Kurt is close by the room she's in." Cassidy whispered, as she began chewing her nails nervously.

"That's not all." He said, still smiling sickly. "Did I tell you about the closet that's in there?"

"John, I swear I'm like so close to going over the damn edge, and grabbing Caitlynn and going home. What the fuck are you talking about?" She asked, nearing hysterics almost.

"Shh." He soothed, coming over to her. "There's a hidden closet in the bathroom of the room Cait's in. Before anybody came to the arena today before we had to be here with Cait, Randy snuck in and hid in it, it's big so he can move around and shit and he brought drinks and something to snack on. Anything tries to go on and he'll be there to stop it."

"So Cait has no idea he's here?" She asked, looking up at him hesitant still.

"No." John shook his head. "And won't until he has to show himself."

"Do everything in your power not to make him show himself." She begged, hugging him tightly.

"I will." John said, hugging her back. "And if the match goes off without a hitch he'll sneak out and 'bump' into us later."

"What do you mean, bump into us later?" She asked, looking at him warily.

"I dunno as we're walking down the hall, he'll show up and talk or something." John shrugged.

"I really wish I didn't have to go out there with you." She told him, shaking slightly.

"Baby it'll be fine." He soothed. "You just sit beside JR and things will be okay."

"Alright." She said, as they heard Edge's music start up. "Guess its show time."

"Come on." He smiled, leading her to Gorilla position.

"Feel like I'm going to puke." She mumbled, walking hand in hand with him to where they needed to go.

"Direct it toward Edge." He chuckled. "Spew on him."

"Okay." She replied, chuckling softly. "Don't get hurt, and don't give him the chance to find her." She whispered, as they waited for his music to start.

"I won't." He said, as his music started. John took her hand tightly in his and they made their way out in front of the crowd.

"I'm gonna faint." She muttered, as they walked down the ramp toward the ring. If she was being perfectly honest, the look John wore on his face, was something she was a little afraid by. He literally looked as though he could kill Adam with his bare hands, and never give it a second thought. Not that she minded, but it still kind of scared her.

"Sit here and don't move no matter what." He said, sitting her in an empty chair by where JR was sitting, on the other side of Lilian Garcia.

'I love you.' She mouthed to him, as he got inside the ring. "Dear God, please let this go the way it needs too." Cassidy prayed to herself, unsure what would happen to her, if things went different than they should.

"Don't look to happy today Johnny boy." Adam taunted, smiling as he chomped on the gum that always seemed to be in his mouth.

"Well let's see, my child gets lost, and some asshole prick finds her, but instead of bringing her back to me, decides to blackmail me instead." John said, ready to attack him.

"Smart ain't I?" Adam chuckled, keeping a careful eye on John's every move.

"No, but you are a bastard." John said, tackling him to the mat.

"Get off me bitch." Adam said, trying to push John off of him and block the blows at the same time.

"Oh what, you think you can keep my daughter from me, and I won't beat your ass into the fuckin ground?" John asked, wailing on him.

"Get off." Adam said, succeeding in pushing John away, only for John to tackle him again.

"Come on bitch boy, you want to scare my daughter? Well guess what, I'm not an innocent little 4 year old." He spat, punching him right above the eye.

"But you punch like one." Adam said, kicking John between the legs. "Owww shit!" He yelled, when his leg collided with something hard.

"Oh really? Is that why you have a busted up face then?" John asked, smirking at Adam, before drilling in his face again.

"No, that's why you have a bastard child that your woman was ashamed to tell you about" Adam shot out, enraging John even more.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" John roared, forgetting that this was an actual match, and began beating Adam, intent on killing him.

"Ugh!" Adam groaned, trying feebly to push John away.

"I hope you fucking rot in hell, you son of a bitch." John growled in Adam's ear.

"See you there." Adam spat with bravado he didn't feel.

"You wish." John said, before locking in the STFU, making Adam tap out instantly.

"ARGH MY NECK MY DAMN NECK YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Adam yelled dramatically.

"Be damn grateful I didn't snap it again for you." John said, before spitting on his prone body. John came out of the ring and over to Cassidy, holding his hand out for her to take, which she did so almost hesitantly.

xoxoxoxo

"I want Caitlynn." She said, once they got to the back.

"Alright come on." He said, leading her to the room she was in. "Back off assholes." He said, shoving the guards out of the way as he went in.

"Caitlynn." Cassidy said, rushing into the room, and grabbing Caitlynn up into her arms.

"Hi mommy." She said, hugging Cassidy back. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Were you a good girl in here?" She asked, pulling back to look at Caitlynn's face.

"Uh huh." She nodded. "You know sometin' though?"

"What's that?" Cass asked, as John mumbled something about going to shower, and that the guards were still there.

"I think I hear a sneeze earlier." Caitlynn said, making Cassidy bite her cheek to keep from laughing.

"You did huh?" Cassidy asked, trying her damndest not to laugh.

"Uh huh." Caitlynn answered. "It sounded like Uncle Randy."

"Did not." Randy called from the closet. "Oh shoot. Pay no attention to the voice coming from the closet."

"Randall." Cassidy said 'sternly'.

"Darn it I had been quiet all this time too." He grumbled, coming out of the closet.

"Bet that was really hard for you." John said, coming back into the room then.

"Actually it wasn't." Randy shot back. "I had my Ipod in there with me so meh." He punctuated his statement by sticking out his tongue.

"Okay, well Jim is restraining Adam, so we need to get the hell out of here now." John said seriously.

"Come on then." Randy said, letting John go out first, then Cassidy and Caitlynn, him bringing up the rear.

xoxoxoxo

"Do you have a car here?" Cassidy asked, once they had gotten outside.

"Over there." Randy pointed to his rental.

"Thanks for being here tonight Randy." Cassidy whispered, standing on her tip toes to hug him.

"It's okay." He said, hugging her back. "I'm glad I could be here, you know I'd do anything for you guys."

"Thanks." She whispered again, as she went to go put Caitlynn in the car, leaving John and Randy to talk for a few minutes.

"Been one hell of a night hasn't it?" Randy asked, leaning against a fence that was by the car.

"Mmhmm." John muttered distracted still.

"Hey you ok?" Randy asked, picking up on his mood.

"I wanted to kill him. I could have killed him, and it wouldn't have bugged me." John said, leaning against Randy's rental.

"Yeah I can see where you would." Randy nodded. "Hell I want to also and I would if he showed up."

"He called my little girl a bastard, then in the same breath, had the nerve to say that Cassidy was ashamed to tell me about Cait." John whispered, looking down at the ground.

"What?" Randy asked, floored by John's admission. "That son of a bitch...I'll kill him."

"Why didn't she tell me man?" John asked, as a few rebel tears fell down his face.

"John she was afraid of your reaction." Randy said, wondering why he was acting like this. "You know that."

"I know, I'm just letting Copeland's words get to me." John said, glancing over at the car. "Listen, I want to get them out of here, so I'll see you later on."

"Alright." Randy said, clapping John on the back. "Call me if you need me."

"I will." John replied, going over to his car.

"You ready to leave now?" Cassidy asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah I'm ready." He said, cranking up the car. "Let's get out of here."

"You okay?" She asked, still a little leery of him.

"Yep just fine." He said, mindlessly turning on the road.

"You sure?" She pushed, knowing something was on his mind.

"Yes I'm fine." He snapped lightly.

"Okay." Cassidy whispered, looking out the window the rest of the drive.

"Sorry." He mumbled a few minutes later, when things had been practically silent between them.

"It's okay." Cassidy whispered, trying to hide the fact she had been crying.

xoxoxoxo

They got to the hotel and John carried Caitlynn in the hotel as Cassidy trailed behind a bit. They went up to their room and John tucked her into bed before going into the bathroom to change. Once he came out he sat on the edge of his and Cassidy's bed. "Adam got in my head tonight." He muttered quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Cassidy asked, not looking up at him.

"He said some things about you and Cait." He whispered.

"What'd he say?" She asked, having a pretty good idea what was said, but felt that she should ask anyways.

"That Caitlynn was a bastard child and that you were ashamed to tell me." John bit out quietly. "I know." She whispered, getting up and going outside on the balcony.

"You know?" He asked, following her. "What do you mean you know?"

"What'd you think I used to deal with when I was his PA?" She asked, smartly.

"Oh yeah." John whispered.

"Why'd you let that get in your head though?" Cassidy asked, turning around to look at him.

"I don't know." He sighed. "Just the way he said it."

"Well I don't feel that way." Cassidy said quietly, looking away from him.

"Don't feel what way?" He asked quietly, trying to move into her field of vision.

"I don't feel that she's a bastard, nor was I too ashamed to tell you." She said, keeping her back to him.

"I know that Cass." He said, damning Adam to hell for making him doubt things.

"Then why treat me like shit?" She asked, turning around to look at him. When she did, he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Baby I didn't mean to." He said lamely.

"I thought we had moved passed all this?" She asked, folding her arms across her, as she looked up at him still.

"We have." He sighed. "I just let Adam play mind games with me, which I shouldn't have done."

"It's not fair to me John, or to us. I mean, yeah everyone's going to have their stupid ass opinions on how what I did was wrong. I know that it was, and I don't know how many times I can apologize for not telling you." Cassidy cried, wiping at her eyes.

"What do you want from me Cass?" He asked "Huh? I fucked up. I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"Stop holding this over my head. Let it go like you've said you have." She replied, wanting to choke him.

"I HAVE!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Fine, but if you truly have, you wouldn't have let Adam get inside your head tonight." She said sadly, looking around him to make sure he hadn't woke Caitlynn with his outburst.

"He pissed me off okay?" John growled, getting inches from her face. "That's fuckin' it. He pissed me off and I hated the damn fact that he said it, and instead of taking my anger out on you I held it in ok? Sorry for doing what I thought was best." He stormed in and lay gingerly beside Caitlynn on her bed, being careful not to wake her up.

"No John, you just get fuckin snippy with me, and I have no idea why, but yeah if you think that's best." Cassidy said, sitting outside on the balcony.

"Maybe I'm not the one that's not over it." She heard him say quietly.

"Whatever." Cassidy snapped, getting up and going inside, grabbing her pajamas and going to the bathroom to change. Once she had finished, she went and lay on her bed, her back facing John as she cried softly.

"Yeah whatever" he mumbled, before going completely silent.

xoxoxoxo

"I'm sorry." She whispered tearfully, almost an hour later. She had packed up her and Caitlynn's things, hoping to get a flight to St. Louis, or Dallas, or anywhere John wasn't for the moment. Going over to pick Caitlynn up, was what woke John up slightly.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled.

"Cait has to go to the bathroom." Cassidy said, cursing her luck.

"Bullshit." He said, when he woke up enough to see the bags packed.

"Just go back to sleep John." Cassidy whispered quietly.

"No I will not." He said, glaring at her. "What in the fuck are you doing Cassidy?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I was packing." She said, which wasn't a complete lie, just not the whole thing.

"We don't leave until the day after tomorrow." He pointed out, not buying the excuse. "And you haven't packed any of my bags, just yours and Cait's, and if she has to go to the bathroom so much, then why's she dead asleep?"

"Fine, I was going to leave." Cassidy muttered, not looking up at him.

"Why?" He asked, getting up out of the bed. "Just because we're fighting? Huh? Is that the way you solve all your problems Cass? Huh? First you run off when you get pregnant, then you try and pretend I'm not there after I find out, then you try to get with someone else to spite me...what's next Cass?" "I just figured we needed some space, then maybe we wouldn't be jumping down each other's throats." Cassidy said, shaking so bad that she was about to drop Caitlynn.

"Well we DON'T need that." John spat. "What we NEED to do is FIX THINGS. That's what couples do. They don't run from their shit they work it out, do you know how to do that?"

"Yes I know how to do that." Cassidy spat at him quietly, not wanting to wake Caitlynn up.

"Then show it." He dared. "Show that you know how."

"You know, you have a lot of nerve telling me I run away from shit. You're the one that tucked tail, and came in here, to lay down with Caitlynn." She said, moving to lay her daughter back down.

"I had no other choice." He shot back.

"What do you mean you had no choice?" Cassidy asked, turning around from putting Caitlynn back on her bed.

"I had no other choice." He said simply. "Meaning I had no other options."

"God John, I really wish you'd tell me what the hell you want from me. I can only say I'm sorry for not telling you about Cait so many times. I'm sorry if I let my feelings get hurt when you snapped at me tonight, but they did." Cassidy said, moving to go back to bed.

"And I fucking told you I'm over it." he said, rolling his eyes. "You're the one insinuating that I'm not, and trying to leave me because of it."

"That's not why I wanted to leave. I didn't want us to get into some huge ass fight, and ruin what we have between us. I just thought if we could talk when we're both calm and rational, and not so overly emotional, then maybe things would be okay. Instead, we're right back to square fucking one, and we're arguing and it's not good for any of us." She said, smiling softly at Caitlynn who slept like she did a lot. Buried deep under the covers, even if it was summer time outside.

"But see you don't get it." He groaned. "Leaving to diffuse a situation is NOT the answer. Damn it Cass you can't always run from your problems. What...you know what no I'm through, you've not heard a word I said tonight so fuck it." He said, walking away into the bathroom.

"So fighting with our child in the same room is the right thing to do?" Cassidy asked, storming over to the bathroom door.

"I'm not fighting." He mumbled. "I'm not saying another word."

"No John, I want you to tell me what the fuck you want from me." She growled, going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

"I want you to sit and LISTEN, L-I-S-T-E-N to what I have to say." He snapped. "Sitting there and putting words in my mouth and assuming you know what's going on is getting us nowhere. You have NOT listened to the real reason why I was acting like I was, you have it in your damn stubborn ass mind that I'm pissed over something that happened so freaking long ago, it isn't even funny when I'M NOT!"

"Fine, then why are you so upset?" She asked, crossing her arms over her.

"Look I did have a fleeting thought of all that when Adam got into my head." He sighed. "And up until I talked to Randy I WAS stewing over it yes, but I realized how STUPID I was being and started beating myself up about it. THAT'S why I've been so moody since we left the arena, because I realized what a moron I was for letting Adam get to me like that ok?"

"I wish you hadn't of." She whispered, looking at him sadly.

"Hadn't of what?" He asked with a sigh, as he sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Let him get to you like that. I mean, that's all he was trying to do obviously." She said, sitting on the sink counter across from him.

"Yeah so what do you want me to say?" He sighed.

"I don't know." She sighed, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Alright" he sighed again. "Guess you can just be mad at me until whenever".

"I don't want to be mad at you. I want to be able to go to sleep, knowing that you still love me as much as I love you. I want to know that no matter what, I'm not going to feel like I'm this close to losing you, just because someone got inside your mind. I want to know that you'll talk to me, instead of talking to Randy, and making me think all the way home that I did something wrong to piss you off at me. I want US back John. The way we used to be." Cassidy said, tears flowing down her face as she let out all of her emotions.

"Baby I do love you." He sighed. "I do and I hope you know that."

"I know." She said, wiping away her tears.

''So what's this?'' He asked.

"What's what?" She asked, looking up at him.

"This whole thing." He reiterated.

"I don't know." She sighed, looking down at her bare feet again.

"Baby is this really about what you've said it's about?" He asked, wondering if something else was up.

"Yeah." She whispered, not wanting to tell him that he had scared her, with the way he had been acting before his match.

"Bullshit." He said lightly. "I know there's something else up."

"You scared me tonight." She mumbled, not daring to look up and see his face.

"How?" He asked, confused by her words.

"The way you were talking before your match. It was like something possessed you inside, and you seemed like, I don't know, a monster out for blood." She said, hating her choice of words.

"Oh." He said, looking at the floor ashamedly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I mean, I know you were just upset and frustrated, and you needed to get yourself into the right mindset to go out there." Cassidy said, in an attempt to apologize for making him feel bad.

"Yeah." He whispered, not feeling any better about himself.

"Great, now you're upset again." Cassidy whispered, looking away from him.

"Again?" He asked. "Was I ever not?"

"Fine, still." She corrected, not meeting his gaze.

"The only reason I'm upset is because I know I'm a stupid idiot." He said. "Hell I shouldn't have been around you like that."

"John, I know you were upset. Hell, I was upset too. You just seemed like you could have killed Adam with your own hands, and never gave a damn about the consequences. I was afraid that you'd let your anger for him, over rule any rational thinking you may have had left in your brain, and then you'd wind up hurt. Contrary to what you may have believed for the last hour or so, I do care about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt." She said, getting up and moving over to his lap.

"I knew what I was doing." He whispered. "I think rationally when I'm upset."

"You had this sick crazy man look in your eyes." She said, wrapping her arms around him loosely.

"I was pissed." he said lamely. "No one fucks with my family and gets away with it."

"No kidding? Baby, I know you love us, and I know how much you feel you need to protect us. You've always been that way, ever since the day I met you. You yelled at me for calling Sean a dork, cause he had on a Spiderman shirt, and Batman swim trunks." Cassidy laughed, thinking back on the first day she met him.

"So what now?" He asked, not knowing what to do.

"Put this behind us?" She asked, smiling at him gently.

"Amen to that." He smiled, lying against her tiredly. "Tired?" She asked, stroking the back of his hair gently.

"Drained." He admitted. "I'm way past tired, moving on to exhausted."

"Okay." Cassidy whispered, looking him in the eye. "John, do you ever want more children?" She asked, pulling on her t-shirt.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Someday I do. I mean I kinda want to wait a while longer, but I mean if it happens now then it happens now I guess, there's nothing we can do about it."

"Well I'm not saying I'm pregnant right now or anything." She said, rolling her eyes a bit at him."Alright then." He chuckled. "But if you are or you get pregnant soon then I'm all ready for it. God the thought...it makes me kinda giddy. Haha. I mean to see you grow bigger and have to go out and get you food at 2:00 in the morning and to see my baby being born..." He trailed off as he got choked up thinking about it.

"Yeah." Cassidy whispered, knowing what he meant.

"I love you baby." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her lightly. "Love you too." She replied quietly, holding him around his waist.

"Shall we go to bed now?" He asked, picking her up in his arms.

"Mmhmm." She mumbled, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Alright." He said, taking them back out to the main room where he gently laid her down on the bed before getting in with her.

"Night." Cassidy whispered, resting a leg on top of his.

"Night." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her in a protective gesture.


	39. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Thanks to my friend Aaron for his help in role playing this chapter with me.

Chapter 38

"Pops, could I talk to you in private for a minute?" Cassidy asked quietly, as she walked over to where he was standing talking with Marc and Steve.

"Sure Hun." He said, walking with her to a private area where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I uh, kind of wanted to ask you something." Cassidy mumbled, fidgeting with her hands. She wasn't quite sure how to go about asking this, and was sort of worried of his answer.

"What is it?" He asked, smiling at her in that comforting way he always had.

"Well, it kind of has to do with mine and John's wedding." She started, her nerves not lessening any.

"Okay." He said, looking at her weirdly. He was wondering what she was getting at.

"Alright, well you know how my parents want nothing to do with me now?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah I do, which is bullshit if you ask me." Pops said. "I mean they have a wonderful..." He was cut off by Cassidy.

"Regardless of what you and Carol may think of me, that's not going to change their minds. Which unfortunately means, they won't be at my wedding." She said, pausing to gather her courage. 'Why are you so nervous? It's just Pops, and he's been like a second father to you for so long anyways.' She mentally yelled at herself.

"Yeah but you got me and Carol." Pops rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I know, which is why I wanted to ask you, if you'd walk me down the aisle? I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to, cause you'd feel weird about it or whatever..." Cassidy said, before Pops raised a hand to silently interrupt her.

"I'd be honored." He laughed when Cassidy hugged him.

"Really? You wouldn't mind? I mean, I guess if you said no, I could have found someone else, but you've been there more for me than my parents probably ever were." Cassidy said almost hyperish, leaving Pops to try and calm her down.

"I'd be honored like I said." Pops said. Cassidy looked at him strangely when he started laughing a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" Cassidy questioned, confused on what could be so funny.

"I just find it kind of ironic that I'd be giving you away to my son." He said, still chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, that's what had me kind of worried you'd say no for." Cassidy said, shifting back and forth on her feet.

"Nah I can't say no to you." Pops said. "Just like those sons of mine can't say no to your little girl." He pointed to where Caitlynn was playing Duck, Duck, Goose with John and her uncles.

"Thank you." She said softly, as she watched Caitlynn tap Matt on the head, and he chased her around the circle.

"Not a big deal." Pops shrugged.

"I don't mean just for agreeing to give me away, well that's a big part of it, but for not hating me over keeping Caitlynn from John and you guys." Cassidy said not taking her eyes from the window, as John had just tapped Caitlynn, and let her catch him.

"We understand why you did it." He said. "Just like our son did. It all came down to hate you for it and ostracize our son and grand daughter or accept it and get to know our grand daughter and continue to have our son in our lives."

Smiling faintly at him, Cassidy suggested. "What do you say we head back outside now?"

"Sure." He followed Cassidy outside.

Cassidy walked over to where John was now standing, waiting to start a game of football. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she leaned up and kissed him lovingly.

"Wow." John said when he pulled back. "What was that for?"

"No reason. I just realize how incredibly lucky I am to have found my way back to you. You've got like the best family in the world, and they don't hate me for what happened. Your dad agreed to walk me down the aisle when we get married." Cassidy said, smiling up at him. "I have every reason to be happy now." She added as an afterthought.

"Yes you do." John kissed her again. "And I intend to keep you that way."

"You definitely do hon." She whispered, her face inches from his.

"Mommy." Caitlynn said, running up to Cassidy and tugging on her shirt "Come on we play football you be on my team."

"Okay sweetie." Cassidy replied, looking down at her daughter's smiling face.

"Hey, what about me?" John asked, pouting.

"You already play Daddy." Caitlynn said. "You on the team wit Uncle Dan and Uncle Sean me and mommy are on the team wit Uncle Steve and Marc."

"Aww, I can't have my girls on my team?" John asked, picking Caitlynn up in his arms.

"No." Cassidy said, once John put Caitlynn down she whispered in his ear. "This way we can tackle each other". She gave him a sexy look.

"Let's play ball." John said, clapping his hands together, and going out onto the field, leaving Cassidy laughing at his retreating back.

xoxoxoxo

"John, I don't know why you insist on torturing your brothers still." Cassidy said, sitting on the couch.

"Because its fun." He said, laughing lightly. "I love seeing their faces when I do it."

"Why bring me into it though?" She asked, whining playfully.

"Because I can't argue with myself." He whined back, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Can't you torture them some other way?" She asked, smacking his stomach lightly.

"Nope." He said simply. "Don't wanna."

"Fine, so what are we supposed to 'fight' about?" Cassidy asked, draping her legs over him.

"Anything." He shrugged. "Just nothing below the belt like Caitlynn or anything like that."

"Alright, sounds fair enough." She replied, not sure why they were doing this, but she was going along with it.

"Okay good." He replied as they heard a car pull up. "Ready?" He asked, standing up.

"Alright, you're gonna have to start this though." She said, knowing that she wouldn't be able to come up with anything.

"Alright." He said, as he went to let Matt in. "God Cass." He said, as he opened the door. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a fucking idea."

"Well it's a fucking STUPID idea." She yelled, wanting to kick him for not giving her more to go on.

"Is not." He said, turning to Matt. "It's not stupid for me to want to get a tattoo on my shoulder blades is it? One that's a replica of my title belt."

"Uh, well it may not be the smartest thing in the world." He replied, wondering what the hell he just walked in to.

"Thanks man." He said dryly, turning toward Cassidy again. "It's not like you haven't gotten something on impulse."

"John, a tattoo is something permanent. If you want to mess up your body like that, then go right on ahead." She said, turning to go out of the room.

"Ugh don't be so dramatic." He said, following her. "It's not becoming of you."

"Don't be such a dick head." She shot back, not looking at him.

"You liked my dick last night." He replied matter of factly, causing Matt to gape from where he had sat down and go red in the face.

"That's it John, talk about our sex life in front of your brother." She said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Like I haven't said worse." He scoffed, rolling his eyes back at her.

"Why I thought you'd be a bit more MATURE now, than you were in high school is beyond me. You're so infantile." She said, 'glaring' at him.

"INFANTILE!" He exclaimed 'incredulously'. "No, no, no. You're just a stick in the mud."

"If you want to get a fucking tattoo, get one. I just don't see why it has to be of that damn title." She yelled, making Matt roll his eyes.

"Want it to be of your butt?" John asked sarcastically, smiling in a smart ass way at her.

"You wish. You know, sometimes I really do think you like that fucking piece of gold, more than anything else." She said, looking at him cooly.

"NO WAY!" He exclaimed, gaping at her. "I sooooooo don't."

"You want a damn tattoo of that title on your back." She replied, wondering if she had gone a little too far with the last thing.

"Just for laughs." He muttered, walking away. Truth was she actually had hurt him a bit with her statement, even though he knew she wasn't being truthful and just going along with the ruse.

"John, why are you two fighting over a tattoo?" Matt asked, not wanting to see either of them say anything else, that they couldn't take back.

"Because she thinks it's stupid." John grumbled, sitting down in his recliner and throwing the footrest up.

"Well why in the hell do you want a stupid tattoo?" She asked, not seeing the logic in it still.

"Just as a damn joke." He grumbled. "It's just to be funny and a jackass."

"Don't have to get a tattoo to be a jackass." She muttered, walking over past him to go into the kitchen.

"Fine whatever." He grumbled. "Prude."

"You weren't calling me a prude on prom night." She said, leaving the room then.

"Everyone does it on prom night." He called, rolling his eyes.

Grabbing the newspaper lying on the table, Cassidy rolled it up, before throwing it at the back of his head. "Go fuck yourself." She spat, going to make herself a glass of milk.

"Why?" He asked. "You do it already."

"I don't have to." She replied, ready to choke him.

"Heh" He chuckled sarcastically. "Sure."

"Watch me." She said, coming back out, only to go upstairs to the bedrooms, and going into the guest room and slamming the door shut.  
"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M MARRING YOU!" He screamed, storming out of the house as Matt sat there in complete and total shock over what had transpired.

xoxoxoxo

"You want anything to eat?" Cassidy asked a couple hours later, having come downstairs after taking a nap in the guest room.

"No." John replied, sitting on the recliner, flipping through the TV channels. "I'm not too hungry just yet."

"Okay, do you know if your mom is going to feed Caitlynn, or should we just wait for her?" She asked, going over and sitting on the couch.

"She's gonna feed her." He said, looking over at her. "Least that's what she told me."

"Okay, so did you tell Matt that we were just joking?" Cassidy asked, looking over and meeting his gaze then.

"No" He said, smiling softly. "Wasn't around then."

"You okay? You seem kinda quiet, even for you." She said, laughing a bit.

"Do you really think I like my title more than you and Cait?" He asked bluntly, not masking the hurt look that fell over his features. The rational part of his brain kept telling him it was a joke but he just kept hearing her words repeating over and over.

"No, I wanted to take that back as soon as I said it. I mean, I wasn't sure what else to say, and you didn't tell me that you were going to talk about a tattoo. I had no idea what to think, but I'd never think that you love that title, or like it more than me and Cait." She told him honestly.

"Alright" He whispered, looking back to the TV.

"John, what's going on?" She asked, getting up and moving in front of the TV.

"Nothing baby." He said, not sounding too convincing.

"Fine." She replied, going out into the kitchen to find a snack. She knew he was lying to her, but she didn't want to actually end up fighting with him, which is why she let the topic go.

"It hurt okay." She heard from behind her as she rummaged in the cupboards. "Your words hurt me even though I know you weren't being serious. Baby the last damn thing I'd ever want to do is make you and Cait think you weren't number 1 to me, and to hear you say that made me think that maybe deep down you did think that. It made me reevaluate how I was and what I could do to make you not feel that way anymore. It was a blow to my ego in a way I guess you could say."

"John, I know me and Cait are important to you. I also know that being the champ is important to you. Incase you've forgotten, I did grow up with you. I know how you used to be 'Champion of the Universe'. I just honestly had no idea what else to say about a tattoo of your title belt." Cassidy said softly, still rummaging through the cupboards.

"I know." He said, sitting down at the table. "I'm just being dumb."

"You're not being dumb." She replied, turning around to look at him.

"Yeah I am." He mumbled, feeling embarrassed. He crossed his arms in front of him and laid his head on the table, away from her gaze.

"GAH!" Cassidy groaned, extremely frustrated. "I knew something like this would happen, all because you wanted to mess around with your brother, and now we're all messed up." She said, rolling her eyes a bit.

"We're not messed up." He corrected. "I am. And its stupid gah." He started smacking his head on the table.

"John, I'm not going to rationalize with you, when you're like this. It's not worth it, because you'll still think that you're some pompus ass or whatever." Cassidy said, leaving the kitchen then.

"I can't help how I feel." He said, following her.

"John, damn it I didn't mean what I said. I swear to God and on Caitlynn's life, that I do not think that you like that title more than us." She said, hoping to get through to him.

"Alright I get it." He said, sighing softly.

"Because guess what John." Cassidy said, staring at him pointedly, waiting for him to look up at her.

"What?" He asked, looking up at her with a tired gaze.

"You're not going to be the champ forever, even though you'd like to be. So when that championship is gone, Cait and I are the ones that will still be here, loving you and supporting you." She said, going over and flopping down on the loveseat.

"I know that." He said, gazing at her evenly.

"Do you?" She asked, glancing over at him.

"Yeah I do." He replied honestly. "And I'm an idiot for thinking otherwise."

"Yeah you are." She said, not disagreeing with him on that.

"Gee thanks." He said flatly, sitting down in the recliner.

"John, what do you want from me? I've apologized to you, cause I honestly didn't mean what I said, and you're not okay with it. You still think that I harbor some resentment or something toward you. Incase you've forgotten, that WWE title has given you what you need to raise this family, so I don't resent you or that belt at all. Hell, you even got me a job in the company with you. So please tell me how in the hell I can hate you or that belt for it?" She asked, bordering on aggravation.

"I don't." He said. "If you haven't realized I did get over it and I accepted your apology. Yet you go and agree with me being an idiot. That's what the 'gee thanks' comment was about, keep up here Cass please."

"Well, what did you want me to do, disagree with you?" She asked, snipply.

"Well I didn't want you to get bluntly rude with me." He shot back. "I mean damn kick me while I'm down why don't you?"

"When in the hell did I get bluntly rude with you John?" Cassidy asked, feeling her ire rise.

"The whole 'yeah you are' thing. That's when you got bluntly rude with me." He replied simply.

"When you decide to stop acting like an immature brat, come find me." She said, getting up and going out into the backyard and sitting on the deck.

"When you stop acting like a damn bitch call me." She heard him yell, before hearing the door slam and his car start up and take off.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I call him." She said, staring out into the backyard.

"Ugh bitch." John grumbled to himself as he drove. "I mean I know I may have been acting a bit stupid, but she didn't have to be so damn rude with me. Why in the hell would she treat me like that? Geez".

"Carol, do you and Pops mind keeping Caitlynn tonight?" Cassidy asked, calling over to his parent's house.

"No sweetie that's fine." She answered. "She'll be fine."

"Great, thanks." She replied, trying to hide the wavering in her voice.

"No problem sweetie." Carol said. "Have a nice night."

"Yeah, thanks." Cassidy replied, before hanging up. "Guess I can just go to bed now." She said, getting up and heading inside again. Grabbing a long t-shirt, she headed into the guest room, changed and laid down.

A few hours later she heard John come in. She heard him come quietly up the stairs and go to their room. The door was shut and that was the last thing she heard.

xoxoxoxo

"I'm gonna go get Cait." Cassidy mumbled, walking past the living room the next morning, where John was sitting and watching Sports Center.

"Alright." He answered, not looking over at her.

"Asshole." She muttered, slamming the door behind her. "No way in hell I'm going to be bringing Cait back home to this." She said, walking to her car.

"Ugh this days gonna be fun." John muttered to himself.

"Hey Cait, what do you say you and mommy spend the whole day together?" Cassidy asked, as she and Cait were leaving John's parent's house.  
"Okay mommy." She answered, smiling up at her. "Sounds fun."

"What do you want to do first?" Cassidy asked, getting Caitlynn situated in the car.

"Go 'quarium?" She asked, looking over at Cassidy with an inquisitive look.

"The aquarium?" Cassidy asked, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah there" Caitlynn nodded.

"Sure, if that's where you want to go." She said, heading out to the highway.

"Okay" Caitlynn said. "Mommy where daddy?"

"He's at home watching TV." Cassidy replied, trying not to let the anger show in her voice, that she had at John at the moment.

"He not come wit us?" Caitlynn asked innocently.

"Did you want him too?" Cassidy asked, knowing that it'd be a miserable trip if he did.

"Uh huh." She nodded. "Daddy see fishies too."

"Alright, you want to call and ask him?" Cassidy asked, handing Caitlynn her cell phone.

"Uh huh" Caitlynn pushed number 1 and the green button like Cassidy had showed her to do before and waited on John to answer.

"Hello." John answered, his voice holding none of his usual pleasantness like normal.

"Hi daddy." Caitlynn said brightly.

"Hey Princess, what are you doing?" He asked, trying to sound in a better mood than he's been in.

"Mommy and I go 'quarium." She said. "Want you come."

"You do huh?" John asked, knowing that Cass didn't really feel that way.

"Uh huh." Caitlynn answered.

"Alright, I'll go." John said, not wanting to disappoint Caitlynn, no matter how much he was mad at Cassidy right then.

"Okay." She replied happily. "See ya later."

"Okay, love you." John said, hearing the happiness in her voice.

"Love you too daddy." She said, before turning the phone off and handing it back to Cassidy.

"So he'll meet us there?" Cassidy asked, taking the phone back from her.

"Say he will." She nodded.

"Alright." She replied, pulling off onto the exit ramp that led to the aquarium.

"Mommy." Caitlynn said to Cassidy, looking over at her.

"Yeah baby?" She asked, not looking back at her, as she tried to merge into another lane.

"There sharks there?" Caitlynn asked in a fearful voice.

"There will be, but they won't be able to get you, since they're locked inside a giant tub." Cassidy said, pulling into the parking lot of the aquarium, and waited for John to show up.

"Okay" Caitlynn said, looking around for John. "Daddy not here yet?"

"Not yet baby, you called him and we were halfway here already." Cassidy pointed out, as they sat waiting a little longer.

"Alrigh'." She answered, kicking her legs lightly.

After waiting a few more minutes, John's jeep finally pulled up.

"Daddy's here." Cassidy said, looking back at Caitlynn.

"Yay!" She exclaimed as John came over and got Caitlynn out of the car.

"Hey Babygirl." John said, hugging her to him. "Did you have fun with Gramma and Pops last night?" He asked, holding her in his arms still.

"Uh huh." She nodded. "We watch movie and ma'e popcorn."

"Were you a good girl?" He asked, ignoring Cassidy pretty much.

"Uh huh." she nodded. "I alway am daddy."

"That's my girl." Cassidy said, smiling at her daughter.

"Uh huh." She said, smiling cutely.

"So what do you want to look at first?" John asked, keeping his attention on Caitlynn.

"They got a fishie like Nemo?" Caitlynn asked, fiddling with the collar of John's shirt as they walked toward the entrance.

"Well he may not LOOK like Nemo, but they may have a fish that's the same type as him." John said, as he paid their way in.

"Okay good." She said. "Den see Dory, and Pear' and..." She rattled off a few more characters as John pretended to pay attention to her rambling.

"We'll see them all baby." John said, setting Caitlynn down on the ground, in between him and Cassidy.

"Okay good." She replied, holding on to both of their hands as they walked.

"Look at the dolphins Caitlynn." Cassidy said, pointing to the tank beside her where a couple of them were swimming around.

"They pretty." She said, staring at them in awe. "Wan' one". She looked at John angelically when she said this.

"Sweetie, you can't have a dolphin." John said, shaking his head at her.

"Why not?" She asked, pouting.

"We have no place to put it." He replied, chuckling a bit.

"Buy pool." She said matter of factly.

"Caitlynn, no." John said, wondering where she got half these ideas from.

"Alrigh'." She grumbled, looking back to the dolphins.

"Look Cait, a fish like Nemo." Cassidy said a little bit later, as they walked into the fish part.

"Oooh." Caitlynn said, running up ahead to peer into the glass.

"I'll try and get a picture for you." Cassidy said, reaching down to get into her purse, and take her camera out. When she went to raise the camera up, her elbow bumped into John's arm lightly. "Sorry." She muttered, moving away from him.

"Its okay." He said, smiling shakily at her a bit. "No harm done."

"Yeah." She replied, glancing over at him. "Come on sweetie, let's see if we can find one that looks like Dory." Cassidy said, going over and taking Caitlynn's hand in hers.

"Okay mommy." She said.

"Sorry." John muttered just loud enough for Cassidy to hear.

"It's okay." She whispered, trying not to let John or Caitlynn see or hear the tears she had.

"Sure?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Mmhmm." She said, looking over at the fish tanks.  
"You know what for right?" He asked, leaning against the cool glass.

"Yeah." She replied, looking everywhere but at his face, while Caitlynn was looking for a Dory fish.

"Would you at least look at me?" He begged, grabbing her arm lightly.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him then.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, looking at her earnestly.

"Okay." She said, looking at him still.

"So you forgive me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes." She said, blinking away the tears.

"Okay." He said, pulling her to him in a hug.

"Did you find a fish yet?" Cassidy asked, looking over at Caitlynn.

"Uh huh." Caitlynn nodded. "Righ' there". She pointed and John and Cassidy saw a fish that looked a lot like Dory. It even bumped into the side of the tank a few times.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Cassidy said, looking at the fish.

"Juss like Dory" Caitlynn said. "An' there starfish" She said, pointing to the bottom of the tank where a starfish was.

"Yeah, there's a starfish." John chuckled lightly, wrapping his arm around Cassidy's waist protectively.

"An' there that fish that mean in den'ist office" She said, pointing up.

"I'd say you've seen this movie one too many times." Cassidy laughed, as Caitlynn continued pointing out different fish from the movie.

"She knows it by heart." John chuckled.

"Mmhmm." She mumbled in reply, looking in her purse for something.

"What're you doing?" He asked, looking at her weirdly.

"Looking for a piece of gum." She muttered around the pen in her mouth.

"Oh." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"What?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"Nothing." He laughed. "Was just wondering what you were so adamant about finding."

"Want a piece?" She asked, looking back into her purse.

"Nah." He shook his head. "Gum's not my thing".

"Mommy, I have piece?" Caitlynn asked, looking up at Cassidy.

"You can have half a piece, I don't want you choking on it." Cassidy said, ripping a piece in half, and giving it to Caitlynn.

"See I would have made the mistake of giving her a whole one." John laughed lightly.

"Dork." She laughed, as they continued walking through the aquarium for another hour, before deciding to go home.

xoxoxoxo

"Can she?" John asked as Caitlynn asked to ride with him home.

"You got her car seat in there?" She asked, knowing that he sometimes took it out, if she wasn't going to be riding with him much.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Too lazy to take it out last time."

"Yeah, if she wants to go with you, she can." Cassidy replied, not having a problem with it.

"Alright." He replied, scooping Caitlynn up in his arms. "We'll see you at home then" He said, walking with Caitlynn to his car.

"Ugh, fine." Cassidy mumbled, going over and getting in her car. "Wonder if he really meant it when he apologized. Can't even give me a kiss or say that he loves me." She said to herself, slamming her car door shut, making John look back in confusion.

"Ready baby?" John asked, getting Caitlynn strapped in her seat before getting in the driver seat.

"Yep." She nodded, holding onto the stuffed dolphin that she had talked John into buying for her.

"Alright." He said, pulling out of the parking lot and following Cassidy home. They got there and Caitlynn asked if she could play outside. "Sure baby" he said. "Just stay where we can see you through the window ok?" She agreed and he sat her down on the porch before going inside.

"Ha, beat you." Cassidy said dryly, when John walked into the kitchen.

"Only cause you didn't have to drive with a kid." He shot back, getting a bottled water out of the fridge. He glanced out the window to check on Cait before hopping up on the counter.

"You wanted her to ride with you." Cassidy said, looking through the fridge and cupboards to see what they could have for dinner.

"Yeah I know." He replied, raising an eyebrow in question. "Something wrong?"

"Why would there be something wrong?" She asked, sarcasm pouring off her words.

"Umm because you're getting smart with me?" He asked sarcastically as well. "Come on Cass talk to me, I thought we were ok now."

"I thought so too." She said quietly, moving to look in the pantry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked incredulously. He hopped off the counter and made her look at him. "Talk...to...me."

"Well, you took Cait and went to the jeep. Didn't say love you, or give me a kiss. Usually you only do that if we're fighting, so what am I supposed to think?" She asked, trying to get away.

"You want to know why I just took her?" He asked. "I picked her up and my shoulder's been fucked up on me lately, and she was getting a bit heavy for me so I decided to rush her to the car. I was GOING to come back and tell you love you and bye after I got her there but you pealed out before I could even get her strapped in."

"Well why'd you pick her up then?" Cassidy asked, looking at him questioningly.

"Well I always do" He shrugged. "I didn't want her to think something was wrong with me."

"There is something wrong with you though." She said, gesturing to his shoulder.

"Well nothing serious." He grumbled. "Normal aches and pains shit."

"Alright fine, I'm sorry for getting the wrong idea." Cassidy sighed, looking over his shoulder, and out the window to see Caitlynn.

"No it's my fault." He insisted. "I should have done it then, so you didn't think I was mad."

"Let's just let it go." Cassidy said, shrugging it off.

"Alright" He said, pulling her in for a hug. "I love you baby."

"Love you too." She mumbled into his chest.

"What are we having for dinner?" he asked, earning a slap on his arm. "What? I'm hungry."

"Find something." She said, going over and sitting at the table.

"Spaghetti?" He asked, finding a pack of noodles in the cupboard.

"Aiight." She replied flippantly, looking through the Cosmo magazine on the table.

"Okay." He said, taking out a pot and filling it up with water before putting the noodles in it and putting it on the stove. "Salad and garlic bread?"

"Sure why not." She shrugged, not looking up from the magazine.

"Alright." He said. "Then make it your damn self." She looked up at him in shock and saw him leaning against the counter with a smart ass smile on his face, arms crossed against his chest.

"You're the one that asked if I wanted it. I could care less if we have a salad and garlic bread." Cassidy replied smartly.

"Well ok then." He said, going to sit at the table. "We won't."

"Well alright then." She said, smirking at him. "You still see Caitlynn out there?" She asked, trying to look out the window, but couldn't see much.

"Yeah." John nodded, looking out the window. "She's writing in the dirt with a stick."

"She's your kid." Cassidy laughed, getting up and moving over onto his lap.

"That sounded like a put down." He said, pouting at her.

"Out of the two of us, who drew in the dirt as a kid?" Cassidy asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You." He said, smirking at her.

"Yeah right, it was you. I can remember you drawing out football plays in the dirt." Cassidy replied, smirking at him.

"Yeah well." He said, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"You know, you're cute when you blush." Cassidy said, touching her forehead to his.

"Har har." He chuckled dryly.

"Oh, guess what I found the other night." Cassidy said, pecking his lips lightly.

"What?" He asked, smiling goofily at her.

"My photo album of our senior year. I haven't seen it since I was unpacking at that apartment. We looked so different then." She laughed, remembering a few of the pictures she had seen.

"Don't remind me." He chuckled. "What was I thinking with that hair I had?"

"Your hair? What the hell was I thinking, when I dyed my hair dark brown, when it was lighter than it is now?" Cassidy asked, chuckling a bit.

"I don't know" He laughed. "Oh my God! Do you remember that time I dyed my hair white because I wanted to be like Hogan?"

"Yeah, and I threatened to never speak to you again, cause I hate Hogan." She laughed, getting up from his lap.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Hey where you going?"

"Get the photo album, and you need to check on the spaghetti, and get Caitlynn inside to wash up." Cassidy said, running upstairs to their room.

"Alright." He said, opening the window. "Caitlynn baby, dinners almost done, come inside and wash up sweetheart."

"Grr, alright." She grumbled, tossing the stick down, before coming up the back steps slowly.

John chuckled as he heard her come in and stomp up the stairs a bit as he went to go take the spaghetti off the stove. He did so and drained it, putting it in a bowl before adding some sauce to it.

"What's Caitlynn's little attitude for?" Cassidy asked, coming back down into the kitchen.

"Cause I had her come in." John chuckled. "She got mad at me."

"Now you see why I had you get her in." Cassidy laughed, sitting down at the table to look through the album.

"Har har." He chuckled, coming to sit by her.

"I swear I think that is still my favorite picture of us." Cassidy said, pointing to a picture that was taken after the first football game of the season, and John was still dressed in his uniform, and Cassidy had gone down after to give him a kiss, when Jasmine grabbed her camera and insisted on taking a picture.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Mine too. It captures us so well."

"Mmhmm." She said, as Caitlynn came back down then.

"What for dinner?" She asked, climbing up in her chair.

"Spaghetti." Cassidy replied, closing the album, and sitting it down on the floor.

"Yum." She said smiling cutely, a far better thing than her earlier tantrum.

"You hungry?" John asked, wanting to know give or take, how much to put in her bowl.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Okay, well be careful baby it's still pretty warm." John said, taking her bowl over to her.

"Okay daddy." She said, twirling it around on her fork while she waited on it to cool down.

"So Miss Thang, what was with the little attitude when you came in?" Cassidy asked, looking at her daughter pointedly.

"Sorry mommy." She apologized. "Juss didn' wanna come in yet."

"Well, I think you've done enough playing outside today. After dinner, you can play in your room." Cassidy said, not wanting her to think it was okay to throw a fit whenever she wasn't ready to come in.

"Alright." She answered.

xoxoxoxo

"So do you remember this?" Cassidy asked, showing John a picture from their prom night.

"Vaguely." He joked, taking a sip of his beer.

"I swear, I don't think you remember MUCH from that night, do you?" Cassidy asked, chuckling a bit.

"Well bits and pieces." He laughed lightly. "Depends on what it is."

"Do you remember picking me up that night?" She asked, laughing at him.

"Yes." He said. "That's one of the things I definitely remember."

"You do?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." He said smugly. "I do."

"What happened?" She asked, returning his smug look.

"I came." He said. "Complimented you on your dress, lots of pictures were taken, and we left to the prom."

"Do you remember what happened at dinner?" She questioned, remembering how hot he looked, when he was pissed off at the waiter, for blatantly hitting on her, and not leaving her alone.

"You mean about the waiter hittin' on you?" He asked, a dark look crossing his face.

"Yeah, it was kinda hot." She replied, looking up at his face.

"What was?" He asked, gaping at her.

"When you got all protective, and started yelling at the guy." She giggled, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Oh." He said, calming down. "I thought you meant him hitting on you." He chuckled at himself and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you remember what else happened on prom night?" She asked, as they continued flipping through the pages.

"We had sex." He said, chuckling a bit. "I remember that VERY well."

"Me too." Cassidy replied, smirking over at him. "We ended up having sex a LOT that summer." She said, thinking back to that summer.

"Yeah." He said. "We were like two bunnies. I miss that sometimes you know."

"Well, that's what happens when you have a kid." Cassidy replied, looking up at his face.

"Yeah." He said, smiling softly at her. "Who I wouldn't trade for the world."

"Well just think, we got a week's honeymoon, and no parental responsibilities to hinder our actions." She said, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"You know I got more moves since then." He said, looking at her with a sexy look that turned her legs into mush.

"Damn, where are we honeymooning at again? Better make sure walls are sound proof." Cassidy muttered, thinking she thought the last part to herself.

"A private villa." He said tantalizingly.

"Mmmmmm." She moaned, getting a dreamy look in her eyes, as she merely thought about it.

"Yeah I agree." He chuckled. "I can't wait."

"So is there anything in particular that you want in the wedding?" Cassidy asked, moving completely onto his lap, casting the photo album aside.

"You, in a beautiful dress taking my breath away." He said, looking at her lovingly.

"I'm being serious John. I mean, it feels like I'm just planning it all, and having what I want in it. It's your wedding too." She said quietly.

"Baby it doesn't matter to me." He said honestly. "I just want to marry you; it doesn't matter if it's in front of a billion people or just our close friends and family. I don't care if I'm wearing a tux or my pajama pants. All I want is to say I do."

"Really?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah really." He said honestly, bending down to kiss her softly.

"Wanna bump the wedding up some?" She asked, tracing the NFL logo on his t-shirt.

"How much?" He asked, rubbing his hands up and down her sides.

"End of September?" She asked, giving them a little over a month.

"Alright." He shrugged. "Sounds good to me. You'll just have to inform every one of the plans."

"Can we get married at our spot?" She asked, looking at him hopefully again.

"Sure." He nodded.

"We had our first date there." Cassidy smiled, remembering their first 'official' date. "Boy, do you know that you were all of my firsts?" She asked, laughing softly at the thought.

"Hell you were most of mine." He chuckled himself.

"You know, I was more nervous about what was going to happen AFTER the prom, then I actually was about going." She laughed, remembering how it took her all night almost, to tell him that she was ready.

"Well you sure did drag me up to the hotel room awfully fast." He joked, dodging her slap.

"Yeah, but once we got in there, I wasn't sure what to do." She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Coulda fooled me." He said seriously. "You blew my mind that night."

"Well, once I realized it wasn't as painful, as some said it was, I was okay." She replied honestly.

"Better than okay." He said, kissing her lovingly.

"Can I ask something, and not have you get upset?" She questioned, looking into his blue eyes.

"Sure." He nodded, forcing himself not to get worked up in anticipation of her question.

"Well, I guess because you were my first, I just always assumed that you had never had sex before. I mean, if you did, I don't care, as long as you didn't cheat on me, then I'd be miffed off, but I mean, there was that little bit of time when we WEREN'T dating..." She trailed off, when John held his finger to her lips.

"You were my first." He said honestly. "And I won't say I didn't sleep with someone else when we were apart because I did. But, I never cheated on you."

"Okay." She replied, shrugging her shoulders at him. "Wasn't really expecting you to NOT make love to another girlfriend when we were apart. Makes me feel better though, knowing you never cheated on me." She said, smiling faintly at him.

"Well I didn't really have another girlfriend." He said, blushing as he looked to the floor.

"Oh, well then making love to non girlfriend people." She said, not sure what to call them.

"One nighters." He filled in.

"Yeah, them." She replied, looking up at him.

"Changes your perception of me doesn't it?" He asked, smiling sadly at her a bit.

"John." Cassidy said, turning around completely on his lap, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You love me now right?" She asked, holding his gaze with hers.

"Yeah." He replied. "You know I do baby."

"You've never cheated on me, right?" She questioned again, running her nail across the back of his neck lightly.

"No I haven't." He said honestly. "I never could have brought myself to do that."

"Then why would I think differently of you, for stuff that happened when we were a part?" She asked, not letting him look away from her.

"Well because it's kind of a sleazy thing to do." He said, shrugging like it was matter of fact.

"Did it mean anything to you?" She questioned, moving her arms down, and running them up and down his arms.

"No." He said honestly. "It was just a way to get my mind off of things."

"John, I'm not trying to condemn you for this, cause believe me, I have no room to do such a thing." She said truthfully, leaning in to kiss him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at her questioningly.

"Well, I got pregnant and left without telling you why. Worked at a strip club, and in turn got myself raped because I worked there. Tried to push you away AGAIN, after you found out the truth. I didn't expect you to stay celibate for the rest of your life John, so you slept with a few women, who cares?" She asked, moving her hands to his chest.

"Guess we both made some mistakes huh?" He asked, chuckling dryly.

"Yeah. Just tell me it didn't mean anything, when you made love to them." She said, tracing the collar of his shirt.

"It didn't mean anything when we fucked." He said, rephrasing what she had said to show the difference in the actions.

"Yeah, same thing." She said, waving her hand in the general direction.

"Ok so wanna fuck now?" He asked bluntly, looking at her with a pointed look.

"Uh, I guess so." She said, looking at him confused.

"UGH!" He groaned, walking away from her.

"What?" She asked, looking at him confused still.

"Nothing." He grumbled lightly.

"Was I not supposed to say yes?" She asked, having no clue what his problem was.

"Can you really not tell the difference between making love and fucking?" He asked. "I mean baby WE, make love. You and I there are feelings there and all with them though it was just getting off."

"Okay." She said softly, a few tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"What?" He asked, figuring he probably stuck his foot in his mouth at some point.

"I didn't know you looked at us making love, that way too." She replied, smiling at him.

"Well I do." He mumbled.

"Well then, let's make love." She said, smiling softly at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, that not having been his intention when he asked, he wasn't about to turn her down though.

"Do you want to?" She asked, feeling herself getting confused once again.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I always want to."

"Well if you want to then I do." She said, smiling softly at him.

"Alright." He said, walking over and pulling her into a passionate kiss.


	40. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I only own Cassidy, Caitlynn, Hannah, and any other OC's that may pop up in the future. Basically, you recognize, I do not own. Thanks to my friend Aaron for his help in role playing this chapter with me.

Chapter 39

"Uncle Dan, watch me." Caitlynn said, 'attempting' to do a cartwheel in her grandparent's back yard.

"I see baby." He chuckled, watching her basically tumble over a few times. "That's good."

"Play sometin." She said, going over and flopping on his lap.

"Ugh what do you want to play?" He asked, grunting a bit when she flopped on him.

"Hide an Seek." She said, as Sean just chuckled at him.

"Alright." He said. "You go hide and Uncle Sean'll seek you."

"Otay." She said, getting up and running off to hide.

"Well go look for her." Sean said, smacking Dan's leg.

"Oww I said you would." Dan said, smacking him back.

"You said you'd play with her though." Sean said, smacking him again.

"I also said you'd seek her." Dan replied, smacking him back.

"Would you go look for her? I didn't even want to play hide and seek." Sean said, ready to haul off and punch him.

"Well I ain't the only one taking care of her." Dan shot back. "This is a team effort."

"AHHHHHHHHH! UNCLE DAN HELP ME!" Caitlynn screamed from the front yard, making both men jump up instantly.

"Shit." Dan cussed, running for where she was at.

"Stay quiet you little brat." Michael growled, picking up a squirming Caitlynn in his arms.

"Let me go!" She yelled, kicking and screaming as much as she could.

"Let go of her you asshole." Dan screamed, feeling his blood boiling as he saw the situation.

"I told them, that they weren't good enough parents and I'm doing what I said I was going to do, and take her away." He said, as Caitlyn cried more.

"HELP ME!" She yelled, as Sean fought to get her out of Michael's arms.

"Let go of her!" Dan yelled, taking the heel of his hand and popping Michael in the nose with it, causing his grip to lessen and Sean could get Caitlynn out of his arms then. He ran with her inside as Dan tackled Michael to the ground.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" She cried hysterically, as Sean tried to calm her down.

"Shhh baby its ok." He soothed, rubbing her back lightly.

"I WANT MY DADDY!" She screamed, not calming down any.

"Shhh." Sean soothed as Dan came back in then.

"Dad and Matt are holding him down, until the cops get here." Dan said quietly, as he came in and sat down.

"Alright." He said, putting Caitlynn in his arms. "Should I call John and Cass?"

"Yeah, get them back here. I don't think she's going to calm down any, until they are." Dan said, trying to calm her hysterics down.

"Okay." Sean said, jogging over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed the number.

"Hello." John said, answering his phone.

"Hey John you need to come home." Sean said bluntly.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked, causing Cassidy to stop looking at the different cake designs, and try and listen to the conversation.

"Well Cass' dad came over." Sean said, wishing he wasn't the one delivering the news. "And tried to abduct Cait and now Cait's like hysterical."

"WHAT?!" He exploded, causing a few people to look in his general direction.

"Yeah." Sean whispered, having almost dropped the phone at John's outburst.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch with my bare hands." John growled, pulling Cassidy out of the store behind him.

"Just get home in one piece okay." Sean said, as John heard Caitlynn scream out for him then, causing his blood to boil even more.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He vowed, causing him to grip Cassidy's hand tighter in his.

"Oww John." She whispered, trying to pull her hand away.

"Sorry." He muttered, hanging up the phone as they got to the car.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Your father tried to kidnap Caitlynn." John growled, peeling out of the parking lot.

"WHAT?!" Cassidy exclaimed, feeling her blood run cold. "Oh my God."

"Sean got her away from him, and I heard her screaming for us in the background." He said, trying to choke back his tears.

"Shit get us there." Cassidy said, even though John was going over the speed limit like it was.

"I am." He said quietly, hoping like hell he didn't get pulled over.

"Why's he doing this John?" She asked tearfully. "Why? He didn't care for so long and now..."

"I don't know baby, but I swear to you, that he will never do anything like this again." John vowed, with everything he had in him.

"I don't want her away from us anymore." Cassidy said. "Not at all, she's to be around us constantly."

"Okay." He agreed, turning on two wheels onto his parent's street, seeing the police cars in the middle of the road.

They got out and rushed inside, where Caitlynn practically threw herself at John, sobbing hysterically on his shoulder. "DADDY!" She cried, clutching him tightly.

"Shhh it's ok baby." He soothed, rubbing her back.

"He scare me!" She cried, shaking violently in his arms.

"I know baby but its ok now daddy's got you." He said, sitting on the couch with her clutched to him.

"How'd he get her?" Cassidy asked, looking over at Dan and Sean.

"Well" Dan said hesitantly. "We were outside and she said she wanted to play hide and seek. She ran off and we were...talking about which of us was going to go find her". He looked down at the floor ashamedly. "I'm so sorry Cass it's all my fault."

"You're damn right it is." John said, shocking everyone, including Cassidy.

"Yeah." Dan said, not looking up at him.

"How could you be so dumb, as to let her run off by herself like that?" John asked, rubbing Caitlynn's back still.

"We didn't think she'd be abducted John." Sean said defensively. "She was in the yard; she's played in the yard before and been perfectly fine."

"Yeah, but you knew what that bastard has tried and threatened to do before." John replied, not taking his glare off either of his brothers.

"Ugh whatever." Sean grumbled, walking outside before he said something he'd regret.

"John, come on stop this." Cassidy said, looking at him in disbelief still.

"Why?" He asked heatedly. "I'm right. I'm not the one that let this happen."

"John, let's go NOW!" Cassidy growled, not wanting to see him and Dan come to blows, especially not in front of Caitlynn.

"Fine." He said, standing up with Caitlynn in his arms and walking right out to the car. Cassidy walked out behind him.

"John, did you really need to blame Dan and Sean?" She asked quietly, getting in and starting up the car.

"Why not?" He asked a terse tone to his voice.

"Caitlynn knows she's not allowed to go where nobody can see her. She could have found a place to hide in the back, just as easy as she could up front." Cassidy pointed out to him, as she drove to their house.

"I don't want to get into this right now." He bit out quietly.

"John, don't tear apart the family." Cassidy whispered quietly.

"I'm not." He answered simply.

"Blaming your brothers like that is not going to make for happy family gatherings." She said, not wanting Cait to be put in the middle of a battle.

"Cassidy just please drop it for now?" He requested simply.

"Fine." She agreed, as they got closer to home.

xoxoxoxo

Once they got home John soothed Caitlynn down by watching Beauty and the Beast with her. By the end of the movie she was sleeping restlessly in his lap. He stood up with her and took her upstairs to her room so she could nap without being disturbed, and went back down to flop down in his recliner with a heavyhearted sigh.

"Did she stay asleep?" Cassidy asked, coming into the living room again.

"Yeah." He nodded, rubbing a hand over his face. "Thank God."

"I just talked to your mom." She said, going over and sitting on his lap.

"What'd she say?" He asked, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

"Wanted to know how Cait was, and that she and your dad got immense satisfaction of watching my dad, get brought down to his knees like a common criminal." Cassidy replied, chuckling a bit.

"Wish I coulda seen it." John remarked dryly, a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I guess my dad tried to have Dan arrested for assaulting him." Cassidy said, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Didn't work did it?" John asked, rolling his eyes as well.

"No, cause Dan said that the only reason he was beating up my dad, was because the asshole wouldn't let Cait go." Cassidy replied, her foot shaking nervously.

"Plus the son of a bitch was on our property." John spat. "Not the smartest thing in the world."

"What if he would have taken her?" Cassidy asked, as reality was smacking her forcefully in the chest.

"We would have gotten her back." John said adamantly. "And I would have killed the son of a bitch."

"I can't believe he would actually try and kidnap her though." She said, shaking in tears.

"I don't see why." He said, shaking his head. "I mean I just don't get why he wants her so much now. He couldn't have given two shits about her before."

"He's just trying to get at me. I hate them John. Why do they want to try and hurt us so bad? I left them alone for 5 years now. Why can't they just do what they said, and ignore the fact they have a daughter?" She cried, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know baby." He said, hugging her tightly. "I wish I knew."

"They want to ruin everything between any of us." She cried still, trying feebly to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Well they can only do that if we let them." He shrugged.

"Then don't let them ruin your relationships with your brothers." Cassidy said, looking up at him with bleary eyes.

"I don't want to talk about that." He grumbled, looking out the window.

"John, you got to talk about it sometime." Cassidy said adamantly.

"Why?" He asked. "If it wasn't for them none of this would have happened."

"Yes it would have. John, you know my dad. He'll stop at nothing, until he gets what he wants. He would have found a way to get Caitlynn, and you know that." Cassidy said honestly.

"Well they shouldn't have let her go off like that anyway." He said, adamant to be right.

"She shouldn't have run off like that." Cassidy said, going back to her earlier point of, Caitlynn knowing that she wasn't allowed to go where nobody could see her.

"Well they were the ones that let her." John shot back. "They watched her run off and didn't get on to her for it."

"John, what about when you lost her at the arena a month ago?" Cassidy asked, looking into his eyes.

"I shouldn't have been on the phone then." He said, making Cassidy want to groan.

"John, you're not getting my point. It could happen to any one of us. All it takes is a split second, on ANY of US, and she could be gone. Don't be blaming your brothers for this; cause let me remind you, you didn't like it when I was upset with you for losing Cait then." Cassidy said, hoping he could remember how he had felt, when she blamed him for what happened, hell even Caitlynn was mad at him.

"You were goin' to bitch them out before I did." He pointed out.

"Was I?" She asked, looking at him pointedly.

"Yeah." He nodded. "You even started to and I interrupted you."

"John, I just asked them how it happened, that's all." She said, remembering the conversation well.

"But you were going to." He told her. "I know you, you'd have bitched them out if I hadn't."

"John, if it had been a regular babysitter, then yeah I would have. They're her uncles though, and I know that they would have felt horrible if something HAD happened to her. I wouldn't have bitched them out, out of respect for your parents. I wouldn't want to tear apart your family, because guess what. Aside from us, they're the only family Cait's got." Cassidy said stubbornly.

"Fine." He said, sighing.

"John, they're your brothers, and pretty soon they'll be my brothers too, well legally in law type, but you know what I mean. Anyways, I love your family, and to think that my dad managed to make you mad at them like this, it kills me." Cassidy told him honestly.

"Cass stop making this out to be some huge thing." He said. "So I'm pissed at them right now. So what? It's not like I'm planning to not talk to them again or hold a damn grudge."

"This coming from the Cena who got pissed at Matt, because he poured a gallon of Gatorade over us, on my birthday one year, when we were making out in your backyard, and you didn't talk to him for like 3 weeks I think your mom said." Cassidy said, smartly.

"But I got over it." He pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, I'll let it go. As long as you promise that at some time, you'll talk to them?" She asked, willing to let it go.

"I will talk to them." He said. "I promise."

"Okay." She whispered, kissing his lips lightly.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you more." She replied, staring into his eyes.

"Wanna bet?" He asked, tickling her lightly.

"John, I know I love you more. I have more reason too." She told him honestly.

"Well I love you just as much." He said lightly.

"Fair enough." She said, nodding slightly.

"Good." He said, pecking her lips.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize I don't own. I only own Caitlynn, Cassidy, Hannah, Jasmine and Gina.

A/N: Hopefully I still have some readers left on this story. I can't believe it's taken me 3 years to get it done, but I finally have a new chapter. I can't guarantee when the next one will be done, but I can promise it won't be 3 more years.

Chapter 40

"Daddy guess what?" Caitlynn exclaimed, rushing into the living room.

"What is it?" John asked, scooping her up in his arms.

"Mommy and me got our dresses and she said I look like a princess." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I bet you do. What does mommy's dress look like?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I can't tell you. It's a 'prise." She said, looking up at him.

"Not even a little hint?" He questioned, pretending to pout a bit.

"Mommy said no an' that you try an' be a baby 'bout it." Caitlynn informed him, not falling for his look.

"Alright, I won't bug you anymore." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Can I go play now?" She asked, fiddling with his collar.

"Sure babygirl, just stay where me and mommy can see you." He replied, setting her back down. Ever since Cassidy's father tried to take Caitlynn from the front yard, they've been leery about letting her too much out of their sight, but they didn't want to make her afraid.

"'Kay daddy." She said, as she took off toward the back door.

* * *

Following her at a slower pace, John went into the kitchen where Cassidy and Jasmine were going over wedding details. "John Felix Anthony Cena, I can't believe you would stoop so low as to use your own daughter like that." Cassidy admonished playfully.

"It's not like you didn't really expect it, you trained her to not fall for the pout." He laughed, walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well it's a good thing I did, otherwise you would have conned her into telling you what the dress looks like." She laughed, turning around to kiss him softly, before adding. "Randy and Hannah's flight will be here soon, they'll get here right around 6:30 probably, so go ahead and start getting the food ready to put on the grill."

Nodding his head, John went over to the fridge. "I don't get why they're coming out now, the wedding isn't for two more weeks." He said, as he got out the steaks and a hot dog for Caitlynn.

"To visit with us, plus Hannah and Jasmine have a fitting with the other bridesmaids tomorrow afternoon." Cassidy replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"Do we have enough beer?" Jasmine asked, knowing how the guys got when someone had a barbeque.

"Yeah, there's two and a half cases in the fridge out in the garage. Plus there's some in here too." Cassidy replied, before asking. "Is Marc bringing the cooler you guys take camping?"

Nodding her head, Jasmine looked over at her. "Yeah, he's supposed to and he's going to get a couple big bags of ice for it." She replied, as she finished making up the potato salad.

"Okay, well when he gets here, we can just go ahead and put all the beer in." Cassidy said, mixing up the marinade for John to put on the steaks as they grilled.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Randy and Hannah arrived, much to the delight of Caitlynn. "Uncle Randy! Aunt Hannah!" She exclaimed, rushing into the living room to hug them. "I miss you."

"We missed you too munchkin." Randy said, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"Mommy and me got our dresses today." She said, looking over at Hannah.

"Mommy and I." John corrected, making Caitlynn look at him weirdly.

"No you didn't." She said, not understanding that John was correcting her.

"Anyway." Hannah interrupted, shaking her head at John. "Are they pretty?"

Turning her attention back to Randy and Hannah, Caitlynn nodded. "Mommy said I look like a princess, just like your wedding." She replied, as Randy carried her over to the couch.

"Randy, Hannah you guys want a beer or wine cooler?" Cassidy asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Yeah, I'll take a beer." Randy replied, as Hannah shook her head.

"You're passing up free wine coolers?" Cassidy questioned, looking at her friend in shock.

"I can't really drink right now." She replied, smiling a bit.

"No way!" Cassidy exclaimed, realization hitting her. "How far along are you?"

Chuckling softly, she replied. "Twelve weeks."

Looking at everyone weirdly, Caitlynn asked. "What's going on?"

Pulling her up on his lap, Randy looked her in the eye. "Well Aunt Hannah's going to have a baby." He said, as Caitlynn got tears in her eyes.

"Why?" She asked, jumping off his lap. "You won' love me no mores."

Grabbing her back in his arms, Randy sat her on his lap again.

"Munchkin, we are always going to love you. You are my favorite little girl that will never change, no matter how many children Aunt Hannah and I have." He told her, wiping her tears away.

"Promise?" She asked, her bottom lip trembling.

"Pinky promise." He said, holding his pinky in front of her.

"Aww that's too cute." Hannah said, smiling at the sight.

"I always wondered what would happen if you two ever had kids someday." Cassidy said. "I figured she would be jealous."

"Well we were able to fix that, weren't we?" Randy asked, smirking at her playfully.

"Yes we were." Cassidy answered back in the same tone he had, smirking back at him.

"Excuse him, he's been dropped on his head too much lately." Hannah joked, causing Cassidy and John to laugh while Randy looked at her with a look between shocked and pouty.

"I can believe that." Cassidy laughed, as Hannah blew Randy a kiss playfully.

* * *

After hanging out for a while, Randy and Hannah left to go to their hotel. Since Caitlynn didn't get to see them much, she made them stay until she went to bed, and had made Randy and John tell her a joint bedtime story. That had been amusing for Cassidy and Hannah who stood in the doorway listening in. Once Marc and Jasmine left, Cassidy and John cleaned up a bit before going upstairs to bed themselves, knowing they had a lot to do in the following days to get ready for the big event.

* * *

The next afternoon Cassidy was with her bridesmaids at their fitting. Caitlynn had stayed with John and Randy, who were no doubt being forced to dress-up and play tea party with her. Unfortunately that was pretty far from the truth. As soon as the girls left, Caitlynn walked up to Randy.

"Uncle Randy, do you know where babies come from?" She asked innocently, making him choke on the sip of coffee he took.

"They um, well..." He stammered, as John stood by and laughed at him. "They come from mommies tummies."

"How do they get in 'ere?" She pressed, not satisfied with his answer.

"Caitlynn, I think this is something you should ask your mommy about." John said, trying to end Randy's torture.

"Do you have to do adul' stuffs to get a baby?" She asked, shocking both men then.

* * *

As Cassidy, Hannah, and Jasmine were driving to the bridal store, Hannah looked over at Cassidy.

"So is your dad still in jail?" She asked, knowing both Cassidy and John were nervous ever since that day a few weeks prior when her dad tried to kidnap Caitlynn.

"Yes, for now anyway." She replied angrily. "He's trying to get out of jail though. Claiming police brutality, cause Dan busted him in the face to get him away from Caitlynn."

"That's bullshit." She said, as Jasmine agreed.

"Yeah, well that's how he is. Even though Dan was off-duty, and my dad was attempting to kidnap my child, Dan's niece, he's trying that shit." Cassidy said, turning into David's Bridal lot.

"Enough depressing talk, let's go try on our dresses." Jasmine said, as they got out of the car and met up with the rest of the bridesmaids, Matt's girlfriend Gina and Dan's fiancée, Janet.

"Hey Janet, how's Dan doing?" Cassidy asked, knowing he was beating himself up over the whole fiasco, at least that's what Carol had told her.

"Well he refuses to talk about it." She replied. "Of course now he wants to go down to the jail and really do a number on him, make him have a reason to press charges against him."

"My dad's just an ass. He's not happy unless he can make people suffer." Cassidy said, as Gina looked over at her.

"Yeah, Matt told me some of the stuff he used to do to you when you guys were younger." She said, shaking her head. "Too bad you can't use any of that to keep him in jail for longer."

"Yeah, well mom and Pops tried to get me to go to the police, but I just wanted to pretend like it wasn't happening." Cassidy mumbled. "I knew that if I told the police, they'd probably take me out of my house, and who knew where I would have ended up. It was bad enough being away from John when I was in college."

"Well things are looking up for you guys, from here on out." Jasmine said, smiling over at her. "You guys are back together and about to start your lives living that happily ever after fairytale that we've only ever dreamt about."

"Yeah, and your parents can never ruin that for you." Hannah said adamantly. "John stuck by your side through everything they ever put you through."

* * *

By the time Cassidy and Hannah got back to the house, Randy and John were ready to go insane. Caitlynn had not stopped with her baby questions, and they were progressively getting worse. So when Cassidy walked through the door, John grabbed Caitlynn up and walked over to them.

"Talk to your daughter, she has some questions for you." He said, putting Caitlynn in Cassidy's arms and walked away, while Caitlynn giggled at him.

"How do babies get in mommies tummies?" She asked, looking up at her.

"Well when a mommy and daddy love each other, that's how they get a baby." Cassidy explained patiently. "They have to love each other a whole lot, before they can do anything to get a baby in a mommy's tummy."

"Oh, okay." Caitlynn said, nodding like she understood. "Daddy an' Uncle Randy don' know wha' theys talkin' 'bout."

"Go on upstairs and wash up." Cassidy laughed, kissing the top of Caitlynn's head, leaving John and Randy gaping at her in shock. "We're going out to dinner tonight."


End file.
